


Ready To Blow

by Eve_Iyapo



Series: Ready To Blow [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Blood Kink, Character Death, Death Play, Extremely Dubious Consent, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strangulation/Breath Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Violence, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 116,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Iyapo/pseuds/Eve_Iyapo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose are cohabitating Doms whose tastes run to the extreme. They've been searching for the perfect sub to fill their nights with a heady mix of pain and pleasure filled debauchery. After scoping the scene at a local BDSM club they spot Seth. He is clearly unclaimed but not untested as they notice the other Doms actively avoiding him.<br/>They decide to take him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a few reviewers (both here and on FFN) that have left anonymous reviews (which is annoying since I can't respond to them directly) concerning consent or lack thereof in Ready To Blow.
> 
> I'd like to start off by saying that this is a fictional story (keyword there is fictional), not a manual or guide to BDSM. If I want/ed to write about a dangerous and unhealthy BDSM relationship then that is MY creative right as an author. HOWEVER, if you bother/ed to read up to... say chapter 6... the nature of the characters propensity to thrust potential subs headlong into scenes they may not be equipped to handle is touched on more than once.
> 
> The lack of clear consent is quite literally a plot device used in order to move the story forward and create depth within the characters.

Chapter One

"Lana! Don't forget to schedule my appointment with Cameron and Naomi next week to go over our proposals for the new clients."

The perky blond Russian tapped away furiously on her iPad as she hovered near the door of the immense office.

A different, rougher voice to the right of her called out. "Oh and before I forget, Lana, make sure you clear both of our schedules for the weekend."

Alarmed the woman looked up quickly from her device. "But sir! You've both got meetings with potential clients. One of whom is a millionaire need I remind you. This will be the second time I've had to reschedule you with Mr. Del Rio. He won't be pleased." Her accent had become decidedly thicker with how distressed she was over the news.

"I could give a flying fuck darling, just do it!"

With a nervous sigh, Lana resumed tapping on her iPad making sure her notes were accurate. As both men's personal assistant she was used to their demands and changes in mood. But she was capable and efficient as hell, more than able to handle whatever challenges they threw at her.

Looking up once more her face had smoothed out completely as she fought to keep from frowning. She refused to let them cause premature wrinkles on her flawless face.

"Will that be all gentlemen?"

She looked at her two bosses, still marveling at how such different men could work so well together to become such phenomenal successes in the world of the stock market. Behind the large mahogany desk on the left sat Roman Reigns. He was a gorgeous man, with fabulous caramel colored skin and long wavy black hair that he kept tied at the nape of his neck. He had a voice that flowed like honey, smooth and deep and he used it to his advantage when talking up potential clients or the partners at their brokerage firm.

On the opposite end of the room behind an identical desk sat Dean Ambrose. Appearance wise, he couldn't be more different than Roman. His short brown, possibly dirty blond hair (depending on how you looked at it); he kept slicked back away from his forehead. He had very broad shoulders and an extremely trim waist. And in spite of the expensive suits he wore daily, he always kept a small hoop earring in his left ear.

And while Roman was more cultured and smooth, Dean was incredibly charismatic. After a few minutes with him, most clients would become instantly at ease with the man who talked to everyone as if they were old college buddies. He often got them to take risks with larger sums of money more than anyone else in the firm and they found that he was usually right about which way the market would lean and how much to buy or sell.

"Did you pick up our items from the cleaners?" asked Roman as he filed a stack of papers away in his desk drawer.

"Yes sir I did. I put them in the closet." Shifting a bit on her feet she glanced between them and the door. "Is there anything else? As you know, I have a lot to do."

Dean's eyes widened at the trace of annoyance in their assistant's voice. "Well I guess you better get to it then." It was said with a faint mocking Russian accent, complete with Ambrose's trademark grin.

Lana's lips set in a thin line as she stalked out the door, shutting it behind her. They listened as her heels clacked briskly as she walked away.

"You enjoy baiting her," stated Roman matter of factly.

Dean continued to grin but shrugged. "I like that she toes the line. I'd hate to have to fire her for being too fucking boring like Aksana."

Roman leaned back in his chair and chuckled. "Please, you fired Aksana because you wanted to sleep with her. And how did that work out by the way?"

"You know damn well how it worked out," said Dean with a frown. "You walked in and saw for yourself. That bitch was just as boring in bed as she was out of it. Didn't move at all and barely made a sound."

"Well don't sleep with Lana. I like her and want to keep her around."

"I hear ya Rome. She _is_ the best assistant we've ever had."

A quick glance at his watch made Reigns groan inwardly. "Shit, it's getting late. Let's get busy. If you want to get to the club at a decent time tonight so we can start our weekend off right, we have to finish getting these numbers together."

Dean rolled his eyes dramatically as he picked up a pen. "I know man, I know."

The two men worked laboriously throughout the day and evening. Even Lana had finished her tasks for the day and left the office promptly at 7pm.

At a quarter till 11 found both men finally finished. Reigns stood up and stretched, twisting from side to side at the waist before going to undo his tie. Ambrose leaned back in his chair, watching Roman getting undressed, a leering smile on his face.

Down to his silk boxers and socks he turned to glare at his friend and partner still dressed in his suit.

"Will you hurry up!"

"Relax man! Just relax. It really doesn't matter what time we get there. He'll be there."

Roman growled something under his breath as he went to the closet. Just as Lana had said there were two plastic garment bags. He handed Dean his and went back to his desk to open his own. Inside he found his pair of leather pants and a maroon silk shirt. Both items were very expensive and tailored to fit him. He got dressed slowly, trying to get in the right frame of mind for tonight. Roman looked over his shoulder and saw that Ambrose seemed to be lost in thought as well while he dressed.

Dean too, had leather pants but with a black spandex top that hugged every muscle in his chest, shoulders and biceps. Then he put on his favorite steel toed boots that had a complicated series of buckles as well as laces. With that done he threw on his favorite black leather motorcycle jacket to complete the outfit after first snapping a steel ball necklace around his throat.

Roman had already put on his boots, similar to Dean's but not quite so gothic looking. Once he finished lacing up his boots, he stood and pulled on a long black leather trench coat. He went to the full length mirror on the front of the closet door to take in his appearance. Pleased with what he saw, he gave himself a wink and a grin that turned feral at Ambrose's sudden appearance behind him.

Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's, resting his chin on his friend's shoulder.

"We look good," said the blonde, drawing the last word out much longer than necessary.

Roman met his eyes in the mirror, a gleam of something dark shining there.

"You're goddamn right we do."

In fact, they looked dangerous which was exactly what they were going for. The club they were going to required it's patrons to make an impression, especially since it was invites only. Tonight they planned to get noticed for all the right reasons.

And they wouldn't be leaving alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the disclaimer's 'vague mention of paraphilias'? Some will be making an appearance in this chapter.

Chapter 2

The outside of the club looked very basic. A large brick, windowless building that perhaps at one time may have been a warehouse. It was currently painted in very tasteful shades of royal blue and black and above the door was a red glowing sign that said, The Rabbit Hole.

At first Dean had been put off by the goofy sounding name. But the client that referred him and Roman had insisted that they wouldn't be disappointed and so he decided to check it out one night by himself.

A couple of weeks ago he'd done just that, impressed by the club and how sophisticated it looked inside even with all the goodies a couple of sick fucks like him and Reigns could want. It wasn't at all like he'd expected and he was more than a little amused that the weasel Paul Heyman had pegged him and Roman for a couple of freaks so accurately.

When they reached the door, Roman pressed a button near the entrance. A few seconds later they heard a voice crackle out of an intercom, "Please face the camera above your heads and be identified for entry."

Ambrose and Reigns both looked up at the innocuous camera, Roman ever impassive and Dean with a wide shit eating grin. A moment later they were buzzed in and the door swung open automatically as if finally ready to accept their presence. The two men walked in and were met by a handsome redhead with a youthful face wearing nothing but leather chaps complete with a thong and a smile.

"Welcome gentlemen. I need to scan your ids before you can enter."

Anticipating this obstacle both men already had their identification in their hands, passing them to the younger man in front of them. The redhead flipped his hair over his shoulder as he slid the cards through a small machine, furtively glancing up at Reigns and Ambrose from underneath honey colored lashes. He was definitely appreciating the view.

Once it was done scanning he handed their ids back.

"Okay gentlemen prepare to go down the rabbit hole where your wildest fantasies can become your reality. My name is Heath Slater and if there's anything I can do for you… Please don't hesitate to ask."

Roman gave a low chuckle at the young man's flirting under the guise of being helpful but Dean merely scowled.

"What you can do for me, is stay your pretty little ass up here and watch the door like you're supposed to."

Heath looked promptly taken aback before his eyes narrowed and he turned away in a huff to busy himself at the counter.

Roman shook his head as he followed his friend through a thick black curtain. They found themselves in a small common room, clearly a place to relax before entering the madness beyond the double doors across the room. And yet it was simultaneously a place to come down in if on their way home for the evening, desires sated. It was empty for the moment, save for couches and chairs, and a few tables with supplies such as first aid kits, bottled water and snacks of fruit and cookies.

When the two men reached the double doors, Dean hesitated, sparing Roman a glance over his shoulder.

"Just wait till you see this shit. It's going to be wild. You ready man?"

Roman sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. "I've been ready for weeks. Just open the damn door."

Ambrose laughed loudly as he pushed the doors open and walked inside with Roman right behind him.

The play area was immense, much larger than any club they'd gone to previously. And tonight, the place was packed. Harsh industrial music played loudly throughout the room but even that wasn't loud enough to cover up the distinct smack of a paddle hitting flesh somewhere in the room.

Reigns and Ambrose stood in silence for a moment, simply taking it all in. The room felt heavy and filled with electricity as the club patrons participated in all types of activities. As they looked around, they noticed that a tall slender man in skintight leather pants and goggles was approaching, and trailing behind him, an individual in a white bunny costume.

The man stopped in front of them, looking Roman and Dean up and down before nodding to himself. "Hello!" he exclaimed, surprising them both with an accent they couldn't quite place. "My name is Adam Rose. Welcome!" He stuck his hand out.

Roman glanced at Dean who hadn't moved and took Adam's hand in his, shaking it briefly but firmly. "Are you the owner?"

"I'm one of the owners, yes. Have you had a chance to look around yet? See anything, anyone to your liking?" The person in the bunny suit sidled up next to Adam, stroking his arm with its paws.

Roman's eyes widened slightly at the display. He'd encountered Furries before but it was always a strange sight to behold, even for someone with his particular tastes. He knew he had to get Dean away from them though before he made a wise crack that might get them kicked out or worse, banned.

"Um, no, we just got here. It's a beautiful setup you have here though. We look forward to seeing what's available."

The rabbit pulled a sucker out of its pocket and handed it to Rose who removed the wrapper and stuck it in his mouth. He sighed blissfully, a happy smile appearing on his face. "Alright then, please explore and enjoy! I'll check on you gentlemen later." And with that he half danced, half jogged away with the individual in the bunny costume hot on his heels.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, possibly offensive but Roman stopped him by putting a hand up to silence him. "Let's just look around. Didn't you say there was someone here that would be perfect for us?"

Annoyed at being cut off but excited at the prospect of fresh meat, Dean nodded. "Yeah man. I'm sure he's here somewhere. Come on."

The first stop they made was at the faux operating room. A scene was already in progress and a small crowd had gathered to watch. The two hung back for a minute, watching as a tiny nude brunette woman was strapped to an exam table and blindfolded. She seemed rather calm as if she were fighting to not crack a smile, clearly anticipating what was going to happen next. The man that had strapped her down wore black dress slacks and a button down oxford shirt. He shimmied a little bit and turned to give their audience a smirk that prompted a round of laughter.

Roman and Dean watched the scene unfold, amused at how light the Dom was being.

"That's Fandango and his sub, Layla. Can't you just see the love they have for each other? They're regulars here." came a voice from behind them. Both men turned around to see Adam Rose with a goofy smile on his face.

"I was just coming to check on you two. Although I'm sure you're already aware I just want to remind you that the subs here are required to wear black armbands if they are unclaimed. Collars if they are property."

Roman could've face palmed. On the other hand, Dean bristled as he immediately understood what Adam was implying. "We're both Doms," his voice a low growl.

Adam put both his hands up in a harmless gesture. "I'm sorry mate! Didn't mean to upset you. Well I suppose I'll leave you gentlemen to continue exploring. If you have any questions come find me or my fellow Rosebuds." With that said he turned on his heel, heading back to what looked to be a VIP section of booths on the far wall where the individual in the bunny suit waited.

"Jackass," muttered Dean with a shake of his head. He turned away and Roman followed and they continued to explore the club, eventually relaxing enough to find themselves nodding along to the music.

A few minutes later they came to the corner of the room where a St. Andrews Cross was being utilized to the best of a young Dom's ability.

It was a woman, similar to Roman's complexion, dressed head to toe in black. She wore a fetish mask over her eyes and a very expensive looking corset, tied tightly to enhance her curves and with it tight leather pants. She took command of the audience as well as her sub, never flogging the same place twice.

Ambrose and Reigns found her efforts cute.

"Tamina! Please!" exclaimed the sub on the cross, a young man whose back, buttocks and thighs were covered in marks from the lashing he'd received. The man shivered, and a glance at his face would have revealed a euphoria only brought about by the sting of pain and relinquishing control.

The Dom, who now was identified as Tamina, cocked her head to the side, appearing to be amused by the pleas from her sub. With a cackling laugh she resumed flogging him at varying intensities and tempos.

"Please what Brad?!" Tamina's tone was mocking. Clearly she was in a mood to punish.

Realizing his mistake, the one that had to be Brad called out, "Mistress! I'm sorry Mistress! Please forgive me Mistress!"

The crowd watching grew larger and eventually someone caught Dean's eye.

He nudged Roman and nodded his head in the direction of an unclaimed sub, the armband a dead give away to his status. Reigns followed his gaze and eventually his eyes settled on a young man, close to their age. He had shoulder length hair that was black except for a quarter section that had been dyed blonde. His face was well groomed with a light beard.

The young man wore a leather chest harness and jean cut leather pants, complete with steel toed boots. He was biting his lip in wanton lust at the display in front of him. His eyes riveted to the scene, clearly wishing it was he who was strapped to the St. Andrew's Cross receiving Mistress Tamina's attentions.

Dean and Roman watched the young man watching the scene for quite some time. Finally Roman said, "That's him huh?"

Dean smirked and discreetly adjusted himself. "Yeah that's him."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Ambrose and Reigns saw the unclaimed sub leave the area, it was only after Tamina had finished with hers. Brad had muttered what had to be the safe word to his Mistress mid flogging and she had stopped lashing him immediately. A few people had stepped forward, offering to help her take her sub to the cool down area but she refused them. In a stunning feat of strength she had hefted her sub, Brad, onto her shoulders in a fireman's carry position and strode across the room with him amidst scattered applause and cheers.

Dean and Roman hardly noticed. Their eyes were all for the unclaimed sub who'd gotten their attention. Without saying a word, they began following him to different areas of the club, stalking him like prey. And the more they watched him, the more they wanted him. He seemed fresh, he seemed eager and judging by the tell-tale scars on his back he could take some damage.

Roman's hands were in his pants pockets and after giving Dean a knowing glance, they split, flanking the young man.

They were closing in.

The unclaimed sub's eyes were on a scene of sensation play that a Dom with full sleeves of skull tattoos was enacting on a sub, a blindfolded, boyishly good looking man who writhed under the attention he received.

A voice shouted out from among the onlookers, "Orton! Use the spurs, he likes those."

The Dom, now identified as Orton, looked up sharply, eyes narrowed. "Shut the fuck up Sandow! I'll do what I want, when the fuck I want to!"

The man named Sandow stepped forward giving Orton a haughty look of disdain. "I'm only trying to help. After all, I know better than you what Cody likes and dislikes."

The sub that had to be Cody shifted on the table, obviously uncomfortable and restless but he kept his mouth shut in hopes that the two Doms wouldn't come to blows like they had in the past.

As Orton and Sandow began arguing in earnest, the unclaimed sub muttered, "I knew they wouldn't be able to share a sub. Cody's going to have to choose. If it were me…"

"If it were you, what?" said a rough voice right next to his ear.

The unclaimed sub was startled to see that he was surrounded. So focused he was on the growing drama in front of him that he hadn't noticed the two men until they were right up on him.

The one that had spoken had sparkling blue eyes and a wicked smile. And on the other side of him stood a man that just had to be a model he was so beautiful. These were two absolutely gorgeous men. How hadn't he noticed them before now? How?!

The sub licked his lips nervously realizing with a start that the man was still waiting for an answer.

"If it were me, I'd want both. I'd want them both to use me however they saw fit."

The model like man at his side laughed a deep rumble in his chest. "Ah, good answer. Very good…"

For a moment the two strange men just stared at him, raking over his entire body with their eyes. It was intense, this staring and the sub kept his eyes to the floor. He felt like a piece of meat, like they were wondering what he looked like naked and how he would taste.

And it felt good to be wanted in such a basic and primal way.

One of the co-owners of the club, a young petite Hispanic woman dressed in a catholic school girl's uniform had just come from the back when she got word of another argument between Damien Sandow and Randy Orton. The sub whom was caught in the midst of it all, Cody Rhodes' bottom lip was trembling as if he were on the verge of tears.

"Alright guys, break it up! This scene is over!" exclaimed the woman, amazingly managing to somehow be an authority figure in spite of how she was dressed.

"But AJ! Sandow fucking started it!" yelled Orton. His fists were clenched tightly, glaring at the source of his frustration, the ever smug Damien Sandow.

AJ waved her hands erratically in front of her face as if she could physically clear the air of annoyance. "I don't care! I don't care! You two are going to stop this shit now or I will personally suspend your memberships for a month!"

Stepping onto the stage, AJ took the blindfold off of Cody. She cupped his face and smiled down at him gently.

"Who did you come here with Cody?" she asked.

Cody blinked up at her, trying hard to keep the tears back. "I came here with Randy," he all but whispered.

AJ nodded. "Okay then that's who you'll leave with. Sometime soon you need to choose who you want for your Master. You can't allow them to keep fighting over you."

Cody attempted to turn away but AJ's grip on his face tightened, forcing him to look at her.

"I know," he said finally. "It's just so hard!"

"I bet. But it's what's best. You'll see." Then to Randy who was standing directly behind her silently fuming she said, "Alright, unstrap him and take him home. Hold him tonight. It'll do you both some good.

And as for you Mr. Sandow, I think it's time you went to go enjoy another scene in progress."

Damien fiddled with the belt on his royal blue robe, his eyes narrowing in disgust that he was being shooed. But in the end he acquiesced, sparing Cody a remorseful glance before walking away. The rest of the crowd began to disperse as well when AJ felt a presence behind her. It was the club's manager who was also part owner.

"You handled that pretty well Ms. Lee. I'm impressed."

"Thanks Goldie. I'm a little surprised there wasn't more arguing, especially since it's your brother that's the apex of this triangle," she said smiling up into a face painted black and gold, Darth Maul style.

The man wore a gold and black body stocking, gold ballet flats and a bright blonde wig, a look that he managed to carry well. "Cody is very indecisive. He always has been. We've done all we can from our end. Besides, we have another fire to put out tonight. It seems our newest members might be heading for trouble."

AJ followed his gaze and immediately saw what he meant. Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns seemed to have taken a special interest in the club's only blackballed member, Seth Rollins. They were hovering over the unclaimed sub in a very tell-tale way.

Hoping to stop this before it became a problem, AJ and Goldust made their way over to the three men.

"Excuse us Seth, we need to speak with Mr. Reigns and Mr. Ambrose," stated AJ, her eyes only on Dean and Roman.

In just the short time he'd been in the two obvious Doms' company Seth was already falling under their spell. So without quite meaning to, he looked up at them, hesitating, waiting for their permission to leave.

Dean's eyes locked onto his and held him there. But Roman's gaze released him and Seth was finally able to walk away.

Goldust ran his hands up and down his body, a nervous habit. It was too late. They had already claimed Seth. But it couldn't hurt to try.

"Hello gentlemen, and welcome to The Rabbit Hole!" AJ curtseyed in front of them, noting with amusement how both men's eyes took in her small form. The darker skinned Reigns smiled appreciatively at her.

"My name is AJ Lee and I'm one of the owners here. This is my partner in crime Goldust. He is also part owner, like Adam Rose and is also the manager. He sets up events, classes and meet and greets with members and those petitioning to become members."

"I see," said Dean swaying a bit to the music playing throughout the club. "Well I've gotta tell you, we're digging this place. You seem to have everything."

"Yeah," chimed in Roman. "We've been to a lot of clubs, some even underground. This one might be our favorite so far."

"That's wonderful to hear! We're so happy that you're enjoying our space," breathed Goldust. "And we feel that for you to get the best experiences possible, you need to involve yourselves with the right people."

Roman's smile faltered and Dean just out and out frowned at the two people in front of them.

AJ could sense confusion and near anger coming from Reigns and Ambrose but decided to forge ahead anyway. "What we mean," she said. "is anyone other than the man we saw you speaking with, Seth Rollins. He's bad news for multiple reasons. It'd be in your best interest if you stayed away from him."

Reigns' eyebrow went up in surprise. "If he's such bad news, why haven't you banned him from the club? What did he do?" Dean sidled up next to his friend, arms crossed over his chest as they waited for an answer.

AJ and Goldust looked at each other. Finally AJ said, "He betrayed a few people here. Not banning him was a managerial decision."

It was clear that Dean and Roman felt they were being fed a bunch of bullshit as evidenced by the look of disgust on their faces.

Putting up his hands in a gesture of harmlessness Goldust said, "Look you're free to do as you please here. We're only going to make suggestions, nothing more. Please, enjoy the rest of your time here." And with that said, the two co-owners walked away.

Dean elbowed Roman in the ribs and rolled his eyes. "Can you believe that shit? How the fuck can they be so elitist when they've got fucking Furries and a goddamn 7ft giant in a fucking diaper?!"

"Shh!" hissed Roman. "They essentially said we don't have to listen to their damn suggestions anyhow. Besides, aren't you, I don't know… more intrigued by this Seth Rollins now. I know I am."

Ambrose smirked, gesturing randomly with his hands. "Yeah. I am. Let's get him fucking home. I want to work him over so bad, I'm already semi hard."

They both looked over and found that Seth was only a few feet away, fiddling with the O-ring holding the leather straps in place on his chest harness. He was watching them, waiting to see if they would ostracize him too like everyone else in the club had.

Roman crooked his finger at Seth, beckoning him over to them. He couldn't help his smile when the young man obliged him. He stopped about a foot in front of them, waiting on instruction, a word or comment. Suddenly he gasped as Dean and Roman sandwiched him between their hard bodies, surprising him.

Dean was in back of Seth. He took this opportunity to inhale his scent, secretly pleased at the smell of his cologne, the leather of the harness and a faint hint of sweat. Pressed against the sweet cushion of Seth's ass made Dean's mind go blank save for his dark desires that began oozing up to the surface; desires that he hadn't been able to sate in so long. He wanted to hurt Seth Rollins, he wanted terrify him, make him bleed, to fuck him till he couldn't cum anymore and not necessarily in that order. And a look into Roman's eyes over Rollin's shoulder showed that he felt the exact same way.

They were going to ruin Seth.

And he was going to love every second of it.

But not as much as they planned to.

Roman gripped a handful of Seth's hair, yanking his head back onto Dean's shoulder, exposing his neck. The man shuddered and moaned in his grip, barely able to comprehend being manhandled by these two strange men.

"You're coming home with us tonight."

A sweet command and out of the smooth as velvet voice of the caramel colored man in front of him. He wanted to obey. He had to.

It was difficult to manage with his neck at such an angle but he managed.

"Okay. I'm coming home with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The ride to Roman and Dean's home was done in complete silence. There was no music, there was no conversation, just utter silence. And to Seth who sat in the back seat, the car ride was more than a little nerve wracking. What was going to happen now? He just willingly got into a car with strange men that he only met tonight. Gorgeous men, yes. Sexy men, absolutely. But still strangers.

Not one of his smarter ideas.

Certainly not.

And yet, the fact that he had no earthly idea of what the two silent men had in store for him was also thrilling. This was a potentially dangerous situation and that thought alone made his cock twitch with anticipation.

 _"I'm so fucking sick,"_ he thought. But even so, he relished the feel of his semi-hardness in the leather pants he wore, inhaling sharply as they went over a speed bump, the friction simply delicious. So inside his own head, Seth hardly realized that they'd entered a very posh upper middleclass neighborhood, complete with a large playground in the center. The car finally came to a stop at the far end of a cul-de-sac in front of a rather large two story brick house with a wraparound porch on the first and second floor.

Roman put the car in park and turned to give Dean a sly grin which was promptly returned. It had been too long since they'd indulged themselves like this.

Far too long.

Dean looked over his shoulder to Seth whom appeared to be lost in thought. Amused he cleared his throat to the get the pretty boy's attention.

"Get out."

Seth's brow furrowed instantly but he opened the door and slowly climbed out, shutting the door behind him.

Alone in the small confines of the car the two regarded each other for a moment.

"Are we winging it tonight?" asked Roman.

Dean shrugged. "You know I'm not usually one for making plans. But before we get started, I'd like to know why the pricks at the club were ignoring him and why they expected us to do that shit too. When I first saw him a couple weeks ago, it was when I came to check the place out and even then I could see everyone doing their best to pretend like he wasn't fucking there."

Roman smiled crookedly. "I have to admit, I'm intrigued. But really I'm more interested in seeing how much of us he can take."

Outside the car Seth was feeling awkward and uncomfortable and not in a good way. He figured they were discussing him in some fashion. What did that mean for him? He had no idea but he started making mental notes about where he was and what the house looked like. Just in case.

"Let's interrogate the pretty boy," stated Dean with a chuckle. "We can find out what we want to know and have a little fun in the process."

"Oh…" murmured Roman, his mind flashing on a few treasured memories of him and Dean doing just that to past conquests. "You want to put the fear of God into him, huh?"

Dean licked his lips in a way he knew drove Roman crazy. "No man, I want to put the fear of _us_ into him."

Finally the two got out of the car and went up to the front door of the house, Seth trailing silently behind them. Once inside, Seth's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't know quite what he was expecting but such elegant and tastefully modern decorations and furniture was not it.

_"I suppose I thought I was going to walking into some kind of bachelor pad. Clearly I was wrong…"_

Suddenly he noticed that Dean was at his side, holding out what looked like a large open binder.

"Here," he said. "Sign the guestbook."

At that Seth broke his silence, disbelief obvious on his face. "A guestbook? Seriously?"

Dean's gaze hardened. "Yeah. Nobody comes in our house without signing it. You got a problem with that?"

Gulping at the man's sudden intensity Rollins shook his head. Picking up the pen offered to him, he signed on a dotted line in large looping script; Seth Rollins. Instantly Dean snapped the book shut and set it on the hallway dresser.

Roman was giving Seth a considering look as if trying to figure him out.

"Follow me," he said before striding down the dark hallway.

Seth's heart was pounding but he complied, wetting his lips nervously as he did so. After following the man he found himself inside a rather large office that held two desks, with computers, papers and a few files. A large file cabinet stood in the corner and the walls were decorated with certificates, plaques and awards both men had earned. The carpet was forest green and very plush. Briefly Seth wondered if Roman or Dean (or both?) would be taking him on that soft carpet and the thought made him blush.

Roman saw a tinge of pink in Seth's cheeks and he was fairly certain he knew what the young man was probably thinking. Out loud he said, "Have a seat," gesturing to a chair in the center of the room.

Seth sat down feeling oddly out of place wearing the chest harness in such a nice office but he tried to hide his discomfort.

"So now what?"

The sound of the door slamming shut made him jump and he turned in seat to see Dean behind him, grinning. He watched as the blonde turned the knob and locked the door.

"Here's what's going to happen," said Roman sitting on the edge of the nearest desk. "We're going to ask you some questions. You're going to answer those questions. If we don't like your answers or if you don't answer truthfully, we're going to hurt you."

Seth stared at the man, trying to digest what was just said to him. "Are you…" He stopped abruptly. The look on the samoan's face suggested he was in fact serious. Instead he said, "What if I refuse? What if I want to leave? You can't force me to stay here!" His heart rate had increased and his palms were sweaty. What had he just gotten himself into?

Dean chuckled from behind him and it was an evil sound. He walked around the chair till he was facing Seth, the fear he saw in his eyes, real genuine fear made his dick so hard and heavy against his leg. He leaned over the chair, placing his hands on the arms till he was practically nose to nose with Seth.

"You're not going anywhere. You know that "guestbook" you signed? That was actually a consent form. In the eyes of the law, you've formally agreed to everything that happens to you in this house pretty boy."

Seth's mouth dropped open with a loud pop. A sound that almost caused Dean to groan in his face. Satisfied that Rollins was going to cooperate, he backed off, standing to the side in case their 'guest' decided to make a run for it. He half hoped he did.

Roman unbuttoned the cuffs of his silk shirt and the first few buttons as he stared at Seth.

"Why do people ignore you at the club?" he asked.

Seth was taken aback. "I'm… what you do you mean?"

"He means that everyone at The Rabbit Hole is so goddamn cheerful, happy and helpful, yet we noticed every single member of that club was purposefully ignoring you," answered Dean. "We want to know why."

Fingering the straps across his chest, Seth took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "I was involved with a few different Doms at the club right after I joined. It wasn't serious, we were just having fun, you know? Well, one of them had a wife that I didn't know about. When I tried to break it off, he refused, saying that as his sub I had no choice. I threatened to tell his wife which finally scared him into backing off. Unfortunately he also has a lot of pull in the local BDSM community so he's convinced everyone that I'm some kind of kink prostitute so nobody will touch me or use me in their scenes."

Roman's eyebrow rose a bit. He certainly wasn't expecting that. He had half a mind to go back to the club and do something about how unfairly Seth was being treated but pushed the thought aside for the moment. Tonight was about enjoyment. His pleasure and theirs.

Ambrose had a truly wicked look on his face when he turned around to face Rollins. He had an idea and it was a good one.

Suddenly Dean launched into action, grabbing Seth by the chin, his fingers digging into his cheeks, forcing his lips open. Rollins tried to wrench free but that only made the man grip him tighter. He could actually feel his teeth cutting small wounds into his cheeks.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" murmured Ambrose, pressing his forehead to Seth's now sweaty one. "Why would we go to all this trouble just to ask you a few simple questions? Why would we take you to our house for some shit like that? The club managers paid us to get rid of you. You're a fucking nuisance. You're garbage. And we're going to take you out."

Roman cut his eyes at Dean trying hard to conceal his surprise.

_"So this is how we're going to play it huh?" Roman's lips curled up in a terrifying smile. "I can definitely dig this."_

Seth Rollins heart was trying to beat out of his chest. His mind whirled from what he was just told. Were they really going to kill him? Had Hunter finally gotten the last word? Gotten him out of the way permanently? Tears began spilling out of his eyes and he thought about what his best friend Darren Young had said to him once. That having such an alternative lifestyle was going to get him into a lot of trouble.

At the sight of Seth's tears, Dean shoved the man away from him as though out of disgust, causing the chair to topple backwards and Rollins with it. Gasping, the two-toned man rolled up to his feet and jiggled the door knob, trying to escape. Somehow he managed to unlock the door and he flung it open, jetting down the hallway.

Behind him he could hear thunderous footsteps and swearing and Reigns saying, "I told you the damn office door doesn't lock!"

Just as Seth reached the foyer he felt himself being tackled to the hardwood floor. He cried out as he body crashed to the floor with another man's weight on top of him. Rollins struggled and was allowed to turn over.

Ambrose's eyes were glittering with untold intent as he punched Seth square on the jaw. For the moment the young man stopped struggling, his mind reeling from the powerful punch. It was long enough for Dean to haul him up and pass him off to Roman who slung him over his shoulder and started carrying him upstairs. Dean followed close behind, ready to help if their guest started struggling again.

In no time they were in the master bedroom and Reigns dumped Seth unceremoniously onto the immense bed. Still out of it, Rollins hardly noticed that he was being stripped naked and tied to the bed. Ambrose had made short work of his harness, pants and boots, while simultaneously Roman went to work on tying him down.

It was a complicated series of knots that ended with Seth being tied on his stomach, each of his limbs stretched to a different corner of the bed. Reigns being rather skillful with nylon rope meant that Seth could only move his head. Once he realized he was restrained, Rollins groaned out of fear and frustration.

It was such a delightful sound.

"You keep that up and I won't be responsible for what else happens to you," rumbled Reigns.

Seth bit his lip, his terror going to new heights. "Why are you doing this to me!" he demanded. "Please! Just let me go! I promise I won't tell anyone! I'll stop going to the club! I'll do whatever you want!"

Ambrose cocked his head to the side as he leaned over to run a hand down their captive's outstretched leg, laughing when the man cringed at his touch.

"Whatever we want?" He gave Roman a grin and a wink, letting him know he thought they'd terrified Seth enough. "Alright then." He took his hand from Seth's body and he and Reigns made sure to stay out of sight while they undressed.

Rollins could hear some shuffling from behind him trying hard to figure out what was about to happen. Then he heard the tell-tale sounds of pants being unzipped and suddenly he knew.

There was movement and he could feel somebody on the bed with him. He craned his neck trying to see but it was useless. But soon there was a pair of thighs in front of him. Tilting his neck back the first thing he saw was the glistening tip of Dean's cock. It was pierced, with a silver captive bead ring. In spite of his predicament, Seth found himself truly appreciating the sight. Unconsciously he licked his lips.

Dean smiled down at the pretty boy spread out in front of him. Nude he looked even better than he'd expected. Skin a golden tan, waxed and hairless. A thick head full of hair, perfect for yanking and pulling. Full pouting lips, perfect for dick sucking.

Everything a man could want.

"So… you said you'd do whatever we want? Did we hear that right?" said Dean with a trace of humor in his voice.

Seth gulped and nodded, not once taking his eyes off the beautiful pierced cock in front of him.

"Okay," said Roman from behind him. Seth nearly jumped. How could he have forgotten about Reigns that quickly? "Well you know what we want you to do Seth?"

His mind blank, he almost forgot to breathe, let alone answer till he felt a sharp smack to his buttocks prompting him to respond. "Not really."

"We want you to make us cum," growled Dean, and he shoved his dick far into Seth's throat, chuckling when the man gagged around him.

Not more than a few seconds later, Roman spread Seth's cheeks wide and swiped his tongue across his tight hole.

Assaulted by feeling, Rollins' mind was in a tailspin. But he ceased to think, the fear of the past hour taking a backseat to the pleasure of the here and now. He was prepared to let them use him, however they saw fit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep that disclaimer in mind...

Chapter 5

Dean was in heaven. That is if heaven was the inside of Seth Rollins mouth. It was so warm and wet, perfectly shaped to engulf his entire length with his teeth grazing the shaft just right. And on the other end of the bed he could tell that Reigns was enjoying feasting on the pretty boy's asshole, if his growls and moans of approval were any indication.

Because of the awkward position he was in, Seth was struggling. Not only did he want to push back onto Roman's fabulously talented tongue, he wanted to use his hands on Ambrose to truly give him the blowjob of a lifetime. Whatever fear and apprehension he had earlier in the night was gone. All he wanted now was to please these two men in bed with him, with his mouth, his body...

Roman couldn't quite believe how much he enjoyed tasting Rollins. Dean wasn't a particular fan of rimming for whatever reason and it had been a long time since they'd had a third in their bed. The taste, the texture, everything about it was driving him crazy and Roman decided right then that he was ready for more. He sat back on his knees and looked towards the head of the bed. Ambrose's eyes were closed and he had a hand under Seth's chin for the best angle possible.

In a word it was hot.

While Seth's asshole was still slicked with saliva, Roman probed his entrance gently with his fingers before suddenly plunging one thick digit inside.

The sudden intrusion caused Rollins to arch his back at the sharp pain. He stopped bobbing his mouth around Dean's dick as he focused on the feel of Reigns now adding a second finger, clearly attempting to stretch his hole.

A sharp crack to the side of his face brought his attention back to the man in front of him though who glared down at him with a none too pleased look on his face.

"Uh uh, Seth, don't take your mouth off me again, or you're going to have problems. You really don't want to have a problem with me."

Vaguely alarmed, Seth took the warning seriously, immediately going back to work on sucking Ambrose's dick as if his life depended on it.

Maybe it did.

Roman laughed a deep masculine sound at Dean's annoyance and subsequent threat before spitting noisily into his palm. He used it to slick his already rock hard dick and then pushed his way inside Rollins. As much as he wanted to shove his way in, with how tight Seth was, indicating it had been a while since he'd been taken, he didn't want to hurt him unnecessarily.

Besides, there would be plenty of time for that later.

Seth moaned around Dean in his mouth, stopping ever so briefly to enjoy the sensation of being filled. It actually made Dean laugh as he could see the pleasure so clearly on the subs face.

"Yo Roman, I think he likes it. I wish you could see his face right now," said Dean still grinning.

Reigns had to take his time in answering, afraid he might cum much earlier than he wanted to. Seth was just so snug around him! With gritted teeth he said, "We'll see how much he likes it when I shred his tight little ass." Then he began thrusting in and out of him at a rather fast pace.

Initially it was painful for Seth but soon the burning pain gave way to pleasure. With each thrust the samoan was brushing against his prostate. He actually forgot about Dean's earlier warning and took his mouth off the man to gasp out, "Oh fuck me!"

Ambrose raised a brow, not surprised to find a smug look on Roman's face, obviously proud he caused the sub neglect servicing him.

Seth was thoroughly enjoying Roman fucking him. It had been so long since he felt like this and he thought his orgasm might be imminent. At least until he felt another sharp crack against his face, the sting lingering on his cheek.

"I was trying to be nice," muttered Dean. He slapped Rollins again and then a third time, enjoying the sound, enjoying the sting. "But you must not want me to be nice, huh pretty boy?"

Seth didn't know how to answer that without making things worse so he simply said, "I'm sorry."

Ambrose chuckled darkly. "Not yet, but you will be." Then he shoved his cock into Seth's mouth, forcing it all the way to the back of his throat.

The sudden invasion made Seth cough and gag around the flesh in his mouth. Dean pulled out, smirking as he watched him relax before doing it again. This time Dean grabbed the back of Seth's head so that his nose was pressed against his pubic bone, filling his mouth and throat.

Rollins began to struggle fighting his gag reflex, trying desperately to breathe around the cock in his throat. He gasped for air when Ambrose pulled out once more, wincing when he got slapped again.

"Puke on me, and I'll make you lick it off," growled Dean. He took his dick into his hand and tapped Rollins on the lips with it, relishing the look of disgust mixed with despair on his face. How delightful. "Now do what we both know you can, pretty boy and take this fucking dick!"

This time when Ambrose shoved himself into Seth's mouth, he concentrated hard to relax his throat, groaning with relief when his gag reflex wasn't activated. He couldn't see the look of triumph on Dean's face, but Roman could.

For the last few minutes, Reigns had been completely still inside of Rollins. With the feel of him and Dean's dominant display he had been perilously close to orgasm. But he managed to hold it off.

Ambrose could feel that he was getting close now. He was more than ready to cum inside this sweet throat he was fucking. When it looked like Seth was getting too comfortable, he pushed in as far as he could go and pinched Seth's nose close, effectively depriving him of oxygen.

Seth went absolutely still. He didn't know how long he would have to stay like this but he refused to displease Dean anymore tonight. Roman's dick was like a hot thick plug in his asshole and he clenched involuntarily as his body tried to remind him that he needed air. Roman groaned at the sensation and licked his lips as he glanced up at Dean.

"I don't know what the fuck you just did to him, but do it again."

Dean smirked and released Seth's nose, finally giving him the chance to inhale. "You hear that pretty boy? Rome likes when I suffocate you with this dick. I could choke you to death with my cock and you'd love every second of it, wouldn't you? Would you die with a smile on your face and my cock in your throat? Huh Seth?"

Not bothering to wait for an answer, Dean once again pinched Rollins' nose shut while his dick pulsed in the back of his throat.

Seth's body tingled from the inside out. His life was literally in Dean Ambrose's hands. And instead of being frightened, he found himself inextricably getting turned on. Ambrose's dirty words, crude actions and near total control of him had him unbelievably wanting more. And as his oxygen levels became critical, he clenched around Roman who began thrusting inside of him once more.

"Mmm, I'm gonna cum." Roman moaned as he increased his pace. He was so close.

Dean let go of Seth's nose and started fucking his mouth, finally ready to come as well. He watched Reigns piston in and out of Seth's ass, the sight something truly to behold.

"I'm fucking close too, Rome. Make the pretty boy cum with us. Yeah, just like that. Make him fucking cum…"

Roman put his weight on his hands on either side of Seth's body, able to go deeper and hit his sweet spot dead on.

It was enough.

Seth cried out around Dean's member in his mouth, cumming so hard that his toes curled and white starbursts danced behind his eyes. His cum shot out hot and wet between his belly and the already sweat damp bed sheet beneath him.

Rollins' orgasm started a chain reaction with the other two men, his asshole fluttering around Roman's dick so sweetly that he came too, with a last violent pump of his hips grunting in satisfaction. Dean was lucky to be able to see both the look on Seth's face as well as Roman's and it was enough for him to tumble into the void behind them, launching thick ropy streams into Seth's throat, shuddering when he felt it convulse around him as the young man fought to swallow it all.

"Fuuuck…" exhaled Roman after pulling out. "That was damn intense. Shit."

"You could say that again," said Dean laughing breathlessly. He looked down at Seth who appeared to still be in a daze. "Fuck man, he's damn near comatose."

"Then my job is done." The two men shared another laugh before going to work untying Seth's arms and legs. When he was freed they rolled Seth onto his back so they could fully see him and he them.

Seth watched them carefully, wondering what was about to happen now. He watched as the two men looked at each other.

Looking back down at him Ambrose's face softened a bit. "You know all that stuff we said earlier about working for those assholes at the club was just to freak you out, right? I mean we just saw an opportunity to scare the shit out of you and we had to take it."

Seth gave them a small smile. "I figured it out eventually. You like mind fucking huh?"

Roman shrugged and pushed his sweaty hair back. "Among other things. So we're good man?"

"I just had the most intense orgasm of my entire life. Yeah I'd say we're good."

The three men shared a rather quiet laugh as they climbed off the bed. Seth looked around as if to get dressed and Roman and Dean shared another look.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Roman.

Confused, Seth frowned. "Umm… I thought that…"

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No. You're going to help us change these sheets and then we're all going to fucking sleep." He gave Rollins a hard tap on the behind which made the smaller man yelp in surprise.

"Okay! Okay! Where do you keep the clean sheets?"

Twenty minutes later found all three men in the bed, under fresh sheets. Seth was in the middle and after such an exhausting and thoroughly satisfying sexual experience, he was asleep quickly. Dean and Roman on either side of him remained awake for quite some time, pondering all the events of the night.

"Roman?" whispered Dean. He looked at his friend over top the sleeping Seth Rollins, straining to see his face in the darkened room.

"Hmm?"

"I think he might be a keeper."

Roman's eyes widened ever so slightly. "You don't think it's a little early for that?"

Ambrose answered with a simple, "Nope."

"Well, he is a magnificent specimen. I admit I'm curious to see what else he'll allow us to do."

"He'll surprise you Roman. Just wait and see. I've already got a few plans up my sleeve."

"Fuck Dean!" hissed Reigns, already his mind flooding with images of things Ambrose was apt to try with someone as receptive as Seth. "Your silly ass might scare him off. You want to risk that?"

No, Dean didn't want that. He was already finding himself attached to the beautifully responsive man that lay sleeping so peacefully between them. But a dark part of him relished pushing people to their limits. He was confident that Seth Rollins could handle his and Roman's demons. He'd make sure of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Disclaimer applies because a particularly dangerous kink happens.

 

The day started off normal enough.

Normal being the operative word.

Roman was the first to awaken.  He couldn’t really see over Seth and Dean’s heads to see the clock and the time, but judging by how high the sun appeared between the curtains it had to be early afternoon.

Usually Roman hates to sleep in.  He would always get up near dawn, faced with the painful task of forcing Dean out of bed to go workout with him before leaving for work.

Painful because Dean often took a swing at him with his eyes closed.

Very rarely did his fist ever connect though.

Still on his side, he chose to remain in bed a little while longer, studying Seth while he slept. Rollins was on his side as well, facing him with his mouth slightly parted, snoring softly.  One of his hands was under his chin, curled in a loose fist, looking for all the world like he was right where he belonged.  And if Roman could be truthful for a moment, it felt right.

Abruptly his thoughts turned to last night and how wonderfully it had all transpired.  Seth’s fear had been a potent aphrodisiac, prompting Reign’s desire to restrain him.  And as he pounded into him, the muscles in Seth’s arms and legs were held so taught by the rope…  He could still see his golden sinewy flesh flexing as he pulled and yanked, obviously desperate to be a more active participant in their fucking. 

And the fact that Rollins took so well to both Dean and himself was nothing short of refreshing.

Roman had to admit that his partner was right.  Seth Rollins was perfect for them.  They needed a third, they needed that buffer.  Sex between the two of them was often a violent, bloody affair.  Both men were so incredibly dominant that it was always a legit fight when they needed some release.  Once, Roman had choked Dean out.  Another time Dean had broken one of Roman’s ribs.  There would be punching, biting, slapping and scratching; their bedroom becoming a virtual war zone as they literally fought to orgasm.  And afterwards, they’d find themselves in the shower together, kissing gently as they washed up and cleaned their wounds, wordlessly apologizing but not quite repentant.

Seth was exactly what they needed.

But Roman’s fear that he only chose to acknowledge now that he realized how important the pretty boy was to them, was that he’d inevitably be unable to handle the combination of their sometimes overtly dangerous attentions and varied kinks.  Like a candle that had been lit at both ends, burning brightly but burning fast and eventually burning out.

 _“Dean hasn’t really thought this through,”_ Roman mused scratching at his beard.  _“But I went along with it so I guess I’m not any better.”_

It was then that his stomach chose to rumble loudly.  Loud enough that Seth shifted, opening his eyes slowly, not really surprised to find Reigns watching him.  They studied each other for a few minutes, appreciative and quiet, finding themselves completely at ease with one another.  Roman’s lips curved up slightly as he reached out to tuck some errant blonde strands behind Rollin’s ear.  Seth sighed, a content happy sound, his large brown eyes closing briefly and it made the larger man grin.

_“Pretty boy…  Dean hit the nail on the head with that nickname…”_

Once again a loud rumble came from Reigns midsection and this time Seth cupped his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter.

“I think you’ve ignored that long enough,” he said after removing his hand, smiling still.

Roman nodded.  “I think you’re right.”  He reached over and forcefully but not painfully gripped the back of Seth’s neck, coaxing him closer.  The two toned man obliged him, inhaling sharply when the larger man pressed his lips to his.  Once Seth got over his initial surprise, he eagerly kissed him back, his full lips moving slowly over Roman’s incredibly soft ones.  He allowed the Samoan to dominate his mouth like he’d dominated his body the night before, commanding Seth to respond, to show his appreciation and enjoyment via soft moans and sighs.

Almost reluctantly Reigns pulled back, pleased to see that Seth’s lips were swollen and his face was flushed.  He squeezed the back of the young man’s neck, his index finger pressing near into the carotid artery.  He could almost feel the rush of blood, pumping hard and fast due to his body’s excitement.  Roman began to imagine what it would be like to taste it, to allow Seth’s blood to coat his tongue with its coppery essence.

In an attempt to hide his sudden longing, Reigns forced a smile.

“Come on pretty boy, let’s go make some breakfast.  Well, on second thought maybe it should be brunch instead.”

Seth grinned and nodded.  “Okay sure.”  But at feeling the still sleeping presence at his back he added, “What about Dean?  Should we wake him?”

“We’ll get him when the food’s ready.”

Both men climbed out of bed and after Roman pulled on some boxers, he handed Seth a pair of Ambrose’s old basketball shorts to wear.  Seth followed the man downstairs, finally able to truly take in the house’s appearance.  When they reached the bottom rung and he saw the rug completely askew from where he’d gotten tackled, he couldn’t help but chuckle at what had happened. 

Roman heard his laugh and turned around, curious.  “What’s so funny?”

Rollins shook his head.  “Nothing really.  I just thought about how you badly you guys scared me last night.  I was legit terrified.”

Reigns grinned at him before turning around and heading towards the kitchen.  “We knew we’d only have one opportunity to frighten you like that so we had to take it all the way.”

Seth nodded to himself as he followed him, understanding completely.  After the tenderness Reigns had shown him this morning, he didn’t think it’d be possible to ever be scared of him again.

Moments later they had finished most of the prep work and began to cook.  In the end they’d decided on chicken and waffles.  Roman took charge of frying the chicken, taking care to avoid the grease popping out, lest he end up with a burn on his bare chest.  While on the other end of the counter, Seth poured batter into a waffle iron.  He hummed a bit as he worked stopping every so often to converse with Roman, telling him a little about himself and answering any questions the big man asked.

But when he was sure the other man wasn’t looking, Rollins allowed himself to secretly gawk at Roman.  He couldn’t really believe that someone like him, or Dean for that matter, would sincerely be attracted to him.  Roman was truly beautiful and Seth felt a near uncontrollable urge to fall at his feet, to worship his body.  But instead of doing that, he finished making the waffles.

Once he was done he signaled to Reigns who nodded in approval at the mouthwatering stack.  He snapped his fingers suddenly.  “Shit!  I forgot.  We need to cut up some fruit too.  Dean gets fucking pissy if he doesn’t have fresh fruit for breakfast.”

“Well technically this isn’t breakfast…”  But at Roman’s eye roll Seth grinned.  “I can handle it; just tell me where everything is.”

When he finally had the fruit in front of him, he started out cutting up the honeydew melon and then the cantaloupe.  Once that was done he picked up an orange.  When he went to slice the orange, somehow he misjudged the distance between the knife’s edge and his hand, slicing into the tip of middle finger.  The pain was sharp and immediate.

“Ouch!  Fuck!”

Roman whirled around to see Seth holding up his hand peering at a fresh wound to his finger.  Quickly he turned the burner off and went to inspect the damage.

“Here, let me look at it.”  He took Rollins’ injured hand in his.  His eyes zeroed in on the blood that welled at the tip of Seth’s finger and Roman had to take a deep breath.  Trying hard to focus on his injury instead of his desire to taste it he said, “Does it still hurt?”

Seth shrugged.  “It stings, but that’s probably because of the juice from the orange.”  He attempted to pull his hand back, perhaps to go wash it in the sink but Reigns hadn’t let go yet. 

Seth eyed Roman curiously.  He noticed that the Samoan’s skin was flushed and he was breathing shallowly.

Concerned that he might have a phobia about blood; Seth once again attempted to take his hand back.  “It’s okay; I can take care of it Roman.  Just let me-” 

The sentence never got finished.

Seth watched utterly surprised as Roman sucked his entire finger into his mouth.  He felt the man’s tongue curling around his finger, even flicking over the cut in an attempt to tease more blood from it.  That last action stung a bit but Rollins stayed silent, watching Reigns’ every movement, unsure of what to make of it all.

When he pulled Seth’s finger from his mouth, Roman felt good, great even.  He’d tasted Seth in a wholly satisfying way but he wasn’t done.  He wanted more.

His eyes fixed on Seth’s and he watched the man visibly shudder, his body clearly acknowledging what his brain would not.

Reigns stepped back from Rollins and nodded his head towards the hallway.  “Go upstairs.”  His voice was low, his eyes dark.

Seth hesitated, his gaze drifting towards the stove.  “But what about the-”

Roman cut him off quickly with, “I didn’t fucking stutter.  Take your little ass upstairs and wait for me by the second door on the right.”

Not quite sure what to make of Roman’s sudden change in attitude, but positive that he had no desire to displease the larger man, Seth did what he was told and left the kitchen with his head down.

There was no turning back now.  Reigns was clearly a man on a mission.  He went to the shared office and unlocked a cabinet in the back, removing something from it and locking the cabinet back up.

Upstairs already, Seth waited at the door anxiously.  He wasn’t sure on what to make of what was happening.  Worried but not yet afraid, he allowed his mind to wander, considering different possibilities until he heard footsteps next to him.

“Mmmm, smells good out here…”  Dean was walking out of the bedroom wearing a pair of shorts when he spotted Seth.  He grinned and went over to him.  “Hey pretty boy!  You and Rome cooked breakfast huh?”  Abruptly he noticed the tension in Rollins’ frame and what door he was standing in front of.  His brows furrowed and he opened his mouth to ask Seth what he was doing when he heard Reigns coming up the stairs behind him.  When he turned around and saw the item he was carrying he shook his head.

“No Rome.  Not now!  Don’t do this shit now!”

Roman barely glanced at Dean and made to simply walk past him when he felt himself shoved into the wall.  Ambrose’s hand was on his chest and it was clear that he meant to keep Reigns there.

Snorting, Roman looked Dean up and down derisively.  “You can come in and watch, or don’t.  I don’t care.  But you need to take your hand off me.”  His tone was soft yet firm.  He waited to see what Ambrose would do.

Dean glared at him for a second before growling loudly and yanking his arm away.  He went to stand near the door over by Seth, fidgeting and rolling his head about his shoulders, obviously trying to relieve tension or some nervous energy.

Seth had watched the entire curious episode with a growing sense of impending urgency.  His body’s ‘flight’ response was desperately trying to communicate that he needed to run, to escape because something frightening, something painful was imminent, but his brain and his dick in its semi-hard state were not getting the message.  He needed to know what Roman had in store for him.

The room surprised him once Reigns led him inside.  It shouldn’t have but it did.  It was painted in shades of black and silver and housed quite a few different contraptions some Seth happened to be familiar with and others he was not.  On the far end near the windows was a larger than normal sized bed.  But what really caught Seth’s attention was the medical grade exam table that Roman was leading him towards, similar to the one at The Rabbit Hole.

Dean trailed behind both men silently, moving jerkily, trying hard to keep from forcefully distracting Roman from his current goal. 

Truthfully he loved to watch Reigns work when he was in this sort of mood.  But in light of their conversation last night he was worried about scaring Rollins off.  They’d already lost more than a few playmates and potential subs this way by bringing out the big guns entirely too early.  Long before the trust needed to truly let go and enjoy had been established.  Ambrose’s mind briefly shifted to Bo Dallas, the last person to flee his and Reign’s unique tastes and dominance.  The much younger man had been playful and eager to please but in the end hadn’t been able to handle Roman in this state. 

And now though Dallas works for a different company but in the same building, he to this day goes to great lengths to avoid crossing paths with either Roman or Dean.

Ambrose sincerely hoped that Rollins was stronger than him.

Reigns gestured to the exam table.  “Lay down.”

Eyes wide, Seth did as he was told.  It was cooler in this room somehow than the rest of the house.  Goosebumps broke out over his flesh and Seth suppressed a shiver.  Automatically his eyes searched for Dean and found him standing a few feet away, his face hard and unreadable.  Roman moved back into view and Rollins watched as he put down the zippered cloth case he’d brought upstairs on a table next to him.  Reigns unrolled it revealing packages of many shiny needles of varying gauges (sizes) and packs of antiseptic sponges.

After first cleaning the area he’d chosen on Seth which turned out to be the largest vein in his neck, Roman unwrapped a fresh 16 gauge needle.  He leaned over Rollins, after fingering the strongest pulse point.

He was poised and calm which did little to help Seth relax.  He saw the rapid rise and fall of the prone man’s chest, indicating his fear.

“Slow your breathing pretty boy.  Try taking several deep breaths,” commanded Roman, his grey eyes locked on Seth’s wide ones.  Not a true sadist, he didn’t wish for Rollins to be overly uncomfortable.  He simply wanted to make him bleed.

“Okay…”  Seth did manage to slow his breathing down, Roman’s advice to breathe in deeply also helping to relax him.  Then he felt the needle pierce his flesh.  Instantly his eyes screwed shut as he fought to keep from moving, from arching up with the pain.  But at hearing Roman’s soft inhale, Rollins opened his eyes and the joyous smile on the man above him made the pain not only bearable, but worth it.

Roman licked his lips.  “Don’t move Seth.” He hadn’t removed the needle yet, content to watch it flow steadily through the hollow metal tip and drip over his hand.  The warmth of it as it flowed… he couldn’t help but groan his approval.  He needed to be inside him now, to see it trail down Seth’s neck as he fucked him.

With great care he removed the needle from Rollins’ neck and placed on the table beside him.  He helped Seth to sit up and held his bloody hand in front of his face, waiting.  Realizing what he wanted Rollins proceeded to lap at Roman’s hand, cleaning it of his own blood as he sucked on each finger slowly.  Before he even made it to the ring finger Roman leaned in and kissed him, doing his best savor the unique taste of Seth and his own coppery essence on his tongue.

Reigns stepped away realizing that he only had a limited window before Seth’s open wound clotted and ceased to bleed.  He pulled his boxers down and off before sitting in a nearby chair.

“Get up.  Come get me ready for you.”

Rollins was completely turned on now, his earlier pain and discomfort completely forgotten as he eyed Reign’s turgid manhood hungrily.  He ignored the odd tickling sensation of warmth trailing down his neck as he climbed off the table and knelt between the larger man’s legs.

Ambrose watched the entire scene, palming his own erection through his shorts.  And the way Seth was moaning as he attempted to swallow down Roman’s hard length only made his need more urgent.  Eyes riveted to the two men in front of him, Dean pulled his shorts down to mid thigh and began jacking off in earnest.

Not ready to cum just yet, Roman forced Seth up by his chin, loving the way his neck and chest were streaked with drops of blood and sweat.

“Now ride this dick pretty boy.”

Seth’s eyes were hooded and dark as he took in Roman’s impressive length now slicked with his saliva.  He took hold of it in his hands and turned around, lowering himself slowly.  Not having been prepped beforehand made the burn painful but not enough that he wanted to stop.  Once completely sheathed within him, Reigns gripped his hips tightly, Rollins’ ass a little slice of heaven.  Blood continued to trickle from Seth’s neck and Roman bit his bottom lip at the sight.  Seth moaned aloud and threw his head back as he began to ride Roman’s cock.  When he leaned forward to lick a few drops of blood from Rollins’ arm, Roman caught sight of Dean fisting his dick as he watched them a few feet away.

“Open your eyes Seth,” murmured Reigns.  “See that dirty fucker over there couldn’t control himself.  You watch him jerk that fat cock while I fill you with mine.”

Rollins groaned, on a complete sensory overload.  Dean was leering at him wickedly, his dick now gliding smoothly through his fist as he watched Roman and Seth.

“You like this pretty boy?  You like watching me?”  Ambrose cursed under his breath, his orgasm close.  “Well you’re gonna watch me cum all over you.”  He moved in front of Seth and Roman, mouth open, his breaths coming faster, the need, the urge to cum almost maddening.

Rollins didn’t take his eyes off Dean, watching as his movements became more frantic.  Then he saw his eyes drift shut as a stream of curse words left the man’s lips while he shot spurt after spurt onto Seth’s dick and abdomen.

Hearing Ambrose’s loud and intense orgasm, prompted Roman to shift forward in the chair till only his back was on the seat while he supported Rollins completely holding his legs up beneath his knees.  He began thrusting up into the smaller man, hard and fast, desperate to reach his bliss.  Seth thrashed on top of him, his head shaking from side to side, the pleasure taking over completely.  Roman came with a roar, his dick pulsing, releasing deep inside of Seth.  Seth finished immediately afterwards, his breath hitching in his throat as he came over the mess Ambrose had already made.

“Hold on to me, I’m going to sit back,” breathed Roman.  Once Seth did, he scooted back in the chair.  He gripped the man in his lap around his waist, ignoring his and Ambrose’s combined seed there.  He licked a line through the tacky blood on his neck that was near drying, moaning softly at the taste.  Like a mouthful of liquid pennies.

“You taste so fucking good to me Seth,” whispered Reigns in his ear.  “And you handled the play so well.”

Seth took the compliment.  Both of them.  “Thanks.”  He could still feel Roman’s dick twitching inside him and it brought a deep sense of satisfaction.

Dean had long ago pulled up his shorts and was leaning against a pole near the other two men.  He wiped at his face, the sweat there already starting to cool and dry.  “Fuck man…  I could really go for a cigarette right now.  That was goddamn hot.”

Seth smiled tiredly and Roman chuckled smacking the smaller man’s ass.  “Up.  We should go get cleaned up so we can eat.  You especially need food.  Don’t want you getting lightheaded or sick.”

Rollins made a move to stand but was having difficulty so Ambrose came over and helped him up.  He winced feeling Roman’s dick slide out of him, the endorphins starting to wear off.  He followed Dean out of the room, stopping at the threshold to spare Reigns a glance behind him whom had already risen and began cleaning the mess they’d made.

Leading Rollins to the bathroom Dean stopped to eye him suspiciously.

“You sorry you came home with fuckers like us yet?”

Seth paused, wanting to give a truthful answer.  In the past twenty-four hours these two men had terrorized him, tied him up and brutally fucked both his orifices and bled him.  But seeing what Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns were capable of only increased his want of them.  It had been so long since he’d been with Doms and the first time with their particular kinks.  Discovering that he’d been able to find enjoyment in something so extreme was like opening a part of himself that he wasn’t even aware existed.  This was what he wanted.  They were what he needed. 

“No, I’m not,” he said finally and with conviction.  He intended to be with them for as long as they would have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the disclaimer stated, this can be a very dangerous kink so anyone out there thinking of trying something similar, do your research and be safe about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Seth felt himself relax underneath the warm spray of the shower.  This was turning out to be a very strange yet satisfying weekend.  The best he’d had in a long time.  He closed his eyes and tilted his head up, rinsing the soap from his face and shampoo from his hair.

“Okay, now lift your arms.”

Seth complied with the command, lifting his arms up and away from his sides so that Dean could soap up his entire body.  Having never been pampered like this before, Seth couldn’t believe how much he was enjoying something as simple as showering with another person.

It was clearly something Dean and Roman must enjoy as well considering the large size of the walk-in shower they were in.  When Dean had first led Seth to the hallway bathroom, the sub had let out low whistle.  Not only was he impressed with the sheer size of the shower, but also by how modern it was.  There were quite a few buttons to alter the spray, the speed and the addition of steam.  He had noticed upon entering that there were also what looked to be lights (currently off) all along the top and bottom of the shower.

A sudden burst of cold air made Seth open his eyes and Dean stopped what he was doing, the wash cloth in his hands hovering over the pretty boy’s abs.  Roman smiled at them both as he stepped into the shower and closed the door shut behind him.

“How are you feeling Seth?”  Roman turned on the shower head nearest him, still watching Seth and waiting for an answer.

Rollins hesitated briefly before responding.  Dean had commenced to washing him and seemed to be purposefully lingering around his groin area.  Forcing himself to focus, he met Roman’s eyes and said, “I feel okay.  Tired and kind of hungry but otherwise okay.”

Roman stepped under the spray but kept his eyes locked on Seth’s.  “No dizziness or nausea?”

Seth shook his head, simultaneously relieved and disappointed that Dean had moved on to his legs now.

Roman nodded.  “That’s good.  You let us know if you start to feel bad or weird.”

“I will,” responded Seth.  He felt a tapping on his left foot and looked down to see Dean gesturing for him to lift it.  Acquiescing, Rollins had to fight not to chuckle while Ambrose soaped up the sensitive soles of his feet.

Standing once more, Dean went to wash Seth’s back but was amused to see Roman suddenly next to him, holding his hand out for the towel.  Smirking, he handed it to Reigns who grinned before washing Rollin’s back and ass.

Seth moaned appreciatively, his eyes closing, as Roman thoroughly cleaned his backside.  It felt like the larger man was intentionally pressing hard in certain spots, as if massaging away tension Rollins wasn’t aware he carried.  By the time Reigns made it to his lower back, Seth felt utterly relaxed.  He had unconsciously spread his legs so that Roman could clean whatever seed remained from their romp earlier from his ass.  His ministrations were careful and thorough which in turn relaxed Seth even more.  And throughout this entire display Dean had merely watched, his expression both thoughtful and amused.

When Roman was finished he set the towel down and told Seth, “Rinse.’”

With a sigh the pretty boy turned around and stood underneath the warmth of the spray, rinsing all the soap from his body.  Once he was done he turned around and his eyes widened at what had started behind him.

Roman and Dean were making out underneath the spray of the shower.  The two men seemed to have forgotten he was there with how focused they were on each other.  Seth watched, enthralled as Ambrose gripped Roman’s shoulders tightly while he aggressively sucked and nibbled on his full lips.  In return Roman left Dean’s lips to pepper the side of his partner’s neck with sweet nibbles and light bites.

With darkened eyes, Ambrose looked over his shoulder at Rollins who stood, transfixed, watching them.   Licking his lips, he hissed when Roman sucked on the tender flesh of his neck before addressing Rollins.  “Hey pretty boy.  Hand us those two towels over there would ya?”

Seth found that he didn’t want to move for fear of missing out on this amazing display but he forced himself to comply.  He brought the washcloths over and handed them to the two men.  Interestingly enough they managed to continue necking and washing each other’s bodies without it becoming overly sexual.  Their cocks were hard and rubbing together but Dean and Roman took little notice, instead taking all their pleasure from casual touches and aggressively sweet kisses.  Rollins was helpless to do anything other than watch.  He was getting hard as well but was more interested in observing than he was in bringing himself relief.

It was just as well because at first Seth didn’t notice that he was feeling a bit weak in the knees.  Then he started to feel light headed, but shrugged it off.  But when he began to get overly hot, he took notice, trying to figure out why.

 _“What is wrong with me…”_ he thought.  Putting a hand to his head he tried taking deep breaths to steady himself but it didn’t seem to be working.

Seth’s vision began to go dark and fuzzy around the edges and he swayed suddenly having to try hard to keep his balance.

Roman was the first to notice Seth’s struggle and shook his head.  Curious, Ambrose turned around to see what had caught his partner’s attention.

With a hint of amusement he said, “Aw shit.  The pretty boy is about to go down.”

“Go catch him jackass!” rumbled Reigns shoving Dean’s soapy body away from him.

Ambrose laughed and shook his head vigorously.  “Nah man.  This is your goddamn fault.  _You_ go get him.”

In the end Rollins hit the floor of the shower with a hard thud before either man could catch him.

Reigns made a frustrated sound as he stood underneath the spray to rinse the soap off.  “I told him to let us know when he started to feel bad!”

Ambrose shrugged as he began to rinse off as well.  “Does it really matter Rome?  Now we get to punish him for not listening to us or his body.”

That actually made Roman laugh out loud.  He looked down at Seth’s prone form on the wet floor of the shower and smirked.  “I guess you’re right.”

Sometime later the three men found themselves in living room in front of the television while an a generic action movie played.  They had plates heaped with food (that had to be reheated in the oven due to all the “distractions” from earlier) and they sat nude, underneath several blankets in the cool of the house while they ate.

Seth had come to after being dried off and brought downstairs.  Reigns had forced him to drink an entire cup of water before giving him any food.  And now he felt significantly better.  With each bite of the delicious waffles and the crispy chicken he felt some of his energy returning.  How embarrassing to fall unconscious the way he did!

They ate mostly in silence with a few comments here and there about how good the food was or how stupid the protagonist on the tv was.  When they finished, Seth offered to take all the plates and cups to load them in the dishwasher but Ambrose only scoffed at him before getting up to do it himself.  After returning the blonde joined them under the blankets, scooting unapologetically close to rejoin the cocoon of body heat.

Fiddling with the hem of the blanket Seth felt vaguely nervous.  But he had to ask.  “Umm… Roman?”

“Hmm…?”

“When did you figure out that you liked blood play?”

Roman hesitated long enough that it caused Dean to chuckle.  After shooting a glare at the other man on the other side of Rollins, Reigns turned his attention back to Seth. 

“Well it was a few years before I met Dean actually.  I was working at a tattoo and piercing parlor as an apprentice.”  At Rollins’ wide eyes Roman grinned at him.  “Hey it was a brief stint before I realized I had a knack for the stock market and making quite a bit of money.  Anyway, I was dating this girl at the time who always kept razor blades on her night stand.  The very first time I spent the night at her place… things were getting pretty hot and heavy between us and she just reaches out and grabs one of the blades and slices a line between her tits.  I felt myself getting more turned on and things went on from there.  She had to throw the sheets away the next morning.”

“Wow…” breathed Seth.  Of all things, he wasn’t expecting an answer quite like that.

After a moment Ambrose reached for Seth’s hand underneath the blanket and placed it over his pierced dick.  “You feel that pretty boy?  Rome is the one that pierced me.  I bet you can imagine just how much he enjoyed that shit.”

Seth gasped and Reigns gave a quiet laugh.  That was a pretty wild night.  It was also when the two men figured out that they were great together.  They’d been inseparable ever since with Dean following Roman into the white collar world of the stock market shortly afterwards.

The three men sat in companionable silence for about forty-five minutes more.  Seth hadn’t removed his hand from Ambrose’s pierced member and it seemed that Dean didn’t mind.  The sub’s fingers lingered on the head, tracing again and again over the metal of the captive bead ring, remembering how it felt that first night, hitting the back of his throat as Dean fucked his face.

Was that only last night?  It felt so long ago.

Just when he felt himself beginning to doze off he was rudely awakened by the covers being ripped from his body.  He shivered as his eyes popped open to see Roman and Dean both getting up from the couch.

Ambrose grinned down at him.  “Come on Seth, we’re going to take you home.”

When the three had finally gotten dressed, Ambrose in a t-shirt and jeans, Roman in a pair of slacks and a polo shirt and Seth in a borrowed pair of Ambrose’s basketball shorts and one of his t-shirts, they climbed into the car and left the neighborhood.

In the light of day, the neighborhood seemed even more innocuous to Seth than it had last night. There were people out walking their dogs, some of whom even waved at Reigns and Dean as they drove past; there were children playing in the streets and people barbequing on their decks.  Just all positively normal.  It made what had happened between the men last night seem even more dreamlike.

After giving them directions to put into the GPS, they arrived at Seth’s studio apartment in record time.  He gathered up his leather pants and harness from the night before and went to open the door when Roman’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“Listen up pretty boy.  We’ll be seeing you before the week is out.”

Seth felt himself smile, glad that he would be spending more time with these two sexy, magnetic men.

Dean grinned and angled the rearview mirror so that he could watch Seth’s face.  “Yeah, we’ve still got to punish your little ass for failing to warn us you were about to pass out.”

At that Seth’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened.  He started to say something but Roman only shook his head.

“No.  None of that shit.  You won’t know when.  You won’t know where.  But just know that it’s coming.  Now get out.”

Dejected and a little scared, Rollins climbed out of the car and shut the door behind him.  He walked slowly up the stairs to his apartment building and opened the door.  Unable to help himself he spared a glance over his shoulder at the car still idling at the curb.  He was just able to make out Roman watching him and Dean apparently still grinning.

Turning back around, he stepped inside the building and closed the door behind him with a small smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was ten till noon on Thursday and the gym was already full of members hitting the machines and running the track.  At this time of day it was mostly people coming from work on their lunch breaks, willing to take the time to work out and meet their goals.

At this time of day, Seth Rollins was the only manager on duty.  It was his responsibility to keep the gym in order, handle any crisis that might occur and to talk with potential members should they arrive.

However since it was Thursday it was also Seth’s duty to teach a beginner’s swim class to a bunch of preschool aged children.  At first he’d been reluctant to be the instructor for such a young group but later found that it was fun and relatively easy compared to teaching adults (most of whom had developed an overwhelming fear of the water).  The kids loved him and usually had a blast each week.

Seth smiled as he walked from the snack area with a bottled water, thinking about the kids and how excited they were going to be to learn something new.  He had just about made it to his office when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.  It was Leslie, one of the intake receptionists.  She gave a huge bright smile, unconsciously twirling a lock of long auburn hair around her index finger.  She seemed anxious in spite of her smile.

“What’s up?  Is something wrong?”

“Umm… no.  Nothing like that!”  The young woman tittered a bit, now clearly excited.  “It’s just that we’ve got a couple possible new recruits who need to speak with you.”

At that Seth grinned.  He loved to bring in new members, to watch them meet their goals and develop into happier, healthier people.  “Great!  Are they up front?”

When Leslie nodded, he walked with her towards the entrance to the gym, amused at how she talked his ear off the entire way.

“My god Seth, these two guys are so hot!  I totally hope they join the gym, I certainly wouldn’t mind watching them work out every day.  I don’t think I’d get anything done though,” she said with a laugh.  “Come on Seth!  You’ve just got to convince them to join!”

Seth chuckled a bit.  “As if you don’t have enough eye candy around here Leslie.”  They were approaching the front desk but Seth’s attention was still on the young woman in step next to him.  “Besides, I thought I had all your attention?  Don’t tell me you’ve gotten bored with me?”

Leslie blushed at the question and ducked her head shyly causing Seth to laugh more audibly.  He looked away from her towards the individuals standing near the desk.

“Welcome to…”  The rest of his greeting died in his throat.  Rollins’ eyes widened and his mouth formed a perfect O of surprise as he met the hard gazes of Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns.  They were both dressed in very expensive looking suits, obviously tailor made to fit them.  And in Roman’s left hand was an Italian leather briefcase.

 _“Oh hell… Oh shit… Oh fuck…”_   Seth’s mind was going a million miles a minute.  How did they find out where he worked?  What were they doing here?  Why?  Why now?

Leslie looked into the faces of all three men, extremely curious.  It seemed as if Seth knew the two men in suits but why weren’t they acting like it?

Roman raised an eyebrow at Rollins, subtly reminding him to play it cool.

Seth took that as the warning it was meant to be and cleared his throat while shaking his head trying like hell to recover.  “Excuse me.  I’m sorry about that.  Umm, what can I help you gentlemen with?”

Dean sighed trying to sound exasperated.  “Well with our line of work, it doesn’t leave much time to exercise.  We’re just wondering what kind of membership packages your facility offers for people with busy schedules like ours.”

The double meaning wasn’t lost on Seth.  Ambrose was letting him know that they were wasting time hanging out at the front desk.

Clearing his throat again, Seth glanced down at Leslie who had been watching this entire exchange with unabashed interest.  “Umm, Leslie?  You can go back to your desk.  We’re going to go to my office so I can see what we can do to help.”

Leslie smiled shyly the way she often did when Seth addressed her.  “Okay.  I’ll just get to work on some filing or something.”  She walked away wondering what in the world was going on _there_.

Roman’s face hadn’t changed expression once since they’d laid eyes on Seth.  He gestured in front of them.  “Lead the way… _Seth_.” 

Seth felt his shoulders hunch inwards at the way Roman said his name; mockingly, as if he were angry with him.  Without a word he walked towards his office near the back of the gym.  It was directly underneath the classroom upstairs where a Zumba class was well under way.  He opened the door and walked inside, followed closely by Ambrose and Reigns.

Seth heard the click of the lock and turned around to face the two Doms in his office.  Wetting his lips nervously he stood and stared at them silently, waiting to see what they would do.

Dean gave Roman a look before turning around and systematically closing all the blinds to the windows that looked out into the open area of the gym.  When they were all closed he stood next to Roman whom had yet to take his eyes off Seth.

The three stood in silence for a few moments, the tension building and building between them.

It was Roman who spoke first.

“We owe you a punishment pretty boy,” he said quietly.  He started unbuttoning the cuffs on his shirt then rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, his eyes never leaving Seth’s.

 _“Oh…”_   Seth swallowed as he remembered that promise made what seemed like so long ago.  Truthfully he’d stopped anticipating it after Tuesday though he had no idea why.  Part of him had thought they would forget about it… forget about him.  The weekend had been so enjoyable, so surreal that he hadn’t expected the connection they had to last.  Like so many other men had used him in the past.  But this was happening.  They were here.  They were following through.

They really wanted him.

Seth’s dick twitched in anticipation.

“Take your pants and your underwear off.  You can leave the shirt on,” commanded Roman.

Seth did as he was told and stood in front of both men naked from the waist down.  His dick twitched again and this time it did not go unnoticed by the two men.  A smirk curled Ambrose’s lips, amused at his body’s response to them.

Roman pointed at the desk behind Seth.  “Turn around and face the desk.  Then I want you to lay with only your chest and head on it and your arms stretched out to either side.”

Seth did as was commanded of him, the position forcing his ass up into the air, making him feel wholly vulnerable and on display.  His arms were long enough to reach the desk corners and he couldn’t help but grip them tightly, his body tingling with the promise of pain that Roman’s tone implied.  His heart thudded loudly beneath his ribs as he waited.

He heard Roman whisper something to Dean and then heard the click of the briefcase being opened.  Some shuffling then he felt something being tied around his wrists.  When the two men moved away Seth tested his bonds.  Apparently they’d tied him to the desk with something, probably rope.

“Open wide pretty boy,” ordered Ambrose with a sneer on his face, leaning over the front of the desk.  In his hand was red rubber ball gag.

Seth wanted to protest as he was getting concerned about how far they were planning to take this at his place of employment but in the end he did as he was told.  After all, this was what he wanted.  He was giving up control to them freely.  After this past weekend he was unable to bear the thought of disappointing them.

With the ball in his mouth and the straps fastened behind Rollins’ head, Dean moved quickly out of his field of vision.  He sat back in one of the chairs and watched as Reigns removed his belt, unable to stop the grin from splitting his lips.

Seth heard the tell-tale sound of a belt buckle clinking and the whisper of leather sliding through belt loops.  He knew what was coming now but even still the first crack against his ass was a surprising flash of pain.  He didn’t even have time to brace for the next lash it happened so quickly.  The following hit was a blaze of pain across his backside and Rollins would have cried out were it not for the gag in his mouth.

The bass thrumming through the floor from the Zumba class upstairs was doing a great job of masking the sounds of leather against flesh and Dean nearly laughed at the thought.  He could tell that Roman was putting extra oomph behind each hit, indicative of how worried he’d been about the pretty knucklehead when he passed out Saturday.  But he had to admit, in spite of Seth’s muffled cries of pain, he was taking it like a champ.  Dean had seen plenty of individuals fold under his or Reigns’ varying punishments.  Sighing, Ambrose rubbed at the bulge in his pants.

Roman needed to hurry up.

After twenty lashes with the belt, Roman finally stopped.  He stared in wonder at the series of bright red marks that decorated the pretty boy’s ass.  Tight, pert and just…

Slowly he ghosted his hand over each mound, pleased at the heat the lashed flesh was giving off.  Reigns unbuttoned his slacks and pulled them and his silk boxers down to free his unbearably hard cock, the head already swollen and purple… leaking.  Without looking behind him he held his hand out and smirked when Dean handed him a small bottle of lube.  He applied a generous amount to his dick and tossed the bottle back to Ambrose who laughed.

Reigns positioned the head of his dick right at Seth’s entrance, vaguely amused to see the younger man pushing back, trying to coax him inside.  Obliging him, Roman shoved his way inside to the hilt.

Rollins groaned around the ball gag in his mouth, the burning at being penetrated with no prep intense and painful in spite of how badly he wanted it.  Involuntarily he yanked on the bonds around his wrists but couldn’t move much.  Reigns didn’t give him any time to recover either, thrusting hard, deep and fast inside his tight ass.

“Oh fuck pretty boy,” moaned Roman, speaking for the first time in over fifteen minutes.  “Shit…”  It felt great being inside him like this but he could tell with how tense Seth’s body was that fucking him like this was more painful than pleasurable.  He leaned down over top of Seth, changing the angle so that his dick was hitting the pretty boy’s prostate straight on.  Now Seth shuddered beneath him, the quality of his moans changing from pained to wanton and lustful.

Dean rose up from the chair and walked over to the front of the desk.  He hopped on top of it, knocking a few papers and items off it in the process.  He got on his knees in front of Seth and unbuckled and unzipped his slacks pulling them and his underwear down just enough to free his hard pulsing dick.

“Look at me pretty boy,” he ordered.

Because of the way he was tied to the desk and how brutally he was being fucked by Roman, Seth was slow to comply.  A hard slap to his still smarting backside prompted him to quickly acquiesce, his head now at awkward angle to do as Dean asked.

Ambrose grinned down at Seth watching him while fighting not to close his eyes at the feel of Roman inside him.  Wrapping his hand around his hardness he started with long, slow strokes, meant more to tease Seth than himself.

“See this dick?  Huh?  I bet you wish I’d take that shit out your mouth so I could stuff it with my cock instead.  Yeah, I’d bet you’d rather choke on this, huh pretty boy?”  Dean laughed at the muffled nonsensical answer Seth tried to give, his eyes pleading with him to do just that.  Ambrose merely scooted closer to Seth’s face, fisting his dick quickly now, eager to come all over his face.

“Fuck Dean...  I’m close…  So fucking close…”  Roman ground his hips against Seth’s now, more than ready to come.

Dean’s eyes were closed but he moaned in response.  “Me too...  Shit…  Oh shit yeah!”   Right then the blonde shot spurt after spurt of his release onto Seth’s face whom closed his eyes to keep his seed from getting into his eyes.

Ambrose sighed deeply, finally satisfied, leisurely stroking his softening cock.

Reigns was so ready to come, his orgasm fast approaching but the little sub needed to go first.  He leaned down so that his lips were near Seth’s ear.

“Come for us pretty boy.  Come so I can fill your tight little ass.  Now pretty boy, fucking now!”

That command combined with the sweet sensation of Roman inside him against his bundle of nerves was enough.  Seth groaned loudly around the gag, his seed rushing up and out of his swollen cock so hot and so fast that it damn near hurt.  Shortly afterwards, Reigns came as well, fulfilling his earlier promise to fill the pretty boy’s ass. Roman was coming so hard that he couldn’t help but grip the younger man’s hips tight enough to leave finger shaped bruises.

“Holy fucking shit,” breathed Reigns.  He pulled out and took a step back so that he could bend down and pull his underwear and pants up.  He watched as Dean climbed down off the desk and followed suit, fixing his clothes up on him as well.

Seth whimpered as he heard them getting dressed.  His legs were weak and his knees were like jello.  If he weren’t tied to the desk he would have collapsed long ago.  A few seconds later he felt his bonds loosen and then removed from his wrists.  Next he felt the straps from the ball gag slipped over his head and the gag removed from his mouth.  His jaw felt sore and his wrists were rubbed a little raw but he didn’t dare move until he was given permission.

Dean and Roman smiled at each other.

He was learning.

“Okay pretty boy, you can get up now.  Fix your clothes and use the tissue over there to wipe your face,” said Roman pointing to a small box on the edge of the desk before taking a seat in one of the chairs.

Seth stood up slowly, his legs still threatening to give out on him.  In spite of the ache of his backside and jaw, he felt damn near euphoric.  He carefully got dressed and then cleaned his face as best he could.  Unfortunately Dean’s come was already starting to dry in his beard.  He was going to have to duck in the bathroom to truly clean his face.

And his ass. 

He could feel Roman’s seed starting to leak out of his thoroughly loosened and delightfully sore hole.

“You did good pretty boy,” praised Ambrose, with a wink.  “So what did we learn today?”

Seth glanced from one man to the other before answering.  “I learned… that if I’m not feeling well after play to let you know.”

Roman grinned then.  “Not just after play.  We always want to know how you’re feeling.”  He put the rope and ball gag into the briefcase and snapped it closed.  “We’re picking you up from work Friday night.  Make sure you pack a bag and bring it here.”  He and Ambrose walked to the office door.

“Hey you better get ready Seth,” added Dean with a teasing lilt to his voice.  “Don’t you have a swim class that starts in less than five minutes?  Can’t go disappointing the kiddies.”  He and Roman shared a laughed as they walked out, closing the door behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song suggestion for this chapter, 'Knights' (P.O.S. Remix) by Minus The Bear.

Seth Rollins was in heaven right now.

His wrists were tethered high above his head, practically immobile due to a pair of cuffs held in place by the bedroom door. His legs were wrapped around Dean's waist as the Dom pumped himself furiously up into his ass. The friction of his bare back sliding against the wood of the door was delicious and his head thudded against it with each snap of Ambrose's hips.

Dean cupped the cheeks of Seth's wonderfully tight ass as he fucked him up against the door. His eyes never left the subs face, loving how expressive it was. Not to mention the all the pretty boy's loud moans and whimpers… simply music to his ears.

Seth's eyes were screwed shut tight, focusing on the delightful strain in his arms and the cuffs around his wrists… focusing on how thoroughly he was being filled…

He was so ready to come.

Ambrose could see the desperation on Rollins' face. Were he capable of forming a complete sentence, he'd likely be begging to come right now. With a smirk, Dean doubled his efforts; brutally fucking Seth now, determined to make him scream.

The frame of the door rattled dangerously under this vicious assault but both men were much too far gone to care.

Meanwhile, Roman leaned back on the bed, fisting his dick, watching the display before him.

It was quite beautiful really. Rollins could do nothing but take everything that Dean was dishing out.

And Roman was discovering that the pretty boy never looked prettier than when he was being fucked by one of them.

Over the creaking of the door Reigns could hear Dean growling something at the sub, his orgasm probably imminent. Dean had let go of Seth's ass, moving one hand to grip his waist, while the other began jacking him off, all while he continued to thrust inside him.

Seth had clenched involuntarily around Ambrose's dick when he felt some of the support leverage leave him as Dean made new adjustments. The fear of being dropped only lasted a few seconds though. He was in sensation overload with the Dom's hand around his dick, pumping in time to his still brutal thrusts.

The pretty boy did in fact scream while painting Dean's hand, abs and chest with his release. Ambrose came soon after, the visual and feel of Seth's orgasm around him just too much to handle.

"Goddamn…" he breathed. Carefully he unwrapped Rollins' legs from around his waist so that his feet touched the floor. His dick slid wetly out of the pretty boy's ass and he grinned at seeing drops of his come dripping onto the hardwood floor.

Dean glanced over his shoulder at Reigns, amused to see his dick was still hard and his eyebrow raised, an expectant look on his face. Realizing what his partner wanted made Ambrose chuckle. Turning his attention back to Seth he reached up to release him from the cuffs. When he was done he steered Rollins over to the bed where Roman lay waiting.

Shakily, Seth climbed onto the bed, knowing exactly what was expected of him. He took hold of Roman's thick hardness before engulfing his entire length in his mouth at once.

Roman hissed at the sensation, already sensitive from his own ministrations earlier. He watched Seth's head bob up and down, fascinated by how swollen and red his lips were getting. He could feel the subs tongue curling around his member and knew that he wasn't going to last long.

When Roman came, he thrust up into Seth's mouth, accidentally gagging him. In spite of that Seth still managed to swallow down most of his come before removing his mouth from his manhood in order to lick up what had spilled down the sides of his shaft.

"Ahh… that's it… Fuck…" murmured Reigns, his eyes falling shut. However, feeling movement on the other side of him prompted him to open his eyes just in time to catch Ambrose grabbing a fist full of the pretty boy's hair and yanking him to him for a bruising kiss.

Seth moaned, delighted that he wanted to share in tasting Roman's essence still in his mouth. Dean probed the younger man's mouth with his tongue, both pleased at the taste and Rollins' eagerness.

He was so damn receptive.

Ambrose smiled against his lips before finally ending the kiss and releasing his grip on the pretty boy's hair.

Seth collapsed on his back between the two men, staring up at the ceiling.

"Wow," he said.

Roman and Dean looked at each other before chuckling.

'Wow' was right.

After a quick shower (complete with light kissing and petting), the satisfied trio made their way back to bed, this time to wind down and go to sleep. Like last weekend, Seth Rollins found himself in between the other two men and like before, was completely at ease. He was comfortable, sated and clean and happy.

Just as he was about to drift off he heard Dean laughing quietly to his left.

Turning over he looked at the man curiously. "What's so funny?"

Dean grinned at him, his eyes alight with humor. "Well I was just thinking about Thursday actually. I was wondering how you managed to clean yourself up in time for your swim class."

Seth flushed as he remembered that day and wasn't surprised to hear Roman laughing at his back.

Rolling onto his back and covering his face with his hands, he shook his head. "I don't know how I managed to make it to the employee bathroom without anybody seeing me but I did." Then moving his hands down away from his face to give Roman an accusatory glance he added, "By the way, chlorine stings like a bitch. Every time I made a face the kids kept asking, 'Are you okay Mr. Rollins?'"

Both Dean and Roman laughed much louder then. They had left the gym knowing full well that Seth was going to be fairly uncomfortable for the rest of the day. The imagery that followed his comments was somehow funnier than what they'd previously imagined.

Scowling, Seth pulled one of the pillows over his head and stayed that way until a still chuckling Ambrose lifted it away from his face.

"What about your office?" he asked with a teasing glint in his eye. "You shot your load right on the floor, remember pretty boy? And I bet you could still smell us even after we left."

Flushing darker still Seth said, "The carpet was already pretty awful before. And I keep a can of Febreeze in my desk."

Truthfully he hadn't wanted to get rid of the smell of the two Doms or the evidence of their encounter. But worry over a fellow employee or even a customer wandering into his office with the musky scent of sex still in the air had been more than enough incentive to use the air freshener.

Roman grinned and tucked an errant strand of hair behind Seth's ear. "Well if you continue to be good we won't have to make any more surprise visits to your job."

Eyes wide he glanced up from one man's face to the other. "Continue?"

Ambrose rolled his eyes. "Well unless there's another pair of fucking hot men you'd rather spend all your time with…"

Seth eyed the two men in wonder. "You want to keep me? Really?"

"If we didn't we would have shredded that 'guestbook' contract you signed and never contacted you again."

"Besides," added Roman, "Don't you want to belong to us?"

For a moment Rollins was unable to speak. Was this really happening?

The two men looked slightly pensive over his silence and they tried to read his face. Seth simply couldn't believe what he was seeing! Were they actually worried he might say, 'No'?

Quickly he reached up and pulled Roman's head down to him, kissing him deeply. Overcoming his initial surprise Roman took control of the kiss, thrusting his tongue far into the pretty boy's mouth. It was carnal, this lip lock and Reigns owned Rollins' mouth only pulling back so they could both breathe. He started to lean back in for round two but Seth had already grabbed Dean 'round the neck and pulled him down much the same way he'd done Roman.

Ambrose kissed him hard, nearly cutting the sub's lips on his own teeth. He growled into Seth's mouth, pleased at him initiating the kiss and responding so well to his aggressive affection. Eventually Dean broke the kiss, smiling down at the flushed man breathing heavily lying between him and Reigns.

"I guess that's a yes."

Their second weekend together was their first in terms of being official.

The following week Seth was given a key to their home and the pass code to the alarm.

Their chemistry was electric and the bond between the three men continued to grow.

When a month had gone by it was quite obvious to the two Doms that Rollins was falling in love with them. And while it was apparent that Reigns felt the same, Dean could feel himself holding back.

So far Seth had been receptive and compliant, hell at times going above and beyond to please the two men. He was everything a guy could want in a sub. But in order for Ambrose to feel as if he had Seth's absolute and complete trust… the only thing keeping him from letting him into his heart fully…

He had to kill the pretty boy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer!

"Ugh! Boy, bye!"

Roman frowned at Cameron's dismissal and at the well manicured hand poised about a foot away from his face.

Taking a step to the left of the incensed woman's outstretched arm whom was hell bent on leaning across the conference table to voice her displeasure, Roman tried once again to state his case. He laid the facts out straight, gave them all of his and Dean's findings as well as the numbers they would have at the end of the quarter; every single point, beyond favorable. But the ensuing frown on not only Cameron's face but Naomi's as well frustrated the Samoan to no end.

"I don't understand why you two don't want to do this!" exclaimed Roman, clearly exasperated. "I mean, can you not  _grasp_  how much money we stand to make from taking on these new clients?"

Cameron straightened her skirt before sitting down in a huff and Naomi shook her head.

"No, you're right Roman, we and the firm could make a hell of a lot of money if we took these new folks on," started Naomi crossing her legs and looking thoughtful. "But we're already working 60 hour weeks as it is! Jimmy's actually been insisting that I cut back on the hours I do now. He'd flip his shit if I started working  _more_  overtime!"

"Girrrllll…. Vinny's been nagging me too!" Cameron rolled her eyes as she remembered a fight from just a couple days ago. "I'm constantly telling him, 'Babe! We're swamped at work! I'm too tired to have sex when I get home. I just want to go to sleep.'"

Naomi raised an elegant eyebrow at that. As if Cameron had any sex drive to speak of. Certainly not in all the years they'd been friends.  _"Boy Vinny must be a freakin' saint!"_  she thought.  _"Or he's just completely and utterly sprung."_

Out loud she said, "Cam, I'm never too tired to give Jimmy some cookie. Three days without it and he turns into Oscar the Mean Ass Grouch."

In spite of himself Roman began to laugh softly but not softly enough. He stopped mid chuckle when Cameron gave him a narrowed eye glance.

"Roman don't even… The only reason you don't see a problem with this hectic ass schedule is because you work with your boo. I bet ya'll be getting it in here in the office too, don't you?"

Roman was glad he had more control and managed not to blush at his feisty coworker's insinuation. She wasn't wrong, but she didn't need to know that. However before he had a chance to comment she continued on,

"Besides, you know I'm right. Look at him! He hasn't looked up once to help your ass convince us!"

With that said, Naomi, Cameron and Roman all turned to look at Dean Ambrose whom was actually sitting with his back turned to them, doing something on his phone.

Reigns cleared his throat loudly. "Ahem! Little help here Dean? Dean!"

The dirty blonde spun around in the chair slowly, not taking his eyes off his phone. "Yeah, yeah I heard. You're right Cam. We fuck like rabbits every chance we get. In fact, last weekend, we fucked on your desk.  _After_  the cleaning crew had already done this floor." Smirking evilly, he finally looked up just in time to see the absolute horror dawning on her pretty face.

Roman could see her gearing up to shriek, throw things and possibly attack them so he quickly said, "He's just kidding babygirl! We even left early last weekend. Don't ever listen to this jackass, okay?"

Dean held a hand to his chest, although he looked more amused than offended. "Oh! So you don't want to listen to this  _jackass_  huh? Well what if I told you Roman… that you should have left for your meeting with Del Rio over ten minutes ago?" Ambrose made an obnoxious sound in his throat before winking at his partner and looking back down at his phone.

Eyes widening, Reigns checked the thousand dollar watch on his wrist (one of his first gifts from Dean).

"Shit! I have to go. Ladies? We'll discuss this later. Dean? I'll see you at home. Del Rio has already told me he plans to keep me occupied for a while; probably to punish me for rescheduling his appointment twice." Snatching up his briefcase and suit jacket, Reigns rushed out the conference room door.

Cameron and Naomi looked at each other after Roman's hasty exit.

"Well, I guess the meeting's over," announced Naomi with a smile. She and her partner Cameron rose from their chairs to leave the conference room. Stopping in the doorway, Naomi looked back at Dean to say loudly, "We're going back to our office to get some much needed work done. Mr. Ambrose, maybe you ought to do the same if you want us to agree to those ridiculous parameters you two set up."

Dean waved the two women off without looking up. "Yeah, okay. Whatever."

With a frustrated scoff, Naomi followed an annoyed Cameron out of the room.

As far as Dean was concerned, he  _was_  putting in work. It just had nothing to do with clients, the stock market or his job really, in any capacity.

He was using his phone to check on and try out the new state of the art security system he'd just had installed at his and Roman's home. There were now cameras in every room and he'd even had them added to both the master bath and the hallway/guest bathroom. And with just a few taps on his smart phone he could access every single camera in that house. That tidbit was almost more important than the fact he could also lock and unlock doors, turn appliances and lights on and off and shut off the water and adjust the thermostat. He wanted as much control over Seth's impending test of love, loyalty and obedience as was possible and had paid a ludicrous amount of extra money to get the security company to have everything finished and operational by early afternoon today.

While Reigns had expressed interest in having this particular system in the past, he had no knowledge of it being installed. In fact, Roman had no idea what Dean was planning as he had no part in it at all and that was just as well.

If he knew…

Boy…. That's wasn't nearly as frightening as what the larger man would do when he found out after the fact.

That… in and of itself was exciting in a way.

Not the least bit smart and possibly bad for Dean's health…

But exciting nonetheless.

After closing out the cameras on his phone, satisfied that everything appeared to be working well, Dean began thumbing through his contacts in his phone till he came to Seth Rollins. With a deranged smile on his face he hit call and waited for the pretty boy to pick up.

Seth was sitting in his apartment, flipping through channels when his cell phone rang. When he saw the name flashing on the front of it he couldn't answer the call fast enough.

"Hello?"

"What's up pretty boy? You being good on your day off?"

Seth grinned, the nickname now always able to bring a smile to his face. "Yes. I was just about to sift through my DVR here. I've been a little too  _busy_  to play catch up with my shows."

Not that Seth minded.

Dean snorted audibly at the insinuation. "Are you complaining?" he asked; his voice suddenly gruff and hard.

Seth swallowed then, realizing this was going to be one of  _those_  calls. "Um, no Sir," he amended. "I wasn't complaining."

Dean chuckled and the sound managed to raise goosebumps on the pretty boy's flesh. "Good. Good. I want you to do something for me. I want you to leave right now and head home."

As far as Dean and Roman were concerned, Seth was only home when he was with them. Rollins had long since echoed that sentiment, often only staying at his apartment when he had to be at work the next day.

Seth was nodding before he realized he ought to answer verbally. "Yes, okay Sir."

"Call me back the moment you set foot inside the house." And with that he hung up.

While he waited to receive the call, Ambrose decided to go back to his and Roman's joint office. But once he got there, he couldn't sit still. He paced the entire perimeter of the room with a jittery nervous energy, alternating between rolling his shoulders back and popping his knuckles as he walked.

When his phone finally rang nearly thirty minutes later it startled him as if he'd forgotten he was even still holding it. Dean stared down at the flashing name across the screen, steeling himself for what was about to happen.

This was it.

He had to be all in with his head clear or something unspeakable would happen to the pretty boy. That gorgeous knucklehead already had Roman's heart and had won him over and was now trying to steal his.

Finally he answered.

"That took long enough," he growled into the phone.

Seth stammered in trying to respond. "I-I'm sorry Sir. There was a helluva accident on I-65 and…"

Dean waved his hand around erratically as if Seth could see him. "Nevermind! Just listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you, alright? Do exactly as I say, you hear me? Exactly. Be good for me and I'll be  _real_  good to you. Understand?"

A few minutes later Seth was following the handsome blonde's instructions to the letter. He went down to the basement and opened the large industrial size freezer and inside was nothing but large bags of ice. As confused as he was by the Dom's instructions, he did what he was told and began hauling bag after bag upstairs to the master bathroom.

After weeks in their company just setting foot into Roman and Dean's bedroom still managed to send chills down his spine and have his dick at half-mast and now was no exception. He passed the large bed on his way to the bathroom, remembering how just last week he'd made an offering of himself on that bed. On his hands and knees, his forehead resting on the bedspread, his ass up in the air with his legs spread wide, he'd waited for an hour for the two to return home. At their request, sure, but he longed to serve, to be used at their behest because it was exactly what he wanted.

The sex that night had been mind blowing. They had fucked him brutal and raw and had him in every way, not stopping till all three of them were nothing but a large mass of sweaty twitching limbs.

Sighing deeply, Seth continued on his way to the bathroom and emptied the bags of ice in his arms into the large tub. Looking at the small amount he frowned. It was going to take much longer than he thought to complete this task.

From the comfort of his office, Dean Ambrose watched the pretty boy make trip after trip up and down two flights of stairs to follow his command and fill the large tub with ice. Once it was done, he watched Seth go back downstairs and to the kitchen to retrieve his phone.

Rollins shivered a bit, the chill in the air seemingly worse now than when he first arrived, as he went to dial Dean's number to let him know he'd completed the strange task.

"Are you finished pretty boy?"

"Yes Sir I am."

"Good. Very good. Now go back upstairs, but keep me on the line. Let me know when you're back in the bathroom." Dean watched Seth make the trek back up the steps and into the bedroom. Once he was next to the tub he saw Seth bring the phone back up to his ear.

"Okay I'm here."

"Alright, now strip."

With a self satisfied smirk on his face, Ambrose watched as Seth complied, not the least bit hesitant.

Such a good sub.

The second his clothes were off, Dean's breath started coming faster. He found himself wishing the video feed he was receiving was in color so he could truly appreciate the tanned lean muscular perfection that was Seth's body.

"Now turn on your speakerphone, set the phone on the counter and get into the tub."

This turn of events surprised Seth and it was obvious with the tremulous, "Sir?"

"Questioning me, pretty boy?"

Hearing the displeasure in the Dom's voice made Seth cringe. "No. No I'm not." And he quickly climbed into the tub.

"Fuck!" yelped Seth as he lowered his body into the ice. Once he was seated, he reclined and the ice reached just up to his collarbone. The cold was a shock to his system and he immediately started shivering. "Fuck!" he cried again.

Dean chuckled, the sound echoing in the bathroom. "Comfy?"

"Extremely," snapped Seth between chattering teeth. The cold was seeping into his bones it felt like and it was starting to feel like he couldn't get enough air. As the seconds ticked by, Rollins felt on the verge of panicking, taking huge gulping breaths.

_"_ _I can't do this!" he thought. "I can't!"_

"Seth. Seth!" called Dean over the speakerphone. "Listen to me pretty boy, you're doing real good. So good. But I can hear you gasping over here and that  _ain't_  good. Slow it down."

"I c..c…can't!" cried Seth. The shivering was so bad now that he was actually sloshing melting ice onto the tiled floor. It felt like he was on the verge of shattering, of literally shaking to pieces.

"Yes you can! Do it with me pretty boy. In… and out… In… and out…"

Slowly Seth was able to get a handle on his breathing, doing as he was instructed to do.

In…

Out…

In…

Out…

Eventually he stopped hyperventilating and then he stopped shaking, although a violent tremor would run through him occasionally.

"That's good pretty boy. See? I knew you could do it…"

Rollins giggled a bit, now feeling curious and strange. The bite of the cold seemed less intense for some reason.

It was starting to feel warm… Inviting even… Instinctually, Seth knew deep down he should be worried but for some reason… he wasn't.

There was silence in the bathroom as Seth tried to focus… on anything really. He was finding it hard to think, to concentrate. Too much work.

"D..D… Dean?"

"What pretty boy?"

"I… I… um… g..g…getting ssss… sleepy." His words were slurring and it actually made Seth giggle a little.

Ambrose glanced at the clock on his desk. He cursed inwardly. The pretty boy's hypothermia was setting in much faster than he anticipated. He had wanted to be halfway home before it got to this stage.

"Don't fall asleep just yet Seth. Talk to me some more." Dean hurried out of his suit and into a pair of leather pants and a motorcycle jacket that he'd stored in the closet. Now he was doubly glad he'd decided to take the Harley V-Rod to work instead today so he could make it home as fast as possible. Once he was ready he left the office quickly, ignoring the odd look Lana was giving him as he passed by her desk.

Damien Sandow was one of the partners at the firm and also Roman and Dean's direct boss. He was coming out of his office just in time to see Ambrose leaving and wearing clothes that were  _not_  his work clothes. And the business day wasn't even over yet.

Dean barely acknowledged his boss, just with a half hearted mocking salute as he took heavy steps towards the elevators with the phone in his hand and placing a Bluetooth in his ear.

Sighing, Sandow shook his head and thought, " _If he didn't make the firm so much money…"_  Out loud though, he said, "Slack-jawed mouth breather…"

"I heard that!" called Dean without turning around.

"I meant for you to!" called Sandow right back as he turned and walked back into his office. "Ignoramus," he muttered under his breath, shutting the door.

It normally took anywhere between 25 and 30 minutes for Roman and/or Dean to make it home from the office. On the bike, Dean hoped to make it in 15.

Any longer than that and he wouldn't make it home in time.

About halfway home Seth stopped responding to him. Dean couldn't hear any movement or sound at all in the Bluetooth that was in his ear beneath the helmet and he was beyond worried. He was legit afraid that Seth Rollins was dead and that it was his fault. At this point he just flat out began ignoring any and all traffic laws, speeding through intersections and running red lights, trying to make it home.

**S**

Seth's thoughts were muddled. He found he couldn't even string enough words together to form a coherent sentence.

So he stopped trying.

He didn't want to disappoint Ambrose anymore than he already had.

_"_ _See Dean? It doesn't even hurt anymore…"_

His body felt both weightless and heavy. Did that make sense?

He would have laughed if he wasn't so damn exhausted.

All that made sense was how eager he was to be back between the two men he'd met at the club so many weeks ago. The men that he fell in love with and lived to please.

But he was so tired!

So fucking tired.

His eyes drifted shut and he actually felt relief.

Just a short nap.

That's all he needed.

Just a little sleep…

**D**

He was so close to home! Dean could actually feel himself smiling when he heard a most dreaded sound. The whoop-whoop of a police siren. A quick glance in his side mirror confirmed it. There was a police cruiser behind him and coming up fast.

A stream of profanities left his lips as he considered his options.

He could pull over but then the pretty boy would surely die.

He could keep going and perhaps trigger a chase in his haste to get home which might result in getting shot and Seth would still die.

Ambrose's mind whirled with possibilities and their likely outcomes.

The police cruiser was right behind him.

Decision made, Dean decided to gun it and hope that he could make it home to his sub.

Teeth clenched, he started to increase his speed when he realized that the cruiser was actually  _passing him by_!

He could see the officer holding up his radio to his lips, yelling something. The man hadn't even looked in Dean's direction.

_"_ _Fuck me that was close!" thought Dean._

He was almost home.

In no time at all Ambrose had the bike parked in the garage and was sprinting through the house leaving a trail of clothes in his wake. He was nude by the time he got to the stairs, taking them two at a time to make it to the pretty boy in the bathtub.

When he stepped into the bathroom, Dean could do nothing but stare.

Seth's body was half submerged, half floating in the tub of ice, most of it having melted leaving behind frigid water. His eyes were closed and lips were parted as though he'd been in the middle of a sentence. His normally tan skin was tinted blue and his hair was in damp waves across his shoulders. The pretty boy looked oddly serene.

Dean bit his lip.  _"He's so fucking beautiful…"_

Not wanting to waste any time, Ambrose knelt down and plunged his hands into the tub to grab hold of Rollins. Cursing under his breath, he lifted the pretty boy up into his arms and carried him into the bedroom. He deposited him in the center of the bed and immediately climbed on top of him so that he was sitting on Seth's hips.

Shaking his head Dean laughed a little.

"Motherfucker… You did it. You fucking did it Seth…"

He stared down at the body beneath him, watching closely to see any movement, any sign of life at all.

Instead though, Dean found himself getting hard. The gorgeous specimen underneath him, whose body he knew better than his own.

Who had literally killed himself to please him.

He had given Ambrose the gift of his life.

What a rush.

What power.

What a fucking turn on.

Dean draped his body on top of Rollins' and dropped a relatively chaste a kiss on his frozen lips.

It was harder work without the pretty boy's participation but he managed to spread those cold toned thighs, so that he could lie between them.

For the moment, Ambrose was content to just lie there, with his head on Seth's sculpted chest. He took no notice of the cold but was aware of Seth's body seeming to leech the warmth from his skin. He was significantly warmer than when Dean first pulled his body out of the tub.

The blue tint to his skin… did it seem less blue?

Dean grinned now, his cock harder than ever before. Slicking his index and middle fingers with his saliva he positioned them at Rollins' entrance before slowly working them in.

"Are you in there Seth?" cooed Ambrose as he stretched his cold wet opening. "I know you're in there. You're good. You're just too damn good. Come back to me pretty boy."

In one swift movement, Dean was pushing himself inside of Seth. In to the hilt he heard a sound, like a gasp. Pulling back out, this time he watched the pretty boy's face and chest as he pushed back in, slowly.

There it was again! This time he saw it, Rollins' chest moved almost imperceptibly.

Dean smirked then, as he moved slowly within him, warmth seeming to build back up between them. Each time he thrust he could hear those intakes of breath. Sounds so sweet to his ears.

"That's it pretty boy. That's it. Come back to me. Fucking come back to me."

**S**

His thoughts were moving in slow motion, like his brain was full of a dense fog.

What happened?

Then he felt it. A pleasant sensation in the midst of all the cold.

A familiar voice… scent… a familiar warmth?

It was spreading… this pleasantness… fighting for dominance against the pins and needles in his extremities.

The pleasure was winning and the voice in his ear got more insistent.

"Come back to me pretty boy. Come back to me baby."

Seth managed to look confused before finally forcing his eyes to flutter open. The first thing he saw were gorgeous blue eyes staring happily down into his.

"You're so good Seth," moaned Ambrose, continuing to pump himself slowly inside of him. "You're too fucking good for me…"

"Dean? I…" And Seth was unable to finish that thought as the blonde began brushing repeatedly against his prostate. After being dull and numb with cold for so long, he was now over sensitive. He moaned, feeling true pleasure for the first time since he regained consciousness.

Seth wanted to do more than lay there but his limbs still didn't want to seem to work right. And in the end it didn't matter since Dean was more than happy to do all the work.

The blonde knew he was close but hoped he could encourage Seth to finish first. Rolling his hips just so he'd hit the pretty boy's bundle of nerves dead on, he surprised an orgasm out of Seth. He hadn't been hard at all but he reached his bliss anyway, completely under Ambrose's control. His seed dribbled out of his still limp cock as tendrils of pleasure uncurled slowly from his center.

"Oh fuck me…" he breathed. "Dean…"

Ambrose could see a faint flush to Rollins' skin that had been blue previously.

He'd done that.

With a grunt, he pumped his hips a few more times before coating Seth's walls with his seed. Sighing, he collapsed on top of Rollins, clutching him tightly until his breathing slowed down to normal.

Rolling them onto their sides, Ambrose stared into Rollins eyes, not really sure what he expected to see there. Fear maybe? Disgust? Anger?

What he saw was a bit of confusion mixed with calm.

Still, he had to ask, "Now are you sorry you came home with fuckers like us yet?"

Seth smiled shakily at the familiar question. "No," he said with conviction. "I'm not."

Dean smiled back and leaned in to kiss him. It was soft and sweet. Comforting even. Their lips caressed one another, moving slowly, torturously slow.

Breaking away before things got heated Dean sat up and surveyed the damage. The comforter on the bed was wet but that seemed to be it. After coaxing Seth to scoot up by the head of the bed, Dean pulled the wet blanket off and took it to the laundry chute. Then stopping by the linen closet, he grabbed a fresh, dry comforter and threw it on the bed. He watched as the pretty boy snuggled down underneath the blankets gratefully.

"I'm going to go get you some warm tea… and to turn the thermostat up."

"Okay. I'll be here."

Dean chuckled and left the room. Moments later he arrived back upstairs with the tea and Seth could hear the furnace blowing. Ambrose handed him the mug and climbed into bed. He lay on his side for a time, just watching Rollins sipping his tea.

He tried to tell himself that he knew all along that Seth had only been unconscious, that he really hadn't died. That he really wouldn't have fucked Seth's beautiful corpse. But the truth was he just didn't know. And after Rollins finished the tea and lay down next to him, Dean wrapped his arms around the pretty boy and closed his eyes.

_"_ _I'm fine with not knowing," he mused as sleep claimed him. "Seth's alive and that's all that matters…"_

**R**

Roman arrived home after a little after ten. True to form, Del Rio had kept him out, the night filled with offers and counter offers and much posturing from both men. Eventually they agreed on some things and Roman had spent the rest of the evening enjoying the millionaire's unique brand of hospitality. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with Dean and Seth.

However as soon as he walked into the house he knew something was off. It was sweltering inside and there were clothes strewn about. Curious but not yet worried, he simply went over to the thermostat and turned it down from a surprising 85 degrees to a more bearable 74, happy when he heard the air click on.

After dropping his briefcase off in their office he headed upstairs, more than ready to go to sleep. He walked into the bedroom and couldn't help but smile. He could just see Seth's head sticking up from underneath the blankets and Dean for some reason, sleeping on top of the blankets but curled around the younger man.

Roman stripped down and was about to climb in bed when he realized he needed to empty his bladder. He walked into the bathroom, saw the mess and at first didn't understand what he was looking at. There were a bunch of empty plastic bags in the corner of the bathroom. The tub was full of water and the floor was wet.

Remembering a long ago argument between him and Dean, Roman quickly put two and two together.

The rage he felt was instantaneous.

How  _dare_ he?!

**D**

In a pleasant dreamless sleep, the last thing Dean expected was to wake up with a hand wrapped around his throat. It was extremely unfortunate that it happened now. Ambrose's eyes popped open to see a furious Reigns glaring down at him.

Swallowing, he attempted a grin.

"Hey… Rome…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To put this chapter into perspective, this was the blueprint for the entire fic. The scene between Dean and Seth was what popped into my head as I was listening to 'Ready to Blow' which led of course to the rest of the inspiration I had for this fic. I'm a little surprised at the way things turned out once I started typing... but pleased :)


	11. Chapter 11

Dean stared at the angry Samoan above him while gripping the hand that was wrapped around his throat. Roman growled at him, clearly too angry to speak just yet, looking for all the world like a vengeful warrior from some distant era. He was clad in nothing but a pair of black well-fitted boxer briefs and his hair was loose and flowing around his tense shoulders. Dean should have had a boner hard enough to cut glass from the picture this vision of Roman was painting but he was currently focused on trying to stay conscious.

"Why?" rumbled Roman through clenched teeth. "Why the fuck did you have to do it?!"

Dean continued to pull at his wrist and made some kind of garbled sound in his throat. Subconsciously Roman knew he'd have to let go, and soon, not only to get the blonde's response to his questions, but to also not kill him. But Roman was full of so much rage that he held on for a few seconds more before finally loosening up his hold enough for the other man to finally inhale. Ambrose coughed violently a couple times, his sight no longer darkening at the edges. His gaze left Roman's rage filled face to check on Seth. Unsurprisingly the pretty boy was still fast asleep.

"I had to Rome," said Dean after a moment. "It was a fucking test! And he passed with flying fucking colors man. He's the one. The one for  _both_  of us."

Reigns made a sound of disgust and shoved Dean away from him. "What the hell happened? I want to hear every word and don't you fucking dare leave anything out!"

At that Dean actually smiled. He leaned over and picked up his cell phone from the nightstand and pulled up a video before attempting to hand it to the seething Samoan. "I'll do you one better. Here." When Roman didn't immediately take the phone, he just shoved it into the other man's hands. "Just watch it, alright?"

Instantly Roman figured out that it was security camera footage and he looked up quickly trying to spot a camera in the bedroom. He couldn't immediately find it so instead he looked back down at the small screen. He watched Seth come into view carrying bags of what appeared to be ice. He watched the entire long process of their sub loading up the tub before finally stripping and getting into it. There was no sound, but the video quality was crisp enough to show Seth obviously slowing down, succumbing to hypothermia, and quickly too. And when he saw the pretty boy's eyes close and his face go slack as he fell unconscious, Roman gripped the phone so tightly that he cracked the screen. He heard Dean mutter a curse at his side but he ignored him and kept watching the video. He didn't stop until he saw Ambrose enter the bathroom and lift Seth's limp form from the water and ice.

Roman took several deep breaths and set the phone down gently next to him on the bed. For a few moments he sat there, scrubbing his hand over his face several times as he tried hard to control his fury. Knowing what he was doing, Dean kept silent and just waited. Abruptly Reigns got to his feet and walked to the other side of the immense bed where Seth lay sleeping. He just had to see for himself that the pretty boy was okay. And from where Roman was standing, he appeared to be. Rollins lay on his side, his face serene as he dreamed.

Roman almost hated to wake him.

But he had to be sure.

He pressed a tender kiss to the smaller man's warm forehead. "Seth? Seth, baby? Wake up." Reigns ran his hand over the lump Rollins' body made under the covers, shaking him gently.

Seth gave an annoyed moan as he struggled to open his eyes. When he saw Roman's worried face in front of him though, he smiled. "Hi. When did you get home?"

In spite of himself, Roman smiled back at his innocent question. "A little while ago. Are you okay? Do you feel alright?"

Seth managed to look puzzled. "Um, yeah… Why wouldn't I be?"

Three things happened almost at once. At Seth's casual matter of fact answer, Ambrose snorted as if to say to Roman, 'See?!' and immediately Reigns spun around, his fist already aiming for the blonde's face, just as Rollins was reaching for him. Roman caught Dean on the chin, sending him crashing to the floor, just as Seth was trying to reach for him only to grab at nothing and tumble out of bed himself.

"Dammit Rome! That fucking hurt!" exclaimed Dean as he experimented with wiggling his jaw.

"Ouch!" cried out Seth as he hit the floor.

Roman chose to ignore Dean for the moment so he could lift Seth up off the floor. He hugged the smaller man to him for a quick second before depositing him on the bed and stalking after Dean.

Ambrose had known that Roman was going to be angry, but he couldn't help but be surprised at his partner's level of rage. His heavy steps sounded thunderous on the hardwood floor and when he reached Dean he reached down and snatched the other man up by the throat, the gagging sound Ambrose made, oddly satisfying to Roman's ears.

Seth sat up in the bed, watching wide eyed as the Samoan first punched the nude man in the gut, then releasing his throat so he could again punch him in the face and then a third time when the man didn't go down right away. Rollins opened his mouth to speak, to say something, anything to make them stop but he was frozen to the spot.

"You could have killed him," growled Roman as he went for Dean once more.

The dirty blonde dropped down to one knee, dazed. "But I didn't!" he gasped, trying to get his bearings. Roman had hit him hard and he struggled against a wave of dizziness.

"Don't you fucking get it?! We could have  _lost_  him, you insecure asshole!" roared Reigns.

Although still nude, Seth was no longer cold but Roman's blind fury made him shiver anyway. He now knew why the big man was so upset and he opened his mouth to reassure him, to let him know that everything was fine. But he didn't get the chance.

When Dean stood up he had no time to react.

Roman lunged for him and when he hit they both went crashing into the dresser and the mirror that rested above it fell and shattered all around them with the impact.

Seth gasped as both his hands went to cover his mouth. "Oh my god…" he whispered.

Dean and Roman both lay in a heap on the floor breathing hard. A few moments passed where neither man moved nor said a word. Eventually though, Reigns groaned and shoved the other man away from him as he sat up, not caring (for the moment) if Dean was hurt or not.

He smelled the blood long before he saw it.

Ambrose slowly got to his hands and knees, his body aching and his back stinging. There was a small bleeding gash on Dean's shoulder as well as several long bloody scratches on his back.

Roman sucked in a harsh breath at the sight. His earlier rage had turned to pure white hot lust and to see his partner on all fours in front of him with the most potent aphrodisiac trickling from his wounds…

Ambrose was unaware that the mood had shifted and chose that moment to complain. "Fuck me Roman. Did you have to spear me into the goddamn dresser? Shit! I hope I can find another one just like this one or we'll have to buy a whole new fucking bedroom set…" He looked over his shoulder at the Samoan intending to complain some more until he spied the look on Roman's face and how hard the man was.

Reigns growled low in his throat and grabbed Ambrose's thighs, yanking him back towards him. He got to his knees behind Dean and immediately leaned over him to get at the wounds on his back and shoulder. Roman flattened his tongue and dragged it across each and every scratch, moaning deeply at the taste. It had been a while since he had Dean like this. And the fight they'd had earlier, testosterone and fear driven, was more than enough to put them in the mood.

Seth watched this display from his spot on the bed, eyes wide and unblinking. At first it had looked like Roman was going to kill Dean. Now he looked like he was going to fuck him. Seth groaned a little, his dick hardening suddenly and painfully. He continued to watch as Roman licked and sucked on every single bleeding cut on Ambrose, slowly fisting his thick cock as he tasted him.

At hearing Rollins' moan though, both men on the floor turned their attention up to the little sub. Dean grinned and Roman licked his lips.

"Hey pretty boy. Go fetch me the lube."

Seth scrambled to do as he was told, crawling on his hands and knees to the night stand, his small tight ass up in the air, causing both men on the floor to groan as they watched him go. When he retrieved the lube, he got down off the bed and was on his knees next to Roman on the floor in an instant. He tried to hand it to the larger man but instead Roman said,

"Use it to get me ready for him."

Seth wasted no time in pulling down Roman's underwear, flipping open the cap to the lube and drizzling the slippery liquid all over his dick. He set the bottle aside and began stroking the man's cock, being sure to coat it completely.

Dean grumbled under his breath, getting impatient. He was painfully hard as well and ready for Rome to take him. But he didn't complain and he didn't attempt to start another fight as they often did when they had sex. Dean knew he owed Roman this; a way to take out his aggressions for putting the pretty boy's life in danger. And if being speared into a dresser and being fucked while he bled eased the big man's tension and brought him some peace then he welcomed the brutal fucking he was about to receive.

Besides, he liked it when Roman got like this.

Once Roman's dick was good and slick, Seth scooted backwards, mindful of the broken glass all around them. He watched as Reigns took his dick in hand, lining it up with Dean's entrance. Of its own accord, Seth's hand drifted towards his own cock but he left it alone. He wouldn't touch himself until one of the hot men in front of him gave him permission.

Dean gave a loud grunt when Reigns thrust into him with no prep to his tight hole at all. He grit his teeth at the sudden intrusion, willing himself to relax and loosen up. But Roman gave him no time to adjust and began thrusting into him at a hard and fast pace. Roman bit his lip at the sensation. He and Dean didn't top each other often as it was  _always_  violent and both men preferred to have a third in their bed; however, it never ceased to surprise him how gloriously tight the other man was.

"Oh fuck Dean…" Roman moaned and reached up Ambrose's back to drag his fingers through the bloody scratches, evoking a hiss from the man underneath him. Slowing his thrusts a bit he took that bloodied hand and shoved it into Rollins' face at his side.

"Suck," he said.

Seth complied taking each finger into his mouth and cleaning them of Dean's blood. The taste was coppery and tangy; blood mixed with sweat. Briefly Seth thought,  _"I can see why Roman likes it so much…"_  But before that thought could develop further he was given another command,

"With your tongue, I want you to clean his shoulder. Mind any glass you may find."

To make Seth's acquiescence easier, Roman altered his thrusts with a smooth, rolling of hips which, incidentally was more pleasurable to Ambrose as his prostate was now being brushed over repeatedly.

"Fuck Roman! Fuck!" Dean didn't think he could take much more. With Roman screwing him so good and Seth sensuously sucking and licking at the wound on his shoulder, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Reigns changed the angle and gripped Ambrose around the waist with one hand, while he jerked the man off with his other hand. These were sharp, violent tugs on his cock and in no time at all he felt Dean's release spurting all over his hand.

"Goddamn Roman… Shit…"

Feeling Dean's innermost muscles squeezing his dick so delightfully tight… watching the pretty boy's pink tongue darting out to lap at Dean's bloody shoulder… It all combined giving Roman an explosive orgasm, him growling some odd combination of Seth and Dean's names as his seed coated Ambrose inside.

Roman groaned as he pulled out of Dean and both men collapsed on the floor, ignoring the shards of glass everywhere, small pieces of it sticking to their sweaty flesh.

Seth sat back on his heels, looking from one Dom to the other. His dick was so hard it hurt but he had enjoyed that scene so much he hardly noticed.

"That was fucking amazing," he breathed.

Ambrose chuckled. "Well… if I piss Roman off bad enough amazing things tend to happen."

That snarky comment caused Reigns to laugh as well. "If I didn't know you so well, I'd think you  _like_  me getting pissed at you."

All three men laughed then, all the earlier tension gone. At least until they notice Seth's predicament.

"Would you look at that," murmured Ambrose sitting up quickly, albeit gingerly. "The pretty boy needs to cum."

Roman sat up as well, a wicked smile curving his lips. "I think you're right," he agreed. Then to Seth he said, "We owe you a special treat for being such a good boy today. Get up and lay back on the bed."

If possible, Seth's dick was somehow harder as he hopped up to do as he was told. Once he was on the bed he heard the two Doms get up off the floor and felt the bed dip as they climbed onto it with him. Roman was on his left and Dean was on his right and neither man moved up higher than his hips.

"You watch us the entire time baby," said Roman, the wicked grin on his face deepening. He took Seth's dick in hand, righting it so it pointed straight up instead of lying against his stomach. "Don't take your eyes off of us for a second."

Seth managed to look confused for all of a second and then suddenly he felt both Roman and Dean's lips on his dick. Ambrose chuckled at the pretty boy's sharp intake of breath as he dragged his tongue slowly up the side of his shaft. Roman mirrored Dean's movements, dragging his tongue up the other side and back down again. Ambrose hummed a little as he went, knowing that the vibrations were just upping the pleasure Rollins was feeling.

Continuous moans and whimpers escaped from between Seth's parted lips as he watched the two sexiest men he'd ever met lick and nibble all over his cock. He didn't even try to form words, he just watched them work from under heavy lids, his hips jerking upwards involuntarily. His balls were drawing up tight and he could feel his orgasm approaching.

In all the time they'd spent together, the two Doms knew Seth's body well enough to know he was about to cum. They both licked and sucked their way the leaking head, taking turns swirling their tongues around it and teasing the slit. Ambrose was the one who received the pretty boy's cum.

Rollins let out a hoarse scream and his toes curled as his release filled the blonde's mouth and throat. His body shuddered under the power of that orgasm and he watched as Roman grabbed a handful of Dean's hair, jerking him towards him.

"Uh uh. You gotta share," he said and then kissed the other man. His tongue caressed the inside of Ambrose's mouth, finding what remained of the pretty boy's seed and swallowing it down. When they separated they both crawled up to the head of the bed so they could lie on either side of Seth.

The pretty boy was breathing hard, still coming down from the endorphins after his orgasm. He could only lay there as Ambrose kissed him first, dominating his mouth with hard strokes of his tongue and nips to his lips. He responded much the same when Roman kissed him next, softer than Dean's kiss, but still just as commanding.

Tasting himself on both their lips was a huge fucking turn on.

"Mmm… I can't decide which is sweeter," said the Samoan with a smile. "Your cum or your lips."

Seth flushed a bit and turned his head into Roman's shoulder.

Ambrose laughed a bit. "I'd say it's a tie."

The three men relaxed in silence for a time, just enjoying being near each other.

Eventually though, Ambrose climbed out of bed to turn off the overhead light and both Reigns and Rollins shifted so they could get underneath the covers. When Ambrose joined them in bed, Roman had already spooned Seth, holding him closely but not tightly. Not wanting to be left out, the blonde got on his side and threw his leg over Seth's hip, his arm resting over top of Roman's.

Even though Dean suspected Rollins already knew this, he figured he better say it out loud for Roman's benefit.

"Seth?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened today… What I had you do… You'll never have to do that again. I want you to know that you're always going to be safe with us."

Seth stifled a yawn, not really sure why either of them was making a big deal out of what had happened. "Okay. But I want  _you_  to know that I've never felt safer in my life."

Roman spoke up then with, "Glad to hear it Seth. But I think you should have a safe word anyway. I want you to come up with one tomorrow, okay? You'll have plenty of time to think of one because you're taking the day off." He could tell Rollins was gearing up to protest and added, "It's not up for discussion. Get someone to cover for you so you can rest and spend the day with us."

That last made Ambrose chuckle. "So we're all playing hooky tomorrow?"

"Yup," was the dry reply.

"Fine," mumbled Seth closing his eyes. "Good night."

"Good night," said Roman.

" 'Night," chimed in Dean.

"I… love… you…" added Seth between yawns. "Both of you." He felt their grips on him tighten but he didn't move or say anything else. It didn't matter if they said it back right now. He was more than okay with letting them know how he felt.

Just as he was drifting off he heard a raspy voice near his head say, "I love you too pretty boy." Followed by a deeper response, "I love you too Seth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I more than appreciate all the kudos, comments and bookmarkings for this fic! I'm glad you all are enjoying it and I hope you continue to do so.
> 
> Thanks so much!


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, despite how tired and sore he was, Roman dragged his ass out of bed to get a jump start on the day. He absolutely hated to leave the warmth of the bed and the two sleeping bodies therein. A quick look over his shoulder and he saw Dean scoot closer to Seth in his sleep, as if he knew Reigns was no longer there. With a small smile on his face, Roman slipped into a pair of basketball shorts and left the bedroom heading quietly downstairs.

When he entered their home office he sat at his desk and turned the computer on. While the desktop was booting up, Roman picked up his cell phone and dialed Lana's office number. She always arrived before they did which in turn, usually allowed her to leave earlier than most. Today was no exception.

"Good morning, Ambrose & Reigns office. This is Lana speaking. How may I help you?"

Roman never ceased to be amazed at how professional the Russian transplant sounded on the phone. "Morning Lana. I just called to let you know that Dean and I won't be coming in today." He paused, waiting for the patented Lana blow up.

"But sir! You've already taken off twice this month! One of your rescheduled appointments is for today. Mr. Van Dam requested today specifically! He will be most displeased Mr. Reigns."

Roman sighed and leaned back in the plush office chair. "I know how many times we've taken off this month. Get over it! It's not like we don't have enough vacation time stored up. As for Van Dam… tell him I will personally make sure he doubles his investment. We don't really need to meet for that."

The perky blonde sighed loudly over the phone. "Fine sir. What do I tell Mr. Sandow? For he is sure to come looking for you two after the way Mr. Ambrose tore out of here yesterday."

That actually surprised Roman. He knew Sandow wasn't too fond of him and Ambrose but he tended to let them do their own thing seeing as how they provided well for the firm.

"Hmm… Don't worry about Sandow. If he has a problem just tell him to call me. He has my cell number."

"Okay Mr. Reigns. Anything else I should know before I spend the day smoothing things over with  _your_  clients?"

Roman chuckled. "Well aren't you feisty this morning!" He heard Lana's annoyed sigh and it made him laugh a little harder. "No," he said finally. "That'll be all. We should be in tomorrow."

"Goodbye Mr. Reigns."

"Bye Lana."

Roman sat up and spent the next few minutes checking his email, trying to decide if any of it was important enough to actually respond to today or if it could wait until tomorrow. None of it seemed urgent so he logged off, got up and headed for the kitchen. He had decided to fix breakfast for the boys this morning. For Seth because he felt like he needed to take care of him after Dean had done what he did yesterday. For Dean because Roman did feel a little bad for getting so rough with him after he had found out about Seth.

And also due to the fact Dean was likely to pitch a fit at having to pick out and purchase a new bedroom set.

After stifling a yawn, Roman went to grab flour and baking powder out of the pantry and eggs and milk from the refrigerator. He decided on making pancakes, omelets and sausage.

As he did the prep work and set the skillet on the stove to warm, he thought about what happened last night. All his earlier anger aside, the sex with Dean had been fantastic! And if he included giving the pretty boy head _with_  Dean, that was just magic. He was so damn receptive and responded beautifully to the smallest of ministrations. He was so lovely to watch in the throes of passion; his face would flush and his lips would part just so…

And he'd said he loved them.

Roman smiled to himself as he relived the pretty boy's sleepy declarations. Seth Rollins had said he loved them,  _both_  of them. It struck a pleasant chord within Roman and he knew that Rollins was going to be theirs for as long as he was able to be. He knew that Dean was finally able to accept being in love with this sub, otherwise why would he go to such ridiculous lengths to assert his dominance?

"This… this thing between us is going to be beautiful," Roman said aloud as he poured the batter.

Just beautiful.

Since Roman had left the bedroom door open, it was the smell of sausage cooking that roused him from sleep.

"Umm… Roman?" Dean's voice was thick with sleep but he sat up anyway. As the scent wafted to his noise, Ambrose had to smile. It was obvious to him that this was an apology breakfast but secretly he didn't really mind what had happened between him and Reigns yesterday. After all, the explosive sex had made the fight more than worth it.

Looking down to his right, he saw that the pretty boy was still sleeping soundly. With a smirk, he pulled the covers back slowly to reveal all that sinewy tan flesh. Seth shifted a bit but otherwise remained asleep. Carefully Dean crawled on top of Seth, hovering above him on his hands and knees. He pressed his lips gently to the side of Seth's neck, pleased when he got a small moan in response. With a wicked smile still on his face, he began kissing his way down the still sleeping man's body, fighting not to laugh out loud when Rollins began to squirm in his sleep. Dean paid particular close attention to Seth's nipples, flicking over them with his tongue till they hardened. He continued on down his chest, using his tongue to trace a random pattern across the pretty boy's well sculpted abs, grinning when they flexed under his touch.

A loud moan from Seth's own throat startled him awake. Groggily he opened his eyes, genuinely surprised to see Dean between his legs, his face hovering over his morning wood.

"Wha…? God, Dean what are you doing?"

Ambrose chuckled. "Good morning pretty boy. I just wanted to do my part in getting you up for breakfast." With that said he engulfed Seth's entire length in his mouth.

Gasping, Rollins' hips involuntarily jerked upwards until Ambrose used his weight to hold him down.

"Oh shit… Fuck…" Seth's head thrashed from side to side as he felt the blonde's tongue swirling around and around the head of his dick.

Dean continued to tease and torment Rollins for a few minutes, alternating between sucking and licking all over the pretty boy's cock.

"Unh! Please! Please! I need to cum!" Seth knew he was begging but he didn't care. At this point he was desperate for release.

Dean hollowed his cheeks, providing the most delightful suction possible when he heard from downstairs;

"Seth! Dean! Breakfast is ready!"

Ambrose pulled his mouth off of Seth with a wet pop. Grinning he shrugged at the look of bewildered desperation on Rollins' face.

"Hey you heard the man. It's time to eat. Let's go Seth." Dean instantly stopped what he was doing and climbed off the bed and looked for some shorts to throw on.

"But…" Seth sat up then, his dick harder than ever, leaking at the tip.

"No buts pretty boy," admonished Dean trying not to laugh. "Breakfast is ready."

Seth grumbled under his breath as he rolled out of bed, hissing when his dick brushed against the sheets. He went to grab a pair of shorts himself when Ambrose stopped him.

"Nope. You're going to go downstairs just like this."

Dean did laugh then when the surprise on Rollins' face turned to bitter annoyance. Still chuckling he smacked Seth's ass, hustling him out the door.

Roman had just finished setting the table when the other two men walked into the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow at the shit eating grin on Ambrose's face until he saw Seth come in behind him, head down, naked and hard.

Reigns shook his head at Ambrose, arms crossed, obviously waiting for an explanation.

Dean shrugged before sitting down at the table. "You called us to eat. I figured we'd better get down here before the food got cold."

The Samoan gave an annoyed grunt. He was more than aware that Ambrose like to be an insufferable ass at times, but given yesterday's circumstances, he felt they should take it easy on the pretty boy today. Cursing softly under his breath, Roman walked over to where Seth was standing awkwardly near the pantry. He gently grasped the younger man's chin and lifted so he could see his eyes.

"Are you going to be able to eat like this baby?"

Rollins' thought about that for a moment. Both Doms wore only shorts and combine that with the fact that he was nude in a compromising situation, he didn't think he'd be able to focus on eating. Every time he looked at Ambrose he just saw him as he was this morning, between his legs on the bed, sucking him down. It was maddening. No way could he concentrate on food. After coming to that conclusion, he shook his head in response.

Roman smiled and though he hadn't let go of Seth's chin, he took his other hand and gripped the pretty boy's pulsing hardness, tugging slightly.

"Want me to take care of you so you can eat?"

Seth's breath had started coming faster the moment Reigns' hand wrapped around his manhood. Eyes wide he stared up into the Samoan's face and nodded.

Roman's smile turned wicked. "Good… Good. You're going to cum for me, aren't you pretty boy?" His hand jerked him faster now, going up to the head and squeezing, using his slick pre-cum to smooth his strokes.

Roman's grey eyes were bright and intense as he stared into Seth's heavy lidded brown ones. The smaller man shuddered under his gaze. The smooth stroking of his painfully hard dick was getting to be too much. Despite himself his hips rocked forward, thrusting into Roman's hand. Reigns gave a deep masculine chuckle at that which only spurred Seth further, his movements becoming frantic.

At the table Dean was watching the entire scene with an amused smirk on his face as he shoveled forkfuls of omelet into his mouth. The voyeur in him was getting a real kick out of what was happening.

Reigns could tell Seth was getting close and he began whispering encouragement to the pretty boy. Anything to quicken his release. Seth moaned and started to close his eyes when Roman squeezed his chin and his dick tightly, forcing him to keep his eyes open and on his. Seth came immediately afterwards, groaning loudly as his seed spurted hot and thick into Roman's hand.

"That's it pretty boy," cooed Roman. He looked at the evidence of Seth's release in his hand taking it all into his mouth with a loud slurp. He then brought Seth's body in close to his and kissed him deeply, sharing the remaining seed in his mouth with the smaller man. After a moment he broke off the kiss.

"Good boy," he said. "Now sit down and eat."

Finally all three men were seated at the table, chowing down on the delicious spread before them. Roman took that time to tell Dean about his conversation with Lana this morning and about the upcoming deadlines he'd read in his email. Dean responded in kind and talked about future meetings that he had with prospective clients as well as reassuring the old clients. And as the two Doms discussed business, Seth ate quietly, his mind drifting off to his past. He frowned as he chewed, the memories coming forward renewing his anger for someone he hadn't seen in months.

Ambrose was the first to notice the pensive expression on Seth's face and chose to ask him about it.

"Something on your mind Seth?"

Rollins looked up sharply. "Umm… well…"

Reigns raised an eyebrow. "Come on, spit it out. Tell us what's wrong."

Seth sighed and put his fork down. "Today is The Rabbit Hole's annual black tie gala. A year ago today I met the man that had me blacklisted at the club."

The thought of someone being so callous towards Seth didn't sit well with either Dean or Roman.

"Did you want to go to the club tonight?" asked Ambrose, cocking his head to the side. "I would love the opportunity to show you off as  _ours_. Let that asshole see what he's been missing."

Seth shook his head. "Nah… not really. I'd rather just spend the day here with you two. Especially since I've been  _ordered_  not to go to work today." Seth cut his eyes to Roman who laughed.

"If that's what you want, that's what we'll do. We can watch terrible movies on Netflix. I've got a bunch stored up in my queue." Roman placed his hand over top of Seth's rubbing it reassuringly.

"Good. That'll keep us out of the way of the cleaning crew while they take care of the bedroom." Then to Reigns, Dean added with a frown, "And by the way, we're going to need a new fucking bedroom set. I remembered that we ordered the last one, it's discontinued now."

Roman snorted. "Enjoy the pancakes Dean. That's the closest you're going to get to an apology."

As Reigns and Ambrose continued their light hearted banter, Seth couldn't help but think about the man and the circumstances that ultimately led to him being with these two magnificent men.

_"_ _I wonder what Hunter is doing right now…"_

**Meanwhile, across town**

Hunter sat behind his desk, staring down at the desktop calendar. A year ago today he met the little gorgeous sub named Seth Rollins. Truthfully, he missed him. He missed marking up that golden tan skin and pushing him to his limits. He missed working him over so hard that the boy could do nothing but shiver and cry. It was unfortunate that Seth had found out he was married. It was even more unfortunate that he'd threatened to tell Hunter's wife about his extracurricular activities.

So he had him blacklisted. It was easy to do since he was considered a 'big shot' and a pillar of the kink and vanilla community.

As the CEO of a world renowned hardware company, he had to maintain a certain image. Only the owners and managers of The Rabbit Hole new of his vanilla life and status. He'd made quite a few monetary contributions to the club in order to have a bit of pull behind the scenes. They had blacklisted Seth immediately with no questions asked.

However, Hunter's reminiscing about the past had caused him to break down and call the club yesterday to ask about Seth.

_"_ _Hello?"_

_"_ _AJ? It's Hunter. How are you?"_

_"_ _Oh I'm doing well. This new girl that we hired has been getting under my skin though. Don't know how I'm going to be able to keep up with Paige…"_

_Hunter chuckled. "Well I was just calling to check in on my investment."_

_AJ giggled. "Things are good! Business has been doing really well."_

_"_ _Good. Good. Has… Has Seth been there recently?"_

_AJ shook her head and then realizing he couldn't see her said out loud, "Umm… actually no Hunter. Haven't seen Seth in almost two months. The last time he was here he left with two of our newest members."_

_That stung Hunter more than he would ever admit. Clearly Seth was over him. "Who are these new members? Have they been back since then?"_

_"_ _No they haven't returned. And the two new members are Ambrose and Reigns. Really handsome guys. But not to your taste I would imagine." AJ giggled at the mental image of Hunter trying to top either of them._

_"_ _Alright then. That's about it then AJ." Hunter swallowed thickly, genuinely upset at the thought of Seth with another man, two even!_

_AJ grinned. "Okay. Oh! Are you coming to the black tie gala?"_

_Hunter went silent for a moment as he thought. Finally he said, "Yes. I'll be there."_

And now Hunter might be regretting that decision to go to the gala. He only agreed because he had hoped that Seth would be there with these two mystery men, Ambrose and Reigns. He needed to see them, to assess whether or not they could be easily brushed aside.

Hunter glanced at the picture of him and Stephanie together on a beach on his desk. His beloved wife was out of the country on a business trip for at least a month. It was the perfect amount of time for him and Seth Rollins to get reacquainted with one another.


	13. Chapter 13

Seth Rollins sat at his desk, daydreaming. He was supposed to be going over the new membership numbers and making notations about the membership fees but instead he was in his own head, reminiscing about the past few days.

Even now it still amazed him the lengths he went through to please Dean Ambrose. When sitting in that bathtub full of ice in their chilly house, he felt at peace. Content that he was doing as the Dom commanded, willfully putting his life in his hands. And for Roman to come at Dean the way he did, all out of concern for Seth's wellbeing… well it was nothing short of amazing to the two-toned man.

He loved them.

They loved him.

Seth inhaled deeply and sighed. He had never been happier in his life. And yesterday he thoroughly enjoyed the movie night, sitting on the couch, cuddled underneath a blanket with the two men. It was nearly the same as the first weekend he'd spent at their house after he embarrassed himself by passing out in the shower. With one hand he had traced the outline of Dean's Prince Albert, the metal hoop intriguing to him. With the other hand he twirled his fingers through Roman's silky strands, getting the occasional whiff of whatever good smelling shampoo the man used. It was comforting to touch them like that and it made him feel grounded and secure in their relationship.

A knock on the door startled Seth and he dropped the pen he'd been holding.

"Yes?"

The door opened slowly and it was Leslie who poked her head in.

"Um… Seth?" She looked a little worried.

"Yes? What's up?"

"There's a man out front for you."

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Really? Did they say who he was?"

Leslie shook her head quickly. "No. He just asked to see you and nothing else."

Seeing as how she wasn't gushing over the mystery man's appearance, Seth didn't think that it was either of his Doms coming to surprise him. Curious but not yet wary, he stood up from behind his desk and started walking towards the door.

"Okay. Let me go see what they want."

As Rollins neared the front he immediately recognized the man standing near the desk. He was nearly 7 feet tall so the suit he wore had to be tailored made to fit him. When he saw Seth approaching, a slow smile spread across his face.

Seth felt himself balk at his smile. Nothing good ever came of him smiling.

When Seth neared him, still grinning, he reached out his hand.

Rollins' eyes narrowed and ignored it.

"What are you doing here Kane?" His voice was hard with an edge of annoyance that wasn't lost on the man in front of him.

Kane's smile wilted at the corners but remained on his face. "Aww… Not happy to see me  _sub_?"

Seth froze and immediately looked around to see if anyone else had heard. When he saw that no one was paying any attention, he glared at the grinning man.

"You shut the fuck up!  _You_ don't get to call me that. Ever!" hissed Seth, his face flushing.

The big man sighed dramatically then. "Fine little Seth. I'm here on behalf of Mr. Helmsley. He's been trying to contact you for a couple of days with no answer."

Ignoring the "little" that Kane had put before his name, Seth frowned trying to remember. Suddenly it dawned on him that the private number that had popped up on his phone several times must have been Hunter.

"I ignore calls from private numbers. I get enough bill collectors calling me as it is. But you know what? It doesn't even matter Kane." Seth crossed his arms over his chest, closing himself off. "I have nothing to say to Hunter."

"Oh but he has plenty to say to you. Will you meet with him?" He held out a business card with a hand written address on the back of it.

Seth eyed the card suspiciously but didn't take it. "Look Kane, I haven't been back to the club in months. I swore I wouldn't tell Hunter's wife about us and I kept my word. If this is about that then you can tell him to save his breath and not to waste his time… or mine."

Kane grinned once more. "No little Seth, this isn't about that. He just wants to apologize to you in person. To clear the air, so to speak." He attempted to hand the card to Seth once more. "Will you meet with him?"

Seth started to tell him 'No' and that he could tell Hunter to 'Go to hell' but curiosity won out over common sense and he snatched the card out of Kane's hand, grumbling as he did so.

Kane laughed when he took the card, a deep rumble in his chest. "Good. Be there at 10. He'll be waiting."

Rollins frowned hard as he watched the giant of a man walk out of the gym. He looked down at the card in his hands and turned it over, instantly recognizing the address on the back. It was a nice little Italian restaurant not too far from his apartment. It was where Hunter and Seth had had their first date.

Walking back to his office, Seth continued to flip the card over and over in his hands.

_"_ _He wants to apologize? It's been almost six months since we laid eyes on each other. And now he wants to apologize?"_

It was perplexing. In the short time that he'd "played" with Hunter, he'd never know the man to apologize for anything. There were a couple of times when dominating Seth, Hunter had pushed him too far. There was no pleasure, only pain. The two-toned man had used the agreed upon safe word but his cries had gone ignored. It was only until Hunter was satisfied that he'd released Seth. He'd sent the younger man home in his limo, aching, bleeding and crying slow tears without the cool down and comfort he should have received. And yet, foolishly he'd gone back; that need to be dominated outweighing his common sense and any sense of self-preservation.

It was why when he found out that the man was married he tried to use that as a bargaining chip to be left alone when enough was enough. This was how he he'd gotten blacklisted at the club. It was a small measure to show just how much power and influence Hunter had and how things could get much worse for Seth if he didn't acquiesce.

And now he wanted to apologize.

Time went by much slower than before Kane's distressing appearance at the gym. Rollins found himself unable to focus during his personal trainer sessions with his scheduled appointments. If the trainees noticed, they said nothing.

Hours later and it was finally closing time. It was time for him to get ready to meet Hunter. Seth thought about changing out of his gym clothes but then decided not to. He was going to listen to what the man had to say and get the hell out of there.

As Seth drove to the restaurant the radio was blasting 'All Time Low' by Nine Inch Nails. He shivered as he considered the lyrics coming out of his speakers. Seemed to speak to the relationship (if you could call it that) that he'd had with Hunter.

Twenty minutes later he arrived at the restaurant. As he got out of the car, the two-toned man noticed that the parking lot was empty. All the lights in the restaurant appeared to be on though so he soldiered forward and tried the door. It was open. Rollins stepped inside and immediately his nostrils were assailed many different delicious Italian dishes. It was why he loved this place.

Then he saw him.

Sitting at a table by himself in the center of the room was Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

Seth inhaled sharply at the sight of the man. He was still very attractive but he'd cut his long blond hair in favor of a short buzz cut. It was a stark difference but suited him well.

He smiled when he saw Seth come in and stood up, gesturing to a seat at the table next to him.

"Seth!" He sounded genuinely happy to see him which unnerved the smaller man. "I'm glad you made it! I had the place cleared just for us. Please, have a seat."

Against his better judgment (which seemed to be a recurring theme tonight), he sat in the chair next to the beaming man. Hunter sat as well and he couldn't stop his eyes from raking up and down Seth's body. He looked great in the older man's eyes. He was suddenly remembering all the ways he used to have this man under his command. Using his body for pleasure by causing him pain. Wanting to have him now so badly was nearly causing  _him_  physical pain.

Right as Seth took his seat he heard a sound behind him and was not surprised to see Kane walking towards the front door. The big man winked at him before locking the front door.

That was worrisome.

Even more worrisome the silent staring by Hunter was starting to weird Seth out, so he decided to speak first.

"Well I'm here. What the hell do you want?"

There was brief flash of something in Hunter's eyes but it disappeared quickly. He face grew solemn.

"Look Seth. I know you have every reason to hate me. But I want you to know I didn't want to do what I did. It was just to protect my wife and to protect my business. It was never my intention to hurt you."

Seth's eyes widened a bit before shaking his head in disbelief. "You tried to force me to be your sub. You and I just weren't good together but you refused to accept that. Not only that but you hid your wife from me! You knew I wouldn't have had anything to do with you if I knew you were married!"

Hunter held his hands up in a mock surrender in front of him. "You're right, you're right Seth. I shouldn't have led you on like that and I shouldn't have hid my marriage status from you. I'm sorry, okay? I mean it. I'm truly sorry for hurting you."

Seth said nothing and Hunter took it as sign of forgiveness. He reached over and took the smaller man's hands in his. He began rubbing circles in his palms with his thumbs, looking into Rollins eyes as he did so.

"Can we try again?" his voice was low and it unnerved Seth even more. "I've missed you Seth Rollins. I want us to be together again."

That declaration made Seth's eyes widen in surprise. "What? No Hunter, I can't." He slipped his hands out of the larger man's then, feeling confused and upset. "Even if I wanted to I couldn't. I'm in a relationship now. The best one of my life. I love them and they love me. I'm  _their_  sub."

Hunter's face turned cold quickly. "I don't see a collar around your neck Seth. Are you sure they love you back?"

Automatically Seth's hand went up to his neck. The bareness of it suddenly making him feel strange and lost.

Sensing his confusion Hunter took that opportunity to pull Seth into his arms. The smaller man immediately tensed and tried to push him away.

"No. No! We're not doing this Hunter. Just let me go. I need to go home." Seth struggled in the man's arms.

Instead of releasing him, Helmsley gripped him tighter, the struggling Seth only serving to heat his blood, inexplicably turning him on. In an amazing feat of strength, Hunter flipped both of them out of the chair and onto floor. The sudden impact knocked the breath out of Seth giving Hunter just enough time to reach inside his gym shorts, caressing his limp dick.

"No! No! Stop! Let me go!" Seth flushed angrily at the feel of Hunter's hand in his shorts, stroking his manhood to full hardness.

Having pinned Seth's body underneath his, he hardly felt any of the blows the struggling younger man was dealing him. He laughed as he continued stroking Seth inside his shorts with quick hard tugs.

"No. See you don't understand. I asked to be nice, but you're mine Seth. I own everything in this town, including you. This dick?" He squeezed the smaller man hard enough to make him gasp. "This belongs to me. I'm going to make you cum and you're going to enjoy it."

Seth's struggling grew weaker as he felt the familiar tingling in his nether regions. Despite himself he could feel an orgasm coming and his thoughts briefly went to his beloved Doms, just imagining the disappointment in their faces. Dean and Roman. They would never forgive him for this. A few tears rolled down his cheeks, the humiliation and shame taking over just as the continued manipulation in his shorts caused him to cum hard, his seed shooting out and spreading all over Hunter's hand.

Seth gave a shuddery exhale as he came, the tears flowing more freely now. Hunter chuckled near his ear, nuzzling his cheek.

"See Seth. You belong with me."


	14. Chapter 14

Seth Rollins was shell-shocked. He walked into his apartment in such a daze he didn't even bother to lock the door. He simply closed it, pressing his back to it, before sliding down to the floor. He winced when his butt hit the hardwood and the brief pain brought fresh tears along with it.

How could this have happened?!

Seth tried so hard to push what happened back at the restaurant out of his mind, to bury the pain, the humiliation and the shame down with it, but it kept looping over and over again like some terrible movie behind his eyes.

_"_ _See Seth. You belong with me."_

_The younger man whimpered underneath Hunter, anger and shame warring within him for dominance. Shame won out when Hunter dragged his tongue up his cheek to taste his tears._

_"_ _Mmm…sweet; just like I remembered," whispered Helmsley. "And you're going to give me more. Understand?" When the two-tone man didn't respond right away, Hunter grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked._

_"_ _I understand!" cried Seth. The pressure at his scalp was near excruciating levels._

_"_ _Now apologize for speaking so rudely to me before." He gave the younger man's hair another sharp yank._

_Seth gasped at the increased pressure. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Hunter!"_

_Hunter tsk'd then. "No boy. You are to call me Sir. 'I'm sorry Sir!'"_

_Despite the pain Seth froze. Sir was what he used to address Dean and occasionally Roman. He couldn't give up that title to Hunter! His eyes screwed shut, unable to stop the hiss between his teeth at the gradual increase in pressure as he denied Hunter the title he required. Just when he thought his hair was about to be ripped out at the roots, Helmsley released the grip he had on it._

_"_ _Fine Seth. Fine. Maybe you'll feel like obeying me when I fill your ass with my cock."_

_Hunter sat up long enough to flip Rollins onto his stomach, which he did with ease. He managed to get Seth's shorts and underwear down before the younger man began struggling once more._

_"_ _No! Please! Hunter don't do this! Don't! I'm sorry!" He was sobbing now, unable to believe a man that he'd once gone to willingly was about to take all he had by force._

_When Seth felt fingers probing his entrance, he tensed automatically, still trying to wriggle out from underneath the heavy man. When Hunter forced two of his thick digits into his ass dry, the younger man screamed. Not just because it hurt so badly but because the situation looked to be futile. He was really about to be raped._

_"_ _What the hell is going on here?!"_

_Seth choked back a sob as he felt Hunter freeze above him. He could see Kane rising from a chair near the door and heading their way. He felt some shifting and could hear the tell-tale signs of Hunter tucking himself back in his slacks before he stood up._

_"_ _I said, 'what the hell is going on here?!'"_

_It was one of the chefs of the restaurant. Seth's scream must have alerted him and he came out to investigate. Hunter cursed under his breath. He'd been so focused on getting inside of the younger man that even_ he'd _forgotten that they weren't alone in the restaurant._

_The chef, a stocky olive skinned man with a head full of black and graying hair took a step forward, finally seeing Seth on the floor practically nude from the waist down. Eyes narrowed he raised the butcher knife in his hand, pointing it straight at Hunter._

_"_ _Mr. Helmsley. I say you can use my restaurant; I say you can stay after hours; and I say I'll cook my mama's famous lasagna for you and your guest." He glanced down at the shaking and tearful man on the floor before making eye contact with Hunter once more. "But I did not say that you can assault people in my restaurant. You will not do shit like_ that _here."_

_The chef's eyes cut to Kane and he saw the giant man reach under his suit jacket. He immediately gave a sharp loud whistle and instantly from the kitchen area came four more cooks, all armed with large knives and a man dressed in a black suit (presumably the owner and manager) holding a pistol out from his body, aiming it directly at Kane._

_The man in black eyed Kane warily, "You wanna get your hand away from the piece I know you got? Friend?"_

_Hunter cursed out loud then. "Look gentlemen, there seems to be some kind of misunderstanding." He was really regretting choosing this restaurant. Especially since he didn't have Kane scout it the day before first._

_"_ _Yeah, I don't think there is," said the man with the gun. He waved the youngest of the cooks over to Seth's prone form on the floor._

_Rollins stiffened when he felt a presence hovering over him and had to bite back a yelp when a hand touched his shoulder._

_"_ _It's okay. You're okay now. Here, you can pull your clothes up on you." It was a man close to his age, his green eyes full of concern._

_Seth slowly stood up, having to try twice to pull his shorts and underwear back up, his hands were shaking so bad. The cook looked back towards the other men and made eye contact with the man holding the gun._

_The man with the gun waved him on, "Go on. Get him outta here. I got your back."_

_Hunter sighed as he stared at the armed men before him. He knew there was no way to reason with them but thought he'd try anyway._

_"_ _Look gentlemen, I know tensions are high right now and I'm not sure what you think you walked in on…"_

_The first cook narrowed his eyes. "Just shut the fuck up. After the boy's safely gone, you and your big friend leave too. I won't call the police and I don't want your money. You just fucking leave and don't come back."_

_While Hunter was calm, Kane was seething. He'd only had a gun pointed at him twice before in his life and neither of those individuals had lived out the week._

_The young cook walked Seth to the door, trying to keep him from looking back over his shoulder at Hunter. When they made it to the front door, he unlocked it and went with Seth to his car to make sure he got in okay. After Seth was seated and the engine was idling, the cook sighed, running a hand through his thick black hair._

_"_ _For what it's worth, I'm sorry about what happened in there," he said, the look on his face genuine. "If Papa had known that's what Helmsley was up to, he never would have agreed. I swear."_

_Seth nodded but didn't say anything._

_The cook looked him over, as if trying to figure him out. "My name's Dante by the way."_

_Rollins gave him a watery smile. "I'm Seth."_

_Dante smile back. "Good to meet you Seth."_

The drive home after that was a blur and now Seth sat on the floor of his studio apartment with his knees drawn up to his chest, trying to stop shaking.

"I don't know what to do," he whispered aloud to the empty room.

The thought of telling Roman and Dean what had occurred made him sick to his stomach.

What if they blamed him? What if they left him?

No. No, they loved him. Seth knew that as sure as he knew that the sky was blue. What he was truly concerned about was them confronting Hunter. And the CEO's reach went far beyond the club where they initially met. They'd lose their jobs for certain if he told. Hunter always threatened his victims with loss of income first. It was just how he operated.

No. He couldn't do that to them. He knew how much they loved their jobs and just how hard they worked to get where they were.

Eventually Seth picked himself up off the floor. He stripped off his clothes on the way to the bathroom, determined to rid himself of the cum that had dried to his skin and the memory of Hunter's touch.

In the heat of the shower he was finally able to stop shaking. And as he took a wet soapy towel to his body he actually felt a bit relieved. As bad as things had gotten back at the restaurant, as frightening and terrible as it was, things could have been infinitely worse. Still, Seth took little comfort in that thought as he finished washing. Once he was done he shut the shower off and stepped out onto the bathmat, wrapping a towel around his waist. He leaned forward and wiped the steam away from the mirror over the sink to gaze at his reflection.

He looked lost. And in spite of the shower, he still looked shocky, with slight bruising under his eyes.

Sighing he opened the door to the bathroom, on his way to get dressed in his favorite pair of pajama pants when a hand suddenly clamped over his mouth, stifling his scream. Seth's blood ran cold as he looked into the smug face of Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

"Shhh… Seth, we don't want to wake the neighbors."

Too surprised to struggle, the two toned man allowed himself to be steered to his couch where he was shoved down on it in front of Hunter.

"Funny that you left the door unlocked. Especially when I brought my handy dandy lock pick with me." He pointed to the man standing near the door that Seth hadn't noticed till that moment. "Kane's got some business to attend to, so Dave here is going to keep me company in his absence."

The large muscled man growled at Hunter. "I told you to call me Batista, Helmsley."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Looking back down at Seth though, he had to smile. "You don't know how lucky you are that my time is limited right now. I'll be the first to admit that I got a little… carried away at the restaurant. But what happened earlier doesn't mean you're safe from me little sub. Not by a long shot."

Seth didn't say a word. He just watched Hunter pace back in forth in front of him, his large brown eyes wide.

Both men looked up though when they heard the peal of ambulance sirens in the distance followed by the blaring of fire trucks.

Hunter smiled and Seth's heart jumped in his throat. Much like Kane, nothing good ever came of him smiling like that.

After scanning the coffee table, Hunter spied the remote to the tv and flicked it on. He turned it to a local news channel and chuckled a bit as the anchorwoman's face appeared.

"This just in! A local family owned Italian restaurant on the east end has just gone up in flames! Vehicles parked out back indicate that there still may be people inside. Our correspondent is already on the scene…"

Seth's hands flew to his throat as he stared wide eyed at the orange-red flames on the screen. He couldn't turn away as he watched firefighters doing everything they could to try and control the blaze. It became obvious fairly quickly however, that there was no way to save anyone still inside. The fire was too out of control.

There was a continuous high keening sound in the background until Dave and Hunter's laughter clued Seth in that the awful noise was coming from him. He swallowed his cries back down and tried to stop gasping.

Oblivious or perhaps unconcerned with his distress Hunter smirked almost to himself. "You know, I told Kane to take care of them but even I didn't expect this! Ha! He still manages to surprise me sometimes…

Now you listen to me little sub. You don't get to refuse me anymore. You don't get to run from me anymore. If I want your little ass, I'm going to have it. It's mine after all. And if you don't want your Doms to find out, I suggest you don't make me have to look for you. If you can manage that, I won't mark up your gorgeous body and clue them in to our fun. Understand?"

Seth nodded quickly, resembling something like a bobble head to the amusement of Dave Batista.

"I understand," he whispered.

"Good. The next time I see you, I'm going to be balls deep inside your ass." With those last crude parting words, Hunter followed Batista out of the apartment, shutting the door behind them.

Seth tried to stop the thoughts before they came. The images his mind was conjuring were truly horrifying. He found himself picturing Dante and his family, their bodies charred and black, still smoking inside the burned out restaurant.

And it was all his fault.

He barely made it to the garbage can before he was sick.

Seth's heaves were violent and painful as whatever little food he had in his stomach came up. When all that was coming up was bile and his stomach was twisted in knots, only then did he finally stop vomiting.

Shaking and sweating he crawled over to the couch, somehow managing to pull himself upon it. He pulled his knees up to his chest and shut his eyes.

He heard his cell phone going off somewhere in the room but just didn't have the strength to answer it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to keep riding the momentum train for as long as I can here. Just try not to get too spoiled you guys 'cause it'll eventually derail :)


	15. Chapter 15

Dean sat in the passenger seat chewing absently on his nails on the way to Seth's apartment. He fought not to sneak glances at Roman while the man drove, his anxiety pouring off of him in waves. They were worried and tense throughout the silent drive. Neither man had heard from their sub since lunch time that day which was a legitimate cause for concern. Even before they made their relationship official, Seth always made sure to call them several times throughout the day and never did he once neglect to answer the phone if either of them called him.

Something had to have happened.

And so after blowing up his phone for a couple of hours, the two Doms finally hopped into their car and sped to his apartment, thankful for the practically empty streets. When they arrived in front of his building, they parked and quickly exited the vehicle before climbing the stairs two at a time to rush inside. In no time at all they found themselves standing outside his door. Fear at what they might (or might not) find caused them to hesitate for a moment before Dean finally knocked loudly on the door. They listened for movement but heard nothing.

"Shit. Try it again Dean." Roman's eyes narrowed as he watched his partner do just that.

"Fuck! Roman, he's still not answering!" Ambrose glared at the door; as if by sensing his outrage it would just open automatically.

Reigns stepped back and eyed the wood and frame that the door was made out of it. He sized it up, considering knocking it down, at least until Dean reached out to actually try the knob first. When the door swung open both men glanced at each other in surprise and then worry. Seth's neighborhood wasn't crime ridden but it wasn't 100% safe either. The door being unlocked was definitely a cause for concern.

Roman entered first, stepping lightly to keep from being heard on the hardwood in case there was an intruder. Dean walked in next; following the big man's lead and leaving the door open behind him.

The Samoan caught a whiff of old vomit and blew his breath out of his nose harshly. He frowned hard wondering where the scent was coming from when heard Dean exclaim.

"Goddamn."

He followed the blonde's gaze and finally spied Seth asleep on the couch. He was curled up in a tight ball, wearing nothing but a towel around his hips and there was a puddle of sticky, drying vomit on the floor next to him.

Both Doms advanced on him, noting with dismay that despite his tan, the pretty boy appeared pale and a fine tremor seemed to run throughout his body. He looked awful.

Dean ran his hand back through his hair before sitting next to Seth while also making sure to avoid the vomit on the floor. He stroked his cheek in what he hoped was a soothing manner. Rollins groaned, his eyes still closed, attempting to shrink back from his touch.

Eyebrow raised Dean tried again, this time saying, "Wake up pretty boy. It's just me and Roman."

Seth moaned again but this time slowly opened his eyes. Ambrose smiled then, relieved that he was responding.

Standing near the arm of the couch, Roman reached down and brushed Rollins' hair back.

"You had us pretty worried Seth. Why didn't you tell us earlier that you didn't feel well?"

Seth looked between both men, unsure how to answer. After his encounter with Hunter this evening, he figured that eventually he'd have to lie to them, but he hadn't counted on it being so soon. Silently he cursed himself for having made them worry enough to check on him in the middle of the night. He was woefully unprepared to deal with them right now.

Shivering a bit he looked away, his mind scrambling for an excuse that would sound like the truth. However both Dean and Roman took his silence alone as proof of how ill he must be.

Roman smiled gently down at Seth. "It's okay pretty boy. We were just worried about you. Here, let me get you to bed." Reaching down he lifted Seth into his arms, taking care to avoid the mess on the floor. Then wrinkling his nose he nodded his head at the sticky puddle. "Dean? Will you clean that up while I get him settled?"

Dean nodded, waiting until Roman's back was turned to smile. The big man could handle most anything, but vomit was not one of them. As he went in search of the pretty boy's cleaning supplies, he remembered an instance several years ago when he'd gotten shitfaced and threw up all over their master bathroom. Roman had nursed him the next morning but as soon as Ambrose was able, made him clean every bit of it up.

Seth felt himself slowly relax in Roman's arms. After the hellish night he had, this was a comforting change of pace. And as soon as he was set on his bed he immediately wrapped his arms tightly around the larger man's neck. He pleaded with his eyes, worried that if he opened his mouth he'd spill his guts about Hunter, dooming them all.

Roman nodded in understanding and kicked his shoes off before climbing into bed with Seth. He positioned himself behind the two-toned man, spooning him. He rubbed his abdomen lightly and nuzzled his ear. While they waited for Dean to finish cleaning the mess up front, Roman continued to try and soothe his sub with his touch and his presence. Minute by minute he felt the pretty boy relax even further. But Reigns noted with some concern that he was somehow still tense.

Roman pressed a kiss to the back of Seth's head. "Are you feeling better at all, baby?"

Rollins nodded. The trembling had stopped and he felt warmer than he had all night. His stomach wasn't twisted up in knots anymore either; but the guilt… the guilt he felt from an entire family being murdered just for intervening when Hunter was about to rape him… it made his chest hurt and his head ache. Dante in particular had seemed truly concerned for his wellbeing and now he was dead.

_"_ _It's my fault. It's my fault they're dead…"_

Dean walked over at that moment, nodding almost to himself. "I got the floor cleaned up, and I took the garbage out since it seems our pretty boy got sick in there too." Then, peering at Seth's unusually blank face he frowned. "Are you okay Seth?"

Roman lifted his head up to meet Dean's eyes. "He says he's feeling better. But I was thinking we'd stay here with him till dawn. That should give us plenty of time to make it home to get ready for work."

Ambrose snorted. "Or we just take him home with us now. Clearly he's isn't well enough to go to work tomorrow."

Rollins' eyes popped open at the blonde's proclamation. He just  _knew_  that Hunter was likely to show up looking to finish what he started tomorrow. He couldn't go home with them, no matter how badly he wanted to.

Shaking his head he looked up at Dean. "No," he said shakily. "It's okay. I can go to work tomorrow. I just need to rest." He reached a hand out to the blonde, coaxing him to join him and Roman in bed.

Dean didn't look convinced but got into bed anyway. It was a tight fit on Seth's queen sized mattress but they managed. Ambrose and Reigns fell asleep rather quickly but Rollins slept fitfully, waking up often, shuddering and gasping as he did so. He was terrified of what the future held and despite being surrounded by the men he loved and who loved him in return, he felt utterly alone.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter will contain non con situations and extreme humiliation. Should that disturb you I advise you to skip this chapter.

As soon as the sun peeked up over the horizon, Roman managed to rouse himself from sleep. The alarm on his cell phone was set to go off in about ten minutes, but he didn't mind. Sometimes his internal clock could be a bit earlier. He thought about perhaps trying to get back to sleep if only for those ten minutes but decided against it. Instead he used this time to inspect his sub, to make sure that he was okay. However, when he leaned over to peer into Seth's face he was surprised to see that the younger man was already awake.

Concerned, Roman put a hand to his forehead both checking for a temperature and pushing his unruly hair back. "Morning baby. Did you sleep at all? Are you feeling better?"

Seth forced a smile. "Yes and yes." Then turning over so that he was facing Reigns, he burrowed his face into the man's chest. "I… I love you. I'm glad you came to check on me last night."

Roman grinned and hugged him. "I love you too. Remember when I told you at the gym that we always want to know how you're feeling? That wasn't bullshit Seth. It's our duty to take care of you. As long as we're together you never have to try and handle everything on your own. And that includes having a stomach virus."

Seth chuckled a bit, the sound muffled by Reigns' shirt. He could feel the tears starting and literally had to laugh to keep from crying. What a mess he was in. How disappointed would Roman and Dean be if they found out he was keeping such a large secret from them?

_"_ _It can't be helped. If I tell…"_

Rollins fought not to shake his head. He tried desperately to keep any thought of harm coming to Dean and Roman at bay. He wouldn't think like that. He  _couldn't_  think like that. Instead he concentrated on the slow rise and fall of Reigns' chest, the faint smell of his cologne and the feel of him rubbing small circles on his back.

"You know… I think this is the first time we've ever spent the night in your apartment," remarked Roman. His voice held a teasing edge to it. "Maybe we should sleep over again when you're not sick."

"I'd like that," murmured Seth, closing his eyes.

The two lay there in companionable silence for a few minutes more until Roman's cell phone alarm went off. The loud obnoxious sound of a rooster crowing caused Dean to roll over onto his side to face them while cursing under his breath.

"Dammit Rome, you know I hate that fucking alarm…"

Roman smirked at the other man. "I do. But it's the one alarm that wakes you up instantly so I'm not in danger of getting hit."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Look out Seth." He reached over the younger man to slug Reigns in the arm.

All three men laughed at that. And for a moment, Seth forgot about his problem with Hunter as he listened to Roman and Dean bickering good naturedly. But all too soon it came to an end when the two men announced they needed to get going.

After they pulled their shoes back on, Rollins walked the two men to the door. Ambrose pulled Seth to him first, wrapping his arms around him tightly before pressing his lips against his. He kept the kiss chaste, pulling back slightly to whisper, "You sure you don't wanna take off today? Come back with us? Spend the day at home?"

Seth gave a small smile. "I'm sure. I can't miss any more days."

Roman mugged Ambrose in the face to shove him back a step, evoking a string of curses from the blonde before enveloping Rollins in his arms. He gave the sub a light kiss as well, first on the lips and then on the forehead. "You let us know if you need anything, okay? If you need us to, we can come back here tonight after work. Otherwise we'll just pick you up from the gym tomorrow evening."

"I'll be fine. I promise." Seth knew the smile didn't reach his eyes but he tried to put on his best performance anyway. He couldn't afford them showing up unexpectedly again.

Dean opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, followed closely by Roman.

The blonde gave Rollins a smirk that devolved into a more serious look. "You be good pretty boy and we'll take care of you."

Seth had to fight not to swallow audibly. He just nodded once and they said their goodbyes before he shut the door behind them.

Roman and Dean walked down the steps to the car in silence. Once he was settled into the passenger seat, Ambrose made a noise of concern as they pulled away from the curb.

"What is it?" Roman took his eyes off the road to glance at his partner briefly.

"Something's wrong Rome. Something's wrong with Seth."

Roman frowned. "Well yeah… he was sick all night."

"Nah man, it's not just that. Didn't he seem… off? I think he's hiding something." Dean scowled out the window, not really noticing the scenery at all.

Roman wasn't convinced. "Look, it's the first time since we got together that he's acted strange. I'm sure it's just a bug he has and nothing else. Stop being so damn suspicious Dean."

Ambrose stayed silent for the rest of the drive. Maybe Roman was right. But he couldn't get the pretty boy's face out of his mind.

**S**

Seth moved through his workday in slow motion through a thick fog. He was having a hard time focusing and it showed. After a while he just stopped trying and sequestered himself away in his office. As far as his coworkers knew, he was ill and that was fine with him. If somehow his behavior got to his beloved Doms it would coincide well with what they already believed to be true.

Time passed slowly and as he sat at his desk staring at the same sheet of paper for twenty minutes his phone rang. He put the receiver to his ear and heard,

"Hi Seth! I know you're not feeling well but there's a Mr. Helmsley on the line for you."

Seth swallowed.  _"This is it," he thought._  Out loud he said, "It's okay Leslie, just put him through."

A moment later a click was heard, then, "Well, I can't say I'm surprised you actually went to work today. More for your Doms' benefit than your own I would imagine."

Rollins fought to keep from just hanging up the phone. Instead he sat there silently waiting.

Hunter laughed at Seth's silence. "I'm outside in my car. I want you here in five minutes."

"But I have to-"

"You heard me sub. I don't care what you need to do get the rest of the day off. I want to see your little ass in my car in five minutes." With that Helmsley hung up.

Seth collapsed back in his chair. It was going to happen.

He needed to get up, he needed to get moving. Hunter was going to be pissed.

But he felt sick. He felt weak. He could only sit.

Ten minutes later his phone rang again.

"Yes?"

"Umm… Seth? There's somebody out front for you."

"Uh… okay. I'll be right there."

Swallowing thickly, he finally was able to force himself up out of his chair. He left the virtual sanctity of his office and trudged towards the front desk. He was surprised (though not pleasantly) to see the man who'd been in his apartment last night, Batista, instead of Hunter. He was leering at Leslie and very obviously making her uncomfortable. But when he saw Seth approaching his smile grew.

"Well there he is! It's about time!"

Ignoring him for the moment he turned to Leslie. "Umm, I have to leave early today. Family emergency. Call Antwon, he'll fill in for me today. Tell the kids I'm sorry."

Leslie nodded that she understood and immediately got on the phone to call Antwon. She watched the two men leave, wondering why Seth seemed to shrink back from the larger man.

Once outside Batista chuckled. "You shouldn't have made him wait. I don't have to tell you how much he hates that shit." The man opened the door to the idling limo and gestured for the younger man to climb in before him.

As soon as Seth got in his eyes settled on Hunter. The man looked none too pleased with him but patted the seat next to him anyway. Reluctantly Rollins sat beside him, fighting not to shudder. Batista shut the door and sat across from them, a shit eating grin on his face.

Halfway there he realized they were going to his apartment. Seth's forehead creased in worry. His neighbors were sure to notice a limo showing up twice in two days. He just hoped that no one connected its presence to him.

It wasn't until they stopped and he climbed out of the vehicle that he discovered that Kane was the one driving the limo. The big man stepped out, flicking open a cigarette lighter only to close it again. He winked at Seth who had to turn away, his stomach roiling with disgust and fear.

Rollins led the three men to his apartment, his heart sinking with every step he took. Was he really about to do this?

The choice was taken away from him the moment he walked in the door. He felt someone shove him hard and he fell hard onto his hands and knees. He didn't look back behind him, he merely waited on the floor for whatever command Hunter was about to throw his way.

"I told you last night not to make me look for you," rumbled Hunter. "Since I had to send Dave in there after you… he gets to have you first."

Seth's eyes widened and he turned around in shock. He watched as the large man stalked towards him, licking his lips. Frantically Seth began crab walking backwards but there was literally nowhere to go. He shrieked when the man picked him up off the floor by his throat and carried him to his bed across the room.

Kane and Hunter both sat down on the couch, able to see what was happening from their vantage point. They could just barely hear Seth panting and crying out 'No!' when they saw Dave's arm rise and fall followed by a loud crack.

Hunter shook his head. "Batista! Don't mark him up goddamn it!"

"Sorry boss!" he said with no hint of actually being sorry.

They watched as Seth finally stopped struggling, all the fight seeming to go out of him at once behind that powerful slap. They heard Batista spit into his hand and watched as he used it to slick his thick member before forcing his way inside of the younger man.

It burned. It hurt so badly. Seth cried noisily throughout the vicious pounding that he was being given. Batista had his hands pinned above his head and the young man's legs over his massive shoulders as he thrust quickly in and out of him. He could feel the beast of a man sweating above him, droplets of it falling onto his face and body. Seth felt himself tear and he almost screamed.

When Batista was about to cum he pulled out, aiming for Seth's red and tear streaked face. With only two pumps into his fist he finally came with a loud guttural moan. He shot thick white streams onto Seth's face, neck and chest, sighing with satisfaction as he did so. Grinning he climbed over top of Rollins until his dick was in his face. He squeezed the last remaining seed out onto his lips, laughing when Seth gagged and tried to turn away.

Once he was done Batista got off the bed and got dressed before heading over to the living area where Kane and Hunter waited.

"He's all yours boss."

Kane rolled his eyes but Hunter actually laughed.

"Yes. Yes he is."

Hunter stripped down and climbed into bed with Seth. He stared at the younger man whom was watching him fearfully but with also a hint of resignation. Batista really did a number on him, a still visible hand print from the slap earlier and blood streaking the sheets beneath him. And somehow all the damage done made Hunter painfully hard, especially knowing that he was going to inflict more on the trembling man underneath him.

Hunter pushed inside Seth in one fast thrust, smiling at the gasp of pain and fresh tears that he saw. He had no desire to cum as quickly as Batista had done. The man had every intention to really enjoy his time with the sub, to use him until he had nothing left to give.

Hunter fucked Seth brutally for the next couple hours, only stopping for beverage breaks in between. He relished the tears, the cries, the pleas of the lovely sub when the continued friction was becoming unbearable. And when he came, it was inside Seth, managing to grunt out the word, "Mine" as he finished. He pulled out of the younger man's shredded asshole, sated for the first time in months.

Seth lay on the bed, shaking and sweating, barely there at all. His asshole ached and burned unbelievably bad but at the moment it hardly registered. He allowed his head to loll to the side, willing himself to finally pass out. Instead he felt himself being dragged out of bed and into the bathroom. He was dumped unceremoniously into the bathtub, very nearly smacking his head on the faucet.

Hunter laughed a little before calling out into the living room. "He needs a shower guys!"

Kane and Batista entered the too small bathroom and stood next to Hunter. They were well aware of what their boss required and it made the two men smile.

Seth was begging for the darkness to take him. He wanted so badly to go into that blissful unconscious state, beyond pain, beyond fear.

He just wanted a break. But then he heard the sound of zippers going down and before he had a chance to cover his face, three warm streams hit him simultaneously. He coughed and gagged as they pissed all over him but didn't really have the strength to avoid any of it. Some of it went into his mouth, foul and bitter and he began dry heaving.

Kane laughed a deep joyous sound, the big man always happy to participate.

Batista on the other hand sniffed and scoffed. "Which one of you has been eating asparagus?"

"Shut the hell up Dave," said Hunter with a roll of his eyes.

One by one all three men finally finished emptying their bladders and tucked themselves back into their pants.

"See ya' little Seth," said Kane as he exited the bathroom. Batista followed behind, laughing to himself.

Hunter bent down near the tub and grabbed a handful of Seth's urine soaked hair, forcing the younger man to focus on him. "This could've gone differently sub. But I can't say that I'm unhappy with the way things turned out. Next time… don't make me look for you. Maybe I'll take it easy on you. Oh and by the way, while you and I were busy, Batista went to pick up your car from work. Now thank me." He eyed Seth expectantly while gripping his hair tighter.

Shallowly and through grit teeth Seth managed to hiss, "Thank… you…"

With that Hunter smiled and released Seth and went to the sink to wash his hands.

"I'll see you next week." Hunter gave him a mocking grin and left the bathroom. He heard the thudding of heavy footsteps on the hardwood floor and a minute later he heard the front door open and close.

Seth lay there for quite some time. This was the worst day of his life. He had just been raped by not one man, but two. He'd been used as a human urinal. He'd known that Hunter was sadistic but this went far beyond anything Hunter had done to him in the past.

Rollins wanted to shower, was desperate to, but his body ached and his backside blazed and throbbed with the abuse he had endured.

Then he heard his cell phone ring.

Somehow he managed to pull himself over the edge of the tub, crashing onto the tile floor. He dragged himself out of the bathroom, trying to make it to his phone before it stopped ringing. He spotted it near the front door where it must have fallen out of his pocket when he'd gotten shoved. He forced himself to move faster, finally able to swipe it on its last ring.

"Hello?" It was timid and breathy sounding. Seth knew that and cursed himself. He had to sound normal or they were going to come to his apartment again.

"It took you a long time to answer pretty boy. What's wrong?" Ambrose was currently in his and Roman's office, standing in front of the window.

"Umm… nothing. I mean I was asleep and left my phone out front, that's all. I'm sorry."

Ambrose chuckled. "It's fine. I was just checking on you." He glanced at his clock. "Did you get home early or something?"

"Yeah I did. I had Antwon come in and cover the last few hours for me so I could get a little more rest." Seth was scrambling to think on his feet. He didn't want to give Dean any clue that something was amiss.

"Oh okay. Well good. You take care of yourself alright? 'Cause we've got a surprise for you. Well a couple of surprises really. Shit! I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Don't let Rome know I said anything alright?"

Despite himself Seth gave a weak chuckle. "I promise I won't."

"Alright then pretty boy, we'll talk to you later to tell you good night."

"Okay."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

Dean put the phone back in his pocket. He placed a hand on the glass above his head and looked out the window at the skyline. Again Seth had sounded different… off. Something was up, he didn't care what Roman said. Hopefully before the weekend was over he could find out what was bothering their sub.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song for this particular chapter; 'Secret Things' by Ken Andrews.

Seth was trying so hard to act normal. But it was hard and getting harder all the time. The drive to Roman and Dean's home felt awkward and uncomfortable. He felt like an outsider looking in. And every time either of them touched or kissed him, Seth fought not to flinch. Not because they scared him. No, he could never be afraid of them. It was because he didn't feel worthy of them or their love. He was damaged goods; used and abused, soiled and unclean.

He didn't feel quite like their pretty boy anymore.

Last night had been an absolute nightmare. After suffering through the vicious assault and abuse at the hands of Hunter, Batista and Kane, Seth had broken down. The powerful sobs were somehow silent when all he really wanted to do was scream and pound his fists on the floor till they bled. Eventually though he had finally gotten up and taken a shower, the water as hot as he could stand. His body ached all over and when he had tried to clean his backside, the pain stole his breath and made him drop to his knees in the tub. He was certain that either Batista or Hunter may have really damaged him down there and he didn't know what to do. So he had just cleaned himself gingerly with soap and water and hoped for the best.

After he had dried off and put on some pajama pants, he'd stripped his bed and threw away the bloody sheets and mattress pad. Then he took a blanket and a pillow and lay down on the couch with all the lights on and tv as well. Seth hadn't really expected to sleep but he was so exhausted mentally and physically that it snuck up on him without warning and he awoke hours later to his cell phone alarm going off.

The ride to work had been sheer agony with every bump in the car reigniting the pain of his tender ass. And so most of the work day he spent pacing his office, feeling too sore, too sick and too ashamed to spend any time with his coworkers or clients.

And now, here he was in the backseat of Dean and Roman's car, trying to relax, trying to ignore the pain he was in, trying to forget the horror of yesterday… but it all seemed futile.

 _"_ _I don't know how I'm going to make it this weekend…"_  Just that thought made Seth sigh aloud. He wanted to be here, with them, but this was going to be ridiculously hard to do.

The car came to a smooth stop in front of their house and both men in front turned to look at Seth in the backseat.

"Get out," said Dean with a teasing grin on his face.

Seth looked at them in surprise but did as he was told. When he shut the door, he noticed a funny feeling in his stomach. A slow smile appeared on his face as he realized it was exactly what he was told his first time at this house.

Roman gave Dean a look. "So I think you're right."

"Usually. But about what this time?"

"Something's wrong with Seth. Do you think he knows…?"

Dean coughed in surprise. "No! I mean no, he doesn't know. But I agree that something's wrong. He just seems so… withdrawn but also anxious. It's weird. And clearly he's trying to hide it which is making it even more obvious."

Roman sighed and gestured vaguely with his hands. "Should we cancel our plans for tonight? Should we wait to give it to him? What do we do?"

"No. I want to go tonight. How fun will it be to show those jackasses that Seth belongs to us now? No, we're going. We'll have fun first, then worry about the heavy stuff later."

Roman gave Dean another look. "What if the pretty boy isn't feeling up to it?"

"No worries man," said the blonde with a devilish grin. "We can make him up feel up to anything."

A half hour later Seth found himself naked, wearing only a pair of black leather wrist cuffs fastened behind his back. He was on his knees in the master bedroom, looking up between both Doms with wide eyes; not fearful, but curious. At least until Dean raised an eyebrow at him, reminding him of his place and he immediately cast his eyes downward.

"We've got a few gifts for you pretty boy." Roman's voice was low and smooth, somehow managing to give Seth  _and_  Dean goosebumps.

Dean went to the closet and came back with three gift boxes which he set down on the floor in front of Seth. Each box was similar in size and a lovely glossy black, each tied with a purple satin ribbon. He reached down and lightly pet the top of Seth's head. "Go ahead. Open them."

Seth looked back up at the men, wiggling his hands in their restraints. But at Dean's grin and Roman's chuckle he figured out rather quickly that he was supposed to open them without using his hands. He went for the box in the middle first and used his teeth to undo the ribbon. Once that was out of the way he tried using his nose to lift up the box top and when that didn't work he again used his teeth. There was tissue paper stuffed in the box and he gave a huff of impatience at trying to clear it away much to the amusement of Ambrose and Reigns. Then there was black cloth and after he lifted it and dropped it to the side he gasped.

It was a collar. It was stainless steel with a matte finish. Very sleek, very sexy, but also unassuming and Seth figured that it was likely he'd be able to wear it at all times. He looked up at both men then, a huge smile on his face, truly happy beyond words.

"Aww, look Rome, the pretty boy's speechless." Despite the mocking words, the blonde was grinning from ear to ear. Seth was obviously pleased.

Roman was smiling as well. "I see that Dean." Then to Seth he said, "Open the rest."

With more ease than the first box, Seth opened the other two in record time. Each box held a collar different than the first. The box on the right held a heavy looking stainless steel collar with an o-ring in the front which appeared to be directly in front of the locking mechanism. The box on the left held a black leather collar with four steel d-rings around it and a small pendent on the front. It was in the shape of his chosen safe word, a shield.

"This is really happening…" whispered Seth. For the first time in a couple of days, the constant fear and humiliation surrounding his situation with Hunter wasn't at the forefront of his mind. Right now all he was focused on was the two men in front of him and how much they wanted him. His neck was practically tingling with the need to feel one of these collars closed and secure around his neck.

Dean ran his hand back through his hair, unintentionally making it even more unruly. "You know, Rome and I kept arguing about which one to get you and whether you'd like it. When we couldn't make up our minds we bought all three." He shrugged. "It's up to you which one you want to keep."

Seth looked up at them, frowning now. "What? I can't have all three?"

The question was so indignant that both Dean and Roman started laughing.

"Yes pretty boy. You can have all three." The Samoan looked at Ambrose with an amused grin. "I told you he'd want them all."

"Well he can't wear all three of them tonight." Dean reached down and grasped Seth's chin firmly in his hand so he could see his eyes. "How about you wear the one you opened first tonight." It was a command, not a question.

Seth smiled up at him. "Okay… but how do you open it?"

Dean winked at him before releasing his hold and reached for something on the dresser, plucking a small Allen key off of it.

"Ohhh…"

Roman picked up the collar and gestured for Seth to stand up. The two Doms sandwiched him between them as the collar was unlocked and placed around his neck. After it was locked and secure they watched Seth's face, seeing him truly relaxed and content for the first time in days.

"We love you pretty boy," said Dean. He moved in close so that his lips hovered just inches in front of Seth's. "I can't even express how amazing it is to see you wearing this collar… this proof that you belong to us." He kissed Seth then, and he owned the younger man's mouth, the steel around his neck igniting his blood, making him want him. When he finally pulled back so their sub could breathe, he whispered in Seth's ear, "By the way… this is the one that I picked out."

Seth shivered, the raspy purr of Dean's voice always sexy, yet comforting to him.

Roman rolled his eyes at Dean's comment before turning Seth around to face him. His kiss was just as demanding, his tongue caressing Seth's while his hand traced the collar around his throat. Roman ended it and nuzzled the pretty boy's face near his ear. "You need to get dressed sooner rather than later or we'll never make it out of here tonight."

Seth agreed but not for the same reason. He did not think he'd be able to handle any form of sex tonight, let alone anal. His asshole still ached something terrible and he just hadn't thought of a way to explain that type of pain and why he wouldn't be able to service his Doms in the way they'd grown accustomed to.

Realizing the night was slipping away from them, Roman went ahead and released Seth from the wrist cuffs so he could get dressed. Both he and Dean decided that Seth should wear the same outfit he wore when they first met, the leather pants with boots and the chest harness with the o-ring in the center. Complete with the collar he looked as sexy and fuckable as ever. And it was noticeable to either man that Seth looked visibly calmer and significantly happier. Whatever had been bothering him seemed to have taken a backseat, at least for now.

The ride to the club was animated and relaxed nearly the whole way there. Seth was even participating in the conversation the way he normally did, engaging Roman and Dean and even making them laugh when he questioned what the search for his collar must have been like. It wasn't until they were about a mile away from the club that Seth began to withdraw, his focus seeming to be inward instead of outward and on his Doms. Dean nudged Roman and gave him a concerned look that said,

_"_ _What is going on with him?"_

Roman shrugged. He hoped that it was nothing, that their sub was just silently reflecting over his new permanent status in their lives… but something told him it was more, that it was worse.

When they made it to the club Seth walked behind Roman and Dean, always a step behind. It was expected, he knew that. His only wish was to please them and he struggled to keep his mind on the right here and now.

That struggle was made easier when he saw the pure surprise and envy on Heath Slater's face when they checked in at The Rabbit Hole. The redhead appeared to be short tempered and barely acknowledged Seth when he appeared behind but clearly with Ambrose and Reigns. Seth could barely contain his smile, especially since Heath had been particularly nasty to him in the past.

"Welcome to The Rabbit Hole, where your wildest fantasies can become your reality." Heath gestured impatiently towards the thick black curtain before turning his back on the men.

Never one to miss an opportunity to dig at someone, Dean turned to wink at Seth. "I think someone's jealous of you pretty boy." When he saw the redhead turn back around, presumably to glare at them he hooked his finger underneath Seth's collar bringing him to him for a quick but thorough kiss. Not wanting to be left out, Roman stepped into both men, but bringing the pretty boy up on his toes to meet his lips as well.

Slater was seething but couldn't take his eyes off the spectacle happening in front of him. When they finished their lip lock he tried to ignore the smug looks they were sending his way by attempting to busy himself at the counter. Dean gave an obnoxious laugh before leading Roman and Seth through the curtain.

There was already a couple sitting in the cool down area on one of the couches. Seth recognized the woman and man as Natalya and Tyson Kidd respectively. The troubled couple had been coming to the club for quite some time, trying anything and everything to spice up their dull marriage. Unfortunately they didn't share similar interests in kinks so it often led to them arguing amongst themselves out on the floor.

Roman and Dean barely acknowledged them and Seth followed them to the double doors leading out into the play area.

The loud, heavy industrial metal music hit them all like a smack in the face. The club was quite packed and it appeared that every single station and area was in use. Roman groaned with displeasure when it became obvious that no matter what they decided to do with Seth tonight, they were going to have to wait their turn.

While they were standing around trying to make a decision suddenly they heard,

"Good to see you gentlemen here again! Lovely night isn't it?"

The familiar accent made them turn around to see a grinning Adam Rose. The goggles he wore were adorned in little flashing lights all around the frame and the bunny at his side wore identical goggles on the top of its head.

"Thanks," said Roman, hoping to curtail any rudeness Dean might spill. "It is a lovely night. It's much more crowded in here tonight."

Adam nodded vigorously. "Yes it is. It's a full moon you know." He stuck the lollipop he held in his right hand in his mouth.

Dean raised an eyebrow at that. "What the fuck does a full moon have to do with anything?"

Adam ignored his question, his eyes suddenly only for Seth. While Roman didn't seem to mind his inspecting their sub it was certainly rubbing Ambrose the wrong way.

"Lovely collar gentlemen," said Rose finally. "I got Bunny here one that's rather similar."

The bunny took its paw from Adam's forearm to lift up the head of its costume slightly, revealing a collar like Seth's but gold in color on a rather thick tanned neck.

"See?!" exclaimed Rose clapping his hands. "It's wonderful isn't it?"

Roman smiled and nodded politely while elbowing Dean to keep him from scowling.

Adam looked lovingly at his Bunny before giving the three men a goofy salute and skipping away with the bunny hot on his heels.

Seth was trying (and failing) to keep a straight face, but Dean's annoyance with the club owner just tickled him for some reason. Ambrose made a disgusted sound under his breath and shook his head.

"Come on Rome," he said finally. "Let's show off our pretty boy. We're going to make sure everyone knows who he belongs to."

Seth was led all around the club as they went from play area to play area. He could feel the eyes of all the club members on them as his Doms proudly showed him off. It was a heady feeling and he found himself enjoying the attention and shocked looks more than he expected to.

Currently Roman and Dean were having a conversation with fellow Dom Randy Orton who appeared to be impressed with their arrangement.

"Wow… So all three of you are together? You guys share your sub?" Orton made a low whistle of amazement. "How do you make it work?"

Dean and Roman grinned at each other before looking back at Orton.

"Well it helps that we were already together before Seth came along," started Reigns. "But Seth gives us balance. Dean and I would never last without a third in our bed."

Ambrose nodded. "Plus," he added. "The sex is fucking hot."

Orton smirked and rubbed at his beard. He looked over at his sub Cody whom had been standing at his side, eyes to the floor, but a small smile on his lips. Turning back to the Doms he laughed.

"Well I gotta say your arrangement is rather impressive. And you've definitely given me something to think about. Aside from that, Cody is going to make sure that I think about it."

At that all three Doms started laughing, prompting both subs to look at each other with smiles on their faces.

Cody nodded his head at Seth and took a few steps away from their Doms. Seth followed him and gave him a questioning look.

"What's it like?" asked Cody bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"What's what like?" asked Seth with a laugh. "You're going to have to be more specific."

"All of it!" exclaimed the sub. "What's it like belonging to both of them? What's it like to finally be collared?"

"I'm not sure I can accurately describe any of it," replied Seth after a moment. "Everything has been so surreal since they took me home. I… I just love them. All I ever think about is belonging to them and serving them."

Cody stared at him, mouth agape. "That's… wow, man. I'm totally jealous."

Seth's started to laugh when his eyes fell on someone across the room. He gasped and his hands flew to his throat when he realized that Dave Batista was there and appeared to have been watching him for quite some time.

Batista couldn't believe it! The sweet ass that he'd taken just a couple days ago was here at the club! And with his Doms no less! And now the sub knew he was here. Batista couldn't help the wicked grin that split his lips as he moved closer.

The color had drained from Seth's face as he watched Batista's hulking form headed his way.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…" He was pleading and gasping for breath.

_"_ _He's here… Oh god, he's here! He's here and he's coming… He's here and he's gonna tell Hunter I've been collared! Ohgodohgodohgodohgod…."_

Cody stared at Seth with increasing concern. "Seth? Are you okay? Seth!"

Seth collapsed to the floor and Cody cried out for help.

Roman and Dean had been so engrossed in their conversation with Randy that they hadn't noticed their subs distress until they heard Cody yell as Seth's body hit the floor. Startled, they rushed over and knelt beside him on the floor.

"Seth? Seth! What's wrong?!" Roman had pulled the sub's upper body into his lap, lightly smacking his face, trying to bring him around.

Seth's eyes were wide but unseeing. He just kept whispering the word 'No' while trying to yank his collar off. His clammy hands fumbled at his throat as his breaths got more and more shallow. He was hyperventilating and on the verge of losing consciousness.

"Fuck, we need to get him to a hospital," growled Dean.

Roman didn't argue with that. Dean helped Roman gather Seth into his arms and they weaved their way quickly through the crowd to leave.

Batista watched them go, smirking as he did so. He pulled his phone from his pocket and headed for the much quieter cool down area to make his call. Hunter was not going to believe this.

**RTB**

Dean rode in the backseat with Seth on his lap while Roman broke every traffic law known to man on their way to hospital. About halfway there, Dean watched, horrified, as Seth's eyes rolled back in their sockets as he finally lost consciousness.

"Roman! Fucking step on it!"

"I am! But it won't help anything if we crash dammit!"

"I don't fucking care! Just get us there!"

Dean couldn't believe this was happening. What had started off as the most important night in their lives was now a nightmare.

When they finally made it to the hospital, Roman parked right in the ambulance loading area, much to the chagrin of the hospital staff. But when they saw the unconscious man in Dean's arms, several nurses and an ER doctor ran out to meet them with a gurney and loaded the young man on it before running back inside. Dean ran in behind them while Roman got back into the car to move it to an actual parking spot.

Dean followed the hospital staff as far as he could go until he was forced to stay back by one of the nurses.

"You'll have to wait here," said the small ebony woman. When Dean started to charge forward anyway she placed a hand lightly but firmly on his chest. "Please, let the doctor examine him. He's in good hands. I promise you can see him soon."

Ambrose grumbled under his breath but backed down. He saw a row of chairs a few feet away and practically collapsed into one. Crossing his arms over his chest, he glared down at the ground, trying to figure out what the hell had happened back at the club. A few moments later he felt a presence hovering over him before Roman sat down in the chair next to him.

The two sat there waiting, offering silent comfort to each other, hoping to hear some news about Seth. An hour crawled by and they began to get anxious. They were just about to get up and raise some hell when the nurse from earlier came out from the back.

"The doctor is going to be out to speak with you shortly. It'll be just a few more minutes."

Roman gripped Dean's thigh tightly to keep him from yelling. But he nodded curtly at the woman who gave him a small smile in return before walking away.

Meanwhile in the exam room Seth was awake and still terrified. He'd come to while the hospital staff were looking him over and had begun freaking out when Roman and Dean were nowhere to be seen. The nurses had insisted that his Doms were right outside and he had calmed down enough for them to finish drawing blood and administering tests.

Right now the doctor was standing at his bedside, looking over his chart on a small computer screen by his head.

"I'm Doctor Kingston, the ER physician tonight. Well, I've just gotten your lab work back. You have an elevated number of white blood cells which typically means an infection of some sort." Then glancing down at Seth he asked, "Have you had unprotected sex recently?"

Seth's mind immediately went back to the assault at Batista and Hunter's hands and tears filled his eyes.

The look in the doctor's eyes softened and he went to tuck a stray loc behind his ear. "That's what I thought. Did your Dom hurt you Mr. Rollins?"

That startled Seth. "What? I mean no! But how did you…?"

Doctor Kingston pulled back the collar of his shirt to reveal a silver eternity collar around his throat. "It's easy to spot others in the lifestyle like us after a while. Besides, I've seen abused subs in here before."

Seth closed his eyes and shook his head. "No," he whispered. "It wasn't them. They'd never hurt me like that."

Dr. Kingston raised an eyebrow at the mention of "them" but moved on. "Then who hurt you? You have to let me know what happened so I can help you."

Seth shook his head again. He clutched the blanket tightly in his lap, twisting it in his hands. "I… I was… raped."

"Can you tell me who did it?" Dr. Kingston's gaze softened even more, feeling intense pity for the young man.

Seth shook his head quickly.

"You can't or you won't?"

"Both." Seth shivered at the possible consequences of Hunter finding out that he told on him to someone of authority.

Dr. Kingston sighed. "Seth will you give me your permission to exam you and treat you for the sexual assault? I believe that may be the source of your infection. I also want to prescribe you some anti-anxiety medication that may help curb your panic attacks."

Seth didn't answer, choosing instead to look down at his hands but Dr. Kingston took his silence for consent. He refused to let another abused sub slip through the cracks. Steeling himself for a possible volatile reaction from Seth due to the invasive nature of the procedure, he pulled on a pair of latex gloves and turned on the light over the bed.

**D&R**

Ever since the nurse came and talked to them, neither man took his eyes off the door leading to the exam rooms. They waited impatiently to hear from the doctor and to be able to go to Seth. Another half hour passed by before finally a tall chocolate skinned man in a white lab coat came to greet them.

Dean and Roman both stood, meeting the doctor half way.

"Is Seth okay?" blurted out Roman while at the same time Dean asked, "Can we see him?"

Dr. Kingston nodded. "You can see him in a moment but first I need to talk to you two."

Dean raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. Roman put a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder before giving Dr. Kingston his attention. "Okay. Talk."

"Mr. Rollins has the beginnings of an infection but I've gone ahead and started him on an antibiotic IV drip to combat it before it becomes a problem. The source of the infection is a few small fissures or tears in the lining of his anus."

Roman squeezed Ambrose's shoulder and frowned hard at the news. "So what could have caused something like that?"

Dr. Kingston hesitated for a second. "Well there are a number of things than can cause anal fissures, but in his case it was forced anal sex."

"Just what the hell are you trying to say Doctor?" Roman thought he knew where he was going with this and sick feeling settled in his stomach but he had to hear the man say it.

"I have reason to believe that Seth was raped and pretty violently from what I can gather."

Roman and Dean were floored. It all made sense, Seth's strange behavior, the withdrawal, the flinching… Their pretty boy had been suffering and doing it all in silence. Why hadn't he told them? Roman closed his eyes trying to will himself not to tear down the hospital around them.

_"_ _Someone put their hands on Seth… Someone hurt him, badly… Someone is going to pay…"_

"Rome? Roman!" Dean grabbed the Samoan by his upper arms and shook him hard. He knew his partner's mind was going dark and if he didn't bring him back down, he'd likely end up in jail tonight.

"We need to find out what happened and who did this to him. Then we can go the fuck off… together."

Dr. Kingston eyed the two men worriedly. "Look gentlemen, as Mr. Rollins' Doms you have to keep cool heads so you can protect him."

At that both men looked abruptly at the doctor, confusion mingling with surprise on their faces.

Dr. Kingston smiled then, "My Dom insists that I let others in our lifestyle know they have an ally here. And I want the best for Seth, same as you. Let me bring in a detective who can help you."

Both men shook their heads simultaneously.

"No," growled Roman. "We'll handle this."

**S**

Seth lay in bed in the dimmed exam room. His arm was cold due to the fluid from the IV entering his veins and he shivered under the scratchy blanket. He was afraid of how Dean and Roman were going to react. He didn't tell Dr. Kingston not to tell them about the rape so he figured that's what was being discussed right now.

A click of the door being opened drew his gaze in that direction. He gulped noisily as his beloved Doms silently entered the room.

Seth watched as they neared him thinking they were likely going to be angry with him. Instead he only saw love and concern in their eyes.

Roman walked wide around the bed so he ended up on the left while Dean was at his head on the right by the IV. The blonde was the first to bend down and press a kiss to Seth's forehead tucking some errant strands of hair behind his ear as he pulled back. Roman followed suit, kissing the sub's forehead before taking his hand in his.

"Tell us what happened. We want to know everything."

It took several tries, but Seth finally told them about everything that had happened, starting with Hunter's call at his job and ending with seeing Batista at the club tonight. Roman stayed at his side through it all alternating between rubbing Seth's hand and lightly petting his hair while he spoke. When Seth recounted the first assault by Batista, Dean left his bedside quickly and began pacing the length of the small room, punching the air and muttering under his breath. Roman wanted to put his fist through the wall, especially at hearing about those bastards pissing all over him but to his credit he stayed put, wanting to comfort and support Seth more than he wanted to unleash his rage.

Besides, there would be plenty of time for that later.

Once Seth finished talking, Dean stopped pacing to stare at him from the foot of the bed.

"Why? Why didn't you fucking tell us?"

"I didn't want him to hurt you too. He killed an entire family that night just for helping me. I couldn't stand the thought of him doing something like that to either of you."

Roman leaned over and tenderly dried Seth's tears. He fingered the collar around his throat gently, looking thoughtful. "Do you understand what this means? You are ours. It's up to us to protect you, not the other way around. From now on, you let us do what we need to. Okay? Is that clear?"

"Yes," whispered Seth. "Crystal."

Dean and Roman hugged Seth in turn feeling both relieved that everything was out in the open and also a deep boiling rage at the men who dared hurt their pretty boy.

There was going to be hell to pay.

**K**

At the nurse's station Dr. Kingston picked up the phone now that he had a minute to spare and dialed a number he knew by heart.

"This is Detective Langston."

"Hello Detective. This is Dr. Kingston. I was calling to inform you of another rape case here in the hospital ER. I think you better get down here quick since these men seem like the type to take matters into their own hands."

"I'll be right there. Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem at all Detective."

There was a deep chuckle heard. "You're such a good sub Kofi."

Dr. Kingston smiled. "Only because you're the best Dom."


	18. Chapter 18

Detective Ettore Langston, affectionately known by everyone at the police station as Big E, stood in the frigid hospital exam room, studying the three men in there with him. His sub Dr. Kingston had warned him that these men were going to be especially difficult and it seemed that once again, he was correct. The tallest man, Dean Ambrose, kept pacing the length of the room, occasionally stopping to run a hand through his increasingly disheveled dirty blonde hair and mutter angrily to himself. He had yet to even acknowledge the detective's presence.

The Samoan, Roman Reigns, although he kept sneaking furtive glances at the blonde, hadn't left the bedside of Seth Rollins as he continued to smooth the younger man's hair back while repeating several phrases meant to soothe in his ear.

"It's okay."

"It's not your fault."

"We'll get them."

"Don't worry… you're safe now."

"I promise you're safe."

Judging by the look on the two toned man's face, he desperately wanted to believe every word. But he was still scared, that much Detective Langston was certain of. According to Kofi, someone had brutalized this young man and based on snippets of their conversation he overheard at the door, it was someone powerful, who had a lot of influence and a lot of clout. And Langston was almost certain that the suspect was someone that he had crossed paths with before. This person knew how the system worked and what was needed to actually prosecute them. And that worried Big E. However, his long time friend, Assistant District Attorney Xavier Woods loved a challenge and had yet to lose a high profile case.

It was just up to him to actually make a case strong enough to present it to the court.

Again.

Shaking himself, Big E stopped that train of thought before it could go full steam. It was late, he was tired and now he was going to attempt getting these three men to cooperate whom by all accounts appeared to be barely holding it together.

He cleared his throat and managed to get the attention of Roman and Seth. Ambrose continued to pace and ignore him.

"Mr. Rollins… How can I convince you to file a formal police report?"

Roman shook his head. "You're not. I told him that Dean and I will handle this and we will."

Big E frowned. "I wasn't speaking to you." Then, pointedly ignoring the glare Reigns was shooting him, he focused on the young man in the bed. "What can I do to help you reconsider?"

Seth trembled under the blanket while twisting the hem up in his hands. The situation was going from bad to worse. It was bad enough that Dean and Roman now knew about Hunter and what he did to him. He couldn't let this go any farther. He had no idea what his Doms planned to do in retaliation but Seth just knew that if he made an official complaint, things would go very bad, very quickly.

He couldn't risk anyone else knowing.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Seth shook his head. "Nothing. There's nothing you can do. I don't want to press charges; that's all."

Big E sighed and moved to the side of the bed opposite Roman. "Aren't you the least bit concerned about what happened to you, happening to someone else?" He saw Seth's jaw tighten as the young man looked away. It was clear that thought hadn't occurred to him.

"If you can just give me a name for now, just a name, I promise to do my best to work with that. But formal charges means we can get him off the streets. You and your Doms will be safe. He'll have a record and I can make sure he's put away for good."

Dean had reached the back of the room when he heard the detective's proclamation. He whirled around with his right hand on his chest, fingers drumming against his collar bone.

"We don't  _need_  your help to stay safe." He scoffed taking a few steps towards the foot of the bed. "And we don't need your help to keep Seth safe either. When Rome and I said we'll handle it, we meant that shit. We'll fucking handle it!"

Big E's eyes narrowed at that. "Yeah, because you've done a bang up job protecting him so far. What caring and attentive Doms you two must be."

The room fell silent. Dean's face darkened and Roman's eyes widened in astonishment before anger marred his handsome features. Both he and Ambrose actually took a threatening step towards the detective and Seth looked positively terrified of what might happen next.

Roman growled low in his throat at the man. "What the fuck did you just say?"

Realizing he took it too far, Big E put both his hands up in mock surrender. "I apologize. That was out of line and I'm sorry. But you have to understand that these kind of attacks don't just stop. It's not just about sex, it's about fear and control. He  _will_  try for Mr. Rollins again and he'll either make sure you two are out of the picture before he does or if he's as dangerous as I fear, he may try to _remove_  you from the picture entirely."

The two Doms just stared at him, their expressions stony. They had completely shut down and it was his fault for flying off the handle before. Seeing that there would be no more cooperation from the men, Big E pulled a business card out of his pocket, handing it to Seth who took it gingerly.

"Please think it over. Okay Mr. Rollins? That's my cell number on the back. I hope to hear from you soon." With one last look at all three men, Big E left the room.

Just as he was nearing the exit he turned to find Kofi right behind him. He could smell the lightly fragrant oils Kofi used on his locs, the scent comforting to him. Sighing he put a hand on his sub's shoulder.

"Well… that could've gone better."

Kofi raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"I antagonized an already traumatized sub and his guilt ridden Doms, that's what I did."

Kofi shook his head. "Your charming personality took hold, no doubt. I warned you that things were already volatile in there. I told you to tread softly! To not push too hard!"

Langston sighed once more. "I don't need a lecture right now. What I need is a giant artery clogging burger from the nearest hole in the wall greasy spoon. I haven't eaten all day. But before I head out, get me their home address," he said, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the examination room he just left. "I'm going to sit on their house for a while. If my hunch is correct, I'll have my answers sooner rather than later."

"What are you going to do if it turns out to be Helmsley?"

Langston pinched the bridge of his nose before giving his sub eye contact once more. "I'm not sure baby. I just can't let Seth Rollins end up like Justin Gabriel or Jeff Hardy. I refuse to let another sub wind up missing and presumed dead. Not on my watch."

**RTB**

It was after 4 in the morning when the three men finally made it home. When Seth had gotten discharged Dr. Kingston had implored them to change their minds about not reporting the rape and assault but his pleas fell on deaf ears. That didn't mean that they weren't thinking about it though.

After they tucked Seth's sleeping form into bed and dropped sweet kisses on his forehead, Dean and Roman both went back downstairs to their office where they could talk privately. Though it was likely they couldn't have disturbed Rollins if they tried, courtesy of the sleeping pills Dr. Kingston prescribed him.

"As much as I hate to say it, he's right you know."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"The detective, he's right." Roman sighed and leaned back in his office chair, covering his eyes. "None of this would have happened if we had taken better care of Seth. We should have known something was wrong from the start. Maybe if we had paid better attention, we could have…" Reigns felt himself getting choked up and met Dean's hard gaze, his own eyes glassy.

"What that bastard did to him… What he did to our pretty boy… It makes me want to kill him. I want to fucking kill them all."

Ambrose gave a rueful grin completely devoid of humor. "Welcome to the club Rome."

"Fuck Dean! We told Seth that we'd take care of this! How the hell are we going to do that?"

"I'm all in favor of murdering the bastard. His death should be slow and painful as fuck. Him and his goddamn goons."

"We need to do some research first. If Hunter is as powerful as Seth says he is, we may not be able to get to him like we want."

Ambrose nodded in agreement before going over to his own computer chair. For the next couple hours the two men took their time doing just that. Aside from doing the obligatory Google search, they also delved into their jobs database and found that Helmsley was in fact a client of their firm and a huge one at that. He had so much money invested that it was likely his account was only managed by one of the partners.

The sun was just starting to come up when they finally decided to join their sub in bed. The two men trudged up the stairs silently, each lost in their own thoughts, reflecting over the last few days. When they made it to the master bedroom they embraced as they stared down the still sleeping Seth.

Roman's grip on Dean tightened after a moment and he rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. "I know he wanted to protect us… but I still can't believe he kept that shit from us for so long."

Dean grumbled under his breath. "We're his Doms, not the other way around. And I think I'm a little fucking hurt that he felt we needed protecting when he endured some truly heinous shit at the hands of that asshole."

Roman sighed deeply and pressed his lips softly to Ambrose's throat. "When this is all over…"

Dean chuckled dryly. "Yeah… we get to punish the pretty boy."

A few houses down, Detective Ettore Langston sat in his car, staring at the house where Roman and Dean lived and where presumably Seth Rollins was as well. He felt extremely bad for all three men, their lives turned upside down. According to Kofi the two Doms had seemed completely thrown for a loop by their subs lack of faith in their ability to keep him safe. Or perhaps it was as Big E suspected and if so, Seth's desire to keep them out of Helmsley's crosshairs was more than warranted.

Sighing deeply, Big E started the car and made a u-turn. He intended to go home and get some sleep. It was likely that Seth would be safe… for now. All Big E wanted to do was climb into bed with his sub, wrap his arms around that lean muscled body, bury his nose in long wonderful locs and be grateful that Kofi never had to go through what Seth was going through.

**H**

Ten a.m. tee off. Hunter breathed in deeply and exhaled, smiling to himself. It had been a great couple of days. He'd finally gotten to relieve some tension with the delightfully hard bodied Seth Rollins, his wife was still out of the country and now he was riding in a golf cart to the green with his friend of many years and business associate, Damien Sandow.

"So… how's life without the missus?" Sandow grinned at Hunter over his shoulder as he drove smoothly along.

Hunter grinned right back. "It's been magnanimous. I've got this sweet young thing from the club at my beck and call. He's just what I need while Stephanie is away."

Sandow parked the cart just a bit away from the first hole and gave Hunter a look. "From the club? I didn't know you'd started going back. Who're you talking about?"

"I used to mess around with him last year. Seth Rollins?"

"The one with the brown hair with that hideous patch of blond? The one you had blacklisted?" Damien climbed out of the golf cart, chuckling at the absurdity.

Hunter shrugged and got out the cart. "What can I say?"

Sandow paused with his hand hovering over his 9 iron. "You know… a couple months ago I think I saw him talking to some employees of mine at the club. They didn't even seem to acknowledge my presence actually; their eyes were completely for your 'sweet young thing'."

At that Hunter managed to look surprised. "His Doms are  _your_  employees?"

Damien nodded. "Yes. Barely competent slack jawed mouth breathers the both of them."

A slow smile spread across Hunter's face. Despite the distressing call he received from Batista last night about Seth sporting a brand new collar at the club, he now finally had some real tangible leverage over the little sub  _and_  his Doms.

Everything was just continuing to come up Hunter.

 


	19. Chapter 19

"Ahh… this feels so good…" Seth leaned his head back so that it was resting on his Dom's shoulder.

"It sure does…" Dean's voice was a raspy purr as he massaged his way down his sub's arms.

The two men were seated in the whirlpool bathtub, enjoying the gently pulsing jets. Seth was between Dean's legs, allowing the warm water along with Dean's presence at his back to truly relax him.

Seth had initially wanted to take a shower, hoping to shake off the lingering effects of the sleeping pill he took last night. Somehow he had managed to exhibit one of the stranger side effects and had to be corralled into the bathroom by Dean when his Doms awoke to find him pissing in the closet… while sleeping.

Just thinking about it made Seth blush. He had no memory of it at all. He just woke up standing in front of the toilet with Dean behind him holding his dick to make sure he finished in the bowl.

"Are you sure Roman's not mad at me?"

Dean chuckled and wrapped his arms around Seth. "No pretty boy, Roman's not mad. It was funny as hell."

"But he shouldn't have to clean up my mess! I would have done it!"

"Nah… When it comes to things like that, Roman has his own way of doing things. Don't worry about it. By the time he's finished it'll be like new in there. Nobody would ever know that the closet was mistaken for a bathroom by a pretty boy sleepwalker."

Despite his blush, Seth laughed. It made Dean smile and nuzzle him lightly behind his ear. It was good to hear the pretty boy laugh. His amusement was helping Dean as well. For the moment he could forget that Seth had been a victim… suffering at the whims of a powerful man who got off on brutalizing and humiliating him; he could forget… that he hadn't been there to stop it.

Dean pressed a kiss to the side of Seth's head before nibbling along the pretty boy's neck. Seth moaned slightly and Ambrose grinned against his skin before working his way back up to the younger man's ear. He tugged on Seth's lobe gently, amused when he began fidgeting between his legs. Dean felt his dick stirring and sat up suddenly, forcing himself to stop before things got too heated. Besides, he didn't want to ruin the progress made from Seth flinching every time he was touched to actually enjoying the affection they heaped on him. All the same, the pretty boy looked back at him over his shoulder with a small grateful smile, seemingly aware of why Dean hadn't continued.

Ambrose kissed him on the lips with a loud smack earning him an adorable giggle from the younger man. "We're going to turn into prunes if we don't get out soon. Hand me the soap there."

Minutes later found both men clean and dry as they went back into the bedroom. Roman was reclining on the bed with his eyes closed but opened them and smiled when they came in. He patted a spot in the middle of the bed.

"Come on pretty boy. On your stomach."

Seth obediently complied, shedding the towel and crawling to the center of the bed before stretching out on his belly. Roman reached over and plucked a small tube off of the nightstand. After squeezing a small amount of its contents in his hand he dropped the tube on the bed and straddled the back of Seth's thighs.

"It's time for the steroid cream Dr. Kingston prescribed," said Roman, trying desperately to keep his tone light. The fact that Seth had been injured enough to make this necessary was eating away at him. "I'll do my best not to hurt you baby."

Seth tried to relax and took several deep breaths hoping it'd help. Pain was something that he enjoyed and sometimes craved but never like this. Sensing his anxiety, Dean walked around to the side of the bed where Seth's head was facing and knelt in front of him, taking hold of his wrists and gripping them tightly like warm fleshy manacles.

Instantly the pretty boy felt more secure and managed to relax enough for Roman to administer the cream. The Samoan could feel just how swollen he was, just inside his hole where he spread the cream around. Accidentally he managed to crook his finger in such a way that Seth gasped while simultaneously pulling on his wrists but Dean didn't release his grip.

Alarmed Roman withdrew his finger slowly and began rubbing Rollins' lower back.

"Shit. I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Seth trembled a little, his breath coming noticeably faster. "It's okay. It didn't  _just_  hurt."

That made Ambrose's eyes widened and he couldn't help snickering. Roman also chuckled, lightly tapping one rounded cheek before climbing off his thighs.

Despite not having much of an appetite, the three men went downstairs to have a light brunch. And as they sat at the kitchen table eating, that was when Reigns decided to unveil his plan for the day.

"Seth, we're going to break your lease today."

Frowning with confusion, Seth set his fork down on the table. "We are?"

Roman and Dean glanced at each other before turning their attention back to him.

"Yeah, we are," replied Ambrose setting his utensil down as well. "And Rome has already called a moving company to pack up everything and take it to a storage unit not far from here."

Seth was still looking perplexed. "I… don't understand…"

Reigns grinned at him. "You're moving in with us baby. We had planned to ask you anyway after collaring you so…" he shrugged. "Now seemed as good a time as any."

Dean watched the beatific smile grow on Seth's face and hated what he had to say next. "You're going to have to quit your job too." At the instant stricken look Seth was giving them, he added. "It's only temporary, alright? We have to take care of the Hunter situation before you can go back there."

There it was. They'd managed to go the entire morning without mentioning that son of a bitch's name. And now it was like a bomb had dropped. Rollins, though he tried to hide it, was clearly upset but he didn't argue. He was collared now. He was officially their sub so he had to believe that all Dean and Roman did involved having his best interest at heart.

Slowly the pretty boy nodded. "Okay," he said quietly. "Okay…"

Not feeling much like eating, the three men got up from the table shortly after that. After getting dressed, they got into the car so Seth could be moved out of his apartment before nightfall. The manager of the apartment building, despite being disturbed on a weekend was more than happy to take the money he was owed to break the lease, plus an additional four hundred dollars for the inconvenience of no prior notice. The moving company showed up almost immediately afterwards and began packing and loading items up onto the truck.

Reluctantly Rollins went inside his apartment to grab some clothes and a few personal belongings. His Doms stayed by his side the entire time, offering encouragement and silent support. It didn't go unnoticed by either man how Seth trembled and walked wide around his bed to get to things in his closet. Dean made sure to tell the movers to junk it  _and_  the couch before they left the apartment.

As they pulled into the cul de sac that their home was in, Ambrose did a double take as he noticed a familiar but unwelcome face in a dark blue sedan parked four houses down from them. He waited until both Seth and Roman were in the house before deciding to make a trip outside.

Roman gave Dean a weird look on his way out the door. "Where are you going?"

"To the mailbox!" called Dean before closing the door behind him.

Detective Big E Langston saw Ambrose coming and quickly stuffed the rest of a sandwich into his mouth before climbing out of his car.

"I suppose you thought parking a few houses down from us would keep us from spotting your big ass, huh Detective?" Dean narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I wasn't trying to conceal myself from you," replied Big E. He stretched and gave Dean a meaningful look. "I just wanted to make sure you all were okay."

Ambrose snorted. "Well we're fine. Now you know. And now you need to leave before Seth sees you."

Detective Langston sighed. "I don't understand why you don't want my help."

His obvious frustration made Ambrose chuckle. "Look, I'm going to level with you Detective. Rome and I weren't always upstanding citizens. We used to run with a tough crowd and we used to do really bad things. And honestly, at our core, we haven't really changed. And those roots are going to come in handy to get revenge for our sub."

Big E raised an eyebrow at that. "So what you're saying is; you don't want me to open a formal investigation so you two can do something dangerous and likely illegal in retaliation?"

Ambrose cocked his head, giving him a noncommittal shrug.

Annoyed Big E got back into the car. "Okay," he said out the window. "You do what you think you have to and I'll do the same." Then, picking up a newspaper on the passenger seat, he opened it to the business section and started to read, actively ignoring Ambrose's presence.

Rolling his eyes, Dean turned on his heel and walked back to the house.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The following chapter contains non-con and torture. Should your sensibilities require it, skip this chapter.

 

Early Monday morning, Detective Langston sat in his car at the end of the street and watched as Dean and Roman left the house to go to work. He was in Kofi's car this time, a luxury sedan that fit in well with the neighborhood, better than his much older model. It appeared to have cloaked him well because Dean didn't even glance in his direction as the two men drove away. He guessed that the dirty blonde must not have told Reigns or Rollins about his being there and that was just fine.

Big E debated on whether or not he should alert Seth to his presence or perhaps even attempt to gather information from him while his Doms were at work. On the one hand, he was an officer of the law and in order to protect and serve, he needed to use all the tools in his arsenal to do just that, including coercion. On the other hand, he was also a Dom and he could completely understand where Ambrose and Reigns were coming from. Big E also didn't mind acknowledging just how rage filled he'd be if someone tried with Kofi what he considered doing to Seth.

So he chose to sit and watch instead. He would get out occasionally to stretch his legs and get some air, but for the most part stayed in the car and watched the house. It wasn't until the two Doms came home some nine hours later that he decided to go home for some quality time with his love and sub Kofi and to get a few hours sleep before doing it all over again on Tuesday.

Tuesday went much the same with Detective Langston parked at the end of the street and watching the house. However, sometime around noon he saw something vaguely suspicious. A late model Camaro passed him, drove into the cul de sac and stopped briefly in front of the three men's home before leaving the area. Big E saw the exact same car yesterday at around 2 pm. At the time he figured that it was someone that had gotten lost in the neighborhood, but now he was certain that there was more to it than that.

Conflicted, he watched the car drive off in his rearview mirror. He wanted to follow it but was concerned about leaving Seth Rollins unguarded. Ultimately, he decided to stay put.

Again it was rather late when the two Doms returned home. Actually later than on Monday with them having an almost eleven hour workday. Big E shook his head at the time. He didn't know what was going on with them but if it had been  _his_  sub that was in danger, there's no way he'd spend that much time away from him.

**RTB**

When Dean and Roman walked into their house they were both surprised and pleased to see a nice dinner awaited them, along with their sub who had a smile and kiss for both of them. After washing their hands, all three men sat at the table and started eating. Though they tried to hide it, Seth could see that Roman and Dean appeared to be stressed out. They were talking and attempting to keep the conversation light but nevertheless, Seth knew. He just hoped that whatever the problem was, wasn't Hunter related.

Dean glared down at his plate as he tried, unsuccessfully to spear broccoli and steak at the same time. Roman watched him do this both amused and concerned as it was obvious his partner was agitated. Seth actually stopped eating to stare at his Dom in confusion and worry.

Ambrose was pissed. The entire day had been frustrating and fruitless, just like yesterday. He and Roman had tried to gather some information about one Hunter Hearst Helmsley by trying to access his account at the firm but for some reason or another Damien Sandow spent his precious time breathing down their necks for the second day in a row. At times his demands were tedious and outright overbearing and it was infuriating to both men but especially to Dean. He knew Sandow didn't like them but before today he always let them do things their way as they always got positive results. Even Naomi and Cameron noticed what was happening and questioned them about it. This micromanaging he was doing beyond strange and upsetting.

Every time Sandow showed his face, Dean wanted to punch his arrogant ass smooth the fuck out.

Seth could see just how tense Ambrose was and he wanted to do something about it. He bit his bottom lip for a second and slid out of his chair and onto the floor. Roman watched him do this, perplexed, but stayed silent. He wanted to see what the pretty boy was up to. Dean, so caught up in his anger, had yet to notice.

Seth crawled under the table on his hands and knees till he reached Dean's legs. Carefully he gripped his Dom's ankles, smiling when Ambrose jerked in surprise. When he wasn't rebuffed, he began massaging his way up his calves, kneading the muscles and smoothing away his tension.

Roman smirked as he watched Dean's expression go from seething to calm. Still smiling, he picked his fork back up to continue eating.

Seth could tell that Dean had calmed down considerably but he wanted to keep going. His hands worked their way up to his thighs next, kneading them much the same as he'd done with his calves. Seth's hand brushed against Dean's manhood, making him hiss through his teeth as it began to harden immediately.

Ambrose pushed his chair back from the table to get a good look at Seth. He took in the pretty boy's eyes and body language and was pleased to see that he appeared to be open and if the tenting in his sweatpants was any indication, he was excited as well. He crooked his finger coaxing the pretty boy closer. He groaned at the sight of their sub crawling towards him, all manner of devious thoughts running through his head.

Seth's heart was pounding furiously in his chest as he looked up into Ambrose's eyes. Roman and Dean had been extremely patient with him for the past few days, keeping their intimacy down to kissing and light petting. And he appreciated it. But for the first time since his assault, his body… his heart was craving something more. He wasn't sure if he could handle full on intercourse but he needed whatever Dean intended to give him.

Ambrose gave Seth a considering look that was also full of heat. He had an idea and couldn't wait to have it realized in front of him.

"Stand up."

Seth stood up but cast his eyes downward, awaiting the next command.

"Strip."

The two toned man pulled his t-shirt over his head first and dropped it on the floor. Then he pulled his sweatpants down and kicked them away to join the shirt. He glanced up and quickly looked down again after seeing the pleased expression on Dean's face at his lack of underwear and his hardened state.

Dean pointed to a spot on the floor directly between his legs. "On your knees pretty boy."

Seth complied with his wishes and unconsciously wet his lips as he was now face to face with Dean's crotch.

"Good," rasped Dean, his voice lowering. "I think you know what to do."

Seth did know. He went to work undoing the belt and unzipping his slacks before releasing Ambrose's pierced dick from the confines of his underwear. Seth admired it for a moment as he always did, the shiny metal hoop a stark contrast to the Dom's smooth hardness. There was already a good bit of precum slicking the top of his dick along with the Prince Albert and it was calling to Seth. In one quick movement he engulfed Dean's entire length. Ambrose threw his head back with a moan as his right hand gripped a handful of the pretty boy's hair. Seth bobbed his head quickly, removing his mouth only to slurp loudly up and down the sides of Dean's shaft.

Roman got up from his seat to get a better view of what was happening. The imagery alone was a pure wet dream, a fantasy in its most basic form. Their sub was naked and on his knees, servicing Dean whom was still dressed in his suit that he wore to work. Seth sucked him eagerly, moaning wantonly as he did so. It made Reigns wish he'd thought of it first and that he'd recorded the proceedings. Groaning, he palmed his erection through his slacks. They were going to have to try this again in their office… at work.

Rollins could tell that Dean was close and he doubled his efforts, determined to make him come harder than ever. He was swirling his tongue around the head and flicking it against the piercing when Dean got ready to do just that. Ambrose gripped the back of Seth's head with both hands and forced him all the way down the base of his cock while also thrusting up into his throat.

"Oh fuck… I'm cumming pretty boy. And you're going to swallow it all… Don't you spill a fucking… drop. Fuck… Fuck!"

Seth relaxed his throat as he felt Dean spasming in his mouth. Thick streams shot down his throat and the pretty boy didn't move, fighting his instinct to pull back so he could breathe. Only when Dean released him did he finally sit back, gasping for air before he even completely came off of Ambrose's dick. A thin string of saliva led from Seth's bottom lip to the edge of the P.A. and Dean could feel himself getting aroused yet again. But before he could do anything about it Roman had already lifted Seth up off the floor.

Automatically Seth wrapped his legs around Roman's waist, whimpering when the Samoan kissed him deeply. Reigns sat down with Seth on his lap and quickly freed his painfully hard dick. He took his and Seth's in hand and began jacking them off together. He thrust upwards, eager to feel as much of their sub as he could. He looked down briefly between them, mesmerized by the sight of the naked younger man writhing on his clothed lap. But shortly after, he returned his attention to Seth's face, enjoying the sexy gasps and moans and the desperation in his eyes as he tried to reach his climax.

Roman jerked them off faster, heat pooling low in his belly. "Cum with me Seth. Cum with me baby."

Seth threw his head back, crying out as he did as he was told. His seed shot out so fast and hard it hurt, deliciously so. Roman gripped the pretty boy's side hard enough to bruise as he came, whispering curses under his breath. His shirt bore the evidence of their combined orgasms but Reigns could hardly give a fuck at the moment.

Off to the side of them Dean stood up and started a slow clap causing Roman to turn and glare at him.

"That was some sexy fucking shit," said the dirty blonde, complete with his trademark shit eating grin.

"You're an ass Dean. Did I go out of my way to ruin  _your_  moment with him?" Roman cradled Seth's spent form against him, noting with slight amusement the tiny aftershocks their sub appeared to be having.

Dean shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "Well you did take him before I was done with him."

Roman rolled his eyes. "Well isn't that too bad. You're just going to have to keep it in your pants. He's exhausted and we all need to rest."

"Yeah," conceded Ambrose. "But first we need to shower." The last was said with a devious smile and a raise of his eyebrows. Roman couldn't help but chuckle.

Seth smiled against Reigns' chest. He enjoyed their banter almost as much as he enjoyed being dominated by them.

The next morning Dean and Roman were in a much better mood than yesterday and they capitalized on it by giving Seth a wake up handjob and promising more than that if completed a few tasks before they came home from work.

Detective Langston watched them leave, again from his vantage point at the end of the street. In the days that he'd spent parked down the street, he hadn't seen Seth Rollins at all. Perhaps it was for the best that the young man was staying out of sight. His Doms did seem to be taking his safety seriously and that was a definite plus. Still, Big E continued his vigil, at least until he saw the same Camaro from the past few days drive into the cul de sac. This was no longer a coincidence and he decided to follow the car this time. Something was clearly going on and he simply couldn't ignore it anymore. He waited until the car passed him by before starting his up, making a u-turn and following it out of the neighborhood.

The driver of the Camaro glanced in his rearview mirror to see the luxury sedan several car lengths behind but obviously tailing him. He smiled and tapped the Bluetooth in his ear.

"Yeah boss. Yeah, he's following me. You're in the clear. I'll keep you updated."

Seth was in the laundry room that was off to the side of the kitchen, completing his first task for the day. He was carefully ironing and folding his Doms' clothes that had just come out of the dryer. Seth hummed as worked, happy to be doing something useful in lieu of not going to work. He was in such a good mood that when the doorbell rang he thought nothing of it and hurried to go answer.

A quick look through the peephole and he saw a bunch of balloons and a rather large teddy bear. He thought it seemed a bit hokey for his Doms but wouldn't put anything past them and went ahead and opened the door.

"Um… okay, where do I…" Whatever Seth had been about to say died in his throat as he stared into the smug smiling face of Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

"Well, you're a hard man to track down," commented Hunter as he stepped into the foyer. Kane and Batista came in right behind him to make Seth's nightmare complete.

Seth was frozen in place.  _"This can't be! This can't be happening!"_  His breaths started coming faster and faster and his gaze was transfixed on the three men before him.

Hunter dropped the bear that the balloons were tied to on the floor and reached out to cup the side of Seth's face. Hunter's expression went from slightly amused to angry blindingly fast though and his grip on Seth's face increased in pressure.

"You told them didn't you?" Hunter's tone was pleasantly neutral but that did little to mask his rage. "You told your precious Doms and they tried to hide you from me."

Seth didn't say a word. He just stared into Hunter's face, absolutely terrified of what was going to happen next.

"You don't know how  _distressed_  I was to find out that you'd moved out of your apartment. You don't know how  _worried_  I was to find out you quit your job. And you really don't know how fucking _pissed_  I was to have to expend this much energy tracking your little ass down!" His hand drifted away from Seth's face only to come back up in a wallop of a slap, knocking the sub down to his knees.

Hunter squatted down in front of him, eyeing him with a frightening mix of disgust and rage. Tears were streaking Rollins' face now and his face stung horribly from the powerful slap. His breath caught in his throat as Hunter began fingering the collar around his neck.

"And this? You accepted a collar from them, knowing that you really belong to me?" Hunter tsked and shook his head. "You can't play with my emotions like this  _Seth_. That's why I'm here to remind you who your true owner is."

The next few moments were nightmarish in quality. Both Kane and Batista held Seth down, rendering him completely immobile while Hunter used his company's patented blow torch to cut through the metal of Seth's collar. He laughed while worked, Seth's screams and shrieks of pain only fueling his sick desire to own him even more.

Seth was in agony. The flame licked against the sensitive skin of his neck more than a few times, his screams reaching new heights due to the pain he was in. And when Hunter closed a brand new collar around his throat the despair he felt threatened to crush him. He felt the restraining hands leave his body and Seth's eyes closed as he went limp.

A searing pain down bellow brought him back to full consciousness and once again Seth screamed. He was naked from the waist down and Hunter was thrusting violently in and out of his sensitive hole.

Hunter slowed his thrusts to growl at Batista. "Shut him the fuck up."

"Gladly." Dave knelt by Seth's head and forced his mouth open before shoving his dick inside. Seth gagged and cried around his member, intensely afraid to do anything other than take it.

Hunter groaned loudly and started stroking Seth's limp dick, trying to get him hard. When he realized it wasn't going to work, he got Kane's attention whom was standing near the door, watching his phone.

"Kane! I think the sub needs a little extra attention."

The giant of a man nodded with a smile on his face. He picked up the discarded blowtorch and lit it once more. He got down on his knees at Seth's side and brought the flame to his skin. Seth bucked and shrieked around Batista's member in his mouth. Hunter and Dave held him down, neither man breaking their stride as they continued to pump themselves into his mouth and ass. Kane brought the flame in contact with Seth's flesh again and again and again until finally, blessedly the younger man passed out.

Watching Kane mark him and seeing Batista's thick dick pumping in and out of the now unresponsive sub's mouth was just too much for Hunter and he came with a shout as his seed filled Seth inside. Batista came shortly after that, amused when his cum dribbled out from between Seth's parted lips who remained unconscious.

With a satisfied smirk, Helmsley got to his feet and fixed his clothing upon him. Batista followed suit and at that moment, Kane's phone began to ring. He picked up the cell and listened. When the person on the other end hung up, he turned his attention to his boss.

"We need to get going. That cop is going to figure out he was a diversion pretty soon. Let's go."

Hunter nodded, not in the least bit concerned. "Fine." He looked down at the still unconscious sub sprawled out on the floor, truly stunned by the work they put in on him. It was a lovely sight. Seth's face was red and his closed eyes were puffy. His lips were cracked and bruised. Seth's neck was also red and very swollen with some blistering burns along the base of his throat. And the mark that Kane had left on him… just beautiful.

Hunter could stand there all day admiring their handiwork but Kane was right. They needed to leave.

"Aw shit."

"What is it Dave?" asked Hunter, annoyed at being ripped from his revelry.

"They've got fucking security cameras in here!" Batista looked alarmed now and seemed to be actively trying to cover his face.

"No worries boss," said Kane with a disturbing smile. "I deactivated them earlier while you two were… busy."

"Think they got anything?" asked Hunter obviously less concerned than his tattooed employee.

"Not enough to prosecute. We're fine." Then glancing at his phone again, he added, "Now we really need to get the hell out of here."

This time Hunter nodded. As he made his way to the door, he took one last look at Seth's body on the floor.

"Let's see them try to keep you away from me now."

**RTB**

Dean and Roman were in their office each working on something different. While Ambrose perused through confidential files on the computer, scanning through Hunter's financial records, Reigns was working through some contracts Damien had given them as soon as they came in. It made no sense why Sandow was treating them like this but they couldn't blow off his demands completely while they were checking out Hunter's background.

All of a sudden Dean felt himself get uneasy. He was currently reviewing Hunter's most recent investment transactions but couldn't seem to focus on it. Although it was probably nothing, he decided to access their home's security cameras, just to check on Seth and make sure he was alright. He scrolled through the menu and flipped through each feed until he realized the cameras in the foyer, stairwell and hallway wouldn't load. His stomach immediately knotted up as he kept refreshing and all the cameras in the house except those three, reloaded.

"Roman?" His voice quavered and the phone shook in his hands as he tried to pull up the most recent recordings.

The Samoan's head shot up and he was at Dean's side instantly. He looked down at the small screen in his partner's hands and sudden fear had his heart in a vice grip. They watched three large suited figures come on screen as their pretty boy backed away in horror before the feed went black.

**B**

Detective Langston couldn't believe that he'd been so stupid! When the Camaro pulled into the parking lot of a hardware store and its driver gave him a superior grin before getting out and going inside he was furious! But then he remembered Seth Rollins and chose to ignore his anger at being led around town like a fool and sped back to the house. He ran through lights and sped through intersections and yet somehow managed to arrive at the three men's home about a minute after Dean and Roman arrived.

The two Doms didn't even acknowledge him as they jumped out of their car, leaving their doors wide open and the key in the ignition. They burst into the house and Dean felt his stomach drop somewhere down past his feet as he took in the sight of their sub, naked and clearly out of it. Roman fell to his knees at Seth's head, first checking for a pulse and then pulling the unconscious sub into his lap.

"Dean, go get a blanket so we can get him into the car." Then to Seth he said, "We're here baby. We're here and we're sorry." The Samoan was barely holding it together but knew he had to, for Seth and Dean's sake.

Dean ran into the living room and came back with a fleece throw that they used to carefully wrap Seth up in. Roman got to his feet with Seth dangling from his arms, completely unmoving. He walked outside with him and Dean followed more scared than he'd ever been in his life. Dean got into the backseat and like before Roman placed their sub in his lap before shutting the door. He stood up and swiped at wetness on his face, finally seeing Detective Langston for the first time a few feet away.

"I'll put my siren on and lead you to the hospital."


	21. Chapter 21

Everything was horrifyingly familiar.

Dean and Roman were once again in the hospital waiting area, this time with Detective Langston there as well, leaning against a nearby wall.

Big E felt awful at having shown up too late to save Seth Rollins from the vicious attack he suffered. But in spite of how terrible he felt, he knew that Reigns and Ambrose had to be feeling equal amounts of regret and despair tenfold. He watched the two men pace from wall to wall, stopping only to offer the other silent support and to look up anxiously every time the examination doors whooshed open.

On the way to the hospital Big E had called Kofi to make sure he was there and the only doctor to treat Seth. He wanted to keep this situation contained within the smallest circle of people possible. Based on the brutality of Seth's attack, it was clear that the perpetrator was escalating. To what degree and to what end? He didn't know but so far this unofficial case was shaping up to be identical to the unsolved murders and disappearances of Jeff Hardy and Justin Gabriel and few John Does whose bodies had been discovered over the past ten years. The only difference here was that Seth had support from the two men in front of him who were likely thinking up inventive and painful ways to kill his attacker.

Detective Langston glanced up at the same time Dean and Roman did when his sub Dr. Kingston stepped into the room. All three men converged on the doctor, clearly anxious to hear what he had to say.

Kofi could see the worry on their faces and despite having done this countless times, hated the fact that he had to deliver distressing news.

"Mr. Rollins isn't any in mortal danger. But that is the extent of the good news. He's sustained second degree burns from, best we can tell, some sort of hand held miniature blow torch. He won't need skin grafts or anything like that, but the threat of infection will be high until they start to heal. The burns on his left side near his hip area appear to be spelling something but we won't know for sure until the swelling goes down. It also appears that he's been raped again causing substantial tearing in his anus seeing as how he hadn't fully healed from the last attack."

Ambrose gripped Roman's arm tightly, practically cutting off his circulation at the news. Both men were absolutely shell shocked. Dean's face went completely stony, not at all indicative of his current mental state and his struggle to stay sane. It would feel so good to just lose it right now, to wreak some motherfucking havoc, but now was certainly not the time. Besides, he could feel the tension vibrating through the Samoan's body. They needed to be strong for each other as well as for Seth.

Clearing his throat, Dean gave Dr. Kingston eye contact. "What about that goddamn collar? Were you able to fucking get it off him?"

Kofi shook his head. "No. Whoever put the collar on him made sure of that. With the burns Mr. Rollins has sustained and with how tightly the perp's collar fits around his neck… we inadvertently caused him quite a bit of pain in trying to remove it. It'll have to wait until either his burns heal or until he loses enough weight and muscle mass for it to be removed without seriously injuring him further."

"Jesus fucking Christ…" Roman exhaled softly and covered his eyes with his left hand. "Our poor pretty boy…"

Ambrose went rigid, clenching his fists. He appeared to stop breathing for a second. Knowing what he was thinking, Roman reached up to cup the side of Dean's face with his hand, forcing him to look in his eyes and focus. It seemed to work somewhat and Dean stopped looking as if he were on the edge and falling. Roman had seen firsthand a total of two times, what could end up happening whenever his partner reacted in such a way. And if Ambrose left his side tonight… he had an idea what he would try, but it likely would be disastrous.

Giving Kofi his attention again Roman asked, "Can we see him?"

Dr. Kingston nodded. "He's being moved upstairs as we speak. When they get him situated, a nurse will take you up there. It's likely he'll have to stay for about a week. Or at least until we know the threat of infection is gone."

Then turning his attention to Big E, he added, "And no Detective you can not speak with him. We had to sedate him pretty heavily both for the trauma and the pain. He'll be out of it for a while."

Not a minute later a petite perky blonde nurse came around the corner. She walked quickly up to the men and gave them a smile.

"Hello! I'm Renee and I'm here to take you up to Seth Rollins' room. It's on the third floor. Just follow me."

Despite Kofi telling his Dom that he would be unable to question Seth, Big E decided to tag along. He just had to see the young man for himself.

The group followed the nurse to the elevator. When it dinged for their floor they exited and made a right down the hall. Seth's room was directly in front of the nurse's station, which Detective Langston was secretly thankful for. It meant that it'd be hard for someone to try to harm Seth without being seen.

At the door Renee handed Dean and Roman gowns to put on over their clothes and helped them to tie them in the back before donning one herself. Then they put on face masks before she pushed the door open to allow them entry. The two men walked slowly forward till they were both at his bedside while the nurse checked his vitals and tapped some information into a monitor near his bed.

This was markedly different for the two Doms than last time.

This time their poor sub lay motionless in bed, pale, with his two toned hair framing his face in sweat damp waves. There was oxygen flowing into his nose via a small tube that was tucked behind his ears before trailing to the wall socket. He had an IV in his right forearm that pumped both saline and an antibiotic into his veins. The burns on his throat were a bright vivid red in color, small fluid filled blisters already starting to appear. They glared hatefully at the metal around his admittedly thick neck. It was tight enough that it depressed the skin. It would have been uncomfortable even if he hadn't been burned.

The burns on his side were also uncovered and a similar angry red like the ones on his throat. It did appear to be a symbol or spelling but the raised flesh was too mottled to be read clearly.

As they gazed down at him, Roman just felt so sick. This should never have happened. But they'd been too slow in their hunt for information and weakness when it came to Hunter. Their sub had paid the price for their desire for revenge. And the new metal collar around his neck had its intended effect as both a visual slap in the face and a constant reminder that Hunter was in control.

_"_ _It's my fault pretty boy. I'm so fucking sorry…"_

Dean's heart hurt. He currently had his right hand over top of it while his fingers drummed against his collarbone. The guilt he felt was like lead in his chest. It almost hurt to breathe even. Dean knew that the only way to ease this pain would be to cut Hunter's heart from his chest… and feed it to him. The thought eased his ache somewhat but it wasn't enough to assuage his guilt for not being there for Seth.

Nothing would lift that heavy burden.

He deserved to be crushed by it forever.

_"_ _As long as I live," he mused to himself. "And even that won't be long enough…"_

Renee finished her tasks and turned to see the serious hurt in their expressions. The two men looked positively tortured. She didn't know what had happened to the poor unconscious man but it was clear that the two at his bedside cared deeply for him.

"You can talk to him," she said, her high voice muffled by her mask. "You  _should_  talk to him. Go on."

Roman and Dean glanced at each other before turning their attention back to their sub.

After a silent moment passed, Roman decided to speak first.

"Hi Seth," he said awkwardly. "It's me baby. Dean and I are both here for you. We're so sorry… God… We love you so fucking much. You just don't know how much…"

Renee smiled gently under her mask.  _"I'm sure he knows," she thought._

Dean bounced on his feet a little while his fingers continued beat against his chest. "I promise you pretty boy… he'll pay. They'll all fucking pay. It'll be so goddamn beautiful. Just you wait and see. I promise. I promise. I fucking promise."

A few minutes later Renee left the room followed by Roman Reigns. As he removed the gown and mask, he saw that Big E was standing beside the door, waiting on him.

In fact, Big E had been watching them the entire time inside the room. He tried to imagine being in their shoes, that it was Kofi lying in that bed instead. Just the mere thought had made him tremble with equal parts rage and fear. So he could just imagine what Ambrose and Reigns were going through.

After Roman threw the gown and the mask away, he looked in the eyes of Detective Ettore Langston.

"Hunter Hearst Helmsley."

Big E nodded. "Okay… Okay. I can't officially go after him until Mr. Rollins wakes up and tells me himself. But that doesn't mean I can't start poking around and asking questions."

Roman's gaze was hard and his eyes were like steel. "You do what you have to Detective. You just better hope you get your hands on that son of a bitch before we do. There won't be enough of him left to fill a basket if you don't."

With that said Roman turned and walked away. He had some phone calls to make.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Detective Langston had a look of perpetual rage on his face. With each step he took he found himself getting angrier and angrier. He had truly expected it to work this time! He really did! Because for the first time ever he had a living breathing victim! But somehow, someway, that egomaniacal bastard Hunter and his super slick lawyer David Otunga had twisted the law to work in his favor. The man didn't even have to spend one second behind bars! Otunga managed to find and exploit a little known loophole and Hunter was released. Everything was just a fucking mess and now both Detective Langston and A.D.A. Xavier Woods were in trouble with their superiors over it.

A waste of time, they'd said.

A waste of tax payer money, they'd said.

Helmsley is a pillar of the community, they'd said.

Stop harassing him, they'd said.

Drop it or lose your job, they'd said.

He could still see the smug look on Hunter's face as he walked out of the precinct, shaking hands with the chief as he went. Growling in the back of his throat, Big E smashed the elevator button hard, impatiently waiting on the lift to arrive.

Next to him he heard, "Hey now, what did that button ever do to you?"

Despite himself, Detective Langston gave a small smile to the deep southern baritone at his side. He looked up into the grinning face of his long time friend and occasional partner, Mark Henry. The self proclaimed World's Strongest Man was a former Olympian turned Private Eye. He was ridiculously optimistic, even with his line of work but he also happened to be extremely quick witted and dangerous if the situation called for it.

And as far as Detective Langston was concerned… the situation called for it.

The elevator chose that moment to arrive and both men stepped inside without a word. But on the way up to the floor of the hospital that Seth was in Mark dropped a large hand on Big E's shoulder.

"You did all you could."

Big E shook his head, frowning. "But it wasn't enough to keep him behind bars. Seth is still in danger. Probably even more so."

"You'll find another way son. I know you will." Mark beamed down at his friend, showing nothing but complete confidence in him.

When the elevator dinged for their floor they both stepped out and headed for Seth's room with Detective Langston leading the way.

Seth Rollins had been moved to a different room, further down the hallway. The burns were mostly healed as were the blisters and now it was mostly scabs, scarring and some redness that remained. The pain was still there, just under the surface of his skin but nowhere near as painful as the first couple of days after his ordeal.

When they arrived at his room and entered, neither man was surprised to see both of Seth's Doms in there with him. Roman was in a chair next to his bed, remote in hand and attempting to explain the plot of some show on tv. Dean was on his cell phone, arguing with their assistant about the extended leave of absence they were taking. And to make the whole scene even stranger, there was a stack of five personal pan pizzas from Pizza Hut sitting on the desk in the corner, filling the room with the scent of processed tomato sauce, cheese and meat.

All three men looked up though when Mark and Big E entered. Roman gave them a polite nod while Dean made some sort of dismissive hand gesture before barking more orders at Lana over the phone. Seth merely looked them over briefly before turning his attention back to the television.

"Good afternoon gentlemen," said Big E in greeting. "This is the man I told you about. Mark Henry. He's going to be guarding you all while you're out of the city."

Startled, Seth's head whipped around, aggravating the burns there and causing a searing pain between his neck and the too tight collar around it but he ignored it. The two toned man simply stared wide eyed at Detective Langston. "Wait, what?! What did you say?!"

Roman cursed inwardly at Seth's reaction and Big E gave him an annoyed look.

"You haven't told him?" It sounded more like a statement of accusation than a question.

Sighing, Roman shook his head and took Seth's now sweaty hands in his. "Look baby, it's not safe for you here anymore. We're going to stay with a friend of ours in a town a few hours away."

"But… but you said it was over! You said Hunter was locked up! You said he couldn't hurt me anymore!" Seth's hands were shaking in the Samoan's grip.

Before coming here Big E hadn't thought he could feel shittier than he already did. But at the abject terror on Seth's face, he found that he indeed felt worse. Of course the poor kid's reaction was understandable, especially since his Doms had been keeping him in the dark about everything that had been happening for the past couple days.

"Mr. Rollins… Seth… Hunter managed to walk on a technicality. His lawyer, Mr. Otunga is a slippery little shit and he's good at what he does. A.D.A. Woods did what he could, but ultimately it just wasn't enough. And now that Helmsley's free…" Big E trailed off, not really wanting to finish that thought aloud.

However Seth knew. He snatched his hands out of Roman's and drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. "He's going to come after me again," he whispered. "And this time… this time he's going to kill me."

Reigns began rubbing Seth's back in an attempt to soothe and calm him down. Dean ended his phone call with Lana abruptly and glared at both Big E and Mark, having heard most of the conversation.

Coming to the other side of the bed, Dean stared into Seth's frightened face. "Look pretty boy, we had already planned to take you out of state before we even found out about Hunter skirting the legal system. This has changed nothing, alright? Now eat your pizza so we can get you discharged." The dirty blonde set a personal pan box on the bed in front of Rollins, eyeing him expectantly.

Slowly Rollins relaxed enough to begin eating despite having no appetite. He took annoyingly small bites of the pizza, while Reigns grabbed himself a box and began eating as well. Dean happened to look up and spied Henry staring longingly at the stack of boxes in the corner and rolled his eyes before handing him one as well. Mark gave a low 'Thanks' and finished the pizza in several large bites.

Big E couldn't help but chuckle. "Why didn't you just buy two large pizzas instead?"

Dean actually cracked a smile. "Because those would have been too hard to sneak in here."

At that the detective raised an eyebrow and glanced at the stack of personal pans. "But how did you…?"

Putting a finger to his lips, Ambrose shushed the detective and with a goofy smile on his face, handed him a box as well.

**RTB**

An hour later found Roman standing behind Seth's wheelchair at the hospital entrance, gripping the handles tightly, regardless of the wheels being locked into place. Seth had balked at having to use the chair at all but hospital policy dictated every patient had to leave that way. Dean was standing beside them both with the bags he'd packed last night for their trip on the ground at his feet.

They were waiting on Mark Henry to pull up in his car. Neither Dom liked the idea of using Mark's vehicle in lieu of their own but Detective Langston had brought up a good point that their car was known to Hunter. Plus, how effective could Henry be if they weren't even in close proximity? Reluctantly Ambrose and Reigns had agreed and chose to give Langston the keys to their car so he could take it back to their house.

Henry saw the three men standing in front of the entrance and pulled up alongside them. He had agreed to this assignment without much coaxing from his friend Big E. Langston usually only called him in once the proverbial shit had hit the fan. And judging from how terrified the kid appeared to be and how exhausted his Doms were, he didn't think they were in any condition to handle Hunter and what he was likely to throw their way.

After putting the vehicle in park, Mark climbed out to help with the bags. He saw Reigns eyeing the black vehicle with a disapproving look and after opening the back, gave him a look in return.

"Something wrong?"

"An Escalade?" asked Roman with a small frown. "Seems a bit… conspicuous."

"Not here it isn't," responded the former Olympian. "Besides… I'm a big man. I need the space."

"I get that," said Roman as he helped Seth climb into the backseat. "It's just that where we're going… a truck like this is going to stand out."

Mark appeared to be thinking it over when Dean scoffed.

"Don't worry about man. We've got a lot of driving to do and I'd like us to get there before it fucking gets dark."

Roman rolled his eyes and climbed in beside Rollins deciding to let it go for now. Mark and Dean finished putting the bags in the trunk and both men climbed inside and got themselves situated before Mark pulled away from the curb and drove off.

They'd barely made it out of the city when Mark noticed that they were being followed by a late model Camaro. Despite the fact that he wasn't surprised as it fit the description of the decoy car that Langston gave him, he still cursed inwardly. Whoever it was, was doing their damndest not to get noticed but nevertheless Mark spotted them. With quick glances in the rearview mirror he could see at least two male occupants, though it was likely there was a third in the backseat. He had no idea if they were sent just to follow or if the plan involved violence and eventual interception. Deciding to take a chance, he took the next exit off the highway and ended up taking a left onto a two lane highway surrounded by corn fields on both sides.

Roman was reading something on his tablet and hadn't yet noticed Mark was taking a detour. Thankfully Seth was asleep, curled up on his seat with his head against the cool window. Dean however, was awake and turned to Mark in confusion.

"Where the fuck are you going man?"

Again Mark glanced up at the rearview mirror, grumbling under his breath. He glanced at the blonde's worried face briefly before turning his attention back to the road. "We're being followed. They've been tailing us for a while now."

Dean's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly checked the side mirror. Indeed he saw the Camaro behind them and since they appeared to be the only two cars on this road, their pursuers dropped all pretense, speeding to get closer to the Escalade.

"Fuck!"

At Dean's exclamation Roman looked up from his tablet. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"There's a goddamn car following us." He turned in his seat to look Roman in the face and to check and see if Seth was still asleep.

Roman leaned forward and growled at Mark, "Well do something! Lose them!"

Henry squinted and saw that there appeared to be a turn up ahead. Decision made he pushed the petal to the floor and the Escalade shot forward. The sudden acceleration threw Seth's head back against the seat and his eyes popped open.

"Wha… What's happening?" When no one answered him right away he snapped, "Dammit! What's happening?!"

"We've got a tail pretty boy, but don't worry, Mark's going to lose 'em." Dean tried to sound reassuring but he could see the car in the side mirror and it appeared to be gaining on them.

The driver of the Camaro knew the instant they were spotted as the Escalade suddenly doubled in speed. While it might have been easier to follow it till they reached their destination so they could snatch Hunter's plaything right out from under them, he had to admit it was bound to be more fun this way.

He yelled at the man in the passenger seat over the loud rock music in the car. "Think you can take those tires out Rusev?"

With a thick Bulgarian accent he answered, "Of course!" He gestured behind him and was promptly handed a semi-automatic rifle from the red headed man in the backseat.

"Here ya go fella!"

Rusev rolled the window down and leaned far out of it with the rifle at his shoulder. At this speed and with the wind shear it was going to be difficult but he could manage. Carefully he lined up the shot, unable to use the scope because of the awkward position he was in.

"Pochti…"

"Pochti…" Rusev took a deep breath and blew it out.

"Pochti…" His finger curled around the trigger, pulling gently as he aimed for the rear right tire.

Mark had his eye on the turn coming up so it startled him when he heard Ambrose swearing up a storm.

"The fucker has a rifle pointed at us! Drive goddammit!"

Mark's eyes went to the rear view mirror and he immediately began swerving to make them a harder target while simultaneously yelling out, "Down! Everybody get down!"

Roman practically dove out of his chair and yanked Seth down to the floor with him. Dean just managed to crouch down low in the passenger seat just as a barrage of bullets rang out against the body of Escalade. The sound was frightening loud and sparks flew as the bullets hit. There was a slight reprieve just as the turn came up indicating the shooter had to reload. Mark hated to do it but he had to slow down to make the turn otherwise the SUV was likely to tip over. He hit the brake at just the right moment and yanked the wheel to the left causing the vehicle to totter dangerously on two wheels for a split second before righting. Mark gunned it then, leaving the Camaro in dust… but only briefly.

Rusev had pulled his body back inside the car when they turned to keep up with the Escalade.

"Burzam Cesaro! Burzam!" roared Rusev leaning out the window once more to take aim.

"I am! I am! Don't worry, he won't be outrunning us in that behemoth," answered the Swede.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that fella," countered the red head in the backseat. "He drives like he knows what he's doin'."

"Shut up Sheamus!" growled Cesaro stomping hard on the gas pedal. "Make yourself useful and shoot something!"

"Aye!" replied Sheamus with a laugh. He loaded up an Uzi and leaned out the back left window, choosing to just aim at the general body of the Escalade before shooting. Bullets sprayed the back and sides of the SUV and the Irishman laughed loudly. Rusev grumbled under his breath as he carefully lined up his shot, trying to ignore the shower of sparks from Sheamus' haphazard onslaught.

The second barrage of bullets made Roman wrap his body even tighter around his sub's. The blood was pounding so loudly in his ears that he could barely hear anything else. Mark was yanking the wheel from left to right, but it seemed to be doing little good against automatic weaponry.

Dean glared up at him from his seat on the floor. "Don't  _you_  have a fucking gun or something?"

"I do, but I'm supposed to be keeping you safe! I can't do that if you're trying to shoot back at them!"

"They're trying to shoot out the damn tires! Or haven't you fucking noticed? We're all dead if they do!"

Realizing he was right Mark shouted over the cacophony of bullets, "Glove compartment!"

Dean quickly pulled open the glove compartment and yanked out the Desert Eagle and the magazine therein. Mark started to tell him how to load it but managed to be surprised when Dean did it with ease.

Immediately after the last barrage of bullets hit the SUV, Dean rolled his window down and fired several shots at the car behind them. The recoil of the large handgun was a surprise initially but Ambrose found that he could work with it and fired several more shots. The large man with the rifle barely got inside the Camaro in time and started swearing in Bulgarian under his breath as he did so. But because of the angle Sheamus felt he was in no danger and used his Uzi to spray the entire back of the Escalade. The rear window of the SUV shattered and Sheamus howled with laughter.

"Oy! I think one of us can cap the driver now. How 'bout it Antonio?"

"No!" shouted Cesaro. "If they crash, Hunter's little plaything might get injured… or even die."

Sheamus frowned and slammed another magazine into the Uzi. "And shooting the bleedin' tires out won't injure him?"

Cesaro seemed to think about that for a second. Finally he said, "Less likely though. Don't want Hunter sending Kane after us. Now aim for the tires this time! I haven't got all day!"

Dean could see both gunmen gearing up for another attack and leaned further out the window aiming for the giant man holding the rifle. He could just make out the smile on the man's face before firing two shots in quick succession. The first missed by a mile but the second was a direct hit, right into the rifleman's shoulder. Still, it seemed as if the man hardly felt the pain of a bullet tearing into his shoulder and fired several shots intending to take Dean's head off.

"Shit!" yelled Ambrose as he ducked back inside the Escalade. "That was fucking close!" But a spreading warmth and wetness on the side of his head made him reconsider those words.

Roman managed to unwrap himself from around Seth's trembling form just in time to see blood trickling down the side of his partner's head. "Dean! Fucking hell Dean!"

Ambrose leaned over to give Roman some reassuring eye contact. "I'm fine Rome. I swear! Fucker just grazed me."

Roman didn't look convinced but when Seth started shifting beneath him he hurriedly wrapped himself back around him. He couldn't let the pretty boy see Dean bleeding from his temple like that, especially not while they were still in danger. In that moment shots rang out against the vehicle again and Seth screamed, suddenly fighting to get out from under his Dom. His fear and panic had reached new heights and Roman struggled to keep him down.

Mark grumbled under his breath. If this kept up they were all going to die. He had to do something and fast. A sign they flew past indicated that the main highway was coming up. They had gone in a large circle apparently. Against his better judgment Henry decided to go for it. While the other vehicles were cause for concern, he figured the added traffic might make their escape easier.

Decision made he hit the accelerator and gunned it as they approached the on ramp. He could see that it was at an incline and with how fast they were going that was worrisome.

"Hold on!" he bellowed.

The Escalade was airborne for a few seconds before landing in a screech of tires amongst the honking of terrified and pissed drivers. The impact caused Dean to crash back against the dashboard, dropping the pistol as he hit. Still on the floor with Seth, Roman's arm hit the metal frame of the seat right at his elbow sending shooting pain all the way up to his shoulder. Seth stopped screaming abruptly when they landed, his teeth clamping shut painfully, narrowly missing severing the tip of his tongue.

Cesaro chuckled as they hit the main highway, the Camaro landing smoothly on the ramp. "Fools! You only made it easier for me to catch you!" He sped up till they were now alongside the driver's side of the Escalade, honking repeatedly to force the other cars out of their lane.

The Bulgarian was bleeding steadily from his shoulder but he hardly seemed to notice. He was calmly loading up the rifle, now ready more than ever to end this. No matter how he managed to stop the speeding SUV he fully intended to put a bullet in between the eyes of the man who shot him. Sheamus followed suit, slamming another magazine into his Uzi and sliding across the backseat so that he was behind Rusev.

A few hundred feet ahead of them Mark spied two semi-trucks in the same lane. His mind began working in overdrive as he came up with a plan that would hopefully end the chase.

_"_ _Please god… please let this work…"_

Seeing that the lane ahead was mostly clear Mark sped up just as Rusev and Sheamus were taking aim. The sudden burst of speed made both of the gunmen's shots go wild against the body of the Escalade. As they made it to the front of the first semi Mark found that there was a very narrow space between it and the truck in front of it. Faster and with more dexterity than should have been possible Mark crossed directly in front of the semi, scraping the back bumper against it as he did so. Caught off guard by the Escalade cutting him off and the sound of shots fired the driver of the truck swerved just as the Camaro attempted to follow the Escalade.

In that moment several things happened at once, the first semi veered left and immediately overcorrected, swinging itself right into the back of the Camaro. Cesaro hit the gas trying to get out of the massive vehicle's way but spun out, crashing into the back of the other semi-truck in the lane that stopped abruptly, tires skidding on the asphalt.

Mark watched it happen in the rearview mirror, sighing with relief when it looked as if the Camaro would no longer be able to follow.

"You can get up now. They're done. It's over."

"Holy fucking shit…" muttered Dean as he climbed back into his seat and put the pistol back in the glove compartment.

"You can say that again," added Roman as he slowly sat up, pulling Seth up with him. "Are you okay pretty boy? You're not hurt are you?"

Seth shook his head quickly but his eyes darted around rapidly indicating he was fighting to keep from going into shock. "No… I'm… I'm okay." Without realizing it, his hand drifted to the hateful collar Hunter had locked around his neck, tugging at it, lightly at first but with increasing force.

Despite the relative small size of the seat Roman lifted Seth up onto his lap and pressed a kiss to his cheek while taking the hand that was tugging insistently at the collar and bringing it down away from his throat. He kissed Seth again and again, and he could almost feel the pretty boy's fear and anxiety finally easing into something more slightly more bearable. Soon they were joined by Dean who climbed over the center console to help comfort their sub.

He had tried to wipe away as much blood from the side of his face as possible but it continued to dribble down his face in a steady trickle. Still, more concerned with Seth than himself Dean knelt down in front of his sub, embracing both him and Roman.

"It's alright pretty boy. We're okay. Everything's okay."

Mark heard his reassuring words and gave a low chuckle. "No, not everything. My car's still shot to shit."

Roman's eyebrows rose comically before he and Ambrose both burst out laughing.

"You know what I meant asshole!" shouted Dean in between chuckles.

In spite of the good natured ribbing between Mark Henry and Dean with Roman adding his two cents in, Seth didn't feel much like laughing. He could only burrow his head against Roman's chest as the Samoan rubbed his arms, utterly unable to take comfort in his Dom's attempt to relax and soothe him.

_"_ _We nearly died… and it's all my fault."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continue to appreciate every kudo, bookmark and review this fic receives.  
> Thanks so much!


	23. Chapter 23

_"_ _Ugh, I hate hospitals."_

Hunter was in an ugly mood. After hearing about the car chase and subsequent crash, he was barely able to keep his temper in check. However, instead of ranting and raving like he was known to do, he sent Batista down to the scene of the crash to deal with the local law enforcement (see: bribe them) after they found all the unregistered automatic weapons in the wreckage. And once he found out what hospital the three men had been taken to, Kane drove him out there to meet them. In spite of the rage he felt, Hunter still managed to appear pleasant and approachable as they walked down the hall, even winking at a particularly cute nurse who giggled and nearly dropped a stack of charts as they passed by.

Kane kept pace with Hunter silently. He was more than a little miffed by the utter failure to retrieve Rollins. When the plan was first being conceived he had begged Hunter to allow him to do this, for him and for himself. It would have been a real treat to see the horror and despair on little Seth's face as his precious Doms were burned alive in front of him and then later subjected to whatever his boss had in store for him. But Hunter had vetoed that plan automatically, stating that Kane's obvious allegiance in being his right hand man would tie their demise to him instantly… should he get caught. His lawyer, David Otunga could only bend the law so many ways. Hunter simply couldn't afford to take that chance.

The two men rounded the corridor and entered the examination room where all three of his hired men were. He had sought these men out and hired them personally several years back. They were all ex-military from their countries of origin and government spooks here in the U.S. used primarily for kidnapping and assassinations. Helmsley's father –in-law, Vincent Kennedy McMahon knew (though doesn't particularly approve) of his extracurricular activities involving young men and put him in contact with someone that got him in touch with them. The three men decided to work for Hunter almost as a lark but they found the work so simple for such high pay that they decided to stick it out with him.

For the moment Hunter didn't care about their storied and violent paths. Right now all he could see were three mortal men that had failed him. Cesaro, Sheamus and Rusev seemed to sense this and watched Kane and Hunter carefully as they came in. Antonio was in traction with his left leg in a cast from his ankle all the way up to his thigh. There was some bruising on his face as well from the airbag deployment. It was obvious he was upset as he frowned at them, crossing his arms over his chest. Aside from a few cuts and bruises, Sheamus for the most part, appeared to be fine. Sitting in the backseat seemed to have kept him safe during the crash. He couldn't help but grin at the barely controlled rage on both Hunter and Kane's faces; his blue eyes alight with humor. If Rusev was feeling anything, it wasn't readily apparent. His face was blank, his dark eyes void of any emotion. His right arm was in a sling and his shoulder was wrapped in thick bandages. The bullet had been removed rather easily considering the circumstances and surgery wasn't necessary.

Kane closed the door behind them and linked his hands behind his back, waiting for the inevitable Hunter blow up. He secretly hoped that Hunter would punish one of the men for their failure by giving them to him.

Hunter crossed the room until he was in front the three men. He put his hands in the pockets of his slacks, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly.

"How… how could you screw this up so badly? I gave you very specific instructions. Follow them… kill the Doms… retrieve my sub. That's it! Follow! Kill! Retrieve! I didn't tell you to start firing weapons in broad daylight and in view of every fucking motorist for miles! You were supposed to take Ambrose and Reigns out, get Seth back and do it quietly!" Hunter took another deep breath and blew it out harshly as his temper started to get the better of him. Continuing the fight to keep calm he managed to grit out, "What the hell happened?"

His rant and questions were met with silence at first. But after a moment Antonio decided to speak up.

"We  _were_  following, just as you ordered. But they made us!"

"Aye they did. And it was  _your_  fuckin' drivin' that got us noticed. My grandma could've done better," interjected Sheamus, still grinning.

Cesaro turned his head to glare at the Irishman. "I'm not used to driving here in the States."

"If you want to continue living  _and_ driving in the States, you won't disappoint me ever again," growled Hunter.

Cesaro acknowledged the threat with a curt nod. Not that it mattered under the current circumstances. With his leg broken and his knee shattered, Antonio knew he wouldn't be able to participate in any activity (criminal or not) for several months at least.

Realizing this, Hunter turned his attention to the other two men before him. "You two aren't too injured to carry out my orders, are you?"

Sheamus shook his head while Rusev merely stared back at him. Hunter continued on, "Good. Here, take this." He pulled a small device out of his pocket and handed it to the red headed man. Sheamus took it and peered at it. It looked like an early model flip phone but when he opened it, it was actually two screens. The bottom held miles/kilometers and a GPS while the top held a map of the area with a yellow flashing beacon at the top of the screen that appeared to be moving.

Frowning, Sheamus closed it back up and looked at Hunter. "What is it?"

It was Kane who answered him. "That… is how you're going to find little Seth. The collar around his neck has a microchip in it. But the device only has limited range so if they get too far away, it's useless."

Sheamus laughed loudly, the absurdity of chasing down the man like a wayward pet for Hunter getting the better of him. But when Kane and Hunter both sent dark looks his way the Irishman stopped abruptly, save for a few chuckles. On the other side of the room Cesaro rolled his eyes. Sheamus' inability to take a job seriously was a real bone of contention between them. It was like the Irishman lived to get on his nerves. The only good thing about his broken leg was that it was keeping him from having to work with the irritating lunkhead for a while.

"Well fella, we know the direction they were headed. Think that might be enough to keep us within range. Right Rusev?"

The Bulgarian gave a slight nod before getting out of bed. After shoving his feet into his shoes, he ripped the sling from his shoulder, dropping it on the floor and stalked out of the room. Sheamus smirked and got up from his bed as well.

"Guess that's my cue." Then to Hunter he said, "We'll let ya know when it's done and the lad will be gift wrapped and waitin' for ya at your company's warehouse."

**RTB**

The big man's eyes were burning. Mark Henry was exhausted. They'd been driving practically nonstop after the car chase and thankfully made it to their destination relatively unscathed. Because of the broken rear window and the rapid drop in temperature he had the heat blowing for the past couple of hours. It seemed to be doing the trick but the constant flow of hot air was making his eyes unbearably dry.

They finally made it to the modest lakeside town. It was well past midnight and there were practically no cars on the road. The only building that appeared to be open was a bar and grill with at least a dozen motorcycles sitting out front.

As per Dean's instructions, Mark drove straight through the town till they reached a dirt road. The road took them through a densely wooded area, over a wooden bridge that traversed a stream and wound its way up a hill. When they reached the top of the hill a large oddly modern two story house awaited them. There were several satellite dishes on its roof along with a few large antennas. A light clicked on in the front of the house and the front door swung open. The individual pointed to the garage on the side of the house before stepping back inside.

Mark did as was directed and drove into the massive garage on the left side of the house. He parked front and center between an ATV and a military type Humvee. Dean turned around and saw that both Roman and Seth were asleep. Climbing over the console, he went back there and roused both men with a sweet kiss, Roman first, then the pretty boy.

"We're here, let's go inside."

Roman got out of the vehicle first, yawning and stretching as soon as his feet hit the concrete, followed by Dean and lastly Seth. Mark brought up the rear, following them to the door that led to the kitchen. Roman opened it and found himself looking into the smirking face of his and Dean's long time friend.

"Leakee!"

Roman couldn't help but smirk back at the old nickname. "Good to see you Punk." Then studying the man's bare chest he added, "I see you've gotten some more ink over the years."

The man laughed then and enveloped Reigns in a huge hug. "What? Just 'cause you're not around to tat me up I've got to go through withdrawals?"

Dean walked in behind them grinning at the comment and the sight. Punk released the Samoan only to immediately pull Ambrose to him for a hug as well.

"Damn Moxley, I've really missed you two assholes."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," mumbled Dean as he awkwardly stepped away from his friend. "We really appreciate this man. You know we wouldn't bother you unless it was serious."

Punk rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You know I don't mind. Especially not after all we've been through together. Besides I can see you're going to need my help. What the fuck happened to your head?"

Somehow Dean almost forgot about the wound to his head in spite of the pain it was causing him and the itch from the drying blood. He looked Punk in the eye and shrugged. "Bullet grazed the fuck out of it."

The news didn't appear to surprise CM Punk. He just grasped Dean's chin and turned his head to the side to inspect the wound more closely. "Yeah you definitely got grazed. It's a damn clotted mess and some of your hair is in it. You should go upstairs and clean it real good. There's a first aid kit in the hallway closet."

Dean only shrugged again. "It's been fine for a few hours now. What's another hour or two going to matter?" Then at seeing Punk gearing up to protest he put his hands up in surrender. "I swear, when we get ready for bed I'll have Rome take care of me."

Satisfied with that answer Punk nodded. "Great. Now where's the fucking damsel in distress?"

Roman shot a warning look at Punk before gesturing for Seth to come all the way in the kitchen. Seth stepped inside, his chin upturned with a slight scowl on his face. It was obvious he heard what the inked man had said and he was less than pleased at being referred to as a 'damsel'.

Roman gestured to him, "Seth, baby meet CM Punk. We've been best friends for over fifteen years." Then to Punk he said, "Punk this is Seth Rollins, our sub and lover."

Punk's eyes lit up at the word "sub" and now he was more curious than ever about their arrangement. Oblivious or perhaps unconcerned about raising their ire, he shoved a muttering Dean out of the way so he could get a better look at Seth. Rollins shifted on his feet, uncomfortable under his scrutiny but tried not to show it.

"Hmm…" Punk looked the younger man up and down a few times, mumbling to himself. Out loud he said, "Well… you two always did like 'em pretty. Although Leakee, he looks more like your type than Moxley's. I guess if he shaved the beard and grew a pair of tits and he'd totally be your type Jon." Punk started laughing obnoxiously until Dean slugged him in the arm causing him to yelp.

Roman put a comforting arm around Seth's shoulders and narrowed his eyes at Punk. "That's what you get for being an ass."

Punk rubbed his arm and shrugged. "Would you have me any other way?" Then to Mark who was still hovering in the doorway he said, "Come on in big guy. Surely you're not screwing them too?"

Mark chuckled as he came inside and shut the garage door behind him. "The name's Mark Henry; and no sir. I'm very happily married. I'm just guarding these three until Langston gets things resolved back in the city."

Punk nodded. "Okay let's go into the living room and you all can fill me in on what's going on." Then to the surprise of everyone, he grabbed Seth's hand. "Come on princess; tell me all about the trouble you're in."

An hour later, after giving the CM Punk the rundown on Hunter's first assault on Seth up until the car chase this afternoon (with some heavy editing of course to spare Seth some embarrassment), the living room fell silent. Even Mark was busy contemplating, as a lot of what was said was news to him. Big E had only given him the cliffs notes version but now, hearing what all he was involved in, had him worried. For the first time in years he was concerned about not making it back home to his wife and kids.

Roman, Seth and Dean were sitting on the sofa together, clearly fighting sleep. The pretty boy was between his two Doms, unable to quite relax though his eyes kept drifting shut. It hadn't gone unnoticed by his Doms (or Punk and Henry for that matter) that every time Hunter's name was mentioned Seth's hands would end up at his throat, tugging on the collar. Having that collar there was a constant reminder that Hunter still had power over him, his life, over his Doms even. Being chased and shot at today only reinforced that fact. The constant fear and anxiety was killing him even before the gun fight this afternoon. His life had been turned into a battle ground and somehow he was both the cause  _and_  the prize.

_"_ _And this wouldn't be happening if I had never told them about Hunter. I should have just let him use me until he got sick of me and left them out of it. God… I never should have told them! And they were almost killed today because of me._

_He's not going to stop._

_Hunter will never stop._

_He'll never fucking stop!"_

Seth didn't realize that he'd begun dozing until he felt Roman take both his hands in his, again pulling them down away from his neck.

"Seth, you've  _got_  to stop doing that." Roman rubbed the tops of his hands with his thumbs, trying to calm him. Dean joined in by nuzzling Seth behind his ear and kissing his cheek.

"Yeah pretty boy, you're gonna aggravate the burns and they won't heal if you keep it up," he added.

Seth sighed and threw his head back onto the couch pointedly avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry. I'm trying… really…" But before he could protest any more he yawned so hard his eyes watered.

Punk saw that and immediately looked apologetic. "I guess I should have waited till morning to ask for all the details. I've already got the rooms set up for you but first I need to make sure you're clean."

Dean and Roman both frowned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Ambrose. He had a hand on Seth's thigh now, squeezing gently, but his eyes were all for their host.

"Ugh, dude, I've told you before I'm off the grid. And as long as you're staying here, you're off of it too."

"Ah geez, I forgot about your conspiracy bullshit." Dean huffed and leaned back on the couch while Roman chuckled a bit at his response. Seth sat upright suddenly more alert. He was curious about what Punk had just said.

Mark looked amused and pointed up at the ceiling. "What about all those dishes and antennas on your roof? And the electricity you have?"

Punk didn't bother to stifle the smug grin on his face. "I see them, they don't see me. As for the electricity, I generate it using the lake and the stream. I had some help with that one though so I can't explain it well. Anyway, we can talk more about my stress free life not under the government's watchful eye some other time. Let's get you guys scanned so we can  _all_ go to bed."

The dark haired man rose from his chair caddy corner from the sofa and motioned for everybody to follow him. They ended up back in the garage but this time he took them to the back of it where, next to a work bench was a hatch in the floor.

Roman gave Dean a serious side eye that was returned as Punk opened the hatch and began climbing down. How could they have forgotten how paranoid their friend was? Living off the grid… Scanning his guests?

Once everyone made it down (and it was a tight fit for Mark through the hatch but he managed), they found themselves in what looked like an underground shelter. There were living quarters, a single bedroom, a single bath and galley kitchen and another room that was filled from top to bottom with weapons of every kind, a lot of expensive looking electronics and a few gas masks and hazmat suits.

Mark whistled low at all the equipment. He knew what everything was, although most of it he'd never seen in person before. A lot of what he was seeing was extremely hard to find even if you had the money and resources.

_"_ _Just who is this guy?" he thought._

CM Punk picked up a wand from a table and switched it on. As soon as he neared the men it started to sound and loudly at that.

His eyes widened in disbelief. "Jesus! You brought fucking cell phones here?! Give 'em up."

Dean and Roman both handed theirs over immediately knowing it would do no good to argue. Seth's phone was left back at the house and he said as much when asked. Mark hesitated though and it made Ambrose laugh.

"If you're going to keep guarding us, you'll have to give it to him," said Dean still chuckling.

Obviously none too happy about it, Mark went ahead and handed the phone to Punk. Punk thanked him and quickly went about dismantling each of their phones.

"Don't worry gentlemen; I can rebuild them for you when you leave. Now arms up so I can make sure no one's planted anything on you."

The latest request made Dean cough in surprise and Roman's eyebrows could have hit the ceiling. Punk merely waited for them to do as he asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Ugh, fine!" exclaimed Ambrose. Punk went over him first, patting him down as he went. Though it became obvious he was touching him just to get on his nerves.

"Been working out, huh Moxley?" Punk smirked in his face, ducking when Ambrose swung at him.

Roman was next and he was cleared without incident. Mark stepped over and was also cleared. Punk purposefully wanted Seth to be last because after his ordeal he didn't want to spook the younger man.

"Okay princess, your turn."

Seth walked over to him reluctantly and Punk began waving the wand over all his limbs and extremities.

"Hey," said Roman after a moment. "Why do you keep calling him that?"

Punk stopped and grinned. "What? Princess? Well shit just look at him! Those big brown eyes and pouty pink lips don't just scream Disney princess to you?"

Seth actually blushed hearing that and Roman's chin dropped to his chest as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry I even asked."

Punk laughed and continued to scan. Midway through he thought he heard a blip and decided to do it again. In the midst of that Henry was pondering the man's comments.

"Which one?"

Punk stopped again. "Huh?"

"Which princess are you talking about?" Then at the strange look Dean was giving him he explained by saying, "I've got kids so I had no choice but to become a connoisseur of Disney films."

Punk appeared to be thinking about the question while he scanned Seth a third time, still hearing the low blip. "Hmm… I don't know… Princess Jasmine?"

"Wow… Really?" questioned Mark with a hearty laugh.

"What?" exclaimed Punk with a frown. At Mark's continued laughter he sighed, "Okay fine, not Princess Jasmine. How about Belle?"

"I might give you Belle," chuckled Henry. "But technically she didn't start off as a princess."

"Yeah," cosigned Roman completely unable to help himself by joining in the conversation. "But by the end of the movie she became one by marrying the prince."

"Ugh, I can't believe you three," muttered Dean, running his hand through his hair. He winced when he accidentally brushed over the crusted over wound on his temple. "Our pretty boy is not a damn Disney princess! Fuck."

Roman actually felt a bit bad about getting sucked into Punk's mildly offensive dialogue. But Dean's response to it all had him biting his tongue to keep from laughing. Mark didn't seem to care and just let loose with it, his guffaws filling the small space.

Seth couldn't decide if he was amused or insulted by the conversation surrounding his potential princess status or if he was more worried about the expression on Punk's face. The dark haired man was flicking his tongue repeatedly over the lip ring on the corner of his mouth as he stared first at his wand and then at his neck.

After a moment he turned to look at Mark, Dean and Roman who were still carrying on the princess conversation.

"Hey! Did I not hear you say that that collar was put on him by that Helmsley guy?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, that's right."

"And why the hell haven't you gotten it off of him yet?"

Punk's tone didn't sit right with the dirty blonde and he frowned as he eyed his friend. "Believe us when we tell you we want that shit off him ASAP. But can't you see how tight that fucker is? We're waiting for him to lose some weight before trying again 'cause we don't want to hurt him."

Punk's mouth was set in a thin line as he regarded the now extremely tense pretty boy in front of him, watching him with wide eyes and his hands drifting up towards his throat once more. "I'm sorry princess. But it has to come off right now and it's probably going to hurt."

Roman and Dean were at Seth's side in a flash, hearing what Punk said.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why can't it wait?" growled Roman.

"Because it's bugged!" yelled Punk waving the wand around. "Most likely it's a goddamn tracking device! The signal it puts out is so small I almost didn't catch it. But you can bet your ass that if that Helmsley fucker wants him that badly, those assholes that shot your ride up,  _if_ they didn't die in the crash, are probably on their way here right now!"

 


	24. Chapter 24

Twenty minutes later, an ear splitting alarm startled everyone when it sounded. Punk immediately went over to a far wall, pressing a panel on it that caused the wall itself to split open, revealing a row of security monitors. Satisfied with what he was seeing, he turned off the alarm and pressed another button to open the garage.

"He's here?" asked Henry with his eye on the hatch.

Punk nodded as he continued watching the screens. "Yeah he's here." When the vehicle was parked just outside his garage and a large figure climbed out of it, he sighed loudly while turning to give Dean a meaningful look.

Unappreciative, Dean glared at Punk in response. "What?!"

"Ryback's still pissed at you, you know."

Ambrose's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? I slept with her once! Once, alright! And it was fucking years ago!"

"Doesn't matter to him. That one time was enough you horndog. We're just lucky that he believes in that 'love conquers all' bullshit or we would have had to pay him to even come out here tonight."

Seth raised an eyebrow and turned to Roman, his mouth opening to ask the obvious question. Instead of answering right away, the Samoan shook his head and took his hand in his, massaging gently. Truthfully Reigns was a little concerned about overloading Seth with too much information too quickly about their past. He and Dean both knew things about them were bound to come out when they brought their sub here and they had accepted that inevitability… but still he worried.

Finally Roman said, "Dean didn't always respect the idea of monogamy Seth. Before we got together you would have been hard pressed to find a person in this town he  _hadn't_  slept with."

Hearing that, Dean turned and gave Roman the dirtiest look he could muster. It would have been comical, if not for the situation at hand. Tearing his eyes away from his partner, he cautiously shifted his gaze to Seth and though the pretty boy didn't appear to be upset about what he'd just heard, anxiety was clearly rolling off of him in waves.

A buzzer sounded indicating their guest was at the hatch and Punk quickly went to open it. Mark got to his feet, his hands loose and ready, despite the inked man's assurances. A good bodyguard always treated everyone as a potential threat, regardless of the situation. That made harder to be taken by a violent or even deadly surprise.

When Mark saw the man enter the room, he couldn't help but be impressed at his size. The man was bald and extremely well muscled. He wore a leather vest with an emblem patch sewn onto the chest, a black t-shirt and jeans and black boots on his feet. And tucked under his arm was a medium sized case.

"Thanks for coming Ryback," said Punk as he led the muscle bound man into the room.

The bald man nodded as he entered. "Eh, it's no big deal. I'll just deduct it from one of the hundreds of favors the brothers and I owe you." He scanned the area quickly and when his eyes settled on Dean whose face was carefully blank, his expression went from pleasant to hostile in the blink of an eye.

Before he could even take a step forward though, Henry was there at his side putting a hand on one of his massive shoulders. "Easy there Big Guy. I can't let you do whatever it is you're thinking about doing to him, though I'm sure he deserves it."

Growling, Ryback glared up into Henry's face. "He slept with my wife!"

Dean sighed and moved closer to the angry man in spite of Henry shaking his head at him warningly. "I fucked everyone's wife back then. I've changed man. Besides, at the time you two weren't even married."

Ryback huffed, his features settling into a firm scowl. "Alicia was my fiancé when you fucked her."

Before Dean could make things any worse Punk interjected. "Hey look, time really is of the fucking essence here, okay? Prin-I mean Seth, come over here so he can see what we're dealing with."

Rollins stood but then stopped and looked to Roman as if for guidance, his face full of uncertainty and a hint of fear. The Samoan stood as well and walked with him over to Ryback whom had just set his case down on the floor. No longer concerned about violence erupting between Dean and Ryback, Mark took a few steps back to give them some space.

"Alright, let's see what we got here." The bald man started to reach for the collar around Seth's neck but at the fearful look on the young man's face he paused. "I'm just going to take a look at it, okay? I'm not going to hurt you."

Roman put a comforting hand on the small of Seth's back. "It's okay baby. We can trust him."

Ryback slowly put his hands up to the collar, tracing it all the way around careful of the still healing burns. It appeared to be seamless, probably two interlocking pieces closed around his neck. There was no give and the fit was so tight he couldn't even fit his pinky finger underneath. This collar was never meant to be removed.

"Seems, you were right Punk. I'm going to have to cut it off." He saw the younger man's eyes widen and a look of terror crossed his features as he stumbled backwards into Reigns.

"Just how do you plan to do that?" questioned Dean coming to stand near his sub and offer his support.

Ryback grinned then and knelt down to open the case at his feet. "With this." He lifted a compact circular saw up to show the room.

Dean was already shaking his head and Roman was barely able to grit out a "No." Taking a deep breath he added,

"Is that all you've got? Nuh – uh. It's too big! There's no way you can control it and not slice through his neck!"

Ryback snorted and turned to look at Punk. "Go clear that workbench over there. He needs to be laying n a flat surface."

Punk quickly went to do that amongst Roman and Dean's continued protests. Ryback simply ignored them, confident in his ability to do what needed to be done. He wasn't offended at their lack of faith in him. It was clear that they were only concerned about the younger man's safety, their love for him overriding everything else. Using the word love in the same sentence involving the dirty blonde was both strange and intriguing though. He watched as Ambrose wrapped his arm around the young man's shoulder, holding him close. When Seth relaxed a bit in his embrace, Dean traced random patterns across his chest, though it was probably meant to sooth him more than the pretty boy. In a word, he was being… cute.

_"_ _Huh… I don't think I've ever seen him like this…"_

Ryback was staring at Dean, his face going softer as he considered what he was witnessing. To watch Dean actually fret over this boy's life and wellbeing was something truly fascinating to behold. In years past it was obvious that he cared about Roman, especially when dealing with very dangerous people on the local biker gang's behalf. But this was something different. This was something more.

_"_ _Maybe he has changed…"_

"Alright, table's clear," said Punk after a moment. "We need to get this done fast. Every second that ticks by, brings those assholes closer and closer."

As if finally realizing that cutting that hateful collar off was the only way, both Dean and Roman led their pretty boy over to the work bench. Silently they helped him up onto it, laying him down. Seth's breaths started coming faster and a light sheen of sweat broke out over his forehead. He shifted around nervously on his back, his eyes darting between Roman's concerned face to Dean's worried one.

Mark hung back a few feet away, watching. He could see that Seth was unable to stay still and voiced as much. Ryback agreed.

"I think you should hold him down," he said, walking over to the table with the saw in hand. "He cannot move while I do this. Not even an inch."

Hearing that, Seth gasped and sat upright trying to hop down from the bench. He shrieked when Roman and Dean forced him back down. The second his back touched the workbench, Dean climbed onto it so he could straddle Rollins' lap. He grabbed the pretty boy's wrists and brought them down to his sides, effectively immobilizing him. Roman stood at Seth's head and kept him still by holding either side.

"It's okay Seth," whispered Reigns. "We're here baby. You're safe, you're fine."

Seth tried not to panic. He really did. But despite his loving Doms being the ones holding him down all he kept seeing was Hunter's face… feeling his hands on his body… hearing his voice in his ear… Whimpering, the pretty boy sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and shut his eyes. He had to stay in the here and now. But it was hard and getting harder every moment that passed.

Roman looked up into Dean's face and saw that the expression he wore was a mirror image of his own. Worry for their sub's physical and mental wellbeing.

Ryback went to stand next to the workbench, saw in hand and safety goggles on. Before bringing the machinery near Seth's neck, he bent down and examined the collar a second and then a third time.

"Okay," he said glancing at both Roman and Dean. "I think we're ready. This should take no time at all." Then to Seth he said, "Whatever you do, don't move. Now, this is going to be loud." And with that he switched the saw on. It was indeed loud and everyone winced at the sound.

Roman stared down into Seth's face, it paining him to see his sub so afraid. The younger man was biting his bottom lip so hard he drew blood and drops of it trickled down the corner of his mouth. Reigns wanted to reassure him, to kiss his forehead, his lips, to comfort him. But Ryback was bringing the blade of the saw to the left side of the collar and he could do nothing but keep Seth's head still while the bald man worked.

When it was metal against metal, the blade squealed against the collar briefly, sparks flying before it began to cut through. The feeling was jarring and just knowing that the blade was mere centimeters from slicing into his throat was terrifying. His body vibrated with the urge to move, to flee… but with Dean straddling him and Roman holding his head… Seth had no choice but to stay put.

There was a click and the saw stopped momentarily. Ryback shifted to the other side and immediately turned the saw back on to cut through the collar on the right. This side took less time as he was now aware of how much force was needed to cut through the metal of the collar. Another click and he was done. The bald man set the machine down on the floor, grabbed hold of the collar from both sides and yanked. It broke apart in his hands and Rollins' was free.

"Goddamn," murmured Ryback, stepping back quickly the moment the collar came off in his hands.

Ambrose immediately fell onto the younger man peppering his face and jaw line with kisses. It was frantic, this sudden affection and his hands automatically went to the pretty boy's throat, tracing the now bare skin. He brushed against the still healing burns but Seth hardly noticed, the relief he felt flooding his body making him numb to the pain.

However the pretty boy found himself in tears and he clung to his Dom, sobbing silently but reveling in the physical and mental release from Hunter's collar. Roman hung back a moment and watched the two with a smile on his face. He didn't think he'd ever seen Dean act in such a way before, clueing him in on just how much his partner cared for their pretty boy.

If there were ever any doubt before there certainly wasn't any now.

Mark was starting to feel like he was intruding on a special moment and was about to voice as much when he spied CM Punk. Their host was standing a few feet away from the happy threesome wearing an odd look of wistfulness and… regret? Longing perhaps? Whatever Mark was seeing in him didn't seem situation appropriate and it made the big man somewhat suspicious of his motives and hospitality.

Abruptly Punk shook himself, seeming to snap out of it. He went over to Ryback whom was currently peering at the broken collar.

"Here, let me see." Punk took it from the bald men and began inspecting it. When he still didn't see what he was looking for, he shook the collar and a narrow microchip came tumbling out of the ruined end into his hand.

"Aha! There's the fucker." He glanced over it quickly before dropping it and crushing it under his shoe. "Well if they  _were_  tracking it, they've got no signal to go on now." The inked man shook his head, lifting up his foot to glare at the shattered pieces on the floor.

"Ridiculous. That was a piece of stone-age garbage. I've got way more sophisticated tracking devices in my closet… smaller too. If that Hunter guy paid more than twenty bucks for that shit he seriously got hosed."

Roman turned to give Punk a nasty look to which a sheepish grin was returned. Meanwhile Ambrose grabbed Seth's arms and unwrapped them from around his neck, placing them on the pretty boy's chest. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Seth's throat before climbing off of the workbench. He walked over to Ryback who had just finished putting his saw and goggles back in its case.

"Thanks man. You really came through and without so much as a nick to his throat" said Dean, reaching his hand out. Ryback looked at it for a second in surprise before shaking it.

"No problem." He looked the disheveled man up and down, noting for the first time since he arrived the wound to his temple. Shaking his head Ryback chuckled. "Wow Jon. You really fucking love him huh?"

Dean smirked at him. " _Them._  I really fucking love  _them_."

Ryback looked over his shoulder to see Roman stepping between Seth's legs before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Facing Dean once more, he grinned.

"You always were a fucking freak."

Dean opened his mouth to respond but before he got the chance Punk cleared his throat and gave him a simple warning glare. Dean took the hint and closed his mouth again.

Mark got to his feet and walked over to the hatch. "Well gentlemen. Before I can relax, I want to take a walk around the property, make sure there are no surprise visitors waiting to catch us in our sleep."

Punk went over to him and shrugged. "That's not really necessary. Every bit of my land is covered in trip wires that set off alarms when triggered. If there's someone coming, I hear 'em."

The big man didn't really look convinced. "Eh, I'd still feel better if I had a look around." With that said Mark climbed up the ladder and exited the bunker through the hatch.

"Well I guess I better get going," said Ryback, running his hand across the top of his bald head. "One of my brothers' trashed his bike the other day and I've got to get started on it tomorrow. He headed over to the ladder as well, with his case in one hand.

"Thanks again Ryback! We'll see you around!" Punk gave the man a cheesy grin whom turned and waved awkwardly at him, Reigns, Ambrose and Rollins before making his way up the ladder and out of the hatch.

Roman yawned loudly and stretched. "Look Punk, we need to get up to bed. It's been a long fucking day."

Nodding, the inked man pointed in the direction the previous two men had gone. "Well come on then. I'm sure we all could use some sleep."

**Meanwhile about two hours away**

Sheamus glared down at the device in his hand, growling under his breath as the signal winked out.

"Shite. The signal's gone Rusev."

The big man in the passenger seat gave him an annoyed look before turning his attention back to the road.

Sheamus frowned, setting the device down on the center console. "No worries big fella. I think I know what town they're in. We'll stop outside of it tonight. Do some recon tomorrow and maybe the next day before we make the grab. That alright with you?"

Rusev nodded almost imperceptively. "Fine. So long as I get to kill the one who shot me."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The next morning Punk made his rounds throughout his house, opening the curtains and blinds, checking the security system and cleaning up the mess he'd left in the kitchen the night before. He always had been an early riser and the activities of last night hadn't changed his routine one bit. Once his chores were done he took a quick shower and got dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a matching hoodie and running shoes before deciding to check on his guests.

He looked in on Mark Henry first, not surprised to see the large man was still asleep. From checking the security camera footage, Punk saw that he didn't make it to bed until after five a.m. well after everybody else was asleep. Shaking his head, Punk left his doorway and went to check on everyone else. Feeling generous, last night he had so graciously offered the master bedroom to Moxley, Leakee and the princess. Of course Jon had happily pointed out that it was the only bedroom with a king size bed so where else were they going to sleep? With a quiet sigh Punk opened the door to his bedroom and saw that all three men were still in bed. The flash of pain he felt at seeing them lying together surprised Punk. He was woefully unprepared for the resurgence of jealousy he'd been feeling since their arrival last night. But for the moment he stuffed it down, back into that tight little ball in his chest that he'd grown intimately familiar with over the years. He sighed again and was about to walk away when he realized that Seth was lying between Leakee and Jon, staring at the ceiling, clearly wide awake.

Seth heard the door creak open and his eyes met Punk's. The inked man crooked his finger, calling Seth over to him. Without questioning it, Rollins carefully climbed out of bed, doing his best to not wake his Doms.

From across the room Punk whispered, "Get dressed."

Seth nodded and rifled around through his bag on the floor. He settled on a pair of basketball shorts, a t-shirt that said 'Glamour Kills' and a pull over hoodie, slipping on a pair of socks before shoving his feet into a pair of gym shoes. When he reached the door he glanced over his shoulder at his still sleeping Doms briefly as he followed CM Punk out of the room.

The two men crept quietly downstairs and went into the kitchen. Seth watched as the tattooed man grabbed a notepad out of a drawer and scribbled something down. He ripped the sheet off the pad and used a magnet to tack it to the refrigerator.

"PRINCESS AND I WENT FOR A RUN. BE BACK SOON."

After reading over the message Seth shot Punk an icy glare but the inked man ignored it.

"Come on," he said, opening the front door. "I'm going to show you the safest paths to take in case the shit hits the fan while you're here."

Forty-five minutes later the two men burst out of the woods coming upon the main street of the town. They stopped on the sidewalk opposite a moderately busy intersection. Punk was laughing at the pretty boy having to bend over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"You know… for a personal trainer and gym rat, you're surprisingly out of shape." Punk annoyingly pointed out while still chuckling.

Rollins lifted one weary hand to flip the laughing man off as he continued to catch his breath. "Fuck… you… I'm just… out of practice."

"Mmhmm… sure. Well let's hit the coffee shop across the street. They sell outrageously expensive bottled water."

A few minutes later they entered the quaint little shop, finding that it was already mostly full, even at this early hour. Most of the little tables were occupied, either by elderly people with their newspapers or younger people and their laptops. In spite of the circumstances that brought him to this town, the normality of this place was oddly relaxing.

Once at the counter Punk ordered two bottles of water and two coffees. When the cashier handed them the bottles, they both downed the entire contents rather quickly. By the time they finished and trashed the bottles, their coffee was ready. Punk paid the cashier and handed Seth his cup. Silently the two men walked over to the island and began sweetening their coffee to taste. Punk went heavy on the cream while Seth only used a single package of half and half.

The silence was starting to feel a little strained to Seth so he said the first thing that popped into his head.

"Why don't you call Dean and Roman by their names?"

The question was so abrupt that Punk accidentally spilled half a sugar packet onto the counter. He tilted his head to the side, looking Seth over with the same intense scrutiny as last night.

_"_ _He's so totally fucking innocent. How did he even wind up with them? What the fuck are they doing over there in the city?"_

Out loud he said, "You really have no idea, do you?"

Thinking that he wasn't going to answer him initially, Seth's cup was halfway to his lips when Punk surprised him with that question. Frowning he set it back down. "What do you mean? No idea about what?"

"About who they are and what they used to do. About their life before you." Punk shook his head slowly, the pretty boy's naivety simply mindboggling. "Jesus. How could you give yourself over to those two assholes and not know a thing about them?"

Out of habit, Seth's hand went to his bare throat as he stared at Punk, his curiosity peaked. "Things happened really fast between us. I thought I knew all I needed to."

Punk grumbled under his breath and snapped a plastic lid onto his coffee cup, then handed one to Seth as well.

"Let's go princess. It's story time."

_**Years Ago**_

It was a miserable day, complete with overall cloud cover and it was chilly outside to boot. CM Punk was currently headed to the tattoo parlor hoping to get an older tat touched up. He knew that his best friend was supposed to work today but it was likely his schedule was already full. Still, knowing that Leakee would tattoo him for free made whatever wait he had worth it. When he set foot in the tattoo and piercing parlor it was nearly full. Three of the four chairs held customers getting new ink and several more people were milling around near the front, looking through booklets, perusing through the artists previous work. The radio was on and played through several speakers throughout the space. Punk waved at the store's owner and head tattoo artist Bray Wyatt whom was currently working on a lower back tat for a pretty young blonde. The woman tried her best not to squirm, grimacing and cursing under her breath. Bray lifted the machine from her back for a moment both to give her a break and to greet Punk.

"How's it going young man?"

Punk shrugged. "I can't complain. Raking in the dough I see. Are you booked all day?"

Bray nodded and wiped his brow with his forearm. "Yeah but not just me. We're all booked solid for the day. Guess Leakee won't be able to touch you up today."

Punk gave a frustrated groan and rolled his eyes. "Ugh! He never has time for me anymore! In between his apprenticeship under you and his  _new_  best friend Jon, I don't ever get to see his ass anymore."

Bray chuckled as he switched the machine back on. "Don't pout son. It's not a good look. Just go on back. He should be finishing up his second client."

Just as he was about to head to the last chair he heard one of the artists yell, "Hey! Mason! Turn the radio up!"

A heavily tattooed young man with a high neon green mohawk jumped up and went to the wall where the radio was. He turned the volume up as high as it could go, grinning as he did so.

_"_ _Early in the mornin' Risin' to the street_

_Light me up that cigarette and I strap shoes on my feet_

_Got to find a reason, a reason things went wrong_

_Got to find a reason why my money's all gone_

_I got a Dalmatian and I can still get high_

_I can play a guitar like a motherfuckin' riot"_

Punk looked around the room, his mouth agape. Every single person in the parlor, customers and artists alike were all singing along, not missing a beat.

_"_ _Well, life is too short so love the one you got_

_Cause you might get run over you might get shot_

_Never start no static I just get it off my chest_

_Never had to battle with a bulletproof vest_

_Take a small example, take a tip from me_

_Take all of your money, give it all to charity…_

"Unbelievable," muttered Punk. What were the odds that he'd actually witness an impromptu goddamn sing-a-long? Shaking his head he went down to the end of the room and somehow still managed to be surprised when he caught the Samoan singing as well.

"Lovin'… is what I got. I said remember that." He hummed the rest of the chorus while he put the finishing touches on a wicked looking demon on the back of an older gentleman's calf.

"I don't believe you man," said Punk, shaking his head.

Roman looked up at him and grinned. "What? I can't listen to Sublime? I'm shocked you don't know it."

"Get the hell out of here. That's stoner music. You know I'm Straight Edge."

Roman rolled his eyes as he wiped down the finished tat. "Yeah I know I know. It's all you've talked about the last few months. And how's that going by the way?"

"Just fine, thanks for asking. I guess you'd know if we hung out more." The inked man crossed his arms over his chest, aware that he was pouting but past the point of caring.

Roman sighed and sent the older gentlemen upfront to make his payment. As he cleaned his station up and threw away the used needles in the sharps container he stopped to glance up at his friend, feeling guilty. He hadn't meant to shut Punk out but life just got busy and increasingly more complicated over the past few weeks ever since he rekindled his friendship with one Jon Moxley.

After tossing the gloves, he went to wash his hands at the sink. "Let's go out back," he said looking at Punk over his shoulder.

"What for?"

"So we can talk. What else?"

Punk gave a long suffering sigh but followed his friend out the back door to the deck. It was chilly outside but because of the stuffy warmth of the tattoo parlor, Roman didn't bother putting on a jacket. He merely leaned against the railing looking across the way at nothing in particular. Punk stood next to him, also focusing on the same nothing.

A moment of silence went by when Punk finally said, "You're keeping something from me man. For weeks now actually and I don't appreciate it." When he didn't get a response right away he yelled impatiently, "ROMAN! Spill it! I know something's up!"

Roman chewed on his bottom lip anxiously at hearing Punk call him by his given name and not his preferred nickname. He knew he needed to tell his friend what was going on, especially with what he was told last night. Sighing he released his hair from its bun so that he could run his hand through it. "I've been trying to help Jon. He's caught up in this street fighting ring that's run by some high rolling dude by the name of Luther."

"Hmm… Yeah I've heard about it. The payouts can be fucking huge. Bonuses are added if the poor bastard dies during or immediately after the fight."

Roman nodded. "Yeah and there lies the problem. People die all the time. The fights are pretty much all out war because the ones in charge up the ante with the bookings. Thousands, sometimes hundreds of thousands of dollars are at stake." Roman stopped to chew on his bottom lip anxiously before continuing.

"I've seen a couple of Jon's fights and he's damn vicious. That's worked well in his favor too. But now he wants out. He's figured out that they've basically been using him to assassinate people, free and clear. Luther has his hands in everything from drugs, to running guns, to prostitution… you name it. If it's illegal he's invested in it. But by goading his potential competition into these fights, he's been using Jon to knock them off, one by one."

Punk raised an eyebrow in disbelief then started shaking his head. "So a street fighting ring turns out to be shadier than expected… Jesus fucking Christ! And you believe him? You honestly believe that Moxley had no fucking clue?"

The Samoan was avoiding eye contact but nodded. "Yes I believe him. He's fucking scared man. If he just ups and quits he's defying Luther and that sonofabitch will kill him. If those on the other side of this find out that their guys were targeted on purpose, they'll hunt him down, regardless if he was in on it or not." Roman blew his breath out harshly and rubbed his hands together, the cold finally getting to him.

Punk went silent, just thinking. After several moments passed he said, "Okay… so let me help."

"No! This is my problem, you don't need to get involved."

"Actually it's Jon's problem, so technically  _you_  don't need to get involved. But since you are, I guess I am too. Give me some time to figure something out. When's his next fight?"

Roman rubbed at the back of his neck. "It's in two weeks."

"Shit. I'm going to be cutting it close then… I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can."

"Wait, what? Punk?! What are you going to do?!" Reigns' protests were ignored as the inked man jumped down off the deck and jogged away. With a sigh, Roman rubbed his arms repeatedly as he turned around to go back inside.

_"_ _I shouldn't have told him," he thought as he met his next client at the front desk. "God… I shouldn't have fucking told him…_

** _The Present_ **

Punk paused in his story to take a sip of his coffee. It was still hot and felt good going down his throat, warming him from the inside out. Glancing at Seth who was on the right of him, he found that the princess was staring at him like he'd grown a second head.

Punk almost laughed at the look of disbelief on his face.  _"Just as I thought…"_ Out loud he said, "You know, I don't think I ever considered how this might sound to someone like you who hasn't spent their life around this shit. I'm sorry if this is too much for you princess. Really."

Shakily Seth reached out and grabbed Punk's arm that wasn't holding the coffee. "Why? Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because I think you should know Seth. I think you  _need_  to know. And truthfully, I think they're both assholes for  _not_  telling you themselves." Punk hopped down off the brick wall they were sitting on and took another sip of coffee. "Let's go. I'll tell you the rest on our way back to the house."

Seth simply stared at him, his mind going a million miles a minute. He didn't know what to do with all this new information or how to feel. So he just hopped down as well, following alongside CM Punk, listening to more of his Doms' dark past.

** _The Past_ **

Punk worked tirelessly for the duration of the two weeks till Jon's upcoming brawl. Not once did he question his involvement in the situation. Leakee had been his best friend for years and would do anything to help him, just as he knew that Leakee would do everything in his power if he were in trouble. As for Jon, Punk and Leakee both knew him once upon a time but the chain smoking hellraiser had moved away for a couple of years and hadn't bothered to keep in contact when he left.

Then suddenly he shows back up again and brings with him a shitload of trouble right to Leakee's doorstep. Though, after CM Punk did some digging and asked around about Luther and his current exploits, he found out that his gaining a foothold in all underground dealings was about to impact their town in a huge negative way. To find a suitable resolution that didn't mean Jon's death meant that Punk had to find the individuals that had the most to lose should Luther's control extend to their neck-of-the-woods. It came right down to the wire, the week of the Jon's fight when Punk finally found what (and whom) he was looking for.

Friday evening Punk found himself walking with a man who went by Gabriel. They were little more than acquaintances who were together for the second time this week. The first time was to attend a lesser fight and scope out the scene. Punk used his skills that night as a smooth talker to get them on the list to attend the high stakes fight that Jon would be in. That was the night that everything Punk had planned would be set into motion.

Operation: take Luther down.

Gabriel was 6 feet 6 inches and 220 pounds of solid muscle and excluding his face, every available square inch of skin was tattooed. He was one of the enforcers for the local motorcycle gang The Outlaws and was under orders to keep an eye on Punk at the warehouse where the fight was taking place.

They were nearing their destination when Gabriel broke the silence with a discontented grumble.

Punk raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Heaving his shoulders up in huge sigh he looked over at the smaller man. "What if he's not here tonight?"

"Who? Luther?" Punk scoffed. "Don't worry man, he'll be here. From what I can gather he always shows up to the big money fights."

"Well you seem sure about that." The disdain in his voice was thick and he couldn't keep from frowning. "And since Jesse believes in you I don't have any choice but to watch your back tonight. Just make sure you stick by me, got it? And if bullets start flying, you hit the fucking ground."

"I hear you man. I'm not a goddamn idiot."

Gabriel snorted as if to say, 'That's the debatable.' And they continued their trek in silence till they reached the warehouse that the fight was to take place in. Outside the building they saw several people just milling around, smoking and chit chatting. When they made it to the door, they were initially barred from entry by a beady eye fellow that was obviously strapped.

He glanced down at his legal pad and asked, "Names?"

"CM Punk."

"Gabriel."

The man read down the list until he spotted them on it. "Alright, go on in. If you're gonna place a bet, you've got about fifteen minutes to do it. Go see the pretty black chick in the office upstairs, she's the one holding the cash."

The two men nodded that they understood and went inside. Whatever the warehouse had been used for prior was unknown. But in its current incarnation it was almost like an impromptu club. There was a bar with several bartenders behind it fixing drinks for their clientele. Kanye West's 'Can't Tell Me Nothing' was being played loudly through several speakers scattered around the room as they watched several people come down the steps with their betting slips in hand.

While Gabriel stood next to him, looking bored, Punk began looking around hoping to spot the reason he was doing all of this, Jon Moxley. When he didn't see him milling around he decided to go upstairs instead.

"Are you feeling lucky Gabe?" he said with a wink.

The biker followed him with a roll of his eyes, up the stairs to the warehouse office. When they entered they saw that it looked less like an office and more like a VIP lounge. There were leather couches, a few tables full of mixed drinks and liquor and people scattered throughout. At the very back though he spotted the 'very pretty black chick' that the doorman had mentioned. She was tall, all legs really, wearing a plaid mini skirt with a crop top and a brilliant smile. She was counting money and talking and laughing with a couple of potential gamblers.

Pulling a wad of cash out of his back pocket he walked up to the woman whom, when she saw him coming, waved off the couple that she was speaking with.

"Well you made it just in time! I was about to close up here. My name's Alicia Fox and I'll be your gambling mistress today. How much you want to put down?"

Punk glanced at Gabriel briefly before handing her the roll. "Nice to meet you Alicia. I'd like to put $2000 on the blonde maniac I've been hearing so much about."

Alicia took the roll and broke out into a huge smile. "Hmm… nice! He's won the last dozen fights he's been in. Good choice." Then looking at her watch she gasped. "The fight is about to start! You gentlemen better get downstairs. Head out back, it's going to be in the alley tonight."

By the time CM Punk and Gabriel made it to the alley, it was already full. They had to maneuver their way through the crowd to be close enough to see everything. And when they broke through… that was when he finally saw Jon.

He looked slightly different from what Punk remembered. His dirty blonde hair was shaggy, falling into his eyes though he kept running his fingers back through it to get it out of the way. He wore a white tank-top and dark blue jeans with boots, probably steel toed, on his feet. Currently he wasn't paying attention to anything or anybody, all his focus on getting loose and ready for the upcoming brawl. He rolled his shoulders back and shook his head from side to side with a satisfying crack. His eyes were hooded and he appeared to be chewing gum. For someone who was about to enter a fight, possibly to the death, he appeared to be rather calm.

About ten feet away was his opponent. The man was both taller and larger than Jon, outweighing him by twenty pounds or so of pure muscle. His skin was a smooth dark chocolate in color and his head was completely clean shaven. He was pacing, his eyes never leaving Jon for a second. At least until he stopped to remove his shirt, leaving his chest bare so that he was wearing jeans and boots and nothing else.

From the far corner of building came the man that could only be Luther, a black man of average height and size, wearing a linen suit. For such a prominent figure in the criminal world, he was totally unassuming. But the crowd of gamblers and onlookers quieted upon his approach and parted to let him through. And with him were six men, likely his enforcers and quite obviously strapped. This worried Punk as he hadn't thought Luther would have men so heavily armed with him tonight. He looked to Gabriel and saw that the man had noticed just as he had and that he appeared to be thinking hard about the plan for the night.

Luther walked to the center of the alley where the fighters were and turned around to face the crowd.

"I'm overjoyed that all you motherfuckers could make it tonight! We have here on my right our reigning champion and currently undefeated, Jon Moxley. And on my left, here to challenge him and take all of your money, one of Carl's boys, Titus O'Neil."

The crowd cheered and booed as they saw fit, excited about what they were about to witness. Luther turned and said something to both men that the spectators couldn't hear before stepping back with his entourage to watch.

As soon as Luther was out of the way, Jon and Titus began circling each other, sizing each other up and looking for an opening. Hands up and ready, Titus struck first with an uppercut Jon's chin. The dirty blonde flew backwards and lost his footing, landing hard on back. But he didn't stay down and was up on his feet before Titus could reach him. With a growl he rushed the larger man, jumping on him causing them both to crash to the ground with Jon riding him on the way down. He threw a flurry of punches, hitting Titus anywhere and everywhere he could reach. Titus ate every single punch until he was finally able to muster up enough strength to shove Jon off of him. Jon rolled with it, getting to his feet quickly just as Titus was standing too.

The crowd watched on, yelling at the two men as they fought. Punk watched anxiously, surprised at how apparently evenly matched Moxley and O'Neil were. At least until Titus got another uppercut in that once again knocked Jon flat. Without missing a beat, Titus advanced on the fallen man, kicking him as hard as he could in the ribs. There was an audible crack and Jon screamed in pain. Punk chewed on his lip ring as Titus delivered another devastating kick to Jon's ribs before dropping to his knees to punch the dirty blonde over and over again. Punk dared to look at Luther and could see the man appeared to be fuming. The crowd's cries of excitement died down till nothing could be heard but the sound of flesh hitting flesh as Titus literally began beating Jon to death. His fists slammed into Jon's face and the dirty blonde tried to fend him off as best he could but Titus had him pinned and his efforts to hit back were futile. Punk turned to Gabriel, alarmed, when there was a blur of motion and his best friend Leakee came from nowhere, tackling Titus off of Jon. There was a confused murmur rolling throughout the crowd of spectators.

"Jesus fuck man! What the hell are you doing?!" hissed Punk. He couldn't believe that his friend had just jumped in the fight and was currently pounding Titus' face in.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "You know that clown?" he whispered.

Punk nodded. "Yeah… Oh shit!" A glance to the side saw that Luther's men all had their guns trained on the Samoan, apparently none too pleased about his interference. Luther, however, appeared to be amused and signaled for his men to lower their weapons.

"Let's just see how this goes," he said.

Titus had been taken completely by surprise when he'd gotten tackled and was simply unable to recover. Roman landed blow after blow, his fear for Dean's safety and rage at the ebony skinned man nearly killing him taking over completely. The crowd had gone silent once more, transfixed by the savage beating being unleashed by the mystery challenger.

Regaining some strength, Dean was finally able to sit up. When he saw that it was Roman who saved him, his cursed under his breath. He crawled on his hands and knees over to the man, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him off of the now unmoving Titus.

"What the fuck are you doing here man?! Are you trying to get us both killed?" Dean's words ended on a violent cough that had him spitting out blood.

"I just saved your ass Jon! The least you could do is say thank you!" growled Roman, his eyes narrowing. The two men argued in earnest, seemingly unaware that they were being watched by an increasingly agitated crowd and increasingly annoyed criminal overlord.

Punk started bouncing on the balls of his feet, the anxiety he felt, tripling at this strange turn of events.

Luther, no longer amused by the surprise entrant into this fight signaled his men to point their weapons at both Dean and Roman. He cleared his throat loudly to get their attention.

"I hate to break up this love fest, but you both are interfering in my business. I don't appreciate that. Jon? Since it appears you know this guy, I'm holding you personally responsible."

Releasing Roman, Dean turned his chin up defiantly at Luther from his seat on the ground but said nothing. He knew that whatever he tried to say would only dig his grave even deeper. Roman scowled at the suited man but like Dean, said nothing.

Luther frowned at them, crossing his arms over his chest. "So…? Nothing to say for yourselves? Not even for wasting  _my_  time and  _my_  money?" When neither man responded he said, "Fine! You'll both pay for disrupting tonight's activities." The armed men took aim and looked to Luther for the signal to go ahead and fire.

Before he got the chance to give it however there was a loud whistle and everyone's attention was drawn to the dumpster at the edge of the alleyway. Standing on top of it was the leader and lieutenant of The Outlaws, Jesse James and Billy Gunn respectively.

"Well now, look what we've got here?" Jesse snorted derisively, his eyes all for the man in the linen suit. "Looks like there's some shit going on right in our backyard and we weren't invited."

"You're goddamn right," responded Billy with a nod of his head.

Luther looked highly pissed at yet another interruption and turned to face the two men. "And just who the fuck are you?"

With a smile Jesse pointed at himself, "I'm the RoadDogg Jesse James and this is the Badass Billy Gunn and we're The Outlaws." At the end of that sentence, the alley was suddenly overrun with the members of the motorcycle gang coming from all directions, both ends of the alley and jumping over the fence. They were all holding weapons ranging from metal pipes and chains, to automatic weapons and sawn off shotguns. The gamblers began to see that things were taking a turn for the deadly and began sprinting away from the scene in droves.

Luther scowled and his mean flanked him, aiming their guns at the members of the gang that now surrounded them. It was clear that the man hadn't considered that his activity would be noticed by the likes of them and it showed in his hesitation.

"Look… RoadDogg… I don't know what it is you think you've caught me doing, but I was not aware this territory belonged to someone else. This is just a simple misunderstanding, that's it!"

Jesse merely grinned at him, slow and dangerous. "Tell me if I'm misunderstanding this; you've been going all over the state, taking over all sorts of territory like you're Donald fucking Trump and ousting the very same people that I do business with. I've had to switch suppliers twice in the past six months and a little birdy last week told me that  _you_  were the reason for that. You're done disrupting our business, our supply lines and you're done stealing our goddamn customers. You're just fucking done."

Luther grit his teeth and opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Instead of protesting the truth he just gave a flick of his wrist and his men immediately began firing at the gang. RoadDogg and Billy Gunn both jumped down off the dumpster and took cover behind it so they could return fire. Punk yelled for Roman and started to run over to him and Jon but was thrown to the ground by Gabriel who pulled an automatic pistol from his pants and started shooting as well. The two stayed on the ground, covering their heads with their hands while the bullets flew.

The gunfight lasted no more than ten minutes, but the damage was done. Luther and his men were woefully unprepared for such an attack and by the end of it they were all either dead or dying.

When it was over Punk was allowed to get to his feet but before he could check on his best friend Jesse James came over and clapped him hard on the back.

"Everything you said checked out Punk. The Outlaws owe you big. Whatever you want, however you want, we're going to repay our debt." Jesse held his hand out, smiling as he did so.

Punk shook the offered hand. "Well… there's a bunch of equipment I've had in mind…"

Jesse winked at him. "Done. Just give Gabriel the list and we'll get you whatever's on it." Then to the rest of his crew who had just finished putting bullets in the heads of all of Luther's downed men he said, "To the bar gentlemen! I'm buying the beers!" The Outlaws hooted and hollered as they left the alley, eager to celebrate the success of defending their turf. Gabriel gave Punk a reluctant nod of respect before leaving with everyone else.

Sighing with relief that everything went practically as he planned it, he stepped over the bodies strewn about as he made his way over to the reason for all of this. Roman was helping Dean to his feet who was moving very gingerly, obviously in a lot of pain. His face was swollen and bruised and his right eye was practically swollen shut. The Samoan didn't appear to have a scratch on him and he eyed his friend with a look of anger tinged with disbelief.

"So… Were you ever going to tell me, about any of this?"

Punk managed to look sheepish. "After everything was done and I knew he was safe… yeah." Then, looking down at the mangled body of Titus O'Neil Punk's expression changed to one of annoyance. "If I  _had_  told you what I was up to, would you still have come down here like some out of control lunatic? You fucking killed him man."

At that Roman merely shrugged. "I did what I thought I had to." He was completely unrepentant about beating a man to death.

Dean looked between the both of them, utterly confused and likely suffering from a concussion. "Okay is one of you assholes going to tell me what the fuck happened here tonight?"

"Sure Jon," replied Roman wrapping his arm around his waist. "After we take you to the fucking hospital."

All three men went back through the warehouse, amidst the wreckage of the shootout. As they passed through the now empty bar area Punk stopped abruptly, turning to look up at the office.

"Hold on a second guys. I'll be right back."

Dean and Roman watched him run up the steps and disappear into the office. A few minutes later he came back down with a large bag.

Roman cocked his head to the side. "What's in there?"

With a crooked smile Punk opened the bag to reveal that it was full of cash, all leftover from the bets placed earlier.

"Since Luther's dead, I guess that means this money officially belongs to us."

The three of them cracked up then out of relief and genuine happiness at having come out on top after a hellacious and deadly evening.

_**The Present**_

Seth and Punk were walking up the driveway to his house when he finished his tale. The whole time the pretty boy had simply listened in complete silence and Punk could only guess what he was thinking.

"I wish I could say that was the end of the crazy shit. But with all that money things got even wilder before they settled down between us." Punk sat down on the front steps and gestured for Seth to sit beside him. They sat there in silence for quite some time. It was a while before either of them spoke again.

"I don't know how to feel about what you've told me today," Rollins said finally. "It's… it's a lot to fucking take in."

Punk nodded. "I know princess, I know."

The two toned man sighed as he looked out over the land around them. "When… when did they change? What made them want to be different? How could I not see it?"

"That's a story for another day. But I'm willing to bet the signs were there Seth and you just ignored them. After all, in all the time I've known them, neither of them was ever very good at hiding shit." Punk stretched before getting to his feet. "It's getting late; let's go inside. You can help me get breakfast started if they haven't already."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, the sing-along was actually something I witnessed in real life and to that song as well. Totally surreal and completely awesome :)


	26. Chapter 26

The atmosphere during breakfast was… uncomfortable. The five men sat at the crowded kitchen table, eating mostly in silence. Early on Mark had tried to engage everyone in conversation and attempted to joke around but to no avail. The tension in the room was thick enough to be cut with a knife. And somehow, the pretty boy appeared to be the cause.

From the moment Punk and Seth set foot inside the house, the pretty boy had been silent, his brow permanently furrowed as he continually chewed on his bottom lip. And when Roman had moved forward to embrace him, Rollins actually dodged him and walked away shaking his head. He missed the flash of surprise and hurt on his Dom's face. Moments later when Dean joined them downstairs his affection was also rejected. Seth had turned his face to side, pointedly avoiding a kiss from the dirty blonde. Much like Roman, Dean was both shocked and hurt. Punk, from across the room, witnessed the dissension and felt badly about it. Obviously the princess hadn't really come to grips with what he'd been told and was now taking it out on Leakee and Jon.

And as they sat down to eat, somehow the discomfort jumped up a notch. Seth kept his eyes on his plate, eating slowly, mechanically, not really tasting the food despite how delicious it actually was. Dean ate angrily, shoveling everything in his mouth quickly, only pausing to glare at Seth and sometimes at Punk. The inked man matched Dean's glare with one of his own, clearly saying with his eyes that this, Seth's behavior, was on him and Reigns. Henry could see the back and forth going on there and only shook his head. Roman was pensive and after a few bites, his plate remained untouched. His eyes were all for his sub whom was doing his damndest to ignore everyone.

Once Seth was finished he rose from the table silently, took his plate and put it in the dishwasher before heading upstairs. His Doms watched him go, both men itching to pull him aside and ask him what was wrong but neither willing to broach the subject with him. Instead they both turned to CM Punk, identical looks of anger mixed with confusion on their faces.

Dean shoved his now empty plate away from him and gave Punk his full attention. "What… the… fuck…?! What happened this morning?"

Sighing Punk crossed his arms over his chest, mentally preparing himself for the explosion. "I told the princess about us… and Luther."

Roman closed his eyes, his head shaking slowly from one side to the other. When he opened his eyes the look he gave Punk would have forced any other man to apologize profusely. "You fucking did what?"

Dean growled and jumped to his feet, his chair toppling over behind him. He leaned forward with one hand on the table and the other hit his chest as his fingers began furiously drumming against his collar bone. The look on his face was murderous. He didn't say a word, just kept his gaze trained on Punk, his eyes promising all sorts of pain.

Wisely, Henry got up from the table and left out the front door, presumably to check the house's perimeter while he gave the three men space to hash this thing out. He'd only been in the company of these men for a short while and Seth Rollins seemed to have this undeniable hold on them. Even Punk didn't seem to be immune, having risked his very health to set the younger man straight about Dean and Roman's hazy past.

"I thought he had a right to know man." Punk narrowed his eyes, clearly not bothered by their anger.

"But it wasn't your place to tell him!" roared Roman suddenly. "It's none of your fucking business!"

Punk raised an eyebrow at his friend's outburst. "Calm down Leakee. I don't think he'll leave you two over it. He just needs some time to process this shit. Hell, I basically told him that we were murderers and he didn't run screaming. That's gotta be a good fucking sign, right?"

Despite knowing Jon for years Punk still managed to be surprised by what happened next. In the time it took for him to blink Dean had launched himself across the table at him. The two men crashed to the floor and rolled while grappling and punching that ended up with the dirty blonde straddling Punk. Dean was raging and throwing vicious wild punches to whatever part of him he could reach. But even from the bottom Punk was giving as good as he got, landing quite a few hits of his own.

Roman watched for a couple of minutes, too pissed to do much else. But eventually he walked over, grabbed the still swinging Dean and pulled him off of Punk. The man continued to struggle and Roman dragged him over to the nearest wall and shoved him into it.

"Enough Dean! Enough!"

Ambrose whirled around to face him, breathing hard and shaking. He gave Roman a look that would have withered any other man before walking out of the room, smacking the side of his head over and over again as he went.

"Fuck," muttered Roman under his breath as he watched his partner go. Sighing he went back to where Punk was picking himself up off the floor while wiggling his jaw with one hand and rotating his shoulder. The inked man watched him warily, smartly concerned with getting attacked a second time. Reigns got right in Punk's face and stared him in the eye.

"God… of all the shit… of all the things to tell him…" Roman growled low in his throat, trying so hard to control his fury. Starting over he finally said, "Punk, Seth is _our_ sub. He belongs to me and to Dean. Not you. You had no goddamn right to do what you fucking did."

Punk raised an eyebrow. "I get that man. I do. But it's obviously serious between you three and you never said a word! Were you ever going to tell him?"

Roman sighed. "Yes we were. But that's beside the fucking point. We love him Punk. We're so in love with our sub that we're willing to go back to those fucking dangerous habits to keep him safe. It's why we're here with you and nowhere else. We trust you man and we trust you with Seth. But our past? We left it behind us so we could start over. And we did when we found him. Seth was never meant to be a part of that life."

Punk sighed, all his earlier tension draining out of him at that moment. "I'm sorry man. Truly. I just couldn't believe that a guy like him was with you two. He's so… naïve, so innocent and just so fucking pretty." Punk chuckled a little. "I just wanted to cover him in bubble wrap and lock him in a safe somewhere immediately after you all told me about that shit with Hunter and his goons. And then it dawned on me that he couldn't have possibly known a damn thing about either of you."

Roman gave a ghost of a smile then. "He seems to have that effect on people. Dean and I were inexplicably drawn to him the instant we met. And I'll spare you the details but the sexual compatibility is off the charts. We grew close so fucking fast. And Seth stuck with us through everything even when we took things much too far entirely too early and even when the shit we did scared him. Eventually we realized that he was it for us." Roman sighed, his features softening a bit. "There will never be anyone else for Dean and I. There can't."

Nodding, Punk placed a comforting hand on the Samoan's shoulder. "I understand. I get it, I do. It wasn't my place to say anything. I'm sorry man. For real this time."

Reigns smiled more brightly then and brought the other man to him for a hug. "Thanks. Now I need a favor so I can try to undo this shit."

Stepping back Punk raised both brows in surprise. "O…kay? What do you want?"

"I need some rope. Several lengths and don't lie to me Punk, I know you have some."

"And after I get you the rope, then what?"

"I need you to take me to the sturdiest, most clime-able tree on your property."

**RTB**

Ambrose stood silently in the doorway of Punk's master bedroom, watching his sub. Seth was sitting in a chair by the window, just looking out. He didn't appear to notice that he was being observed. He just sat, his fingers absently tracing the burn scars at his throat as he stared out the window and to the woods beyond it. The expression on his face was what hurt Dean the most. Seth looked… lost. It was as if he was bereft from everything he knew and trusted. That was when Dean realized that hearing about their past wasn't the only thing that was wrong between them.

They'd been neglecting his needs as a sub, and in the process, strained their relationship.

The hardwood floor creaked behind Dean alerting him to Roman's presence and Seth to both of them. Their pretty boy stiffened but did not look back in their direction. Roman put a hand on Dean's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly before calling out to their sub.

"Let's go for a walk Seth. We need to talk."

The three men left the house together but easily slipped back into the familiar pattern of Roman and Dean leading the way with Seth falling in step behind them. It was a few minutes before anyone spoke with Roman trying to figure out the best way to say what he needed to.

"Seth… What Punk told you about us… We didn't mean for you to find out the way you did." Roman paused and both he and Dean stopped, turning to look at Rollins to gauge his reaction.

Seth's expression remained sullen and he didn't respond.

Deciding to forge ahead, the Samoan sighed before continuing. "After Luther… things got worse before they got better. We became addicted. We lived for the danger, for the risk involved with dealing with the local biker gang. We became their allies, their undercover acolytes, taking on missions that would be too risky or too deadly for the actual members because of how well known and recognizable they were. And Punk would help us, doing what he could, mostly from a distance because he's more of a planner, and a damn good one at that. But all it took was one close call from nearly being nabbed by the Feds when we decided we couldn't live like that anymore."

Dean ran a hand through his hair, fidgeting slightly. "You see pretty boy, we realized that we loved each other more than we loved the rush of doing really fucking bad things with awful fucking people. We left this town and all its dirty secrets behind because of what it was doing to us. And I got no problem telling you that Rome was the push I needed. He saved my life Seth."

For a brief moment Ambrose and Reigns looked at each other as their minds went to that fateful day. Seth watched them and he couldn't help but soften at the looks on their faces. The two turned back to him, concern for him once again marring their handsome features.

"Say something baby," said Roman pushing his hair back over his shoulder. "We need to know what you're thinking."

Rollins crossed his arms over his chest as he worried his bottom lip with his teeth. Finally he said, "When CM Punk told me you guys' history, honestly? I felt betrayed. I felt stupid. He asked me how could I give myself over to you two and not know a damn thing about you and I realized he was right. I'm stupid when it comes to you. I always have been from that very first night at the club; I knew deep down that you were dangerous back then though I refused to acknowledge it. But I loved the way I felt when I was with you. Then you took me home and you both made me experience things I never thought possible. That weekend was the best time I'd ever had up to that point. And I thought was it; that you were done with me but you proved me wrong."

To the two Doms' surprise, slow tears began spilling down Seth's cheeks. His arms fell loose at his sides before he dropped to the ground on his knees.

"I don't know when it happened. But I fell in love you, with both of you. I found that all I wanted was to be yours, to be dominated by you." He sobbed brokenly before staring up into their faces. "I still do. I want that more than anything. More than life itself. I'm sorry I acted the way I did before. I wasn't really mad at you. I was angry at myself, for Punk telling me what I already knew. I don't care about Luther or anything else you did before you met me. I swear I don't. All that matters is you and me, right here right now."

Dean stared down at his pretty boy, his flushed tear streaked face causing something low in his gut to twist. "Do you trust us?" he asked, his voice dropping to a raspy purr.

Seth nodded slowly, answering without the slightest hesitation. "Yes I do."

Smiling, Roman reached down and grasped Seth's chin firmly. "That's good to hear pretty boy. That's really good to hear. Stand up."

Seth got to his feet, gasping when he was immediately sandwiched between his Doms, Roman in front of him and Dean behind him. They pressed into him hard as each man kissed him in turn. Reigns was first and he dominated Seth's mouth, occasionally plucking at his lips with his teeth, pleased at the contrasting saltiness of his tears and the sweetness of his kiss. But before he could deepen it, Ambrose pulled Seth's face away to take his turn. He owned Rollins' mouth, thrusting his tongue inside only to gently caress against his subs'. Seth moaned loudly, a delightful combination of desperation and relief at finally being given what he needed.

Tired of being outdone Roman shoved Dean away from Seth, smiling wickedly at the annoyed growl of the dirty blonde. To Seth he said, "Strip."

It was a sunny afternoon and they were in the woods not far from Punk's home. They would be visible to anyone who cared to look. But none of that mattered to Seth and he hurriedly did as he was told; putting his clothes and shoes in a messy pile next to a tree. Once he was nude, he stood unashamed in front of his Doms, eyes to the ground as he waited for the next command.

"Keep your hands behind your back and follow us." Roman waited to see Seth acquiesce before he and Dean headed deeper into the woods.

Walking barefoot and nude through the woods was a testament to Seth's love and loyalty to his Doms. Twigs and branches snapped under his feet and small rocks dug into his arches with each step but Seth was loving every minute of this. He imagined himself following his Doms like an obedient lamb, to be sacrificed at their whim, used at their discretion. It was a heady feeling and he couldn't wait to find out what else they had in store for him.

After a short trek they arrived at a more thickly wooded area. There were several trees rather close together and the first thing that Seth noticed was that a rather sophisticated system of rope and pulleys had been rigged between each of them. Goosebumps popped out all over his flesh as he tingled with excitement and anticipation.

It's been entirely too long since…

Even though Dean and Roman were working together on this it was still a painstaking process. Aside from small excited gasps and sharp intakes of breath, Seth remained relatively quiet during the rigging. And when it was completed, he was suspended approximately three feet above the ground… upside down.

"Oh god…" The blood was rushing to Seth's head and his heart was pounding furiously inside his chest. The rope binding around his chest, arms lashed together behind his back with more rope around his waist and the tops of his thighs to keep him stable and secure was also restrictive and yet he found it oddly comforting as well. His legs were bent at the knees at a 90 degree angle bound to a horizontal bar that was hanging from a large old tree. Swinging gently from side to side, Seth fought to keep his breathing even and his eyes on the two men before him wondering what else they had in store for him.

"Goddamn…" breathed Ambrose admiring their handiwork. "He's fucking beautiful. And Rome? Nice work. I'd have never thought to do this."

Roman didn't try to stop the smug grin. "Thanks man. I've always wanted to try inverted suspension outside like this."

The two continued their amiable chatter as they walked in a wide circle around Seth. Every so often one of them would push him causing his body to swing through the air. The rig would creak a little under his weight, adding a sense of danger to the situation. After a few minutes Roman stopped so that he was in front of Rollins. He eyed the younger man hungrily and Seth's dick hardened instantly.

"We owe you a punishment pretty boy. And it's been a long time coming."

Confusion flickered in Seth's brown eyes. "Umm, what?" The words barely left his lips when he felt the stinging bite of a switch hitting his ass. He yelped somehow having forgotten that Dean was standing behind him. He heard the dirty blonde chuckle when he felt another lash and then another.

Roman crossed his arms over his chest, watching Seth's face, looking for any signs of undue discomfort. His face went grim as he answered the pretty boy's unasked question. "This is your punishment… for failing to tell us about Hunter the instant he put his hands on you. You undermined us as your Doms pretty boy. Unacceptable."

"I'm… I'm sorry!" cried Seth. He gasped when the switch landed again.

"Sorry who? What?" asked Dean rearing back to swing the branch once more.

"I'm sorry Sir! I'm sorry! I should have come to you Sir!" The tension from being upside down made his feelings more intense somehow. Seth was completely amped up and could hardly think with the blood pounding so loudly in his ears.

"Good boy. That's what we like to hear." Ambrose gave him one final smack with the switch and tossed it to the ground. Then he took his hands and ghosted it over the raised red welts on their sub's skin, groaning to himself. He was so hard and the friction of it trapped inside his jeans as he moved was delicious. He peered around Seth's body to give Roman a look that said to hurry things up.

Reigns nodded at him before turning his attention back to his sub. Seth's face was flushed and his breathing had quickened. If the pretty boy could move he'd definitely be fidgeting right now. Smirking, Roman palmed his erection as he took in the sight before him. He reached a hand out and spun him slowly so that he could see the end result to Dean's lashing. Like his partner had done, Reigns ran a hand over each cheek, the sight and feel of the welts extremely satisfying. Seth whimpered under his touch, his dick painfully hard, begging to be handled.

Roman turned him back to face him. He was nearly eye level with the sub's hardness and reached out to grip it, loosely at first but with increasing pressure. Unable to help himself, Seth moaned loudly.

"Please… p-please Sir!"

"Please what? Tell me what you need pretty boy." Slickening his hand with Seth's precum helped Roman smooth his strokes but he hadn't picked up speed yet; squeezing his cock deliberately to stave off the sub's imminent orgasm.

"I need to cum! Please… Unh… please!" Seth was going out of his mind, his entire body pulsing with need. And when behind him Dean began kissing and licking the still stinging welts covering his ass Seth's pleas took on an even needier vibe.

Deciding to finally take pity on the younger man Roman increased his speed, jerking the pretty boy off with fervor. But right at the very second when he was about to climax, Roman took his hand away. The groan of frustration by the sub sent a thrill right to his groin. He motioned for Dean to join him in front of Seth and they both pulled their pants and underwear down just enough to free their cocks.

Roman grinned wickedly at the half crazed lustful look in Seth's eyes. "You can cum _after_ we do."

For the next several minutes the two Doms took turns fucking Seth's mouth, using the momentum of him swinging upside down to their advantage. Roman came first, choosing to shoot his load on the pretty boy's chest and neck, instead of his mouth though that didn't stop the younger man from trying to catch a few errant drops on his tongue. Dean grinned and pulled Seth's face toward him to fill his mouth with his cock. He fucked the pretty boy's mouth hard and fast, the 'gok' sound Rollins made when his dick hit the back of his throat encouraging. And when he came, it was in Seth's mouth as a slew of curses left his lips.

Rollins eagerly swallowed what he could, but the pressure in his head and of his body was making everything difficult. The Doms, sated though they were, could see that they needed to free him soon before he suffered some permanent damage so they went to work, jacking him off in turn. Seth had never been more vocal in expressing his pleasure to his Doms. But the feel of their rough hands on his body and his manhood while suspended in such a way, he was practically delirious.

"Please! Please may I cum?!" He begged and pleaded, his whole body throbbing with need.

Chuckling some, Dean dragged his nails down the exposed areas of Seth's chest. "Alright, cum for us pretty boy."

Roman squeezed his dick one final time and Seth exploded all over his hand.

"Ugh fuck! Fuck me!" Seth groaned loudly his entire body shuddering as he came. He climaxed so hard in fact, that he promptly passed out. Vaguely alarmed Dean lifted Seth's upper body up into his arms so that his head was no longer hanging down while Roman went to work releasing him from his bonds. It took some time but once their sub was free, Dean cradled his limp body in his arms. He and Roman exchanged tired but satisfied smiles. Things were probably as close to alright between them as they could possibly get under the current circumstances.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darkness ahead not covered in the initial disclaimer. You've been warned.

_"_ _There's something off about this place…"_ thought Sheamus as he walked the streets of the modest lakeside town. Thanks to his training and years of experience he still managed to look as if he belonged there. Although in a town this small no matter how well he tried to cloak himself he was still going to be noticed and regarded as an outsider. He just couldn't draw any undue attention to himself. Already his pale skin and bright red hair caused him to stand out, so he had to work extra hard to remain unnoticed. And today was his second day wandering around, hoping to find some clue as to where Hunter's plaything had been taken. Hell, it had to be him instead of Rusev because the Bulgarian brute was completely incapable of appearing nonthreatening. Although because of his size it should have been nay impossible for Sheamus himself to appear nonthreatening but typically all it took was a coy smile and an 'aw shucks' shrug of his shoulders and he instantly was viewed as a giant teddy bear. That worked on most everyone except for the man he was employed by.

As far as employers went, Sheamus didn't particularly care for Hunter. The man was an egotist of the worst kind and his money made it so that he never had to face any consequences for his actions. But Sheamus was so good at what he did that he didn't mind completing highly illegal tasks for the man.

After an hour or so he came across The Outlaw Bar and Grill near the center of the town. Deciding that sitting inside for a while might yield more answers than wandering aimlessly he walked in and took a seat at the far end of the bar. He went ahead and ordered a beer, planning to stay there until he had some idea of where the young man was hiding out.

Meanwhile on their way down the hill were the very men that Sheamus was looking for. CM Punk was in the driver's seat of the Escalade, the rear window gone and still riddled with bullet holes with Mark Henry in the passenger seat and Dean, Roman and Seth in the back. They were headed for the Ryback's automotive shop. Their friendly neighborhood biker/mechanic was expecting them and claimed that he could fix the Escalade up like new in no time at all. When they arrived at the shop Ryback was currently bent over a wicked looking motorcycle but stood up as they pulled the vehicle inside. He couldn't stop the low whistle as he stared at the damage to the Escalade.

"Damn! Well I can see that's going to take a little longer than I thought. I'll still only charge you half price though."

Mark groaned and shook his head as he climbed out of the vehicle. "What if I want you to make some adjustments that might make it a little harder to destroy?"

Ryback walked up to him while wiping his hands on a grease stained towel. "Hmm, like bullet proof glass? Maybe proof the entire exterior? I could do that but it'll take some time for the parts I need to order. Why don't you come into my office and we can talk about the particulars?"

Henry started to follow him when he noticed that the other men weren't coming with him. In fact they were walking towards the doors. "Hey! Just where do you think you're going?"

Punk made a vague gesture that could have meant anywhere and Mark shook his head.

"No, you all need to stay with me! I can't protect you if you're not with me."

At that Ryback, Punk, Dean and Roman all exchanged a rather comical look.

"Uhh, I don't know if you realize this, but the reason we came back to this town is because it's the safest place we could be right now," said Roman with a chuckle. He wrapped an arm around Seth's shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Yeah," added Dean. "Everyone here knows us and will intervene if shit goes down. You stay, get your car looked at. We'll meet you at the bar around 7 for dinner."

Mark frowned, not totally convinced. Ryback patted him on the back and gave a short laugh. "It'll be fine man. I'll take you there when we're done here."

The large man wasn't even given a chance to respond as Punk, Ambrose, Reigns and Rollins were already walking out the door.

Once outside Punk couldn't help but laugh. "Henry doesn't really know much about you all huh?"

"Less than Seth at this point," said Roman, narrowing his eyes at his friend in conjunction with the dig. Punk merely shrugged with a sheepish grin on his face.

Choosing to ignore the vague animosity Seth looked around at the surrounding buildings. "So what are we going to do now?"

Dean pointed down the street, west of their location. "We're going to the tattoo parlor. We want to introduce you to Bray, pretty boy. He's been dying to meet you."

In keeping a brisk pace, it was a fifteen minute walk to Follow The Buzzards Tattoo and Piercing Parlor. When the men walked in they were all greeted by a loud chorus of "Hey!" from the artists and clients alike, despite some of them not knowing who they were. It was just that kind of place.

Seth looked around, mystified. "This is like if 'Cheers' was a tattoo shop," he mused.

The other three men heard his comment and laughed a bit.

"Yeah I guess so," agreed Punk. "Come on." They walked straight to the back and found the bearded man in the kitchen, a cup of ice tea in his hand as he stared out the window. He turned around when he heard their approach and his eyes lit up at the sight of them.

"My boys!" he exclaimed, setting the cup down. His arms spread open wide and both Roman and Dean obliged him by stepping into his embrace. He gripped the backs of their necks before reaching up and kissing each man on the forehead. "I was wondering when you were coming to see me. Ryback let me know you got in a couple days ago though not without some problems." The last was said while eyeing the scarring at Dean's temple.

Ambrose stepped back, smiling and running his hand through his hair. "Yeah, but it's nothing we can't handle."

"Well you know you can count on me if you need to." Bray grinned at them, then past them to see Punk and Seth still standing in the doorway. His gaze settled on the two toned man fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "Is that him?"

Roman held his hand out for Seth and brought the younger man close. "Yeah that's him. Bray, meet Seth Rollins. Seth, meet our friend and my mentor, Bray Wyatt. He allowed me to start my apprenticeship here."

Seth stuck his hand out but gasped in surprise when Bray yanked him forward for a hug instead.

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you Seth." The older man squeezed him a bit tighter before releasing him, but the smile didn't leave his lips.

Flushing slightly, Seth smiled back. "Umm, same here."

The five men stayed in the kitchen for a few minutes more, talking and catching up. Punk had already filled Bray in about why the other three were in town at all to save Seth some embarrassment. They walked back into the shop, stopping at Bray's station and he patted the chair before trying to shove Roman into it. The Samoan sat down heavily, his gaze questioning.

"Leakee, I have a beautiful design that I've been working on just for you. Here, let me show you." Bray reached into a nearby cubby and pulled out a sketchbook. He flipped to a page and held it up so that Roman could see.

"It's tribal." The statement sounded like a question. "Since when do you design tribal?"

"Since I started doing some research. You're Samoan after all. Let me do this for you. We can catch up while I work." Bray was smiling expectantly. He knew Leakee wouldn't say no.

And he didn't. "Alright Bray. Let's do this."

The older man laughed and clapped his hands. "Wonderful! Punk, will you take Seth with you to the convenience store for my usual?"

The inked man nodded. "Sure, no problem." He knew that Bray was only trying to get rid of Seth so he could question Jon and Leakee about their situation and that was fine with him. He hadn't really had a chance to apologize to the pretty boy for turning his world upside down yesterday.

"Let's go princess. I'll buy you a Pepsi when we get there."

For the first few minutes they walked in an easy silence, mostly just watching the citizens of the town go to and fro. But eventually Punk just abruptly stopped. Seth did as well, looking at him questioningly.

"Uh, Seth? I want to say I'm sorry."

"About what?" The two-toned man was genuinely confused.

"About sticking my nose where it didn't belong. It wasn't my place to tell you about our past with Luther." Punk fiddled with the strings from his hoodie a bit before meeting Seth's eyes. "Forgive me?"

Rollins grinned. "It's water under the bridge, alright? I accept your apology."

After picking up a few snacks and several bottles of pop from the convenience store the two men headed back to the shop. In just that short time Bray already had most of the outline done on Roman's right shoulder.

"Wow!" exclaimed Seth. "I know it's far from finished but that looks badass!"

Punk nodded in agreement and Bray stopped what he was doing to beam up at Rollins.

"Why thank you! And hopefully with your help we can talk Leakee into getting a full sleeve…"

Dean actually chuckled at the incredulous look on Roman's face. "Shouldn't be hard Bray. The pretty boy has got Rome wrapped around his little finger."

Punk smirked at the blonde. "Don't forget yourself there. He's got you too."

Ambrose tried to look indignant but was failing miserably. Seth crossed his arms over his chest, his face settling into a firm pout at being talked about like he wasn't there. Bray witnessed all of this and threw his head back and laughed. It was good to be with his boys again.

**RTB**

It was after seven o'clock. Sheamus had spent the better part of the day just hanging out at the bar, eating greasy appetizers and drinking his fair share of beer on tap. He had been engaged in light conversation with the bartender off and on while he did his damndest to ask questions without coming off as suspicious. But as he slowly came to realize, most of the people in this town were of the suspicious lot. That just furthered his ideals about the shadiness of this place.

The beer was running right through him though and eventually he got up to use the restroom. When Sheamus had just finished relieving himself in the bathroom he actually spotted the men he was looking for. What luck! The four men from the Escalade plus another unknown man had entered the bar and grill and were seated in a booth near the back. Sheamus tilted his cap down low, worried they might recognize him. Didn't seem to make a difference though, the five men were in their own world, talking, laughing and having a good time. Once their food arrived they still continued their chatting but less of it as eating took precedence.

A couple of hours went by and Sheamus saw that they were getting up to leave. He heard someone say they'd give them a ride 'up the hill'. Not wanting to lose them he dropped a few bills on the counter, much more than he actually owed and followed them. He kept his distance and saw that they were getting into a van. He watched as the vehicle drove all the way down to the end of the street before turning into the wooded area at the base of the hill. The woods were dense and he couldn't tell if there was more than a single house up there. But it didn't matter. He had a location. Quickly Sheamus pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

He heard a gruff greeting on the other end and responded in kind.

"Rusev. I've found them. Yeah. I know, I know big fella. Bring the duffle bag and meet me at the corner of Halsted and Washington. We take 'em by surprise and they won't know what hit 'em."

Rusev arrived at the street corner approximately thirty minutes after Sheamus called him. And with him, he brought the large duffle bag that the red headed man had requested. It was already dark and the street lights were few and far between. With the headlights off, they drove into the woods a short distance before parking on the side of the dirt road. Then they got ready. Rusev was already dressed in a pair of black slacks and a black t-shirt with heavy boots on his feet. He had the white gauzy bandage around his injured shoulder wrapped in black tape, which although slightly restrictive, helped with his concealment. Sheamus changed quickly into the clothes that were in the duffle bag, a long sleeve black t-shirt, black slacks and his own pair of heavy black boots, and lastly he pulled a black mask over his head so that only his eyes, nose and mouth were showing.

"Alright big fella. Let's do this."

Rusev nodded and reached into the bag pulling out two 9mm glocks with silencers fastened. He passed one and a second clip to Sheamus while keeping the other for himself. Personally Rusev didn't think he needed the backup clip. As far as he was concerned if you couldn't get the job done with one, you deserved to die.

Sheamus didn't share that sentiment. He liked to be prepared. Though today, they both felt they were as prepared as they were going to get.

Deciding they would be spotted if they took the road up the hill, they instead chose to take separate routes through the woods. The trees and foliage were thick and the leaves and branches on the ground made it difficult to be stealthy but they managed. Sheamus was coming up from the north after having sloshed carefully through the stream when he noticed something strange on the ground. Upon closer inspection he saw that there was a trip wire. He couldn't immediately see what it was connected to but figured it was likely there to alert the homeowner.

"Shite," whispered Sheamus as he stepped gingerly over the wire. "I hope the big lug don't trigger 'em."

He found that the closer he got to the house the more trip wires he came across. What the hell kind of man lived here anyway? Sheamus avoided them with ease and continued on, getting closer and closer to the house. He thought that they were in the clear when he saw all the lights in the house go off at once. He knew then that Rusev had to have triggered one of the trip wires. Now they knew someone was coming.

While taking the entire household by surprise made things easier, it definitely appealed to Sheamus' darker nature for his prey to know he was coming, to develop a healthy fear of him. It made their final moments extremely memorable. He grinned to himself and moved at a swifter pace, eager to spill some blood.

_"_ _This will be fun!"_

**RTB**

"Goddammit!"

That and a slew of even more colorful words left Punk's lips as he burst, without knocking, into the master bedroom where his guests were.

The three men were in varying stages of undress. Dean was still in his jeans from earlier, sans shirt and barefoot. Roman was clad in a pair of boxer briefs and a tank top, barefoot as well. Both were standing in the nearly pitch black room, arguing about the house suddenly being plunged into darkness and who was going to find the fucking breaker box. Seth was on the floor on his knees, wearing nothing but a pair of tiny black briefs with his arms behind his back and his wrists tied together, watching them argue. Punk groaned at the sight. Talk about being caught with your pants down. Clearly they were in the midst of… something… when the lights went out.

Hearing his groan, the two Doms turned around in surprise at Punk's entrance.

"What the hell man?" Dean gestured around erratically. "See this is exactly what I was talking about. I told you all that off the grid shit was lame."

"Seriously," added Roman whom was narrowing his eyes trying to make out Punk's face in the darkness. "And I know you've always been curious about our bedroom antics but you should've fucking knocked first…"

"Will both of you shut the fuck up!" cried an exasperated Punk. He reached down and pulled a confused Seth to his feet. "There's someone on the grounds! The lights going out means someone snagged themselves on a trip wire outside. And since I didn't see anything on my monitors, it means that it's not some fucking kids from the town. Hunter's assholes are coming for you!" His hand fumbled at the knotted rope around Seth's wrists and he cursed again. "How the fuck do you get this shit off?!"

Roman shoved Punk out of the way and went to work untying the knots. He could feel the pretty boy trembling. Fuck! This was bad. This was really fucking bad. How had they been found?

Dean was pacing back and forth, growling in agitation. "Where's Henry?"

Punk pointed downstairs. "I went to him first. He's searching the grounds now. I gave him the fucking Mossberg so if shit goes down, we'll hear it."

"You gave him the shotgun?! Damn. Don't you have anything else up here?" asked Dean. His hand was at his shoulder, fingers drumming against his collarbone anxiously.

"Yeah, in the closet." Punk walked across the room and started rifling in the back of the closet.

Meanwhile Roman finally got the knot untangled and freed his sub. He handed Seth his clothes off the edge of the bed. "Here, get dressed. Quickly baby, we don't have much time."

Seth nodded that he understood, his eyes wide and shiny. He fought to keep the fearful tears at bay as he pulled on his jeans and t-shirt. Then he shoved his feet into his gym shoes and looked to Roman for further instruction.

However both his Doms were currently hovering over a box that CM Punk had dragged out of the closet. It was more like a trunk and in it were several guns and boxes of ammunition.

"Sorry guys, I keep all my good shit in the bunker." Punk sounded genuinely apologetic and Roman took a moment to be amused about it considering the goodies contained within the trunk.

Dean picked up the Desert Eagle, pleased that Punk had a gun so similar to the one Henry kept in the Escalade. It felt good and heavy in his hands and though he knew that the handgun's recoil was a bitch, he was strong enough to handle it.

Roman grabbed another shotgun, an illegally modified sawed off. He'd have to be a little closer to his intended target than he would have liked but it was going to get the job done.

Punk grabbed a .357 magnum and a 9mm browning. He started to hand Seth the magnum but thought better of it and stuffed it down the front of his shorts instead.

Right at that moment they heard a loud thump from downstairs. Dean was the first one to the door of the bedroom, his gun up and at the ready. He peered around the corner but saw nothing. Roman had the shotgun pointed at the floor, watching Dean take point and coming up behind him. Punk was about to follow suit when his eyes fell on the pretty boy.

Seth appeared to be having a goddamn panic attack. His breath was leaving him in short little gasps and his hands were clawing at his throat as he shook his head over and over. He couldn't breathe. Just one thought kept repeating itself in his brain.

_"_ _I can't believe this is happening! We're dead. We're gonna die. We're dead. We're fucking dead!"_

Punk felt for him, he really did but now really wasn't the time. He tucked the other gun down the back of his pants and gripped Rollins' shoulders. "Come on princess," he whispered harshly. "Snap out of it." He shook the younger man, slightly at first but with increasing force. "You're alright, okay? We'll keep you safe. But you've got to snap out of it. We've got to move."

Seth's eyes were wide but unseeing. He just kept shaking his head, scratching at the burns on his throat.

Punk made a quick mental note to apologize when this was all over before bringing his hand up in a sharp slap. Seth's head whipped to the side from the power behind it and it was loud enough that Roman and Dean actually looked back to see what had happened.

Dean grumbled under his breath, about to go throttle Punk but Roman pointed out the door to keep him focused while he went back to see what was going on.

"What the fuck was that?" he hissed. He started to say more when realized the state his poor sub was in. Narrowing his eyes in warning at Punk he wrapped and arm around Seth's shoulders. "You okay baby?"

The slap appeared to have done its job. Seth nodded slowly as he took a deep breath, his hands finally coming away from his throat. Punk grinned and cupped his chin in his hand. His eyes were still wide and fearful but he was breathing normally and he no longer looked panicked. Punk decided to count that as a win.

"Good. Total Disney face. Now that's what I like to see."

Rollins might have smiled if he still wasn't so damn terrified. Instead he leaned into the inked man's touch, trying to convey that he was okay without saying a word. Roman gave them a considering look before saying what had been on his mind for a few minutes.

"Punk, take care of our pretty boy. Once we're sure the coast is clear downstairs, take him to your bunker and fucking _stay_ there with him. If you can, call Gabriel or Ryback. We don't know how many of them there are; we might need the help."

He wanted to protest, to tell his friends that they should be the ones to stay with Rollins. But he just as quickly realized that he was the only one that knew the pass-code to unlock the bunker.

Finally Punk nodded. "Okay. Okay Leakee, I'll take care of the princess. Just don't go and get yourselves fucking shot."

Roman gave him a grim smile before pressing a hard kiss to Seth's temple. "Stay safe Seth. And you do exactly what Punk tells you, alright?"

Rollins nodded again, vaguely feeling like a bobble head but was too frightened to open his mouth and speak. He thought he might scream instead; and he just knew that once he started, he wouldn't be able to stop. Roman pressed another quick kiss to his lips before joining Dean at the door once more. Dean turned to give Seth a look that the younger man couldn't quite identify before stepping out the door.

The dirty blonde traversed the hardwood floor quickly and quietly and ended up on the opposite side of the hallway, closest to the stairs. Once there he signaled for Roman to follow and the Samoan did just that. Step by step they crept down the stairs, trying like hell to not make any noise. At the bottom they signaled up to Punk and Seth who followed them down.

Ambrose and Reigns moved like two in sync stealthy shadows and briefly Seth wondered just what other illegal activities the two used to participate in. The thought left his head though as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He watched as Dean stepped into the living room with the gun pointed away from his body. Roman was a few steps behind him, the sawed off shotgun up at his shoulder and ready. They had made it to the center of the room and just as they were about to wave Punk and Seth on, a muffled gunshot was heard.

"Fuck!" Dean dropped to the floor instantly and heard Roman behind him do the same, cursing as he did so. "Goddamn it!" He had actually felt the bullet wiz past his ear. Blindly he started firing in the direction he thought the shot originated from.

"Seth! Punk?! Fucking shit! Say something!" Roman was getting frantic from his spot on the floor. The sound of the gunshots was deafening but dimly he heard Punk scream out that they were okay.

At the sound of the first shot Punk had dragged Seth down onto the floor with him and quickly shielded his body with his own. The pretty boy was trembling, violently so underneath him but appeared to be unharmed.

Sheamus was behind the loveseat on the opposite side of the room. He had fired right through the leather and was annoyed that he had missed. He actually sat up and was about to advance on them when the man in the lead started to return fire. Dropping back behind the loveseat, Sheamus growled in frustration. He shouldn't have been surprised that they were armed but he was. Another fucking complication in a job that was already wrought with them.

Dean gestured to Roman behind him and pointed in the direction of the initial shot. The Samoan seemed to understand and took aim. They both reached forward and flipped the coffee table on its side to use as a shield before firing. Amidst the cacophony of gunshots Dean yelled out to Punk, "Go! Fucking go! Get him out of here!"

The inked man didn't need to be told twice. He snatched the pretty boy's hand and started dragging him out of the room. They were on their hands and knees which made the movement awkward but they managed. Once in the kitchen Punk stopped and held Seth's head down while he made sure no more surprises awaited them. It was hard to tell in the dark but it appeared that the coast was clear. He got to his feet but stayed low and forced Rollins to do the same. The pretty boy was terrified both for himself, for CM Punk and his Doms. They could still hear shots ringing out in the living room, it obvious that the two men were still trying to provide cover for their escape. Right as they reached the door to the garage however, they heard the distinct sound of a shotgun blast coming from right in front of the house. Henry had to have come upon another intruder.

"Oh shit… Hurry Seth!" He grabbed the younger man's clammy hand and they entered the garage. In no time they were at the back where the bunker was located. After entering the code on the keypad near the entrance, it beeped twice to let them know it was unlocked. Punk opened the hatch and practically shoved Seth into it. It took the pretty boy a couple of tries but he finally found his footing on the ladder and began his descent. Punk was right behind him and when he was far enough down he closed the hatch to the sound of another shotgun blast just outside the garage doors.

**Minutes Earlier**

_"_ _They finally caught up to us…"_

Mark hadn't been surprised when Punk told him what he believed to be happening. In his line of work, there often was never a reprieve like the one they got when they first arrived here. They'd been lucky to get the two day break from violence. But clearly they'd been located. They were here for Seth Rollins and likely had orders to kill the rest of them.

He couldn't let that happen. So after taking the double barreled tactical shotgun from Punk he decided to do a preemptive strike. Get to them first. He started by canvassing the woods near the back of the house. He walked along the tree line, reluctant to go farther because he was worried about being heard. So he kept his steps light, peering out into the darkness, hoping to catch the intruders before they made it to the house. Mark had made it to the far end of the tree line when he heard gunshots… from _inside_.

Cursing under his breath he ran around to the front of the house as fast as his legs would carry him. Just as he rounded the east corner, so did a figure dressed all in black come in from the west. Both men stopped and stared at each other, the tension ratcheting up and up.

The man was unmasked and he stared at Henry, his gaze unflinching with what looked to be a 9 mm handgun in his right hand.

Mark's shotgun was currently pointed towards the ground but his body trembled with the urge to raise and fire. But he couldn't, not yet. He wasn't near close enough to cause any lasting damage.

The man in black took a step forward, his gun still down at his side. He took another and another before stopping. Just at that moment the moon broke through the cloud cover, highlighting his face.

Mark frowned, finally recognizing him to be one of the shooters from the Camaro. The one that had injured Dean Ambrose. The dawning realization showed clearly on his face and the bastard actually had the nerve to smile at him! Mark brought the shotgun to his shoulder, moving faster than even he realized… but it wasn't fast enough. In the time it took him to pump and pull the trigger, the man in black had dropped to the ground, landing in a forward roll and firing three shots of his own.

The pain was immediate and excruciating. The shotgun slipped from his fingers as he fell backwards, crashing to the ground with a dull thud. Mark's chest rose and fell rapidly but he still wasn't getting any oxygen. And the spreading warmth let him know why. There were three bullet holes in his chest. His lungs were filling up with blood.

Dimly he heard a deep chuckle and saw that the shooter was standing over him, smiling. He didn't say a word. Just stood there grinning while Mark bled out.

Henry's breaths were getting shorter, his eyes were heavy. As the darkness crept in he heard the man mutter something… mentioning the name Sheamus at the sound of more gunfire inside the house. The man turned his back and started for the front door.

_"_ _Can't… let… him…"_

With the last bit of strength in his body, Mark fumbled at his side for the shotgun. It took everything he had to pump it. The sound it made caused the other man to turn around, just as he pulled the trigger. The blast was a direct hit and the man howled in pain. His right arm had taken the majority of the buckshot and was a ruined bloody mess at his side. Breathing heavily he staggered a bit before dropping down to one knee.

Through gritted teeth he rumbled, "You… will… pay…" He reached down and picked up the gun he'd dropped with his left hand and got to his feet. He stormed over to where Henry lay and aimed for his forehead.

 _"_ _I'm sorry guys… I failed… Sheila? I love you baby… I'm sorry I won't be coming home and that you have to raise our kids alone…"_ Henry's thoughts were scattering like dandelions on the wind. And the last thing he saw was the sneer on the man's face right before he pulled the trigger.

**RTB**

"Nooooo!"

Seth screamed. He was staring wide eyed at the monitors with Punk at his side. They both were witnesses to the callous murder of Mark Henry. Distraught, the two-toned man sprinted for the ladder only to be yanked back by Punk.

"No! Let me go! We have to help him!"

Punk released his lip ring that he'd been chewing on anxiously. "There's nothing we can do. He's gone Seth."

Rollins continued to struggle in his grip. "No! We can't just leave him there. Please… please Punk…" After a few moments he just went limp in the older man's arms, biting his lower lip in a futile attempt to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry." Punk didn't know what else to say. In the short time he'd known Mark; he became fond of the man. He was fun to joke around with but also very no nonsense and clearly took his job to protect them seriously. And he died trying to do just that.

Punk continued to hold the younger man, trying to comfort him and keep him calm. But despite his cool exterior, inside he was a nervous wreck. He saw on the monitor that the man that just shot Mark was on his way inside the house. He had no way of knowing if Leakee and Jon were okay. Had they killed the other intruder? Were they on their way to the hatch in the garage? Punk's muscles were tense as he fought the urge to go help them. But he'd made a promise to take care of Seth and that's what he was going to do.

Carefully he guided the younger man to the couch and sat him down. He got down on his knees before him, trying to decide just what to say. But as he looked up into the younger man's flushed and tear streaked face, the strangest thought crossed his mind.

_"_ _He's beautiful when he cries…"_

And it was true. In this moment he resembled a Disney princess more than any other. Punk shook himself, unnerved by the weirdness and wildly inappropriate nature of that thought.

Seth's eyes were on Punk but his mind was elsewhere. He couldn't stop thinking about his Doms. Were they safe? Had they been shot? Killed? If they were dead… it would be his fault. All of this… was his fault.

"Everyone who's ever helped me… has ended up dead." He hadn't meant to say that out loud but the words tumbled past his lips before he could stop them.

At first Punk didn't know what to say to that. By all accounts, it was mostly true. However realizing that Rollins needed an affirmation, he found this to say. "Look princess, I'm still here. Lea- Roman and Dean, they're still alive too. Don't blame yourself for what happened to Mark. Blame Hunter. He's the jackoff that doesn't understand that 'no means no'."

Seth took a shaky breath and nodded. Punk gave him a small smile and patted the tops of his knees before standing.

"Good. Just sit here. I'm going to call in some back up." He left the pretty boy on the couch and went to end of the room where a CB radio sat. He switched it on and brought the mic to his lips.

"Ryback?! Ryback?! You there man? Over!"

There was some hissing and then a click as another mic was switched on. "You got the Big Guy. Over."

Punk almost smiled. "Need some help up here. Intruders, armed. One man down. How fast can you get here? Over."

"ETA… ten minutes. Bringing assistance. Sit tight. Over and out."

**RTB**

Rusev was losing a lot of blood. His right arm dangled uselessly at his side and the pain was almost unbearable. The heavyset black man had shot him in the same arm that had gotten injured by the blonde a few days ago. He was a man on a mission but vengeance was taking over his brain. Before he could even think about trying to find Hunter's plaything he wanted to put an end to the other man who shot him.

He stumbled into the kitchen, his feet feeling surprisingly heavy. He just had to find that man, put a bullet between his eyes like the one outside… then he could concentrate on finding the little pipsqueak.

His vision was blurring though and it was getting harder to move forward. Just as he crossed the threshold leading to the hallway, he collapsed. More shots rang out just ahead and he struggled to aim the glock. He heard some yelling and was surprised to see that the very man he was looking to hurt was scrambling on his hands and knees to get out of the way of incoming gunfire. A slow smile spread across the Bulgarian's face and he inched forward, hoping to get a shot at the blonde. The man's back was to him and he was hiding behind what appeared to be an end table.

Rusev inhaled and exhaled slowly to steady his aim. The grin on his face grew wider until the blonde shifted, falling on his side. He was about to shoot across the room when his gaze fell on the Bulgarian. Recognizing him immediately as the rifleman from the Camaro, Dean swung his arm around and fired two shots just as the other man fired at him. Luckily Rusev's shot went wild but he took both of Dean's bullets, one in his shoulder, the other in the chest.

Ambrose narrowed his eyes at the bleeding intruder and fired once more. The last was a head shot and he grunted in satisfaction as the man twitched then slumped facedown to the floor.

From his new location next to the entertainment system, Sheamus heard the shots that weren't directed at him. His immediate thought was that someone had capped Rusev.

_"_ _Shite! I knew the big lug was too impulsive. Fucking wish Antonio was here… He'd have got the job done."_

It was up to him now to finish the mission. He could do this. He could take them all out, find the boy and hand him over to Hunter. He would take his fee and go on vacation. Maybe even go back home to Ireland for a few months, see the family. His sister had the new little 'un after all. Yes, that sounded like a plan. He just needed to…

"Argh!" Sheamus cried out in pained surprise as he ended up with a chest full of buckshot. He toppled over onto the floor, gasping. His chest felt like it was on fire. What the hell?

Roman smirked at the pale man and snatched his glock away from him. While Dean had been distracting him, Roman had been slowly and carefully crawling his way towards him, using the darkness of the room to his advantage. Once he was in range, he shot him, point blank. It had been a hail mary move but thankfully, it worked.

"All clear here Dean."

Ambrose got to his feet and went to check Rusev's pulse. Finding none he called back to Roman, "All clear here too." When he walked back into the living room, the Samoan had just pulled the mask off of the dying man's face.

The two men stood over the pale ginger, their expressions cold. There was no visible hint of anger, just twin icy glares as they watched his blood pool.

Dean cocked his head to the side, before kneeling next to Sheamus. He could see the light dying out in his eyes and it prompted him to ask, "Was it worth it man? Was this fucking worth it?"

Sheamus coughed wetly, blood spraying from his lips. He was so cold all of a sudden. He looked into the blue eyes of the dirty blonde and couldn't help his chuckle. Of all the ways to die, he never thought it would end quite like this.

"Wasn't personal fella. It… was just… business. Kill you two… retrieve the lad… Just… business…"

Sheamus tried to cough again but choked instead. His lungs and esophagus were filling with blood. Despite how much was now on the floor he was drowning in it. His vision faded before going black completely and his last breath went out in a thick gurgling sigh.

Right then they heard footsteps in the kitchen and both men dropped to their knees, guns up, aiming for the hallway. Ryback poked his head around the corner, saw them and walked into the living room with his hands up.

"Ugh, jesus man. We almost blew your fucking head off!" Dean lowered his weapon and stood, with Roman next to him doing the same.

"Sorry we're late. But it looks like you took care of the problem." Ryback put his hands down and entered the room fully. There were two other bikers behind him and both looked annoyed that they missed the gunfight.

Roman shrugged. Both he and Dean followed the other three men outside where they found Mark's body.

"Fuck…"

Ryback frowned. "Want some help with the clean up?"

Ambrose shook his head. "Not for him. He's got a family. The other two? Yeah sure, get rid of them."

Ryback nodded and went with the other bikers back inside the house. Roman watched them go before waving to the camera above the garage. The light on it blinked and he took that to mean that Punk had seen them and knew the threat was over. He and Dean ran back into the house and into the garage, eager to see their sub. The hatch was already open when they got there and Ambrose went down first, followed closely by Roman.

Dean had barely planted his feet on the floor when a hysterical Seth launched himself into his arms. He hugged the younger man tightly at first, pressing frantic kisses to his neck and face. They were soon joined by Roman, all three men overwhelmingly relieved, ecstatic to be alive.

"God… I love you so much…" Seth just wanted to stay like this forever, wrapped in a cocoon of warmth and safety between the two most important men in the world.

"Love you too pretty boy," murmured Roman, burrowing his face in the younger man's hair while simultaneously allowing his hands to roam his skin, unconsciously checking for injuries. "I don't think you understand just how much."

Ambrose concurred with that statement and tilted Seth's face towards him, kissing him deeply. A lot of the fear and concern for the pretty boy's safety bled out in that one kiss. Rollins could feel it and moaned into Dean's mouth. The second Dean pulled back allowing Seth to breathe; Roman leaned down and claimed his lips for his own. He kept the kiss short but sweet, pleased when he felt Seth relax somewhat in their arms.

Punk watched their intimate embrace with undisguised interest. It never failed to amaze him how gentle Leakee and Jon could be. It was a stark contrast to the beginning bondage he'd walked in on earlier in the evening.

Eventually the two Doms broke away from their sub to go greet and thank their friend.

Roman walked over to Punk and stuck his hand out, pulling him to him for a hug when it was grasped. "Thanks man. Thank you so much for looking after Seth."

"Yeah man," cosigned Ambrose. "I don't know how we can repay you, but just name it and we'll do it."

Punk grinned. "It was no problem. I'm glad I could help. No payment required."

"Well… that's great and all but we need one more favor from you," said Reigns, his face suddenly hard.

"What's that?"

"We need you to keep him here until we come back."

Punk frowned in confusion. "Sure thing… but why? Where are you going?"

"To the source." Dean checked the remaining rounds in his gun, and then looked back at his friend. "We're going to end this shit once and for all. Tonight."


	28. Chapter 28

Punk carefully draped a sheet over Mark's body while they waited for the county coroner to show up. The coroner had already been briefed on what to expect when she and her assistant arrived and was ready to take down a falsified account of what had happened to Mark. She and her husband also ran the local blood bank and on more than one occasion, came through for the Outlaws and their ilk so they weren't shy about criminal activity.

A few feet away from the body stood Seth with his Doms. The younger man was sandwiched between the two, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. His arms were crossed over his chest as he stared down at the ground while listening to Dean and Roman talk. They were discussing what weaponry they needed to take with them to Hunter's. They knew Seth was far from okay with this and they were doing their damndest to calm him before they left. Regardless of their efforts, Punk could tell that he was going to have his work cut out for him when he was alone with the princess.

The sound of approaching engines caused all four men to look to the driveway. First was the coroner's van. It was a macabre looking vehicle, all black with drawings of skulls and pentagrams along the sides in red. Every time Punk saw the van he couldn't help but shake his head. It definitely went with the owners' personalities and senses of humor. Behind them Ryback pulled up the dead assassins' car, a late model Charger, waving enthusiastically out the window.

The coroner and her assistant got out of their vehicle first. She was wearing blue jeans and a black jacket with the word 'Coroner' written on the back of it. As she walked over to Mark's body she pushed her waist length blond hair over her shoulder to scratch at the shaved side of her head before kneeling down in front of it.

Lifting up the sheet she clucked very gently with her tongue before lowering it again. "Poor guy. You say he's got a family huh? Gonna have to be a closed casket then."

Seth stiffened noticeably at that and both Roman and Dean cursed under their breath. Punk shook his head before actively face-palming at her blunt statement.

Rubbing the pretty boy's shoulder, Roman glared at the older woman. "Luna! Will you please just get him and go! We have to get out of here soon."

"Alright! Alright, just give us a minute." Luna frowned and turned to yell at her husband still in the van. "Grel?! Let's get a move on; the boys here have things to do."

The passenger side door swung open and a man in white button down shirt and black pants hopped out. He, like his wife, had blonde hair but it was styled in a rather ironically done mullet. He stalked around to the back of the van and yanked the doors open to pull out a large black body bag and a stretcher.

Realizing they were going to need some help with this, Ryback climbed out of the Charger and the two bikers with him helped to zip Mark's body up in the bag and rolled it onto the stretcher. After the stretcher was rolled back into the van and secured, the husband and wife coroner team got back inside their vehicle.

Leaning out the window Luna called out, "When I get him to the morgue I'll wait thirty minutes to call…" She peered down at the scrap paper in her hand before finishing, "that Detective Langston fellow. Should give you more than enough time to go do whatever hellraising you plan on doing tonight." With that said she made a u-turn and headed back down the hill.

Ryback walked up to the group and put fisted hands on his hips. "Well we're going to head out too. We've got the two wannabe killers loaded up in the truck. We'll take 'em to the farm on I-90. Pigs will do the job." He then pointed to the vehicle hidden almost out of sight by the side of the house. "Anything else we can do before we leave?"

Roman glanced down at Seth's worried face then met Ryback's eyes. "We may need an alibi for tonight sometime in the near future." He felt the younger man shudder, so he shifted to wrap a comforting arm around his shoulders. It seemed to help but only just.

The bald man scoffed. "That goes without saying. Don't worry; the whole goddamn town has you guys covered. It's no problem." He started to walk away but turned back and said, "Look do you need an extra man? I mean I-"

"No," interrupted Dean as he shook his head. "This is something _we_ need to take care of. Thanks anyway man."

Ryback nodded in understanding. "Okay. Good luck." With those brief parting words he climbed into the truck with the waiting bikers and drove off.

Once the truck was out of sight the four men went back inside the now fully lit house. They stopped in the kitchen first and Punk steered Seth to a chair and made him sit. To Roman and Dean he said, "There's some of your old _stuff_ in the guest room closet."

The significance of his statement was not lost on them and the two men nodded at him before heading into the living room to make their way upstairs. Punk took this opportunity to sit in the chair opposite Seth and looked him over. The pretty boy hadn't been injured during the shoot out so he appeared to be no worse for the wear. But anxiety was clearly rolling off of him in waves. His toe was tapping the floor with a nervous energy and he had yet to stop chewing on his bottom lip.

Punk sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "It's going to be okay princess. They're going to be fine."

After several long minutes Seth finally met his gaze. When he spoke his voice was a harsh whisper in the quiet of the kitchen.

"I can't lose them Punk. I don't know… what I would do if… if…"

Before CM Punk could respond to that he heard footsteps behind him as Ambrose and Reigns re-entered the kitchen. Both men were dressed head to toe in black. Black boots, black cargo pants, black under armor beneath black bullet proof vests. They looked just as dangerous as Punk remembered. Across from him Seth was staring at them in awe with wide eyes. Despite the situation at hand, never in his life did he think he would be witness to something so hot. Before he could stop it he was imagining them forcefully taking him while dressed like that and his mouth suddenly went dry. But that thought faded just as quickly as it had appeared as the realization hit.

They were really going to leave him to try to kill Hunter.

The two Doms had heard what Seth said and it only made them more determined to see this night through.

Dean crooked his finger at Rollins. "C'mere."

Seth was slow to acquiesce. Not because he was trying to be disobedient but because he wasn't sure his legs would carry him that far. When he reached them they immediately sandwiched him with Roman's hands on his shoulders and Dean's on his hips.

"Listen to me pretty boy. Are you listening?" asked Ambrose quietly.

Rollins nodded, then at Dean's raised eyebrow said aloud, "Yeah, I'm listening."

"You are not, I repeat _not_ going to lose us. Understand?" Dean gave his hips a squeeze right when Roman gave his shoulders a little shake.

"But you don't know what Hunter is capable of!" blurted Seth. "And he has Kane with him at all times! Kane is a monster! He'll…"

"Shhh…" The Samoan shushed the younger man and leaned down so that his lips were near his ear. "This is nothing we can't handle, okay? They have to pay. They need to pay for what they did to you baby. That's all there is to it. And after we take them out, we're coming back here to you." He pressed a sweet kiss against the stubble on Rollins' cheek. "You said you trust us, remember?"

Seth had to choke back tears to answer. "I remember. I trust you."

His answer made Dean grin. "Good. Now that's our pretty boy." He moved in slowly to claim Seth's lips and sucked on his bottom lip, tasting blood from wounds caused by the constant worrying with his teeth tonight. Desperately the sub clung to him, moaning when he felt Roman's lips on the side of his throat, alternating between sucking gently and hard enough to leave marks, ignoring the still healing burns there. Dean growled and plunged his tongue deep in Seth's mouth, eager to taste him. If things had gone awry earlier they might have lost their pretty boy. The fear was real for both Doms though they tried hard to hide it.

After a moment Roman gripped Rollins' chin and turned his face towards his while forcing Dean to drop his aggressive lip lock. Seth barely had time for a shaky inhale before Roman's lips were on his. Reigns' kiss was slightly less demanding than Dean's but only slightly. He let his hands travel across their sub's body, evoking shivers from the smaller man. When he finally pulled back he wasn't surprised to see tears trailing down the pretty boy's cheeks.

Seth knew it was futile but had to try one last time. "Please. Please don't go. I know I said I trust you, and I do. But… I'm scared." He looked down at his feet and repeated the phrase, "I'm scared for you."

Roman and Dean just looked at each other. They knew there was literally nothing they could do to ease their sub's mind. He was well and truly terrified of Hunter and considering his past it was understandable, reasonable even. And that was why they were determined to end his nightmare tonight.

Still, Roman gave Seth a lopsided smile. "Relax baby. We'll be fine."

Dean reached up and brushed his fingers across Seth's neck, lingering on the still healing burns. "You do whatever Punk tells you to, alright? He can keep you safe till we get back." Then to Punk who had been seated this entire time he added, "I don't think anyone else will come here looking for him but just in case, maybe you should spend the night in the bunker."

The tatted man nodded and gave a vaguely mocking thumbs up. "Sure no problem."

A quick glance at the clock and the two men hugged Seth one more time. Roman kissed his forehead and grinned. "Be good baby. We'll be back before you know it."

Ambrose picked up the duffel bag they'd brought downstairs and followed the Samoan out the door. Rollins and Punk heard the Charger start and the engine rev as the vehicle sped down the driveway.

Five minutes later found Seth and Punk in the bunker as Ambrose had suggested. Seth made a beeline for the couch and sat down heavily with his head in his hands. Punk on the other hand couldn't seem to sit still. He began pacing the length of the room, glancing at Seth every so often.

He hadn't wanted to say anything to Jon or Leakee because they were working so hard to keep the princess calm but he was worried. He had a bad feeling about the whole situation and couldn't seem stop thinking about it.

 _"_ _What if something_ does _happen to them? What do I do? Seth will probably never forgive himself and I'll spend the rest of my life thinking I could have done more to help…"_

Another glance at the despondent sub and Punk's mind was made up. He walked over to where Seth was sitting and sat next to him on the couch.

"Hey, princess."

Seth met his eyes wearily. "Yeah?"

"How well do you know the layout of Hunter's house?"

Frowning some the pretty boy replied, "He lives in a mansion. All of our play sessions were held in his basement. I wasn't allowed in the majority of his home."

"But you remember where the entrances are?" Punk pressed. "The windows? Stuff like that? Does he have a security system? Dogs?"

"I remember where everything is," sighed Seth. "He has a security system but it's off most of the time because he has Kane. No dogs or pets of any kind. Why are you asking me all of this?"

Punk jumped to his feet and reached down to pull Seth up as well. "I'm worried about Jon and Leakee, so we're going to meet them there."

Utterly surprised Seth stared at the inked man for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak but words failed and he closed it again.

"Look," started Punk. "You're safest with me and I intend to go help those assholes." Quickly he walked over to a nearby trunk and pulled out some attire similar to what Roman and Dean wore before they left. "Here put these on. We're pretty similar in size so they should fit you."

The two men got dressed in silence but moved quickly. Despite his fear of Hunter, Seth, like Punk, wanted to help. He didn't know what he could do other than staying out of the way but he damn sure intended help out if needed. Once they were dressed in all black similar to what Dean and Roman wore when they left, Punk immediately started rifling through the weapons on the wall. He gathered some guns and knives together and put them in a small bag along with what appeared to be several grayish looking bricks. Lastly Punk fitted his and Rollins' belt with sheaths for the knives and holsters for the guns. Once he was done, he grabbed the younger man by the arm and started pulling him towards the ladder.

"Come Seth, we have to hurry. They've already got a thirty minute head start."

**RTB**

The drive back to the city had been filled with discussion of various tactics and planning for different contingencies. Both men had been pleased to find that the assassins' car held quite a bit of information pertaining to Hunter including his address and schedule. It seemed that one of the assassins was well organized fellow which would now benefit them in their quest to kill the man. As they got closer to Hunter's home both Roman and Dean became quiet. Each man was reflecting on the past and what led to this situation. They kept Seth Rollins in their thoughts and every single heinous thing Helmsley had done to him. They decided to channel that, to use that to fuel their rage, their desire to punish the man who wanted to harm Seth, whom had tried to kill them tonight. When they were about a block away, Roman parked the car. Dean pulled the bag up from the backseat and onto his lap. He handed the Samoan two pistols fitted with silencers and grabbed two for himself.

Opening his door, the blonde gave his partner a fierce grin. "This is it Rome. No turning back."

Reigns smirked in return. "Let's do this. Motherfucker won't know what hit him."

The two men climbed out of the vehicle and jogged to the Helmsley mansion. When they reached the home and found that it was surrounded by a rather high wall, complete with a gate blocking the drive they decided to go around back. Then Roman gave Dean a boost up so the blonde was straddling the wall. He then reached down for Roman's hand and pulled him up alongside him. Both men hopped down onto a very well manicured lawn. They took care to avoid the security lights they'd spotted and crept carefully to the back of the mansion. They saw they had two options. To go in the sliding glass door that appeared to lead to the living area or down the concrete steps to the cellar door.

Frowning Dean pointed down. "We should split up," he whispered. "This place is huge and we'll cover more ground that way. I'll head downstairs."

Roman nodded his agreement. "Alright, but no matter who finds that bastard we do just enough to keep him immobile. No killing until we make sure he's felt everything that our pretty boy has at his hands. We make that asshole suffer before we end him. Agreed?"

Dean grinned and it was a touch maniacal. "Agreed." He loved it when Roman got like this. Reigns in this sort of mood was ruthless, a true force to be reckoned with. With no hesitation Dean went down the concrete steps and tried the door he came to. He jiggled the handle and found that it was unlocked. But when he went to pull the door open he was shocked at how heavy it was. It took more effort than it should have. Then he saw what material the door was made of and the frame and even wall as he stepped inside.

 _"_ _Soundproof. Hunter can do whatever he wants to whoever he wants down here and nobody would hear a thing…"_ Dean abruptly smacked the side of his head trying to halt any thoughts about Hunter with Seth before they started. He had a task to complete. He needed to find Helmsley.

**RTB**

Upstairs Roman had gone through the patio doors to end up in the kitchen. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. But he did see some empty fast food containers on the counter whereas nothing else appeared out of place. Figuring the man of the house had to be upstairs and in the bed already, he made his way to the foyer and silently crept up the steps. There were quite a few rooms but due to the layout of the mansion he had an idea of where the master bedroom would be. And he was right. It turned out to be the last room on the right end of the hallway. The door was partially open and he could see a figure lying in bed on his side. His face was illuminated by the cellphone in his hands as he appeared to be texting.

A smirk curled Roman's lips. He found him! The gun that was in his hand at his side he raised slowly. Just as he was about to get into position he felt the cool barrel of a gun against his own temple and his breath caught in his throat.

"Drop the fucking gun asshole."

**RTB**

Ambrose felt like he'd been roaming the basement entirely too long. So far he'd only seen empty play room after empty play room. Hunter clearly enjoyed his toys and seemed to indulge in every fetish and every kink. After deciding that he must be alone down here Dean rounded the hallway corner in search of the stairs. That hallway led to another open section of the basement where a cool down area resided. Figuring that the stairs had to be nearby, Ambrose went beyond that area to another corridor. What he saw instead stopped him cold.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs was Roman. His face was grim and his left eye was practically swollen shut. Pointing a glock at the back of his head was a heavily muscular man clad only in skinny jeans and gym shoes. And behind him, wearing nothing but silk pajama pants was Hunter.

All four men stared at each other in shock. It was obvious that Roman hadn't mentioned Dean's presence in the house when he got caught as evidenced by the surprise on the other men's faces.

After a long minute of awkward, tension filled silence Hunter was the first to speak. "Well, well, well… looks like we have more company Dave. I can only assume that since you two are here that Sheamus and Rusev failed."

Dean legit growled at the man. "If by failed you mean dead and inside the bellies of some nasty fucking pigs then yes. They fucking failed."

Hunter and Dave both stiffened at the news. It was unsettling to hear that his hired guns had met such a gruesome end but he chose to press on.

"I don't suppose Seth is with you?" asked Helmsley. He chuckled at Ambrose shifting anxiously and the snarl like sound brewing in Reigns' throat. "No," he continued. "I guess not. After all you two worked so hard to keep him away from me." He pursed his lips and made a considering noise. "So now what? Where do we go from here?"

"You tell your roided up goon to put down the gun and we proceed to kick your asses." Dean's hands were at his sides, his guns still in the holsters at his hips.

Batista huffed indignantly before smashing the butt of the gun down on the back of Roman's head. The Samoan thudded to the floor clutching his head. Through a sea of dizziness he looked up to meet Dean's furious gaze.

"Run."

The blond shook his head, still shifting from side to side anxiously. "No Rome. I won't leave you here."

Roman fought to hold back a gag and coughed instead. "Our… pretty boy needs you. Just go. Fucking run!" His head dropped back down as he finally lost the battle to stay conscious.

Ambrose backed up a step and stopped. How could Roman ask him do this? In the past he never willingly left him behind. But that was back when it had been just the two of them. Now they were a threesome. They loved Seth and he knew that Roman was right. Punk couldn't be them for Rollins in their absence… or death. Punk would try, but he just didn't have it in him to be what Seth needed. But Dean loved Roman too. How could Rome expect him to make a choice between him and their pretty boy?!

He backed up another step as the shirtless man trained his gun on him. His shoulders were shaking in silent laughter and Hunter had his arms crossed over his chest looking smug. They were waiting. Waiting to see what he would do. Dean tried to remember the path he'd taken to make it to this side of the basement. Could he make it back to the door before he got shot?

He wasn't given the chance to try because when he went to turn around ready to sprint, a large hand clamped around his throat before slamming him back first into the nearest wall. It knocked the wind out of him and jarred him so badly that he hesitated in trying to reach the guns on his hips. The man clutched his throat even tighter and he used his free hand to snatch the guns out of their holsters and toss them away. The man smirked into Dean's face, enjoying watching him turn red as he struggled to breathe.

He leaned down so that his mouth was near Ambrose's ear and whispered, "I'm the one that introduced the little sub to the blowtorch. You should have heard him scream." He laughed when Dean began struggling, punching and kicking at whatever he could reach. Still laughing, the man jerked him away from the wall and said, "When we find him… I'm not stopping till his whole body is scarred." Then in an amazing feat of strength lifted Dean high into the air with one hand and slammed his body down to the floor. Dean's head hit the floor with a sickening crack and he went limp.

Hunter shook his head with a chuckle and patted Batista on the back. Pointing at the two unconscious men on the floor he said, "Let's string 'em up. They're going to tell me where Seth is."

Batista raised an eyebrow. "Doubtful. Shit, boss they came all the way here just to smoke you. And after they killed Sheamus and Rusev. You really think they'll tell you where he is?"

Helmsley frowned realizing he was right. But suddenly a bright smile came to his face. "No. But when they don't come back Seth will come looking for them. And when he does, I'm going to have him in every way possible… in front of them." The thought of forcing himself on Seth while Roman and Dean watched was already making him hard. He thought about relieving himself in the usual manner but then he stared down at the two unconscious men on the floor. They were both attractive in different ways but weren't really his type. Then he thought better of it, _"Eh, what the hell. I can make an exception this once…"_

**RTB**

Punk and Seth were parked behind the abandoned Charger. The fact that it was empty let them know they were already too late to catch Jon and Leakee. So Punk talked Seth through what he expected them to walk into when they entered the house. So far he was only covering plans assuming things hadn't gone to shit. If things _have_ already gone to shit he only had one alternate plan. Grab Seth and run. He was already hardcore going against his friends wishes by being here with the princess in the first place, so running with him in case things got too chancy was probably the best course of action.

The pretty boy looked fearful but also determined. He wasn't panicking like he did earlier and Punk took that as a good sign. The older man gripped the back of Seth's neck and touched foreheads with him.

"Stay with me okay? Only use the gun if you have to. And if for some reason we get separated and you get cornered, take that motherfucker down. Don't hesitate. No matter what happens to me, no matter what happens to Jon and Leakee you do what it takes to survive. You hear me Seth? You have to live; you have to make it out."

Seth swallowed thickly choking out the words, "I will." But he couldn't help the thought that if something _did_ happen to his Doms and Punk… would he even _want_ to make it?


	29. Chapter 29

In a similar vein of logic, Punk and Seth made their way to the back of the mansion. On the way there Punk wondered if he was doing the right thing. Before getting out of the car he gave Seth instructions in case he and the two Doms met an unfortunate end. Seth was to do whatever it took to escape and to go back to Punk's home. He was to contact Bray as soon as possible because Bray was the only person that could access Punk's money. Bray had contingencies in place should he have to leave the country and would do the same for Seth. If things went south Punk had to make sure the princess was taken care of. It was the least he could do for bringing the lamb straight into the lion's den.

After scaling the wall and covering the lawn to end up on the patio Punk noticed something right away. There appeared to be lights on in the house. A window on the second floor was lit as well as the frosted pain of glass of the basement. It was just as he feared. Things have already definitely gone to shit. He brought Seth's attention to both the windows and said, "They were captured. That's all I can tell you based on this. Think. Where is Hunter likely to be now?"

Rollins' hand started to drift up to his throat but he seemed to catch it and brought it back down. "Umm, he would probably be in the basement. That's where he keeps his… you know…"

Punk waved a hand to stop him. "Okay I get it. Let's just go. And stay right behind me."

They entered in the sliding glass door and went into the kitchen. Punk walked to the stove and carefully looked it over. Gas; just what he was hoping for. Quietly he unzipped the bag on his shoulder, took the grayish looking bricks and placed them strategically around the kitchen. Very slowly he pulled the oven back away from the wall, stopping when the pipe for the gas was visible. Somehow he managed to do all of this without making any noise that would alert Hunter to their presence. Once he was finished he gestured to Seth, asking him to point out where the door to the basement was. It turned out to be nearest the stairwell leading upstairs.

Punk took point and opened the door carefully, stuck his head in and listened. When he didn't immediately hear anything he started down the steps and motioned for Seth to follow. He didn't have to look behind him to know that the princess was a nervous wreck. Rollins' breaths were coming fast enough that Punk could hear them over the obnoxiously loud thudding of his own heart. He tried to breathe in deeply through his nose hoping to slow his heart rate. It felt like it was working and Punk reached the bottom of the stairs with a heightened awareness of his surroundings. Lights were on in this open area but dim. He saw no one but did see evidence of a struggle. There was a body sized dent in the wall opposite them and some drops of blood on the floor. Punk inhaled sharply at that and hoped like hell that Seth wouldn't notice.

Glock up and ready, he started stealthily down the hallway with the pretty boy following close behind. There were two open doors on his left and his right but the lights were off so he glanced over them both before continuing down the hall. That oversight would end up being a moment he would regret because he hadn't even made it three steps he heard Seth's frightened gasp and felt himself being shoved forward. Punk whirled around just in time to see a large figure forcing Rollins into the room on the right and slamming the door behind them.

"Shit! Seth! Seth!" Punk cried out his name repeatedly as he tried to bust the door down. He didn't want to shoot the lock as he was concerned he might hit Seth accidentally.

On the other side of the door Seth was frozen in terror. For the first time since his last assault he was face to face with Batista. The large man was grinning rather obscenely at him while leaning against the locked door. Each thump against it due to Punk trying like hell to open it just made Batista laugh more. After a moment he pushed himself off of the door and took a step forward to which Seth automatically took a step back.

Batista nodded almost to himself as he eyed the pretty boy's trembling form up and down. "You know… I thought Hunter was full of crap when he said you'd come looking for them. I thought for sure that after our last time together that you'd just keep running forever until we found your little ass." He chuckled and took another step forward. "So color me surprised to see you and your little friend sneaking around here the same damn night!"

Seth's heart was pounding so hard it felt liable to jump right out his chest. The last time he saw this man he'd been choking on his dick before he passed out. And now he was in a room alone with him. Despite himself his hand started to drift towards his throat. "Please…" he whispered. "Please don't."

The inked man grinned. "Don't what? I'm not doing anything." Still, all the same though he took another step forward.

Hearing Punk yelling his name against the door suddenly helped Seth to remember that he wasn't totally helpless. His hand left his throat and fumbled at the holster at his lower back. He pulled the piece Punk had given him and pointed it (albeit shakily) at Batista's chest. "Let. Me. Out." He didn't sound near as forceful as he wanted but was hoping against hope his message was getting across.

Dave's eyebrows rose in surprise and he almost backed away. But then he could still see the fear fresh in Seth's wide eyes and whatever concern he had melted away. "Oh? What're you gonna do with that? Huh?" Batista took two steps forward, smirking when Seth actually backed up despite being the one holding a weapon. "You gonna shoot me?"

The gun wavered in Seth's grip but he nodded.

Batista shook his head, walking forward until the barrel of the gun was pressed against his bare chest. He could literally feel the gun shaking in Seth's grasp and he laughed.

"You know? I don't think you've got the guts to shoot me."

Rollins tried to swallow so that he could respond but the words wouldn't come. All he had to do was squeeze the trigger. That's all. Why couldn't he do it?

That split second of hesitation was all the opening Batista needed. In one swift move he grabbed the smaller man's arm so that the gun was pointed at the ceiling. His left fist crashed against the side of Seth's head while simultaneously knocking the gun loose with his right. Seth cried out and tried to dive for the gun only to crash to the floor with the bigger man riding him. His fear reached new dizzying heights when he felt Batista's lips near his ear while he ground his hips against his backside.

"That's what I thought." Chuckling, the larger man used his free hand to brush Rollins' hair away from his face. "I _should_ go out there to kill your little buddy so I can take you to Hunter but you know what? He's a little busy right now with your Doms. I guess that means you and I can have a little fun first. And _he,_ " tossing his head back at the door, "can just stand out there and listen."

Hearing that Hunter intended to do _anything_ to Roman and Dean was unthinkable. That was somehow infinitely worse than whatever was about to happen to him and Seth's struggling intensified. Batista was unbothered however and simply flipped Rollins onto his back. He used his weight to keep Seth's hips pinned and began trying to pin his wrists down as well. Seth tried punching at his chest and then his face but to no avail.

"That's good," Batista said breathily. "I like it when you fight me."

Seth could taste bile in the back of his throat and his limbs felt like rubber. Was he actually about to be raped _again_?! He felt Batista fumbling at the buckle of his belt and instinctually he reached down with his free hand to keep his pants up. Slick with sweat, his hand slipped and he felt the handle of the forgotten knife at his hip.

So focused on trying to get the smaller man undressed, Dave completely missed the fact that he was once again, armed. Batista groaned, already so hard it hurt, just remembering how it felt to be inside the sub.

Seth gripped the knife tightly in his hand, staring up into his rapist's face. The pain, the humiliation, the fear that he'd felt at the hands of this man… all of it came rushing back and Seth screamed as he sunk the blade into Batista's throat. Blood poured from the wound, splashing the pretty boy's face and chest.

The tatted man's eyes flew open in pained surprise and he clutched at the handle protruding from his neck. Gurgling, he rolled over off of Seth, his back arching up off the concrete as he struggled to breathe. The younger man scrambled to his hands and knees away from Batista, watching as his blood pooled the floor in front of him.

Outside the room Punk's concern for Seth's wellbeing had nearly tripled in the last few minutes. But when he heard the princess' muffled scream through the door… that was it, enough was enough. He pointed his gun at the lock and fired three shots, praying… praying that he didn't hit Seth. With the lock finally broken Punk burst into the room and was shocked by what he saw.

The princess was on his hands and knees covered in blood, whispering the word, "No," over and over under his breath. He was staring at the body of a heavily muscled man lying on the floor about a foot away, apparently dead. Deciding not to take any chances Punk put a single bullet between the eyes of the shirtless man on the floor before kneeling down in front of Rollins.

"Hey! Hey, it's okay. You're okay." Carefully he hugged the smaller man, rubbing small circles on his back meant to soothe. "It had to be done, alright? You're still here and he's not."

Slowly Seth returned the embrace and soon found himself clinging to Punk. He could feel it building. Another scream was bubbling up in his throat. Instead he bit down on the meat of Punk's shoulder making the older man jump but whom to his credit didn't shrink back. Seth was gasping and whimpering, trying like hell to keep himself together.

He had just killed a man.

A man that meant to rape and torture him for the _third_ time... but still.

_"_ _I'm a murderer… Oh god… I killed him! I fucking killed him!"_

Eventually Seth lost the battle he'd been having since Punk embraced him and cried out mournfully against his shoulder. CM Punk couldn't have felt lower than he did right now. There was genuine despair in the princess' cries and it was all his fault. He should have never brought him here. He should have just left the pretty boy with Bray and came alone. There were so many ways he could have gone about this without dragging Seth along but it was much too late for regrets.

Punk stood and forced Rollins to his feet. He wiped the blood from his face best he could but it was already sticky and drying in places. "I'm sorry princess. I'm sorry. But we need to move. We have to finish this. We've got to see this through. Come on." Time was of the essence. They had to get moving. Rollins could mourn his humanity later. They still had yet to find where Hunter was holding Ambrose and Reigns. Punk hoped like hell that they were still alive. If Rollins was acting like this just by killing a man who meant to harm him, the guilt would literally destroy him if Leakee and Jon were already dead when they found them.

**A Few Minutes Earlier**

Roman moaned painfully as he struggled to open his eyes. There was an intense strain on his shoulders and he found that he was bound with his hands above his head hanging from a hook in the ceiling. He was shirtless, which explained the chill but was still dressed from the waist down. Slowly he turned his body to the right and saw that Dean was bound in a similar state next to him but was unconscious.

"Ah, look who's awake!" exclaimed Hunter from across the room. He was standing in front of a table covered in different shiny instruments of varying size and sharpness. "Now Dave doesn't seem to think you two will tell me where _my_ sub is. But I live to prove him wrong."

Roman spat in his general direction. "Fuck you Hunter. You and I both know we'd never tell you shit."

Hunter shrugged. "That's fine. He knows you two were coming here tonight, doesn't he?" When Roman didn't respond, Hunter chuckled. "And if I know Seth at all, and I think I do. When you two don't come back he'll come right to me. He'll come and beg me for your lives, he'll offer to do anything so that I'll spare you. And do you know why? Because _my_ sub rightly knows to be afraid of me. He knows what I can do. What I _will_ do. And he knows that I'll stop at nothing to get what I want."

Reigns bit his lip to keep quiet, while shifting some in his bonds. While he was certain that Punk would keep Seth safe, that didn't mean that their pretty boy wouldn't act on his own. In the past he had suffered through Helmsley's attentions to protect them after all. That was a lot more worrisome than whatever Hunter planned to do to them.

He watched as the man picked up something rather small off the table and began walking towards him. Once he was about a foot away he held up the item so that Roman could see it. It was a surgical grade scalpel. The silver tip glittered under the light, its small size not indicative of all the damage it could do.

"Answer my questions and maybe I won't have to mark up that pretty skin of yours," stated Hunter with a sly grin.

Roman just glared at him.

Nonplussed, Hunter took the blade and faster than Roman could follow, dragged it down the ribs of Dean much to the Samoan's surprise and dismay. The sudden sharp pain startled the blond back to full consciousness and he hissed at the sensation.

"What the fuck?!" When his eyes focused in on the man in front of him and Roman he didn't try to stop the sneer on his face. "Is that all you got?"

Hunter frowned and was about to slash at him again when they heard a muffled scream from down the hall, followed by several gunshots.

Eyes wide, Roman and Dean stared at each other before looking back towards the door. Hunter actually laughed.

"Well, Seth showed up much sooner than I thought. I'm going to enjoy taking him in front of you both." He ignored the growls and curses his two captives hurled his way to wave Kane forward from the back of the room.

"Go see about the little sub would you? Bring him here."

Kane nodded perhaps a bit too eagerly. "Sure thing." And with that he left the room.

Hunter laughed at the looks the two Doms were giving him as he sat down in a chair in the corner. He decided to postpone the little torture session until he had Seth. The gunshots didn't concern him in the least. He just figured that Batista was having a little fun with the sub. It didn't occur to him at all that Seth might not have come alone.

But Dean and Roman knew better and both men were having near identical thoughts. If they all managed to get out of this alive, they were going to kill CM Punk.

 


	30. Chapter 30

Despite his mind screaming at him for what he'd done in killing Batista, Seth was finally able to focus on what Punk was saying to him about moving. He got to his feet slowly, holding onto tightly to the inked man's arm for support. Punk stood as he helped Seth up but kept his eye on the door. There was no way those gunshots hadn't been heard and that meant that their presence had all but been announced to Hunter. An already terrible situation had in just a few moments, become much worse.

Doggedly determined not to fuck things up anymore tonight, Punk took Seth's hand and led him out of that room and down the hallway. This time Punk did what he should have before and checked the rooms on either side of them to make sure they were empty. In the end it didn't matter because both men saw a giant figure step out of the room at the far end of the hallway.

Kane stopped abruptly at the sight of the strange dark haired man with a lip ring standing just a few feet away. But when he saw that Seth was behind him, wide eyed and obviously terrified, he couldn't help the sick grin splitting his lips. The little sub's face was smeared with blood. The gunshots must have meant the end to Batista. Kane murmured slightly under his breath. Things were about to get very interesting. The sight of the gun in the man's hand made him briefly consider calling for Hunter to come out with his own gun but ultimately decided against it. Yeah, it was bound to be much more fun this way. Smirking, he began walking towards the two while tugging his tie free and unbuttoning his shirt.

Seth felt his heart stop the moment he laid eyes on Kane. The monster of a man was actually smiling as he approached them, completely disregarding the gun in Punk's hand. CM Punk seemed to sense that Kane was no ordinary goon and shook his hand free of Rollins' to take a more secure two handed grip on the Glock.

"Stop right there," said Punk.

Kane might as well have been deaf for all the acknowledgment he gave to understanding those words. He kept moving forward while he completely shed the shirt and tie, dropping both on the floor.

Punk frowned and cocked the gun, the audible click ominous sounding in the narrow hallway. "I mean it. I will fucking drop you if you take one more fucking step."

Kane raised an eyebrow chuckled darkly. "Oh? Is that what you're going to do?"

The realization that Seth was right about this man's lack of sanity seemed to dawn over Punk and he automatically took a step backward, accidentally stepping on Seth's foot in the process. He felt the princess grip the back of his shirt in tight fistfuls and he grit his teeth. Gently he squeezed the trigger, steeling himself for the resulting blood spatter.

Kane couldn't help himself and chuckled again. He didn't stop until the barrel of the gun was mere inches from his face. "Go on then," he prompted. "Do it."

With absolutely no hesitation Punk did as the large man said and pulled the trigger.

Click.

Nothing.

Disbelief crossed the inked man's features and he squeezed the trigger two more times to nothing but dry clicks. Kane laughed openly now and grabbed the barrel of the gun, forcing Punk to point it at the floor.

"I heard the shots you fired earlier. This type of gun jams more often than not, especially after such a succession." He snatched the gun out of Punk's hand and hurled it down the hall. "I think it's important to know these things." He looked over top of Punk's head to meet Seth's fear filled gaze behind him. "Wouldn't you agree little _sub_?"

Punk heard the smaller man behind him give a low whimper and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to destroy the monster standing in front of him. Reaching behind him he forced Seth to let go of his shirt. He pushed the princess back a few steps while making sure to keep his eyes on Kane the entire time.

"Here," said Punk. He slowly reached down at his back and pulled his remaining handgun. Without taking his eyes off the obviously dangerous man in front of him, he handed the glock to Seth. "Take this. Go get Leakee and Jon. I'll take care of this asshole."

Seth bit his lip, his eyes also on Kane. "But…"

Punk smiled but not like he was happy. "Just go. I'll be fine." Punk didn't want to say it out loud but if Kane was right about the gun jamming issue then it would be best for Seth to use his one shot to put a bullet right between Hunter's eyes.

After a tense moment Seth went ahead and took the gun. He started to walk wide around the two men to head for the door that Kane had just left when the large man reached out and grabbed him by the shirt. Growling, Punk gripped Kane's arm with both hands and began squeezing with ever increasing pressure.

"Let. Him. Go."

Ignoring him Kane turned his unflinching gaze to Rollins. "Just so you know… Hunter's promised to give you to me when he's done with you." He felt the smaller man shudder and he laughed. "And I can't wait to find out just what it'll take… to make you beg me to kill you…"

Kane shoved Seth away from him just in time to feel Punk's boot crash into the side of his head. The big man staggered a bit and fell into the wall and immediately Punk began punching him. Several body shots and head shots landed before Kane was finally able to push Punk away to try and get his bearings. Punk didn't let up though; he just launched himself at Kane, landing vicious kicks and punches to the man's midsection and face. So far the larger man had yet to land a single shot and seemed more concerned with protecting his head.

Seth was watching the fray, his brown eyes wide. CM Punk seemed to be able to handle himself but still he worried. This was Kane after all. However Batista's words about Hunter having his Doms were suddenly in the forefront of his brain and he found himself walking backwards to the last door. When he reached the closed door he turned around, silently praying that Punk would be alright and that he would be able to save his Doms. With the gun pointed out in front of him, Seth pushed the door open.

"Oh god… No…"

Nothing could have prepared him for this.

Roman and Dean were shirtless and hanging from hooks on the ceiling by their wrists which were bound with what appeared to be zip ties. The thin plastic was cutting into their flesh and rubbing their wrists so raw they bled as they dangled with their feet barely touching the floor. There was a long bleeding cut down Dean's ribs and there was blood trickling down his neck and shoulder from what was likely a head wound. Roman's left eye was all but swollen shut and his right appeared slightly unfocused but widened at the blood drenched sight of him. Dean's did likewise.

Seth walked into the room, gun pointed at the floor. He looked tearful but his lips were pressed into a thin determined line. He appeared harder somehow and his condition told the story of why. Their pretty boy's face and neck was smeared with blood. There was just so much of it and it seemed to disappear into the collar of his black shirt. The consistency of the blood was the only thing that kept both Doms from panicking on sight. It was tacky and drying in spots.

It wasn't Seth's blood.

Physically their pretty boy appeared to be okay and both men unknowingly let out twin sighs of relief. However their relief was short lived when a sudden realization hit. The likelihood of them all making it out of here alive was dwindling with each second that passed.

Seth felt seriously ill. His Doms… his lovers… they were helpless and they were vulnerable. It was something that in all the time he'd known them he hadn't ever thought he would see. It shouldn't have been possible for them to be incapacitated like this. This was painful. It hurt. It physically hurt to see them up there. Seth wished he could take their place.

He wanted it to be him.

As if realizing what he was thinking Hunter stepped out of the shadows of the corner of the room.

"You know how long I've wanted this Seth. All the chasing, all the deaths, and all the money I've put forth just to find you. It all could have been avoided if you'd just come to me in the beginning." He took a few steps closer, twirling a long thin blade between his fingertips. Then he suddenly stopped and turned his head towards the open door. "Where's Kane?"

Seth froze before looking back over his shoulder. He opened his mouth to respond when they all heard the sound of someone yelling and a loud crash. Seth's head whipped back around to face Hunter and he could see the wheels turning in the man's head.

"You didn't come alone, did you Seth?" Hunter chuckled and shook his head. "I have to say I'm a little surprised that you would bring someone along with you knowing that it wouldn't end well for them. I'm sure that Kane and Batista will handle it. Now how about you put the gun down and we'll get on with the rest of our evening."

Seth shifted uncomfortably, the gun wavering in his grip. "No. No, you let them go." He tried to sound forceful but the words barely came out louder than a whisper. It made Hunter laugh and he stood between Seth and his Doms, still twirling the blade.

"I don't think you're in any position to make demands _sub_."

Frowning Seth pointed the gun directly at Hunter's chest. "No, _you're_ the one who shouldn't make any demands. Batista is dead! _I_ killed him! Now let them go!" The sudden surge of bravado surprised everybody in the room, including Rollins himself.

Hunter stopped and stared, the blood covering Seth finally making sense.

That revelation startled Dean and Roman. The blonde uttered a low, "Holy shit" while Reigns whispered "Oh my god…" under his breath. Their pretty boy killed a man tonight. It was mind boggling. And from the sounds of the struggle down the hall, Punk might be on the verge of killing Kane.

Maybe they'd make it out after all.

Hunter blinked at Seth rapidly, trying to process what he'd said. The little sub was holding a gun and was covered in blood. He claimed to have killed Dave. Clearly Seth was more resourceful than he originally thought.

_"_ _He must really love these two,"_ thought Hunter. Abruptly a smile broke out on his face. In his youth he was called The Cerebral Assassin due to how he always found a way to break people down. He now had a golden opportunity right in his grasp and he intended to use it. A born sadist, he fed on the pain of others and tonight he'd be able to cause pain to three men simultaneously. Smirking he took two step backwards until he was in between the tense hanging bodies of Ambrose and Reigns. Without a word he reached out and sliced Roman under his belly button across his abdomen, from hip bone to hip bone. The blade was wickedly sharp and blood spilled from the wound immediately, flowing down the front of his pants like a small river.

"No!" Seth gasped and lunged forward, almost dropping the gun in the process. To his credit, Roman sucked in a breath before cursing but that was all. Dean on the other hand was swearing up a storm, promising Hunter all kinds of pain if he would just let him down for a single minute.

Helmsley chuckled darkly and held the blade up to Dean's throat, silencing the blond. The blade was pressing against his throat hard enough that with one small movement it would sever the jugular. Dean would bleed out in moments.

"The way I see it you have two options Seth. Either you drop the gun or you watch me slit his throat. Your choice."

Roman could see Seth was faltering and he shook his head. "Don't listen to him. You have go. Run pretty boy. You're faster than him, you can make it out. Don't worry about us."

Despite the knife at his throat Dean agreed. "Yeah…" he said, hissing when he felt the blade knick his skin. "He's just going to kill us all anyway. We want you to live pretty boy. We love you and its okay. Just run."

Hunter waited silently as he watched the storm of emotions crossing Seth's face. He was clearly at war with himself, torn between doing what his Doms wished and his knee jerk desire to save them. Ultimately it was the latter than won and he slowly dropped the gun.

"Oh god Seth. Please baby no…" Roman let his head drop to his chest, allowing his hair to cover his face, hiding his sudden despair. This was it. If Punk didn't succeed in whooping Kane's ass their pretty boy was going to die with them.

Nodding Hunter pointed down at the glock. "Now kick it behind you." He watched as Rollins did as he was told and the piece slid out into the hallway. Slowly he pulled the knife down away from Dean's throat, smiling in satisfaction that Seth acquiesced so quickly.

"Now crawl over to me, slowly."

Ambrose and Reigns could do nothing but watch as their pretty boy got down on his hands and knees and crawled to Hunter who clearly felt like he won. When Seth reached him, he was surprisingly stoic. Only a few large slow tears sliding down his cheeks gave away the devastation he felt.

The sub was eye level with his crotch and Hunter instantly knew what he wanted to do next. Grinning obscenely he pulled his pajama pants down to mid thigh and his erection popped free, smacking Seth's nose in the process. The younger man gave a small whimper as he knew what was expected of him.

He kept his gaze lowered. The disappointment and disgust he thought might be on his Doms faces would probably kill him. If he _had_ looked up he would have only seen love and sorrow in their eyes. They loved him and they were both just sorry that it came to this.

Meanwhile Hunter was on cloud 9. Doing this to Seth, taking him like this after having been denied for so long… it was going to be explosive. He squeezed his cock at the base, tapping Seth's lips with it. Precum smeared mixing with the dried blood that was already there, making him smile.

"Get to it sub. This is the only lube you're getting before I fuck you so you better make it good."

**A Few Minutes Earlier**

CM Punk couldn't believe his luck. This monster, this man that Seth was so afraid of appeared to be mortal like everyone else. Kicks and punches to his temple seemed to stun him and each blow appeared to weaken him. A chop to the solar plexus which would have been enough to incapacitate anyone else managed to slow him down. But it wasn't enough. Despite it all, Kane managed to keep his feet, covering his face and head to block his shots. The tide turning was gradual and Punk suddenly found that he was the one struggling. Kane had pushed him away, landing a vicious right hook to Punk's jaw. The punch nearly leveled him and Punk had to shake his head free of cobwebs. He barely had time to regroup when Kane's hand closed around his throat. The big man grinned, squeezing tighter and tighter, enjoying the subtle change in color to Punk's face.

The inked man was beginning to panic. He couldn't breathe and his vision was quickly going dark. With one hand he pried at the hand around his throat. With the other he began grabbing at the sheath on his hip, fumbling until his hand finally closed around the knife there. He pulled it free and went to slash at Kane right as he was about to fall unconscious. The grip around his throat disappeared and Punk coughed violently as Kane grabbed the hand with the knife. The two struggled, each man trying to gain control when they suddenly went crashing through a door on other side of the hallway. They landed in an empty playroom, hitting the floor with a painful thud. It knocked the wind out of Punk and Kane fell on top of him instantly, pinning him down with his heavy body on top of his.

Somehow Kane had gotten hold of Punk's knife and he wasted no time in trying to stab the smaller man. Punk grunted and grabbed his wrists, trying like hell to force him off. But Kane was stronger, much stronger and he brought the knife down slowly over top of Punk's chest. He laughed in his face as the tip of the blade pierced his shirt and then his skin. Kane couldn't stop smiling as he stared down into the strange man's eyes while he slowly, so slowly... forced the blade home.

"Grrr… ahhh! MOTHERFUCK-aaahhh!" Punk screamed as the knife went clean through his flesh, sliding in obscenely easy between his ribs. It was a white hot flash of excruciating pain and for a moment Punk was paralyzed. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. All he could do was stare up into the monster's cold, empty eyes… and scream.


	31. Chapter 31

"I… I can't."

Seth was still on his hands and knees before Hunter, breathing hard and staring at his dick as if it were the very embodiment of all the evil in the world.

Hunter laughed. The man actually laughed at him. Shaking his head, he switched the knife from his right hand to his left, holding it near the still oozing wound he'd inflicted to Roman's abdomen only moments before.

"You don't have a choice sub," he said, his tone very matter of fact. "Either you do it or I open him up and then take you anyway." He kept his eyes on Seth's face as he trailed the blade lightly over Reigns' skin above the initial cut, leaving a thin red line in its wake. "Don't think for one moment that I won't gut him as he hangs and fuck you right here on this floor while his blood soaks through the back of your shirt. Is that what you want?"

The vision that he painted was vivid and menacing just as Hunter intended. Seth shuddered violently suddenly feeling faint and as a result toppled over on his side, gasping. He looked up just in time to see Helmsley turning with the blade poised over Roman's wound. The Samoan to his credit was holding absolutely still. Even though his mind was screaming for him to do something, _anything_ , he couldn't move. Obviously a heavy man, even the slightest movement tore his flesh more and coupled with the unbearable tension in his wrists and shoulders, he was in agony.

"No!" Seth scrambled to get back on his hands and knees. "Okay! I'll do it! Just don't hurt him anymore! Please!"

Hunter paused and pressed his lips together as if he were really thinking about cutting Reigns anyway. After a silent moment he smiled and moved away from Roman, much to Seth's relief. He walked over to stand in front Seth, the movement awkward since his pants were still around his thighs. This put him directly in front of Dean Ambrose whom hadn't said a word in several minutes. Seth chanced a look at his Dom over Hunter's shoulder and saw that he was trying to signal him. He was mouthing something but not whispering as he didn't want to risk Hunter hearing him.

Both to appease Hunter and to try to figure out what Dean was trying to tell him, Seth crawled closer to him, actually putting his hands on the man's meaty thighs to stabilize him. His eyes widened when he finally figured out what Dean was trying to tell him.

_"_ _Push him!"_

Once the light bulb came on Seth didn't even hesitate and shoved Hunter backwards. Hard. At the same time Dean somehow managed to pull himself up on the hook he hung from while tightening his core to bring his long legs up. Hunter lost his balance, slashing at Seth as he went and fell right in between Dean's legs. The blond wrapped his long legs tightly around Hunter's neck who gave a shout of surprise before his oxygen subsequently got cut off. The large man twisted violently in his grip and Ambrose felt a sickening pop as his left shoulder dislocated from the joint. The pain from that and his wrists was dizzying but he refused to let go.

Roman was surprised but didn't let that stop him from shouting out orders. "Seth! Grab the knife!"

The pretty boy staggered to his feet and saw that the blade was still in Hunter's hand. Dimly Helmsley heard Reigns' and brought the knife up to do something… stab Dean or possibly Seth, he didn't know. But Seth grabbed his arm and began trying to pull the knife free from his fingers.

Hunter realized that if he didn't do something soon he would pass out so in a last ditch effort to get loose he jumped up and threw himself backwards. While he succeeded in shaking loose of Ambrose's grip, the blonde also managed to come up off the hook. Both men crashed to the floor, taking Seth down with them. Hunter gasped, pulling in air quickly before coughing violently. Dean was swearing up a storm as the feeling started to return to his hands and arms. Seth rolled when he hit the floor, smacking into the table that held Hunter's instruments of torture. A wickedly sharp blade clattered to the floor in front of him and he quickly snatched it up to go and cut Dean loose from his bonds.

Helmsley was torn between trying to get dressed and trying to stop Seth from freeing his Dom. In the end he yanked his pants up with one hand while reaching out to grab Rollins with the other. Still Seth managed to shake Hunter's hand loose from his ankle, before collapsing on the floor next to Ambrose.

"Hurry Seth!" Dean rolled over onto his back so that Seth could cut at the plastic around his wrists.

Seth began sawing immediately. The plastic though thin, was tough and it was requiring some finesse that the sub simply didn't have. His hands were sweaty and the knife kept slipping in his grasp but he soldiered on anyway. He could hear Hunter getting to his feet behind them which made Seth double his efforts.

Roman groaned, somehow both frustrated and terrified for Dean and Seth. He watched as their tormentor struggled to his feet, his head obviously still swimming due to lack of oxygen only moments ago.

"He's getting up! Seth! Dean! Fucking move!"

Seth could feel his heart beating wildly inside his chest. He struggled to cut through the zip tie finally feeling it start to give way.

Helmsley lurched over to where the two men were still on the ground, ready to dive on top of them and put an end to this. At the moment he was about to fall on Seth, Ambrose saw him coming and managed to throw Seth out of the way with his good arm just in time. Hunter's heavy body landed on him hard, knocking the wind out of him. He waved his blade in the blonde's face, wasting no time in trying to stab him. Dean growled, cursing under his breath as he tried to keep Helmsley from killing him.

Seth got back to his feet, horrified at what he was witnessing. He tried to think. Should he take the time to try and get Roman down? Or should he try to get Hunter off of Dean? It didn't take much to realize that Roman was in no immediate danger so he ran over to the two grappling on the floor, went behind Hunter while he straddled Dean and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Once again the large man couldn't breathe. He reared back suddenly but couldn't shake the sub loose. Vision going dark again he reached behind him and jammed the blade into the only part of Rollins he could reach, his thigh. Seth shrieked in surprise and pain, releasing Hunter and falling back onto the floor, grabbing at the knife imbedded in his flesh.

Both Roman and Dean were yelling his name but Seth couldn't hear them over the ringing in his ears. He was going to pass out. He'd been stabbed. He'd been fucking stabbed! He felt nauseous and his vision was going dark around the edges. It hurt, it really fucking hurt. Dimly he realized he should probably pull the knife out. Gritting his teeth he grabbed the handle and slowly pulled, screaming when the blade came free. He could feel the blood seeping through the leg of his pants and he had to fight to keep from fainting still.

After a long agonizing moment passed Seth finally felt oriented enough to see what was going on. He was surprised to see that somehow Dean had gained the upper hand. The blonde was now straddling Hunter, punching him in the face over and over again. His left arm was hanging uselessly at his side but the hits from his right were vicious and the look on his face… moreso.

Seth staggered to his feet, swaying as he fought to stay conscious. Amidst the sound of fist hitting flesh, he could see Dean's face from where he stood and it was frightening. His blue eyes were feverishly bright and his lips were twisted into what could only be described as a snarl. Each punch to Hunter's face was punctuated by a low grunt from Dean. He looked feral and for a brief moment Seth was no longer afraid for him… but afraid _of_ him.

Roman saw that flicker of fear on Seth's face and felt a small pang of sympathy for his sub. Watching Dean administer a beating like that had been pretty jarring the first time he witnessed it too. But seeing Seth get stabbed had most certainly broken something in the blond. Hell it almost broke something in Roman. And it wasn't lost on him how lucky they were that Hunter didn't hit anything vital.

_"_ _I know I said I wanted to hurt him, to draw things out. But I could give a flying fuck right now if Dean beats that son of a bitch to death…"_

Roman was jerked from his thoughts when he saw that Seth was limping towards him, knife in hand. He gave the younger man a nod of encouragement before he reached up and began trying to cut through his bonds.

Hunter could feel himself fading fast. Never had he ever been on the receiving end of such rage before. The blonde's initial punch had broken his nose and the pain from that had rendered him immobile long enough for Ambrose to gain the upper hand. Each punch thereafter struck in equally painful spots. His eyes, his mouth, his nose… again. His arms became weak and he simply couldn't block the vicious blows. After another particularly painful punch, this time to the cheekbone, he felt something crack. Realizing that the maniacal man atop him truly intended to beat him to death, Hunter knew that his time was short. Vaguely he became aware that the man was only hitting him with his right fist. Through swollen eyes he could see that his left arm was hanging at an odd angle.

_"_ _Here's my chance!"_ thought Helmsley and he allowed himself to eat just one more punch to the face in order to grab Dean's left arm, yank and roll.

When Ambrose saw Seth get stabbed… when he heard the pain-filled shriek that his pretty boy let out… he saw red. It was like a switch had been thrown and whatever tenuous control he used to keep hold of his sanity, it was gone in the blink of an eye. Without conscious thought he somehow flipped Hunter onto his back and just began punching him repeatedly. There was no sight, no sound, nothing but the thudding of his fist against Hunter's face. He felt no pain, despite cracking a few of his knuckles. At least not until Hunter grabbed his dislocated arm and rolled over on top of it. The pain stole his breath though it did clear the foggy red haze from his mind.

_"_ _Fuck! Fuck! I gotta get up! Seth!"_ But the surge of adrenaline that served him in beating Hunter to a pulp seemed to have left as suddenly as it arrived. Now there was only pain and he simply couldn't make his body do what was needed.

Hunter growled as the scale seemed to tip back over in his favor. The blonde was now writhing under him and cursing. Helmsley slowly got to his feet, pausing to deliver a kick to Dean's midsection, smirking at the satisfying thud and subsequent groan. Then a quick look over his shoulder and he saw that Seth was trying to free the Samoan so he immediately rushed them both, tackling the younger man to the floor before he could free his other Dom.

The movement jarred Roman causing his wound to tear more. He ignored that however, yelling Seth's name as Hunter took him down.

The tackle caused Seth's head to snap back onto the cement floor of the basement and for a moment he saw stars. When he was able to focus again the first thing he saw was Hunter's grinning yet rapidly swelling face. He gasped as he felt a hand close around his throat, steadily increasing in pressure.

"I'm through playing games _sub_. Now you get to watch while I kill them both."

**RTB**

Kane chuckled as he pulled the knife free. The wet sucking sound as the blade left the inked man's chest was simply music to his ears. Still laughing quietly he got to his feet and stared down at the man who lay, unmoving. By all appearances, he seemed to be dead. The front of his shirt was soaked with blood. His mouth hung open slightly with his jaw slack, eyes rolled back in their sockets.

"What a waste," grumbled Kane, shaking his head. "And here I thought you would last longer than the others." Sighing with disappointment he stepped over the still warm body and went to the wardrobe at the back of the room. He opened the door and began rooting through the cabinet, looking for his trusty bone saw. If he got started on cutting up the bodies of Batista and Seth's friend right away for disposal he'd be finished by sunup.

Annoyed that he couldn't find what he was looking for, he began tossing weapons and tools to the floor in earnest. First a hatchet, then a machete. Next a scythe and a handful of throwing knives. Among the clattering of metal onto concrete Kane thought he heard something else, some shifting coming from behind him. He turned around and couldn't keep the surprise off his face.

The previously thought to be dead Punk was very much alive. He was now sitting up with one hand covering the hole in his chest and the other holding a small gun pointed directly at Kane.

Kane gave the man a narrowed eye glance. "Still alive I see. Where'd you manage to hide that little piece?"

Punk attempted to smile but only managed a grimace. "Ankle holster, asshole." Firing two shots, he hit Kane in the chest. The big man fell back into the wardrobe before sliding down to the floor. Punk wasn't sure he was dead so he fired a third shot from his spot on the floor, hitting the monster right between the eyes.

Groaning Punk put the gun in the waistband of his pants before attempting to stand. He had never felt so weak in his life. But he had to get up. He had to get to the princess, Leakee and Jon. Gripping the wall tightly, Punk was finally able to pull himself up to a standing position. Well not quite standing. He was hunched over and shaking as his body threatened to go into shock. But he forced himself to move, to leave the room.

The door at the end of the hallway that Seth had disappeared into only ten minutes ago was wide open. That couldn't be a good sign. Stifling a pained groan, Punk had to mentally force himself to keep going. Like each step, breathing was a struggle so it was likely that Kane punctured his lung with that blade. A few feet away from the door, Punk made himself hug the wall as best he could so that he could assess the situation before being spotted. A quick glance inside the room and he saw that his fear for his friends' safety was entirely justified.

A large shirtless man whom he could only assume was Hunter, was kneeling on the floor with his arm wrapped tightly around the throat of a semi conscious Dean Ambrose. The blonde's eyes were screwed shut as he tried in vain to pull at his arm with just one hand. Leakee was hanging from a hook in the ceiling, his abdomen a bloody ruin and yet looking for all the world like he was trying to murder Hunter just from looks alone. Seth was on his hands and knees about a foot away from Hunter and Jon, begging… no pleading with the older man to spare his Dom.

Vision darkening, Punk got down on one knee just inside the door and took aim. He cursed his shaking hand, hoping against hope that he didn't hit Jon…

"Please! I'm sorry Hunter! I'm sorry! Don't hurt him anymore! I'll do whatever you want!" Seth couldn't believe that he was here again begging for their lives. How could things have gotten so fucked?

Helmsley was completely unaffected by his pleas. He simply laughed as he squeezed a little tighter. "No sub. It's much too late for that."

The sound of a nearby gunshot startled them all.

Hunter fell backwards after releasing his grip on Dean. Ambrose had barely taken a clean breath when two hundred pounds came crashing down on top of him. Seth was a hysterical mess trying to check him over to see if he'd gotten hit while also clinging to him for support.

"I'm fine pretty boy," rasped Dean as he fought to clear his throat. He wrapped his good arm around Rollins in an attempt to calm him. "I'm okay now. Here, help me up."

Seth did as he asked, squeezing his Dom a little tighter than was necessary. Both of them, followed Roman's gaze out the door to see Punk leaning heavily against the door jam.

"Just… in the nick… of time," he wheezed before falling face first onto the floor.

"Oh shit," breathed Roman. "Get me down NOW!"

Dean spared a wary glance at Hunter's prone form on the floor before hurrying over to Reigns with Seth's help. The two picked up a couple of knives off the floor and began sawing quickly at Roman's bonds. Once he was loose he immediately started trying to rub some feeling back into his arms, wrists and hands as they went over to Punk. They flipped the inked man onto his back shocked to see that his skin was a chalky white. Not able to see any injuries immediately they quickly stripped him of his shirt. Between his ribs was a clean and neat albeit bloody stab wound.

Dean put a finger to his carotid for a few seconds before glancing back up at Roman. "He's got a weak pulse but I don't think he can breathe, man."

"Fuck… His lung's probably full of blood. Hand me that tubing on the floor over there."

Seth saw where his Dom was pointing and reached over to grab the plastic tubing that had fallen off Hunter's goodie table. Seth had no idea what the sadistic bastard had planned to use it for and didn't _want_ to know. He just handed the piece of plastic to Roman and watched as he forced the tubing into the hole in Punk's ribs. Roman knew he had it when suddenly there was thick blood and gas bubbling up and spilling out of the tubing. Punk's eyes flew open as he gasped harshly. He gripped the Samoan's hand before swallowing thickly.

"Thanks Leakee," he said with a wan smile.

Roman shook his head and gave a humorless chuckle. "Hell, I should be thanking _you_."

"Yeah man," added Ambrose, tapping his throat. "Thought it was over for a minute there."

Punk smirked then. "Just do what you came here to do. _Then_ we can fuck off outta here."

Dean and Roman gave their friend a fierce look of gratitude before shifting Punk a bit so that his head was in Seth's lap. They wanted them to be able to watch the ensuing carnage.

Knowing what was coming; Punk reached back and took Seth's hand. The younger man was looking down at him, so many different emotions crossing his face it was difficult to place them all. He tried to smile and give his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You've never seen them… work before… so I gotta warn you… It's going to get messy… princess."

The usual pang of annoyance at that nickname wasn't there this time around. Seth heard a loud smack from across the room and then bark of pain from Hunter. He looked back down into Punk's eyes and the tatted man could see a hardness that wasn't there before tonight.

"Good," hissed Seth. His voice was harsh and dripping with venom. "I hope he fucking suffers."

**RTB**

Hunter thought he knew pain when he got shot in the shoulder.

But that wasn't it.

He found out that pain was having thin pieces of plastic shoved up under his fingernails… impossibly far past the quick.

Pain was having both Achilles tendons sliced and being forced to bear weight on them.

Pain… was having his genitals sawed off with the dullest blade they could find. He hadn't known that he could make sounds like that.

Fear… was a pair of blue eyes and a pair of gray eyes staring into his until he passed out from the sheer agony and blood loss.

When Hunter regained consciousness he found that he was in his kitchen, tied to a chair. The men that had been torturing him seemed to be arguing with the man that shot him.

"C4?! C4?! Are you fucking kidding me Punk?! There's enough here to put a hole in the goddamn earth!" Roman was leaning against the countertop while clutching his abdomen. He was bleeding a steady trickle but so far wasn't feeling faint or ill.

"I thought… the bastard deserved… an express ticket to Hell," panted Punk by way of explanation. Seth, who was nodding in agreement, was holding him upright, essentially bearing all his weight on his one good leg. There was an odd whistling sound with each breath Punk took. He needed medical treatment and soon but he was determined to help them see this through to the end. "And we have to hurry. The sun… will be up in like… half an hour. We don't want… to get spotted leaving this place… before we blow it up."

Dean glanced around the kitchen. "Where the fuck's the detonator?"

"Don't… have one. Unhook… the gas from the stove. Compressor from the fridge… cycles every few minutes… It'll ignite…"

Seth raised an eyebrow and peered into Punk's pale face. "Really?"

"Really. Hopefully… we'll already be… over the wall… before it blows…"

Dean rotated his shoulder, hissing a bit at the ache, pondering Punk's plan. He had fixed the dislocated arm himself by ramming his shoulder into a nearby door jam. Ideally he would have had Roman fix it but the Samoan simply didn't have the strength to help him in that manner. It was going to be tough getting Reigns and Punk over the wall but Ambrose found himself nodding in acceptance of the proposal.

"Sounds like a motherfucking plan to me."

Grumbling a bit under his breath, Roman moved nearest the patio door with Seth and Punk. All three men watched as Dean yanked the gas pipe straight out of the wall with a grunt. Almost immediately they could smell the gas and they all rushed out of the house. Dean was practically carrying Roman who was cursing under his breath with each step. Even with the stab wound to his thigh, Seth managed well with Punk as near dead weight. Once they reached the wall, it became another issue entirely. Seth had to set Punk down so that he could help Dean lift Roman up to straddle the wall. Then they repeated the process with Punk before climbing up themselves. As they were trying to make a decision about how best to get everyone down, the decision was made for them. The mansion exploded like something out of a Michael Bay film and the resulting force behind it knocked all four off the wall.

"Ah fuck!" cried Dean. He landed hard on his side but scrambled up to check on the other three men. Seth appeared to be okay and Roman was holding it together but the impact caused Punk to lose consciousness. After looking them over he helped the pretty boy to his feet first.

"Here, you help Rome. I'll carry Punk."

Like always, Seth did as he was told. The trek back to Punk's car was a difficult one and at one point they all had to dive in some bushes to avoid being spotted by emergency personnel responding to the explosion and neighbors coming out to investigate. But eventually they made it back to the car. Seth helped Roman into the front passenger seat then climbed into the backseat where Ambrose decided to lay Punk. Then Dean started the vehicle and quickly left the area.

When Seth realized that they were headed for the expressway he became worried. "Aren't we going to the hospital?"

Roman groaned a bit as he shifted in his seat to turn and look at Seth. "No baby, we're going back to town."

"But why?! That'll take too long! Punk needs to go to the ER. So do you!"

Roman could see Dean watching him out the corner of his eye, obviously contemplative. "Seth, we have to respect Punk's wishes. He stays off the grid no matter what. The city hospital will treat us then ask a million questions we can't answer without going to prison. The town hospital is better for all of us in that regard. No questions. No police."

Seth looked down at the unconscious man in his lap before meeting his Dom's eyes once more. "But he could die! And he looks so bad already…"

Roman wet his lips anxiously. "I know. But you have to understand that what he wants happens to be what's best for all of us."

Seth held his tongue knowing it would do no good to argue. He felt the car pick up speed as they finally made it out of the city limits. With Dean behind the wheel he knew they would make it back to town in record time. He just hoped that it would be before it was too late to save CM Punk.

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to have this up yesterday as a peace offering for all the trauma I've put you all through... but time got away from me. Reminder that the theme song for this fic is 'Ready To Blow'(Dwarves Mix) by KMFDM.

The drive back to the lakeside town was, for lack of a better word, tense. Twice Dean was forced to pull over on the side of the road amidst Seth frantically screaming that Punk wasn't breathing. Despite the condition he was in, Roman was the one to perform CPR on Punk. And although he was able to bring him back both times, he only regained consciousness for a few moments before passing out again. The rest of the way there Dean kept the pedal to the floor, determined to get them there before anything else happened.

When they arrived Seth was dismayed to see that the town hospital was small and the building old. He wasn't confident that these people would have the skills or the tools necessary to take care of them.

Dean pulled up right in the ambulance loading zone before hopping out and running through the double doors yelling for help. Not even a minute later several teams of doctors, nurses and orderlies came rushing out the doors with three stretchers. They loaded Punk's pale, still form onto one first, shooting question after question at the other three men.

"What kind of injuries did he sustain?"

"How long has been unconscious?"

"Do you know his blood type?"

Roman answered the questions best he could while he himself was being loaded up onto a stretcher as well. He made the orderly pause so that he could bring Seth to him for a quick kiss and brief hug before repeating the process with Dean. Ambrose took his hand in his and held it tightly as he whispered something in Roman's ear. Roman nodded that he understood and gave both Dean and Seth a reassuring, if a bit strained, smile. As they finally rolled him away Seth looked stricken and started to follow the Samoan when Dean stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"You gotta let them look at your leg, pretty boy. Rome will be fine. Don't worry." He left the younger man no room to argue and helped him up onto the remaining stretcher with the assistance of a young orderly. Dean cupped Seth's face in his hands, staring deep into his eyes. "We're safe here. Okay? Now let them treat you. I'll be in right behind you."

Seth bit his bottom lip in worry but nodded anyway. Dean gave him a wink and a grin as the last three members of medical staff wheeled him into the hospital.

Having come out of their hellacious encounter relatively unscathed all things considered, Dean still allowed one of the nurses to look him over.

It was mostly because she insisted… and he simply didn't have the energy to protest. So after a stern word (or several) from the older woman he finally climbed onto a nearby gurney so he could be examined.

Despite the slam he took early in the night by Kane that rendered him unconscious for a time the nurse saw no signs of a concussion. She simply cleaned and dressed his wounds, his wrists, the one to the back of his head and to his ribs then told him to take it easy. When she finished with him he was told by an orderly that Punk was still in surgery, Roman was still being treated and Seth had just finished being treated so he was being taken to a room upstairs. Dean took all the new information in stride and decided to use this lull as an opportunity to try and get some things in order.

After finding an empty office to duck into, he first put in a call to Bray. The tattoo artist was already up for the day unsurprisingly. Without going into detail he told Bray they were all in the hospital and that they'd likely need an alibi. Wyatt said he'd happily help in any way that he could and promised to drum up an airtight alibi for all four of them that would also account for their injuries. Dean thanked him and promised to keep him up to date on everyone's health status.

Secondly he called Lana. The first couple of minutes were comical. He had to hold the phone away from his ear as she verbally ripped him a new one for not keeping his cell phone on and neglecting to warn her about the radio silence on his and Roman's end. When she eventually calmed down he told her that they were going to extend their vacation time at least another week, likely two and that Sandow would just have to deal.

Lastly he called the county coroner, Luna and asked if she had gotten in touch with Detective Langston yet. She said she hadn't but the second she did she would contact him at the hospital and let him know.

With all the housekeeping out of the way Dean took a moment to fall into the nearest chair and just sit. So much shit had happened in the past few hours. Much of it hinged on the fact that he, Roman, Seth and Punk all nearly died tonight.

Seth. The very reason they were even here! In spite of all he and Roman had done to try and keep him safe he managed to wind up in Hunter's clutches anyway. Sure he would have killed him and Roman first. But then he would have tortured Seth. He would have raped him, repeatedly. Beat him, over and over and over. And when he took all he could… when there was nothing left… when he finally tired of him… Dean shivered and scrubbed his hand over his face. Whether it was from the chill of not wearing a shirt or from the nature of his thoughts; he didn't know.

_"_ _Fuckin' Punk… I can't wait to ask him what the fuck he was thinking bringing Seth with him!"_ Dean shook his head. Abruptly he got to his feet suddenly anxious to see his pretty boy and Roman. It was really hitting hard how close he came to losing everything tonight.

Dean couldn't get up the stairs fast enough. He rounded the corner and entered the first room on his right. To his (pleasant) surprise Seth wasn't alone in the room. Roman was there too, in a separate bed a few feet away, awake and apparently waiting on him.

"Took you long enough," said Roman with a slow grin. "We were beginning to think you got lost."

Ambrose shrugged and closed the door behind him, locking it as he moved away from it. "I had to make some phone calls. Bray's got us covered. And as usual Lana's pissed." He purposely didn't mention Luna or Big E so as not to upset Seth. Their pretty boy was lying on his side facing Roman. His body was tense under the thin sheet so Dean knew he was awake.

Roman chuckled. "Of course. Well thanks for handling all that shit. They've got me looking like a cyborg over here. Over ten staples holding me together. Luckily the wound was clean even though it was deep. Should heal fine."

Dean gave a low hiss at the mention of 'staples' and quickly crossed the room to be at Roman's side. He looked down at his partner, his lover. One of his eyes was an ugly shade of purple but aside from that he didn't look any visibly worse for the wear. Still… Roman was such a constant in his life for so many years and he almost lost him tonight. They'd almost lost each other.

Knowing what he was thinking, Roman reached up to grab Dean by the back of his neck and brought him down for a kiss. It started off slow with just their lips touching lightly. And Dean let Roman take control. He obliged him by allowing his tongue entry, the thick wet muscle tasting him, probing his mouth. Ambrose moaned and found himself attempting to retake the control. But like always it became a fight between the two of them and soon they were clashing, the kisses turning hungry and brutal. Dean bit at Roman's lips, hard enough to draw blood and the larger man growled. The coppery taste filled his mouth and the urgency between them took on a fever pitch. Roman used both hands to pull Dean down on top of him, ignoring the ache in his abdomen in favor of one much lower.

Roman was filling his senses but it still didn't feel quite right. No, Dean realized that something was missing. No not something… someone. Roman seemed to realize it too in the way that he paused.

Dean pushed himself up and the two broke away from each other taking in the first clean breath in a few minutes. They both turned slowly to look at their pretty boy. Seth had been watching them the entire time. Neither man could identify the look on his face right away. His eyes were glittering with unshed tears and his lower lip was trembling. But his face… it was curiously blank. For the second time in as many days they truly didn't know what Seth was thinking. With a sigh Roman released Dean and playfully shoved him away.

"Push the beds together will you? And don't forget to lock the wheels when you're done."

Dean nodded as he did what Roman asked. Once he was done and the beds were secure he stripped naked and got into the small bed behind Rollins. He was quite pleased to find that Seth was nude as well, likely because the small hospital just didn't want to waste resources (ie: gowns) on those who didn't need them. Whatever. Dean did not care. He just scooted up behind Seth, spooning him. A few minutes passed but the sub hadn't yet relaxed against him.

Roman understood. A lot happened tonight and Seth simply wasn't used to such evil and brutality, especially not coming from himself. He killed a man tonight. And it was clear that their sub simply didn't know how to process all that they went through. They had to help him find some peace.

Roman reached over and grasped Seth's hand. It stayed loose in his grip and that worried Roman a bit. He couldn't see Dean's face behind him but by the sound it was likely that he was pressing kisses to the back of Seth's neck, doing what he could to lull him into relaxing.

Knowing that their sub needed some reassurance Roman squeezed his hand. "You're here with us baby. Seth? We're here together and we're alive." He saw the younger man's features soften a bit and that encouraged Roman so he continued. "The things that happened tonight… the things we had to do… we did them to protect each other, to stay alive. _You_ did what you did because you had to and we don't think any less of you baby. I swear. We love you pretty boy."

Seth squeezed Roman's hand but stayed silent. Behind him Dean continued to try and comfort the sub in a more physical way, kissing his way along Seth's shoulders and leaving tiny little bites along the way. The arm that he had initially placed around Seth's waist was now around his chest, rubbing small comforting circles there. He could finally feel the younger man starting to relax so Dean took it a step further. His hand was up around Seth's throat now, gently squeezing.

Seth wanted to give in to this but something was holding him back. He let his gaze drift back up to Roman's face and found that the older man had been and still was studying him for the past several minutes. He could see the love there and the concern for him and it made him feel a bit shameful.

"I just keep feeling like we're not safe," confessed Seth, lowering his gaze. "Like any minute now something or someone is going to separate us. Like killing Hunter only made room for a much bigger asshole to come in and destroy what we have…"

And there it was. What was truly bothering Seth had less to do with him killing Batista (though it was likely an issue under the surface) and more to do with the fact that deep down, he didn't feel they deserved to be happy and safe. Finally understanding, Roman squeezed Seth's hand tightly before bringing it up to his face to press a kiss to his knuckles. When he brought his hand back down he started to open his mouth, to reassure Seth once more when he heard Dean's raspy voice,

"You listen and listen good Seth. All that Hunter bullshit is over now. He's done. He's ash. He's fucking vapor. He can't hurt you or anyone else ever again. And unless there's some other rich insane asshole that's obsessed with you we'll never have to deal with shit like that again." Dean sat up and pulled on Seth's shoulder, forcing him to lie down so that he could see his face. "Hell, even if there _was_ another guy like him, we'd fucking kill his ass too. But since there isn't, this chapter in our lives is fucking closed. And if you don't believe me, then tell me why. Tell me what it is I can do to give you some fucking piece of mind, baby."

Seth stared up into Dean's face and could see the utter sincerity in those blue eyes. He was right, Seth knew it. He felt it. Dean could see that he'd finally gotten through to their pretty boy and he leaned in for a kiss. Seth surprised his Dom by responding with urgency and a hint of aggression. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled his body on top of his, wanting nothing more than to feel every bit of love and safety that Ambrose had to offer.

Roman watched the two for a bit, happy that they'd manage to resolve some of Seth's issues. But he could only view them for so long before feeling left out. He reached for Seth's arm and pulled on it, enough to pull him halfway to him and forcing Dean and Seth to stop kissing. Roman groaned inwardly at the look Seth was giving him. The younger man's kiss swollen lips were parted and his eyes were heavy lidded as he stared expectantly at him. Even while Dean hovered over him on his hands and knees licking a line from his collarbone to his adam's apple and back down again.

Winking at Seth, he pulled the thin sheet off and away from his waist revealing that he was wearing nothing but a bandage over his wound and happened to be incredibly hard already. Seth inhaled sharply at the sight and it made both Doms chuckle.

He gave himself a few long slow strokes, amused at how closely Seth's eyes followed the movement. It felt pretty good so he did it again, this time openly moaning. He was rewarded with Seth licking his lips as he shifted around beneath Ambrose, hard as well.

Dean grinned at Roman's shameless display. "I think Rome is feeling a little lonely over there. Why don't you go help him out? And mind the gap between the beds."

Dean sat up so that Seth could crawl over to Roman's bed. He saw a flash of Seth's bandaged thigh but instead chose to focus on how tight and perky his ass looked as he moved. That gave him a flash of insight that made him climb out of bed to start rooting around in the drawers of the room.

Once on Roman's bed, Seth's attention drifted to the band of gauze and tape beneath his belly button. He paused, suddenly anxious and Roman stroked himself a couple more times to draw Seth's attention back to where he needed it. Rollins' gaze did in fact drift downward but still he hesitated.

"You're not going to hurt me pretty boy. Now I want to feel those lips around me and you don't stop until I say."

The assurance and command was the last push he needed and Seth leaned down to take Roman's length into his mouth. Without his usual pretense Seth went at him quick and sloppily, swirling his tongue around the head, teasing the slit, before gagging himself on his dick then coming up for air to start the process over again. Roman threw his head back against the pillows, forcing himself to lay back and enjoy but it was beyond difficult. He could come from this alone. Seth was just driving him crazy but Roman fought to hold off his orgasm. He was vaguely aware of the fact that a still nude Dean had just left the room and he wanted to wait for him. However after a few more sinful sucks he became concerned that his willpower would not be enough. So he cupped Seth's chin and lifted, watching as his dick slid wetly out of Rollins' mouth. The thin string of saliva from Seth's lip to his dick made him smile.

"Come here baby," whispered Roman with a lick of his lips. Seth was in his face in an instant to receive his kiss. Compared to when he locked lips with Ambrose earlier these were almost lazy in nature. Slow and teasing. But when he felt Roman's hand around his already leaking cock, Seth tried to rush them. Reigns merely smirked against his lips, keeping the pace slow to purposely drive his sub wild.

A moment later the two men heard Dean enter the room and close the door, muttering something under his breath about locked medical supply closets. He walked over to them holding what appeared to be a tube of KY jelly.

Eyebrow raised, Roman asked the obvious question in between peppering kisses across Seth's bearded jaw. "Where the hell did you get that?"

"The ultrasound room. There was a whole box of them, didn't think they'd miss one," said Dean with a shrug. He climbed onto the bed behind Seth, squirted some of the cool gel onto his hand and immediately began trying to work a finger, then a second, into their sub's hole. Seth's back arched at the intrusion but he welcomed the sensation of being stretched. He then felt a third finger, as well as Ambrose's lips on his lower back. Roman continued stroking him even as he felt a fourth finger being added. The feeling was just shy of being painful and he suddenly realized what was about to happen.

They had never attempted double penetration before and the subject never came up. Their sex life managed to be wholly satisfying without it. But now Dean (and Roman apparently) seemed determined to make it happen. And despite knowing that it was likely to be painful, Seth found that he was even more excited. After all, they nearly died tonight. What else was there to be afraid of?

When Dean was able to slide his fingers in and out of their pretty boy with more ease than which he started, he withdrew them to coat Roman's thick hardness in the gel. He then gripped Seth's hips to slowly guide him onto Roman's dick. Seth groaned as Roman became fully sheathed within him and he then felt Dean moving his hips back and forth. The rolling movement was slow and sensual, the head of Roman's dick brushing against his prostate. He barely noticed that Dean's hands had left his hips in order to coat his own shaft in the gel. But he soon felt Dean pressing against his entrance and he stopped, waiting to be filled.

At first it was too much. There was a searing burn and Seth's eyes screwed shut as his nails left half moon shaped indentations on Roman's chest. Behind him Dean was swearing repeatedly under his breath, threatening to cum right then and there. Roman almost agreed but he could see how much pain their sub was in and reminded him to take it easy.

"Hold on Dean, our pretty boy needs a minute."

"That's… alright. Fucking shit… _I_ need a minute…"

Roman chuckled and the movement made Seth and Dean both hiss and groan respectively. Roman reached up to cup Seth's chin, brushing across his cheek with his thumb. "Relax baby. Breathe. Breathe deep and relax. We're in pretty boy."

After a moment the sensation of being stretched to capacity became more tolerable and Seth finally nodded. "Okay… I'm…" He wasn't even given a chance to finish that sentence as Dean suddenly pushed into him. A collective groan of pleasure rose up from all three men as Dean began thrusting in earnest. Seth was so hot and so very tight and the feel of Roman's dick against his inside their sub was simply incredible. Again Seth closed his eyes but this time it was because he felt so good. His insides felt like molten lava and every snap of Dean's hips made him see stars.

"Goddammit. Fucking shit…" Dean was close but he still wanted to bring Seth to the brink. So he wrapped a hand around the younger man's neck and squeezed. He felt Seth stiffen and it caused him to tighten around both him and Roman. Reigns watched as Seth's face darkened in color but the look on his face was blissful. Wanting to add to their pretty boy's pleasure he took his hardness in hand and began jacking him off in time to Dean's already frantic thrusts.

Seth tried to speak, to let them know he was about to cum but Dean's hand around his throat kept him from doing so. The heat unfurled low in his belly and he came hard, spurt after spurt landing on Roman's hand and chest. His Doms followed right behind him, his inner muscles milking them dry as Dean cursed while releasing Seth's throat and Roman gave a guttural moan. Seth gasped collapsing onto the older man, utterly wrecked and spent.

"Jesus…" whispered Roman blinking slowly. "Fuck…"

"No shit," agreed Dean with a tired laugh. He rolled over onto the empty bed and saw that Seth was already fast asleep. He got up slowly from the bed and went to the adjoining bathroom, wet a washcloth and used it to clean up his two men and then himself before tossing it back in the sink. When he came back out he saw that although Roman was running a hand through Seth's hair, he appeared pained.

"He's on your staples. Want me to move him?"

Regretfully Roman nodded. The endorphins were wearing off and now what they'd done was taking a toll on his aching wound. He groaned a bit as Dean rolled their sub onto the other bed then pulled blankets back up to his waist. Dean got into bed behind Seth much as he'd done earlier, spooning the sleeping man. He reached a hand out to Roman, sighing contentedly when the Samoan took it. He opened his mouth to say something when the room phone began ringing.

Frowning Roman reached for the end table picked the receiver up and answered, "Hello?" He listened for a couple minutes then hung it up.

"Well? Who was it?" asked Dean with a yawn.

"That was one of the nurses. Punk is out of surgery. He's critical but stable. He's gonna be fine."

Dean grinned and squeezed Roman's hand. "That's good news. 'Cause I don't want to have to feel bad for punching him in the fucking face the next time I see him."

**RTB**

It was nighttime once again when the three men awoke feeling a presence in the room with them. Roman turned on the bedside lamp and was not surprised at all to see Detective Langston standing near the door of their room, arms crossed over his chest. Both he and Dean sat up in their respective beds as the large man approached them. He stopped about a foot in front of them and at seeing the fearsome look on his face, Seth shrank back against Dean. To their credit, neither Roman nor Dean said or word, though a smile was teasing the corner of Ambrose's lips.

Big E had come to the town with a plan, with a very strategic plan in place to question these men and to get nothing but the absolute truth out of them. Instead what came out of his mouth was, "What. The. Fuck?! What in God's holy name did you three fucking do?!"

 


	33. Chapter 33

Roman, Dean and Seth all watched as Detective Langston paced from one end of the room to the other. Each step was heavy, indicative of his agitation. While Roman and Dean didn't appear to be fazed by his apparent anger, Seth was more than a little nervous. His dreams had been plagued by the man he killed last night, Dave Batista and he'd woken up several times as a result, gasping with tears running down his cheeks. Only the calming touches and soothing words of his Doms had been enough to relax him and lull him back to sleep.

But now an officer of the law was staring down at him and his Doms demanding answers. And those answers could put them in jail for life. Suddenly nauseated, a light sheen of sweat broke out on Seth's forehead. He closed his eyes and groaned miserably, rolling over to burrow his way into Dean's side, all while shielding his face from Langston's accusing gaze. Noticing this, Big E stopped his pacing and came to stand in front of the two hospital beds, arms crossed over his massive chest.

"Well it certainly looks like Rollins has something to tell me," stated Detective Langston with a frown.

Dean and Roman shared a look before the dirty blonde wrapped an arm protectively around their sub. "Nah, I don't think he does. But I'm sure at least three people have already talked to you about what happened last night." He raised an eyebrow expectantly at the man.

Langston frowned even harder. "Oh, you mean the bullshit story about you all riding ATV's at night and getting caught in a barbed wire fence? Or how Mark stayed back at your friend Phil's house and was shot dead during a home invasion?"

Roman fought not to react to that fictional account of their evening though he was thinking, _"Damn. That's good Bray… pretty damn good…"_

Dean merely shrugged but didn't have to work to look apologetic. "We're sorry about Henry man. He was a good dude. He helped us in ways we couldn't even begin to repay."

The ebony man looked pained at the mention of his friend but chose to ignore that for now. "If you three were truly here last night then you'll be surprised to learn that Hunter Hearst Helmsley is dead. At least we think he is. Because where his house used to be there's a fucking crater now! An explosion completely destroyed it!" Langston started pacing again, shaking his head as he recounted the facts from this morning. "We found some of his DNA at the scene along with some of at least three other people. Two of those samples happened to be matches for his 'assistants', Kane and David Batista. The third however was not in the system." He eyed the two Doms and their injuries suspiciously.

Again Ambrose and Reigns shared a look. While that blood could belong to either of them it likely belonged to Punk as his DNA was probably found in the same area as Kane's.

Snorting Roman reached over and began rubbing up and down the exposed flesh of Rollins' back who continued to hide his face in Dean's side. "Oh you don't say? Well good fucking riddance then."

Dean nodded, staring evenly into Big E's eyes. "Yeah. That bastard deserved everything he got. And then some."

Anger finally reaching the boiling point, Detective Langston finally exploded at them with, "Maybe I should haul you three in for questioning? Your alibi is sketchy at best and you damn sure got motive! Everyone at the precinct knows about the charges you filed on Hunter! And my chief in particular is pissed that one of his main campaign contributors has literally vaporized. They'll cook up evidence just to put you two away! And where will that leave Seth?! Huh?! Who's going to take care of your sub while you two sit in prison for the next forty years?!"

Dean and Roman both stiffened, their eyes narrowing at the incensed man in front of them. But at hearing that Seth immediately uncurled from Dean's side to stare at the detective in abject terror. His right hand flew to his throat, digging into the still healing burns there.

"No! Oh god… please don't take them away!" The words came out in a shaky choked whisper that Langston had to strain to hear.

Roman cringed noticeably at their sub's plea. This was the umpteenth time in less than twenty-four hours that Seth felt the need to beg for their lives. Each time he heard his sub pleading for them to be spared tore into his heart like nothing else would. As Doms, he and Dean were Seth's protectors but the younger man had lived in constant fear for almost two months that they would be separated by force or death. At first it was because of Hunter's obsession with Seth and now it was because of Detective Langston's desire for truth. Regardless of the reason this needed to stop. He never wanted to hear Rollins' voice thick with despair and in fear for their lives ever again. Growling under his breath, Reigns threw the sheet off and got out of bed to stand in front of the detective. His face was hard and his body tense as he stared into the unflinching gaze of Big E. Seconds later, Dean was out of bed and at his side, shifting from foot to foot, his blue eyes dark and wild.

Ambrose glared at Langston, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. "If even half of what you're thinking about us is true…" started the dirty blonde taking another step forward so that his bare chest was brushing up against the detective's. "Then you may want to remember that you're outnumbered here."

Langston narrowed his eyes as he searched Dean's fierce expression, then Roman's darkened one. "Is that a threat?"

Dean smiled then, more a baring of teeth than anything. "It's a reminder. A reminder that we'll do whatever it takes to keep Seth safe. And if that involves making your big ass disappear…" He shrugged before chuckling darkly. "This is _our_ town, detective. You won't be missed. No one would even know you were here."

Roman found himself nodding to the thought of dispatching the man and took another step forward so that he and Dean were side by side.

Big E could see everything they _weren't_ saying plain as day on their faces. But he stood his ground. He didn't usually carry a gun, but today, in anticipation of his trip to the remote town, he had one in a shoulder holster. The air became thick with the potential for violence as the three men sized each other up.

Still on the bed, Seth Rollins watched the scene unfold in complete horror. It was clear that his beloved Doms were more than willing to continue to do whatever it took, including murdering a cop, to keep them safe and out of prison. But having had several up close and personal encounters with death, Seth couldn't bear the thought of another person dying because of him. Especially not someone that was only threatening to separate them in an effort to do his job. Rollins' fingers dug into his throat and breathy whimpers escaped him that gained volume in the wake of his fear. He didn't want another death on his conscience but he didn't want to lose Roman and Dean either! Seth found that he couldn't catch his breath and his heart was thudding wildly inside his chest. It was all too much! He just couldn't take it anymore.

Detective Langston was weighing the odds of being able to take both men down. They were nude and as such, likely didn't have any weapons on them but experience taught him that didn't mean they weren't dangerous. He had just threatened their sub, a young man they would almost certainly give their lives to protect. Nothing more dangerous than men trying to protect what they loved. Big E glanced over Dean's shoulder to the man in question and felt his eyes widen. Seth's fear seemed to have escalated into a full blown panic attack. He was trembling and pale and he seemed to be struggling to breathe. Langston took a step back in surprise which caused both Reigns and Ambrose to turn towards their sub. After witnessing his distress they were instantly back on the beds next to him. Roman quickly yanked Rollins onto his lap, ignoring the pull on his staples as he did so. Dean pulled Seth's hands down from his throat with one hand while frantically pushing the nurse 'call' button on the wall next to the bed.

Not a moment later over the intercom they heard, "Yes?"

Roman yelled out to it, "Seth's having a panic attack!"

"Someone will be right there."

Dean glanced down worriedly at their sub as he struggled between them. Roman was doing his best to hold him still while he kept hold of his hands since Seth tried to get at his burns when he made the mistake of releasing him.

"It's okay, pretty boy," whispered Roman in his ear. He kissed Seth's temple gently. "Just breathe baby. It's fine. We're fine. Calm down, okay?"

Seth tried. He really did. But when he caught sight of Detective Langston a few feet away he felt his anxiety intensify. He was keening now, the sound coming from his throat showcasing his fear.

At that moment a young brunette nurse entered the room holding a vial and a needle. She showed the label to Dean and he nodded at the contents. She drew the clear liquid into the needle and stuck Seth quickly and cleanly. They all watched as his entire body went slack and his eyes closed. His breathing finally evened out as the sedative took hold. Roman sighed in relief and allowed the nurse to help tuck the sheets in around Seth. Dean shook his head, frowning that Seth had to be sedated at all but glad that he had been taken care of.

The nurse looked down at the now unconscious man and a blush bloomed on her cheeks as she forced her gaze up into Roman and Dean's faces.

"He's going to sleep for a few hours now. He'll be fine when he wakes up." She glanced at Dean once again and her face reddened even more. "Let us know if you guys need anything else," she said quickly before rushing out of the room.

The two Doms ignored Big E for the time being as they watched their pretty boy for any more signs of undue stress. The younger man's chest rose and fell slowly but he didn't move otherwise. Both men slowly let their gaze travel back to the cause of this, Detective Langston. They were surprised to see that Langston's face had softened and he no longer appeared threatening. They watched as he sighed before crossing the room to grab a chair and drag it to a spot in front of the beds then sat down heavily into it.

The ebony skinned man scrubbed a hand over his face, as a feeling of intense shame gripped him. How could he be so cruel? Bullying and threatening the very people he had sworn to protect? Kofi would be so disappointed in him. His sub never failed to remind him that his temper could sometimes get the better of him. The dogged persistence he displayed made him an excellent detective but at times it seemed to affect his empathy. Like now, when a young man had to be sedated because he terrified him so.

Sighing once again he looked up wearily into the tight angry faces of Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. "I'm… I'm sorry. I had no right to threaten you like that." His quiet words seemed to defuse the tension in the air so he decided to continue.

"I was one of the firsts on the scene when I got the call about Hunter this morning. And at first, I was glad. I was glad that asshole was gone thinking that it must have been karma that blew up his house. But as it became more and more obvious that the explosion wasn't an accident all I kept wondering was, 'why couldn't they let me do my job? I would have found a way to put him away legally!'. Then I get back to my car and receive a call that my friend, the man I sent to guard you, was dead…" He shrugged his shoulders helplessly as he looked at them. "I had to find out what happened. I need to know that he didn't die in vain."

Roman and Dean looked at each other. It was obvious now that Langston was hurting and lashed out at them earlier because of it. Roman nodded at Dean before going back to stroking the side of Seth's face with his fingers.

Dean ran a hand through his already disheveled hair, wincing at the pain in his wrists that he'd been able to ignore till now. Suddenly after all the tension had died out in the room the adrenaline in his blood was dissipating, allowing him to feel the pain of his injuries. "Henry died protecting us. Some of Hunter's goons found us at Pun- Phil's house. They tried to kill us so they could kidnap Seth. Henry shot one of them but the fucker killed him before he could take him out completely. I shot that asshole dead and Rome killed the other one."

Big E took a moment to absorb what he'd just heard. "Where are they?" he asked.

Dean shrugged but Roman was the one to answer with, "Doesn't matter does it? They're fertilizer. That's all you need to know. We took care of it."

"And Hunter?" pressed Langston. "Did you 'take care of' him too?"

Roman nodded slowly then looked down at his exposed abdomen. The staples were visible and just seeing the tiny pieces of metal in his flesh seemed to increase the ache. "We had to. He was never going to leave Seth alone. You get that, right?"

Big E nodded. "Yeah, I do." His gaze drifted to the unconscious younger man, half in Roman's lap and half on the bed. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He will be," answered Dean with conviction. "He'll learn to deal because we'll help him through it."

"I can't help but notice that you two seem to be taking everything in stride," stated Detective Langston with a raised eyebrow.

Dean practically chortled and Roman gave a slight snort. "Listen Detective," began the Samoan. "We almost lost Seth twice in one night. He's _ours_ , our sub, and he was almost taken from us _twice_. So we took it upon ourselves to neutralize the threat. He's gone now and unless you plan to arrest us, Seth is finally safe. That is all we care about."

Dean cocked his head to the side as he studied the man across from them. "What? I don't know what you expected from us but we'll rest much fucking easier now that Hunter's gone. Nothing else matters."

Inhaling deeply then exhaling, Langston rose from his chair. Despite the two men's confident words he could see that they were just about emotionally and physically tapped out. He had his answers and it was times to go so they could truly begin healing. "Well, it's getting late. I should probably get going." At seeing the anxious look on their faces he added, "Nobody knows I came down here to talk to you. I hired Mark off the books completely so his death will be seen as unrelated. It's unlikely anyone will make the connection to you and Hunter's death. But in case I'm wrong and someone does come sniffing around, you stick to that fucking ATV story and keep that Wyatt fellow and anyone else in line with your alibi. That should be enough to quell any suspicions."

Roman gave a small smile. "Thanks man."

Langston nodded and started to head to the door. Then he stopped with his hand on the handle and looked back at the three men. "What did you do to that nurse? I don't think I've ever seen a person in her field blush like that over nudity."

Dean frowned in confusion before busting out laughing. "Oh! I ran into her last night while roaming the halls with a raging hard on and looking for lube."

Big E did a double take, shaking his head. "You walked around this building naked?"

Roman laughed a little then but Dean merely shrugged. "It was really fucking late. I'm pretty sure she's the only person that saw me."

A small smile bloomed on Big E's face and he shook his head once more. "Good night guys. And please tell Seth that I'm sorry."

"We will. And we're sorry too… about Mark," said Roman quietly.

Big E's lips quirked up a bit then he opened the door and let himself out.

Dean leaned back in the bed and took Seth's slack hand in his. "Do you think he's going to be a problem?"

Roman leaned back as well, hissing slightly at the pull on his staples. "No. I think he just needed to hear some of what went down. He's fine now."

Dean thought some about what Detective Langston said and worry furrowed his brow. "Do you think _we're_ gonna be okay, Rome?"

The Samoan reached over and put his hand over top of Dean's and Seth's. "I think this whole experience might change us in ways we don't expect. But we'll be okay Dean. We'll help Seth to heal and take care of each other. That's really all we can do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there... It's looking like one, possibly two more chapters and an epilogue. Thanks for all your support everyone! Every kudo, bookmark and review means a lot and I haven't stopped being awed by all the support his fic has gotten


	34. Chapter 34

When Seth came to, his first thoughts were bona fide confusion.

_"_ _Why is this bed so uncomfortable?"_

_"_ _Where are we?"_

_"_ _What happened?"_

But as his memories resurfaced prior to being drugged he found himself beginning to panic. His eyes popped open and he struggled to sit up but Dean was clutching him tightly while he slept. Seth whimpered as his breathing began to quicken and his body tried to shed the lingering effects of the sedative.

Dean woke up slowly as Seth squirmed in his arms. Mumbling a bit under his breath he sat up but forced Rollins onto his back so that he could see his eyes. They were wide, alert and fearful. Silently cursing Langston, Ambrose leaned down and pressed his lips to Seth's warm forehead. When he felt the younger man relax slightly he lifted his head back up, giving him a crooked smile.

Seth wanted to return the grin but simply couldn't. Instead he quietly asked, "Did you kill him?"

Dean's eyebrows rose comically at the bluntness of that question. "No pretty boy, we didn't. We just talked and he left, that's it."

Seth stared at him silently, a million questions swirling around in his brain. He wanted to ask why they weren't in jail and why had Detective Langston come at them the way he did to just leave them alone but as he looked into the blue eyes of his Dom he decided it didn't matter. He turned his head to the side and saw that Roman's eyes were closed and his head was thrown back on the pillows, light snores coming from his parted mouth. He mattered. Bringing his attention back to his other Dom, still hovering over him with his forehead creasing in worry… Dean mattered.

Abruptly Seth found his thoughts going to CM Punk. Despite the strained and intense circumstances that brought them together a bond had formed between him and the inked man that insisted on calling him 'princess' and then treating him like one by trying to protect him. Worry suddenly seized Seth's heart as he realized he had no idea what had happened to the man since arriving at the hospital.

Almost head butting Dean in the process, Seth scrambled out from underneath him so that he could sit with his back against the headboard. Afraid to ask but more afraid of not knowing he pulled his knees up to his chest then wrapped his arms around them before resting his chin on his knees.

"Is… umm, is Punk okay?"

Dean sat back on the bed, eyeing his sub carefully. After a moment he nodded. "Yeah, Punk's fine. He came out of surgery in critical but stable condition." Ambrose watched as Seth finally let loose a breath he didn't seem to be aware he was holding.

"You want to see him?"

Hearing Roman's smooth deep voice so suddenly made both Seth and Dean jump. Roman merely smirked at them, having been awake long enough to hear most of their conversation. He held a hand out to Seth then pulled the younger man over to him to press a kiss to his temple.

Seth made a sound of contentment in his throat before answering, "Yes. But it's late, are we going to disturb him?"

Roman glanced at the nearby alarm clock. It read 2:00 a.m. "Nah, he barely sleeps. It'll be fine."

Dean mumbled something under his breath about insomnia and no drugs as he climbed out of bed. He went to the closet and found several sets of hospital scrubs to put on in lieu of actual clothing. After pulling on a pair of blue scrub pants he tossed a full set to Seth to put on and brought just the pants over for Roman.

Seth got dressed gingerly, his bandaged thigh one large ache. His backside was aching too but it was more of the pleasant variety. Still remembering the double penetration put a small smile on his face and sent a blush up his neck. Once he pulled the shirt over his head he got out of bed to help Dean get Roman dressed. The dirty blonde was already helping Reigns to stand though he didn't seem to appreciate it.

"I don't need help for this Dean."

Ambrose rolled his eyes. "Whatever man, I just don't want you fall and rip your staples out."

Roman started to protest more when he felt a tapping on his foot. He looked down to see that Rollins was on his knees, holding his pants legs open so that he could step into them. He pointedly avoided looking back up at Dean just knowing that a smug smile was waiting for him. Instead he slowly lifted one foot then the other so that Seth could pull the scrub pants up on him. His entire abdomen ached and the pull on the staples was decidedly uncomfortable but he managed to keep quiet through the pain. He hated needing their help, Seth's especially.

Dean seemed to know where his mind was going and gave him a reassuring squeeze around the shoulders. "I don't know Rome… I'd milk this shit if I were you. It's not often you have a legitimate reason to be a baby."

The Samoan's head whipped around so fast some of his hair ended up in Dean's mouth as the blonde laughed. With narrowed eyes, he watched as Dean pulled the errant strands out of his mouth while continuing to laugh.

"You're an ass," said Roman but with none of the usual vehemence. "Have I told you that yet today?"

Dean gave the Samoan a huge sloppy kiss on his cheek, laughing even harder at the disgusted noise Reigns made. "No, but I'm sure you'll tell me at least five more times before the day is over."

Seth smiled to himself at the way his Doms were acting. It was much closer to how they were before all the shit with Hunter had started. Still grinning he pushed the wheelchair that had been in the corner of the room over to where Roman and Dean were standing.

When Roman laid eyes on the chair he muttered a curse. "Is that really necessary? I can walk guys." He looked from Seth's worried face to Dean's stern one and somehow knew the argument was already lost.

"Look just for today Rome. Please?" Ambrose started guiding him to the seat. "Tomorrow we'll see about _maybe_ letting you be more mobile. But right now? Your ass is getting in that goddamn chair."

That stress on the 'maybe' wasn't lost on Roman but he let it go for the moment. He was tired anyway and the skin stretching around his staples was starting to burn. Shoulders heaving up in a sigh he sat down slowly in the wheelchair with Dean's help. Seth started to push the chair but Roman turned to grab his hand and Dean was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Those crutches over there are for you pretty boy." Roman pointed to the small cart a few feet away. Right behind it was a pair of crutches.

Seth started to protest but only got so far as opening his mouth when he spied the disapproving looks on both Roman and Dean's faces. Face settling in a firm scowl; Seth growled the word, "Fine!" and limped over to the offending pieces of metal. Once he got himself situated on the crutches he was surprised to find that his thigh hurt less once his weight was off it. Still, he tried to hide the relief he felt but nevertheless his Doms saw.

Dean pushed Roman out of the room first and Seth followed them. The clack-clack-clack of the crutches sounded loud to Seth in the empty hospital hallways and he was tempted to complain about them again until they came to the elevator.

Dean turned to him with a goofy smile on his face. "You wanna push the button, pretty boy? We're going up."

Roman leaned back in the chair and chuckled. He thought he might start to like Dean in this new caregiver role. He was still an insufferable ass but it was amusing to see him using his charms on their sub like this.

Seth couldn't decide if he was pleased or annoyed but couldn't help a smile anyway. He pushed the button and the three waited for the lift to arrive. Once inside Dean instructed him to hit number four and they rode the elevator up to the fourth floor. This hallway was just as deserted as downstairs. There were a few nurses milling around at the station but that was all the activity. They recognized one of the nurses as the one whom had come in and sedated Seth hours before. She flushed immediately but still pointed them in the direction of Punk's room.

"He's been waiting for you I think."

Dean nodded thanks and winked before they continued on their way. As they made it further down the hall the three men heard a chorus of feminine and masculine giggles behind them back at the nurse's station.

Roman grumbled under his breath. "Did you really have to wander the halls naked?"

Dean shrugged. "What can I say? I was in the moment. Putting on pants was the absolute last thing on my mind."

"You know you'd be in jail right now if this were the city hospital, right?" Roman rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I swear… you're such a fucking lunatic…"

"I didn't hear you complaining while we were fucking our pretty boy," said Dean with a small laugh. "Where was that fucking indignation while we were balls deep inside his tight little ass?"

"Okay!" yelled Roman. He looked over his shoulder to glare at the man. "God… just shut up, will you?"

"That's what I thought." Dean was just as smug as ever.

Seth stumbled a bit with his crutches and had to maneuver to keep from face-planting. He was sure his whole body had to be red right now though his cheeks felt incredibly hot. As turned on and needy as he'd been that night, he probably would have tried to take them both even if Dean hadn't found an acceptable lube. To be joined like that had brought about a sense of peace that seemed to magnify just how much they belonged together.

He hoped they would do it again.

Soon.

They finally made it to Punk's room at the end of the hall and around the corner. Roman smirked as it was common knowledge at this hospital that Punk needed his space. Anytime he was brought in for something, once it was no longer life threatening they sequestered him away from the majority of the noise and other patients.

When they walked in the room was dimly lit. CM Punk was in bed with his eyes closed. He was only hooked to a few machines, apparently there just to monitor his condition. Dean wheeled Roman around to the other side of the bed while Seth moved closer to the side nearest the door. The three men were pleased to see that Punk looked more or less like his normal self. His skin was no longer deathly pale as it had when he was brought in and there was tape and gauze around his stab wound. A butterfly needled was taped in place on top of his hand leading to bag of saline solution at a slow drip. A blood pressure cuff and heart monitor was also attached to him. But still, he looked miles better than before.

Seth nearly sagged in relief on his crutches but managed to stay upright. "He's asleep. Should we go?"

"I'm not sleep." The inked man cracked one eye open at Seth before slowly opening both. "I was just resting my eyes."

Roman snorted. "We call that sleeping man."

"Ugh, whatever." Punk pushed a button on the railing of the bed that raised the head of it a bit so that he was reclining less and sitting up more. He looked Dean and Roman up and down before turning his attention back to Seth. "Hey, princess will you turn on the overhead light there?"

Seth hobbled over to the wall and flicked the switch on. Instantly the room was bathed in harsh fluorescent lighting.

Punk could now get a real good look at his friends and he didn't really like what he saw. He looked down at Leakee in the wheelchair and could just see some of the staples holding his abdomen together. His eye was still purple but less swollen than before. Both his and Jon's wrists were bandaged and they overall just looked tired. He turned his attention to Seth and could see that the younger man was understandably weary. He could just make out the faint outline of the bandage around Seth's thigh through the hospital scrubs.

"Well, you three look like crap."

"And you're looking just peachy yourself." Roman chuckled and put a hand over top of Punk's. "How're you feeling man?"

Punk seemed to give the question some thought before answering, "I'm fucking exhausted but compared to before I feel pretty damn good."

"Oh? That's good to hear." Dean's voice was tight when he said that and Punk seemed to sense what was coming.

Roman ducked when he felt Dean lean over him to get at Punk. Seth gasped as he watched his Dom give the inked man quick hard slap. It sent Punk's head to the side and he hissed at the sting. Afterwards he tensed but made no move to retaliate. Slowly he turned back to see a fierce expression on Jon's face and an unreadable one on Leakee's.

Seth just stared, his mouth agape. When he could finally speak he managed to choke out, "Why did you do that? Why did you hit him?!"

Punk shrugged his shoulders while bringing up his hand to cup his stinging cheek. That fucking hurt. "It's okay princess. I deserved it."

"But…" Seth was at a loss. Punk nearly died and Dean felt the need to slap him? What was going on?

"Damn right you did," muttered Dean, flexing his wrist. "You're lucky you're lying in a hospital bed right now or I'd be beating your face in right now." He looked down and met Roman's eyes. "Hell, I still want to. In fact, I just might once you get out of here."

Roman squeezed Punk's hand tightly bringing the inked man's attention to him. "What the fuck were you thinking bringing Seth with you to Hunter's?! I mean seriously! How could you justify putting him in danger like that?!"

Punk exhaled loudly and found his gaze drifting over to Seth's tense face before going back to Leakee's. "I thought he'd be safer with me than if I left him alone." At that narrowed eye glares he was receiving from both Doms he couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm not saying it was the smartest idea I'd ever had but we're all here. We're alive. And even if Seth was the only one to make it out, Bray would have taken care of him for me." His eyes widened as he realized what he said and how it sounded and he quickly amended that statement to, "…you. He would have taken care of him for you."

Ambrose and Reigns shared a look. Both men knew how protective their friend was over his assets and money. Sure he had his toys and equipment that he paid top dollar for but the rest of his funds were secured in a bank on an island somewhere in the south pacific. The fact that he was more than willing set things in motion to leave all of that money to _their_ sub was… telling. The silence in the room stretched on making it a bit uncomfortable for everyone but the three older men didn't know what to say. Seemingly oblivious to the shift, eventually Seth cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Look, I _wanted_ to go. I wanted to help you. It was my fault this shit started and I was worried about you, about what Hunter might do." Seth sniffled a bit. "Besides, he didn't _make_ me come. I could have said no when Punk asked me."

Punk felt the corners of his mouth lift up in a small smile. "Really? You could have told me 'no'?" CM Punk turned to look at the two Doms who had identical knowing smiles on their faces.

Realizing what he meant made Seth blush and he laughed a little.

Dean and Roman chuckled along with him. Not likely. Especially not after they'd given Seth clear instructions to do whatever Punk told him to. He would have complied even if he'd forgotten the original reason why.

Eager to change the subject Punk groaned and pushed the button to raise the head of the bed more. "Well I don't know about you three but I don't intend to spend another night in this damn place."

Seth glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "It's after three. Are they just going to let you leave?"

"Oh I'm sure they'll spout that AMA garbage but they'll get over it."

Seth frowned in confusion and looked to Roman for the answer to his unasked question.

"Ah, AMA means 'against medical advice'." The older man shrugged. "The thing is Punk's a notoriously difficult patient so they won't try too hard to keep him. But I imagine they'll protest a little at self discharging in the middle of the night."

Dean snorted in agreement. "Well I'm ready to get the hell out of here too. So we're coming with you."

Seth looked as if he wanted to argue the point, especially in Punk and Roman's case but decided against it. Truthfully he was ready to sleep in a real bed as well. And though he knew them discharging tonight meant they were going back to Punk's house and not _home_ , he really didn't mind all that much. At least not until thoughts of his last few hours there started creeping in. The house was left in a wreck. Two people had died inside; and one right outside of it. Seth felt his anxiety ratcheting up as he realized that the bloody and brutal evidence of their nightmare was probably still there.

"Jon, go ahead and call Bray to come pick us up. It'll either be him or one of his 'brothers'." Punk crossed his legs underneath the thin sheet as he looked to Seth. The younger man appeared to be shaking and he gestured to the empty spot near the foot of his bed. "Why don't you sit down, princess? You're not looking so hot."

Seth sat down heavily on the edge of the bed but wincing at the pain in his thigh. Feeling a presence behind him he was grateful to feel Dean's hand rubbing up and down his back while he held the room's phone in his other. Seth allowed himself to be comforted but in the back of his mind, the worry remained.

**RTB**

It was an hour till dawn when the four men were finally dropped off at Punk's home. The man driving the old van had been an interesting character named Luke Harper. He didn't talk much but appeared to respect and even like Roman, Dean and CM Punk. The bearded man didn't seem to pay Seth any attention though and that was just fine with the younger man. Luke creeped him out though he couldn't really say why.

As they entered the house Seth was surprised to see that the place had been cleaned recently. The shell casings from the bullets fired were gone; it'd been swept and mopped so that all evidence of the firefight, including the blood spilled was all gone. Relieved and a bit curious he turned to Punk;

"What happened here?"

Punk looked around with a grin. "Bray probably came by right after he heard about what happened. Or while we were in the hospital, right Jon?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, he said he'd come by and 'straighten up' before I got off the phone with him. He did a good job. It looks like nothing happened in here." Then looking down at Roman in the wheelchair they brought home from the hospital he added, "Now let's get to bed. Rome? You're bunking with Punk tonight in his room. You both need the space since that bed is largest. Seth and I will stay in one of the guest rooms."

Punk rolled his eyes but Roman just glared at him and completely deadpanned said, "Yes Dad. Anything else?"

Seth put a hand over his mouth to stifle a giggle. Dean just went on like he hadn't heard as they made their way to the stairs. The four men were pleased to discover that Bray had been upstairs as well, evidenced by all the weapons trunks being put away and fresh sheets on all the beds. After helping Punk and Roman shed their borrowed hospital scrubs Seth and Dean helped both men into Punk's king-size bed before going to lay down in the room next door. Dean and Seth actually fell asleep quickly with the dirty blonde spooning the younger man much the same as in the hospital. However, next door sleep was only secondary to a much needed conversation taking place.

Roman and Punk were both lying on their backs, their injuries making it impossible to lie on their sides facing each other like they wanted to. Still, the closeness was there as they linked fingers across the space between them.

Punk stared up at the blank white ceiling above them feeling a contentment he hadn't known in ages. All despite the itchiness of his stitches and the slight ache of his wound, he was with his best friend, just enjoying each other's company. It was nice. So he knew the moment wouldn't last.

And it didn't. Roman cleared his throat, usually an indicator that the topic of discussion was to be uncomfortable.

"Punk… I'm sorry."

That was unexpected. CM Punk turned his head to look at Roman. He could barely make out his features in the dark. "Sorry for what?"

"For not being a better friend. Dean and I just left you here and didn't really look back. We wanted to separate ourselves from our past and somehow… we ended up distancing ourselves from you too." Roman sighed before turning his head to look at Punk. "I mean, it'd be easier to keep in touch if you didn't shun cell phones or email but that's not really an excuse."

Punk gave a light chuckle. "It's okay man. I get it Leakee, I do. I'm just glad you all are here and that I was able to help when you needed it."

"Thanks man."

There was silence between them for a few minutes before Roman started talking again.

"So… um, about Seth…"

Punk twisted uncomfortable now. _Here it comes, he thought._

"What's going on there Punk?" Roman felt the other man trying to pull his hand away but he didn't let him. When Punk didn't answer right away Roman added, "I know you've always been a little jealous of Jon- Dean."

"Just jealous of how close you were… _are_. Ugh, I don't want to fuck you Leakee."

"But you want to fuck Seth?" pressed Roman.

"Ah, geez," mumbled Punk with a miserable groan. "It's not like that. I would never come between you all like that."

"Then tell me what it's like. I want to understand this. I mean, you're not gay."

"No…"

Roman narrowed his eyes as he stared at his friend. He couldn't see him in the dark but got the feeling that he was blushing. "You've been doing some experimenting haven't you? Wow, really?"

Punk sighed loudly. "What do you want me to say? Just tell me what you want to hear me say and I'll say it. Otherwise go the fuck to sleep."

Roman went back to looking up at the ceiling, this time with a small smile on his face. "Good night Punk."

"Good night Leakee."

 


	35. Chapter 35

Dean was startled awake but for a moment he laid there confused about what roused him. Then he heard it. Seth was crying out in his sleep. Sometime during the early morning hours they'd separated and now he was on the other side of the bed, clearly in the midst of a nightmare. He was whimpering and moaning some with a few mumbled pleas thrown in for good measure. Dean's heart broke for his sub and he immediately sat up to reach out and comfort him. At first Seth balked at his touch but when he pulled the younger man onto his lap, he calmed down considerably. Several minutes later his sleep became peaceful once more.

Dean sighed as he stroked Seth's sweat damp hair back. There was really no telling what the nightmare had been about. His poor pretty boy had gone through an entire shitstorm filled with violence and terror for a couple of months straight. And even though the threat was neutralized… extinguished even, he was still being tortured mentally.

 _"_ _I wonder if we'll need to put him in therapy…"Dean mused._ But he quickly nixed that idea because even though a confidentiality agreement should protect them from any legal fallout, it wasn't something he thought they should risk. _"We'll just have to do what we can for you Seth… Hopefully it'll be enough."_

Glancing at the windows, even though the blinds were closed he could see that the sun was high in the sky. It was probably early afternoon meaning they'd been asleep for quite some time.

 _"_ _I should probably get up and fix something to eat but I don't want to leave the pretty boy alone…"_

Just then he realized could hear some snoring coming from the next room. He shook his head, recognizing it to be from Roman. When the Samoan didn't have the right pillow or enough of them he'd make the whole room shake sometimes.

 _"_ _Punk's probably going crazy over there."_ And the thought brought a fierce smile to Dean's face. Last night he thought that hitting Punk would make him feel better. And while the slap itself was satisfying he was still just so angry at the man for putting Seth in danger. The pretty boy ended up killing a man while at Hunter's before being forced to view Roman and Dean in a position where they utterly unable to protect him or themselves. It never should have happened. Seth didn't need to be touched by that shit and Punk literally threw him right in the middle of it.

Sighing, Dean tried to reign in his growing anger. As much as he wanted to make good on his earlier threat to beat Punk's face in, he also had to help that asshole and Roman get better. Looking down at the younger man still asleep in his lap made Ambrose smile, the tension draining from his body. But then his stomach growled loudly, reminding him that he needed to get cooking. Deciding that taking Seth into the bedroom with Roman and Punk was the best option he slid out of bed first before scooping up Rollins into his arms. Ignoring the pain in his wrists and back he slowly and carefully carried him into the next room.

As he expected, Punk was already awake and looking pained at the ungodly decibels of sound leaving Roman's mouth as he slept. Trying to hold back a satisfied smirk he nodded his head towards the empty space next to Reigns.

"Punk, scoot over! I don't want the pretty boy alone right now so I'm leaving him here with you."

The inked man hesitated for a second before moving over and pulling the sheets back. He watched as Dean set the younger man down and covered him with the blanket. Seth groaned and turned on his side facing Punk but didn't awaken.

"I'm going to go fix us something to eat," said Dean keeping his voice low. "If any of you need something, just yell." He straightened and moved as if to leave but stopped. Leaning back down, he gave Punk an unfriendly look.

"Just so we're clear; you and I?" He pointed to Punk and them himself. "We're not okay. Not yet. Rome may have forgiven you but I still want to fuck your shit up."

CM Punk kept a level gaze on the dirty blonde. "And like last night, I get it and I sure as shit deserve it." His attention shifted and he looked over at Seth between them. He could feel the hardness in his face softening a bit but fought to keep himself straight. He should've left things as they were but something in him made him spit out these words;

"Jon, I could apologize a hundred times and it won't change what happened. But you know what? If I hadn't brought the princess with me, we'd probably _all_ be dead now. Hunter would still be alive and you and I both know he wouldn't have stopped till he found Seth. We're alive and he's not. That's really all that fucking matters now."

There was some obvious truth to that but Ambrose refused to acknowledge it and just left the bedroom in a huff. Punk sighed. He knew Jon wasn't one to forgive easily but it irked him that he couldn't see that he'd made the best decision under the circumstances. Hell, if he had followed Jon and Leakee's original instructions and just waited for them to come back, they'd both be dead and he'd likely be on the run right now with Seth to keep him out of Helmsley's reach.

 _"_ _I did what I thought was right… And we're all alive because of it…"_ Exhaling deeply, he closed his eyes intending to doze a bit more. All of a sudden Seth mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over so that he was flush against Punk's body. The inked man stiffened and wanted to move away but with Reigns right next to him there was nowhere to go. Seth again mumbled something unintelligible but this time threw an arm over Punk's chest. His grip tightened a bit but after a moment he was still once more.

Punk chanced a look down at the princess. His eyes were covered by his thick wavy hair and his plump pink lips were slightly parted as he slept. He looked about as peaceful as one could with all that'd happened. And the fact that the younger man was cuddling him in his sleep? It warmed him in the most pleasant of ways. Tentatively he put an arm over top of Seth's already on his chest. It was near the stab wound so there was a dull ache but he chose to endure because he didn't want to disturb Rollins. In that moment he suddenly became conscious of what Leakee appeared to have figured out last night.

He had feelings for Seth Rollins.

Punk understood that there was nothing he could do about it and that was fine. He truly didn't mind. Because of his introverted nature and propensity to be an asshole he often was alone. Sometimes life was better that way. Easier. And definitely a whole lot safer.

 _"_ _But also boring," he thought._ Rubbing his tatted hand over Seth's arm while he slept, a bittersweet smile bloomed on his face _. "I'm gonna miss you guys when you leave. You'll go back to the city, back to your lives… and I'll be here trying to get used to being on my own again."_

Some time passed and Punk had just gotten comfortable and started to close his eyes when he heard a low groan from Roman.

"Goddammit…" he hissed. "I'd kill for some fucking morphine." The Samoan groaned as he shifted slowly to a sitting position, stacking the pillows up behind him.

"You don't need that shit, Leakee," whispered Punk as he gave Roman a look full of disdain. "But I've got some aspirin in the medicine cabinet that you're welcome to."

"Thanks… I guess." It was then that Roman noticed that they were no longer alone. His sub was in bed with them, burrowed in CM Punk's side like he belonged there. The sight was cute for lack of a better word. Still, he had to ask, "Why is Seth in here?"

Punk looked startled as if he'd already gotten used to the younger man's presence. "Umm… Jon brought him in a while ago. Said he was going to fix us some food."

"Has he been asleep the entire time?"

"Uh huh. I'm kind of amazed actually."

Roman made a sound of agreement in his throat. "Me too. Our pretty boy sleeps hard after we've, uh, taken care of him. But when he's under stress it's another story. Nightmares, restlessness… and when things get really bad he'll sometimes cry in his sleep. And all of that is if he can even sleep at all. I guess the exhaustion finally caught up with him." Reigns shook his head. "That's probably why Dean brought him in here actually; in anticipation of Seth needing us." The Samoan felt a burst of love and pride for Ambrose in that moment. Dean was doing what he could to take care of all of them right now. With his temperamental nature it was more than a little impressive.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I've really got to pee." Punk was attempting to slowly roll Seth away from him so he could get up.

"Huh. I have to go too. Damn." Reigns tried to swing his legs over the edge of the bed but the pull on his staples stopped him in his tracks.

"Should I call Jon?" Then thinking better of it, Punk asked, "Should we wake up Seth?"

"No and no. We don't need to bother Dean while he's concentrating on not burning shit. And Seth needs the rest. Just let him sleep. We can do this together. We're grown ass men after all."

Punk chuckled at the fierceness in Leakee's voice but agreed with him. In the end he got out of bed first, having to climb over top of Seth to keep from waking the younger man. Once he was up he went to the other side of the bed to help his friend. Arms around each other they walked carefully into the adjoining master bath. It was slow going but they managed to empty their bladders and wash their hands at the sink. While at the sink Roman took that opportunity to down some aspirin. Then, holding onto each other they made their way back into the bedroom where they were surprised to see Seth awake, sitting up and waiting for them.

The younger man appeared confused as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "I didn't sleep walk in here, did I?"

Punk faltered in his steps and looked at Roman in surprise. "He sleepwalks?"

"Just once. It's why he's not allowed to take sleeping pills anymore." As they maneuvered back to the bed he turned his attention to Seth. "Dean brought you in here, baby. He's downstairs now fixing food."

Rollins accepted that answer with a nod before climbing out of bed to help them get situated. Once Roman and Punk were back in bed, he limped into the bathroom to relieve himself as well. After he was finished he climbed back into bed, this time between Roman and Punk and without a second thought.

Roman's face had settled into a small frown. "Seth? Where are your crutches?"

"Um, downstairs." He grinned sheepishly. "I wouldn't have been able to help you guys upstairs last night with the crutches." Then at seeing the disapproval on Roman's face he amended that statement with, "Don't worry, I'll use them later. Promise."

"Good. That's what I like to hear."

The three men sat in companionable silence for a time. Seth's head rested on his Dom's shoulder while one hand twirled his long black hair around his fingers. Wanting that same closeness with Punk, Seth reached for him with his free hand, sighing contentedly when the inked man finally grasped it.

As they lay there waiting for Dean to finish cooking, Punk didn't know how to feel about this. It was different when Seth was asleep and sought him for comfort. It was something else entirely now that the princess was awake and consciously wanted to be soothed by him. It was all very strange to him but he decided to just enjoy it while it lasted. In a week he'd be on his own again.

When he Ambrose came upstairs with trays of food he didn't really know what to think. He didn't know how to feel about Seth being so chummy with the man who nearly got him raped and murdered. Deciding to push that to the back burner for the moment he set the trays down in the center of the bed before passing out plates.

"I wasn't sure what you all wanted so, its sorta breakfast."

Roman stared down at the mix of ground beef, chopped peppers, hash browns and eggs. "Don't worry man, it looks good."

Dean narrowed his eyes at Punk. "I couldn't remember if you ate beef so I just made yours with eggs."

"It's fine Jon. Thanks." As Punk took the plate he wondered briefly if Jon would try to poison him then disregarded that thought. That wasn't the man's style. _"He'd beat me to death before pulling something shady like that."_ He chuckled some to himself before taking a bite. It was pretty good he decided.

Seth took his plate and started eating as well. He could sense the tension and animosity coming from Ambrose and knew that it was still directed at Punk. As the man's sub, he understood why but didn't think that Punk deserved it. Still, it wasn't his place to say anything so he simply ate and listened to the three men make plans for the next few days.

**One Week Later**

"Hold it princess. I know you're off the crutches, but you probably shouldn't be running on that leg."

"I know Punk! I just can't wait to get back in the gym! I hope I can get my job back. I miss it."

The two men were in the garage while Punk looked for a package that Ryback had been nice enough to drop off for him a few days ago. Unfortunately it wasn't the only thing he ordered so he was having to go through boxes to find what he was looking for.

"Just be careful on it, alright? Jon will happily kick my ass if I let you get hurt again." Punk grunted as he moved a particularly heavy box out of the way and continued his search.

Seth's lower lip stuck out in a pout. "So are you actually worried about me getting hurt? Or are you just afraid Dean beating you up?"

Punk dropped what he was doing to whirl around and give the younger man an incredulous look. "Oh for fucks sake. I'm not afraid of Jon! Of course I don't want you to get hurt. Geez…" Then as the pout melted into a shit eating grin Punk shook his head. "You little…"

Seth laughed then. "I'm sorry. I had to do it. I know you're not afraid of Dean but your reaction was hilarious." Sobering a bit, his tone changed as he remembered darker times. "Honestly… you both can be pretty scary… in your own ways."

Punk reached over and patted Seth's shoulder. It seemed to bring the younger man out of that dark place he went to from time to time and he gave Punk a small smile. Smiling back, Punk went back on his search. A couple minutes later he found what he was looking for.

"Ah! Here's the fucker!" He handed the box to Seth who peered inside of it.

"A CB radio?"

"Yeah, and it's yours princess. This way we can keep in touch in between visits." Punk watched the younger man's eyes light up and felt a pleasant twinge in his chest.

"Really?! Thank you!" He set the box down and threw himself at Punk, wrapping his arms around the inked man's neck.

Lately without Roman and Dean around Punk had become much more at ease with Seth's displays of affection and this time was no different. He hugged Rollins back tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you Punk," whispered Seth. His throat felt tight and he struggled to hold back tears. It was such a stupid thing to cry over. And he'd shed so many over the past few months, mostly out of fear. He could hold them back for sadness.

Punk inhaled and exhaled slowly, tucking his face in against Seth's neck. "I'll miss you too princess. There's a paper in the box with the channel I'll be on and the times I'll likely be near it. Be safe, you hear?" Without even thinking about it, he pressed his lips to Seth's throat.

That kiss sent a surprising jolt through Seth's body that seemed to linger around his groin. And though it was a strange sensation coming from someone who wasn't Roman or Dean it wasn't at all unpleasant.

The two men stood that way for a moment, the finality settling over them. Despite the promise to visit they both knew better. It was going to be quite a while before they saw each other again. Suddenly they became aware of approaching footsteps and they stepped away from each other, almost guiltily.

"Well the car's loaded up. We need to get going if we're going to make it home before dark." Roman walked into the garage, clearly happy to be leaving. If he noticed the odd expressions on Seth and Punk's faces he didn't react to them. Instead he walked over and wrapped an arm around his sub's shoulders.

"Come on." He watched as the younger man picked up the small box and all three of them walked out of the garage.

Dean was already in the driver's seat of car gifted to them by Ryback. The biker had to insist multiple times that the car was not stolen and that he just wanted them to have it. He'd given it to them in exchange for Mark's Escalade. Detective Langston had let them know his family didn't want it back.

"Well… this is it. Thanks again Punk." Roman pushed Seth towards the car so that he could hug his friend. CM Punk returned the hug with a grin.

"Don't worry man. You'll be hearing from me regardless. There's a radio in that box the princess has."

Reigns raised an eyebrow in astonishment then chuckled. "Great. You might regret it. Now we can get a hold of you all day every day."

Punk shrugged. "I can't guarantee I'll always be on man."

"I know, I'm just teasing. Let me get in the car before Dean gets even more pissed. He wanted us gone like an hour ago." With that Roman opened the passenger side door and climbed inside.

Punk took a step back and gave a brief wave to the three men inside the car. It was returned by all of them, even Dean who in the last couple of days seemed to finally forgive Punk. The inked man watched as the car turned and went down the drive. Once it was out of sight he sighed, put his hands in his pockets and went back inside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue incoming...


	36. Chapter 36

The first few weeks back home was surprisingly hard for Roman and Dean as well as Seth. For the two Doms it meant having to lock away all the potential for violence and destruction that they managed to hold in check before the proverbial shit hit the fan. It meant putting on the personas they'd adopted for themselves all those years ago as smart and savvy yet cutthroat businessmen instead of the vicious, calculating coldblooded killers they'd reverted back to in their quest to protect their sub and to end Hunter.

For Seth the transition was different but no less difficult. He no longer lived in a world where he was blissfully unaware of what lurked behind Ambrose's mischievous grin or behind Roman's wickedly sexy smile. He now knew exactly who they were and just how dangerous they were and what all they were capable of. Hell, in that same night Seth learned that he himself had the capacity to deal in violence. And even though Hunter's murdered henchman Batista still plagued his dreams from time to time, he didn't regret killing him. He'd done it to protect himself, to save himself so that he could in turn save the men he loved. It had taken much discussion and quite a few tears to finally accept it.

Then there were his confusing feelings for CM Punk. When Seth first met the brash and outspoken friend of Reigns and Ambrose, he didn't really know what to think, especially under the circumstances. Then the tatted man turned the world he shared with the two Doms upside down by revealing their past to him, simply because Punk thought he should know fully what he'd gotten into. And when things got crazy, when Hunter upped the stakes by sending assassins, when he captured Roman and Dean… Punk did anything and everything he could to protect Rollins, dodging bullets and getting stabbed in the process. How could he not feel something for the man who kept putting his life on the line for him? Coupled with the tender parting kiss to his throat while they were in Punk's garage had Seth thinking he might be in trouble. Seth Rollins was in love with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns who both loved him back; that much was certain. But this niggling thought in the back of his mind kept asking 'What if?' in regards to one CM Punk.

It was complicated. But that didn't stop Seth from giving his all in serving his Doms and in being the perfect sub. Part of that was in regards to nearly dying on multiple occasions. The constant threat to their mortality, the fear that they'd lose each other that they'd lived with for weeks affected all three men in similar ways. Despite bringing out the big guns with Seth when their relationship was still very new they still had managed some restraint. Now that desire to hold back out of fear of running Seth off was completely gone. They did still check each other when engaged in heavy BDSM with their sub but it was strictly for his safety, not because they were worried he'd leave.

Seth though, he thrived off them testing his limits. Only a handful of times did he need to use his safe word and each time the play would immediately stop. His Doms would proceed to hold and comfort him, ensuring that he was okay before discussing what happened and why. Seth never felt more loved than he did then. Not once did they make him feel ashamed or embarrassed for being unable to continue.

On the one month anniversary of Hunter's death, Detective Langston came by the house and brought with him, his sub Kofi Kingston. The visit was a surprise to Seth but Reigns and Ambrose clearly were expecting them. After the initial greetings at the door, several minutes later found all five men seated in the living room of the home; Kofi and Big E on the loveseat and Rollins, Ambrose and Reigns on the couch.

"Well… let me tell you three the good news," started Big E, leaning forward in his seat. "You guys are no longer suspects in Helmsley's, umm, 'accident'. Charges were never filed for a reason and that's because there was no tangible evidence linking you all to the explosion."

Seth had the most visible reaction to the news in his sigh of relief. Roman didn't appear to have much of one at all while Dean couldn't help his smirk.

 _"_ _Fucking Punk and his goddamn C4…"_ he thought, vaguely amused.

Big E nodded almost to himself before he continued. "The better news is that Hunter's wife Stephanie and her father were actively trying to get the case dismissed, in spite of my Captain's very vocal protests." He saw that Roman and Dean's eyes had narrowed a bit and his lips pursed in dry amusement before he continued. "I can tell by the look on your faces that you're thinking the same thing that I did. Clearly those two knew about Hunter's extracurricular activities and are glad he's gone. Well, at the very least they're relived."

Kofi nodded his agreement. "Yeah I think that's a safe bet. Mrs. McMahon-Helmsley's lover escorted her to her husband's funeral."

Reigns snorted and Ambrose rolled his eyes but Seth gave a genuine gasp of surprise.

"Really?" asked the younger man. He didn't know much about Stephanie but that sounded like a very scandalous thing for a brand new widow to do.

"Yup," answered Langston. "Some underground rock star named Chris Jericho. They met overseas while he was on tour from what I hear. And as I understand it, she'll soon be on her way back with him for an extended vacation."

After that last revelation the five men talked for another half-hour, just shooting the shit and wanting to leave things on a less stressful note. They made plans to get together soon at a BDSM club on the outskirts of the city. It was a relatively new establishment called aRrival but Langston made sure to vet it and found that none of Hunter's lingering influences affected it.

On their way out the door, Big E stopped and leveled a very serious look at the threesome.

"Oh um, before I go… Mark's family recently received a sizable cash donation under his name not too long ago. You three wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Dean, Seth and Roman managed to keep their faces carefully blank under the detective's intense scrutiny but it was Dean who answered with a short, innocent sounding, "No, man. That sounds real nice though."

Big E gave a small smile and stuck out his hand, shaking each man's hands in turn. "Yeah, it _was_ nice. I'd like to buy the person or people responsible a beer sometime. See you guys later." And a few moments later, he was in the car with Kofi and driving out of the neighborhood.

Roman glanced down at his sub and saw that Seth was looking quite pleased with himself. He chuckled and ruffled the younger man's hair affectionately. "You're so good baby."

Rollins shrugged. "It was just my idea. It was yours and Dean's money."

"And Punk's," added Ambrose with a wink. "I made damn sure he helped pitch in."

Seth stiffened and became noticeably uncomfortable at the mention of Punk's name. Worried, Roman put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Seth forced himself to relax and turned to hug Roman tightly. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said, his words muffled by the man's shirt.

Dean joined the embrace so that he and Roman were sandwiching their pretty boy. They shared a knowing glance over top of his head. It was more than a little obvious that he missed CM Punk.

**RTB**

"Punk you're going to get me in trouble! Over."

"Hey don't blame me! No one's forcing you to keep talking to me. Over."

Seth, wearing only a small pair of red bikini briefs and nothing else was sitting cross-legged on the plush carpet of Roman and Dean's home office. It was his birthday and he was supposed to be preparing for his Doms' arrival from work. Instead he was talking to CM Punk on the CB radio. After getting over that initial awkwardness from the last time they were together, the two talked almost every other day. Despite the fact that CB weren't in widespread use any more, Punk still insisted they kept any and all identifying conversations to a minimum. It was hard but eventually Seth learned to either use code or avoid getting too personal over the channel.

"Well, they won't be home for…" Seth paused to glance at the clock. "…another 45 minutes. I've got some time. Over."

Punk chuckled to himself with the mic still off. What the princess didn't know was that Leakee was talking to him pretty regularly as well. And his best friend may or may not have told him to purposefully cause Seth to neglect his chores and the tasks they set for him just so he and Jon would have a reason to 'punish' him. Under normal circumstances he was just so good and attentive to detail that there was no need. But the tension and raw power that came from 'correcting' Seth was something the two Doms enjoyed as well. It was the only thing that could bring about a thrill so close to that first night they brought him home from The Rabbit Hole. So over the course of several weeks there'd been an increase in spankings, floggings and caning. The last was something the sub truly wasn't fond of due to it being more painful than the other methods but it never failed to have him a trembling whimpering mess, ready for more.

"So what? They don't ever come home early? Oh princess, you know better than that. Over."

Rollins smiled, appreciating that Punk was worried for him. "I guess you're right. Besides we're going to do some role playing tonight, for my birthday. I do need to go and get ready before they come home. Over."

"I see... And whose idea was that? Over."

"Mine! They asked me what I wanted and this was the first thing that came to mind. We've never done it before though so I'm a little nervous. Over."

Punk nodded a little before realizing Seth couldn't see it. "Of course you are. Just remember that this was what you wanted. And if I know those two at all, I'm sure they're gonna go above and beyond." That statement sounded wistful and Punk hesitated a second, wanting to say more. Instead he continued with, "Well, I'll let you go so you can get ready. Happy birthday princess. Over."

"Thank you. I, uh… I wish you could be here Punk," mumbled Seth sadly. "Over…"

"I know; me too. Good night, princess; over and out." Punk switched off the radio before Seth could respond… and before he, himself wound up saying something wholly inappropriate.

_"_ _Ugh, how fucked up am I?" he thought, shaking his head. "Pining after my best friends' lover? I'm in so much trouble here…"_

Seth felt a little hurt at the abrupt way Punk cut off contact but couldn't dwell on it. He had even less time now to prepare for Dean and Roman's arrival. With a heavy sigh he got up from his place on the floor and switched the CB radio off. Then he made a quick sweep of the entire downstairs area to make sure not a trace remained that he lived here. Once he was certain he checked the clock again before shedding his underwear and taking them upstairs to put in the dirty clothes hamper. As he was leaving the bathroom a loud thunderclap made him jump and he peered out the window, surprised. It was raining, and hard at that. While not ideal, it was bound to make things a bit more interesting tonight.

Going out the backdoor, Seth made his way into the fenced in backyard. The yard was immaculate. Roman made sure someone came out once every two weeks to cut the grass, trim the bushes and kill the weeds. With how well maintained the yard was Seth was glad for the rain as it was already getting a bit muddy. Slowly he stepped off the covered porch, shivering when rain began pelting his naked body. Within seconds he was drenched and another loud clap of thunder startled him. The sky was getting increasingly dark and Rollins wondered just how long he'd have to be out here.

Then he heard it. Barely, with the storm raging all around him but the garage door to the house was opening. They were home! Excited now, Seth, on impulse decided to complete the illusion and dove onto the ground where it was muddiest. He rolled over twice, getting as dirty as he could and feeling a little childlike glee as he did so. Then he made his way over to the side of the house by the garbage cans on the other side of the porch. Thunder boomed and lightning streaked the skies and while a small part of Seth was afraid, he was also excited.

**RTB**

Ambrose entered the house first, turning on the lights and setting his briefcase by the door. Stretching his arms over his head he stepped fully into the kitchen, looking around discreetly to see if their pretty boy had followed the instructions from this morning.

_"_ _So far so good," he thought._

Reigns came in behind him, frowning in annoyance as he almost tripped over Dean's discarded briefcase. "How many times have I told you to not to leave this here?! It takes thirty seconds to put it in the office!" exclaimed the Samoan, picking up the item and heading in that direction.

Dean smirked at his partner's back as he walked down the hallway. "Why would I, when I know you'll just do it for me?"

"Just get dinner started!" yelled Roman after he was out of sight.

Dean shrugged out of his suit jacket and draped it over a nearby chair. Then he went into the refrigerator and took out some cod and mixed vegetables. He was putting the fish in the oven when Roman padded barefoot into the kitchen wearing nothing but his suit pants. The Samoan saw what Dean had settled on for dinner and decided to steam some rice. Within about twenty minutes, dinner was ready and they were at the table eating.

The two sat mostly in silence while they ate. With the storm still raging outside, knowing looks passing between each other every so often. Ambrose in particular had a certain gleam in his eye and Roman could tell that he was looking forward to what was next.

Once they were finished Roman got up from the table first.

"I'm going to put these in the dishwasher," he said, snatching up his plate and then Dean's.

"Well I'm going to take the garbage out," announced Ambrose. His eyes met Roman's briefly and he winked at the larger man before walking over to the trash can. He pulled the half full bag out and carried it to the back of the house. Turning on the porch light he stepped outside. The rain hadn't really let up and lightning continued to fork across the sky amidst intermittent claps of thunder. Dean tried not to smirk to himself as he stepped off the porch to deposit the bag in the garbage. Instantly the rain seemed to soak through his clothes, the expensive shirt in particular became see-through and clung to his skin. He made it to the garbage can and tossed the bag inside.

Dean paused then, feeling as if he were being watched. A sudden flash of lightning and he noticed movement out the corner of his eye. Whirling around his hand shot out and he snagged the intruder by the throat. The smaller man barely managed a gasp before being thrown to the ground and straddled by Ambrose.

Dean peered into the frightened man's face, his own twisted in a terrifying snarl. "Who are you? What the fuck are you doing skulking around our house?!" When the man underneath him didn't answer right away, he followed that up with a booming, "Answer me!"

The young man trembled and couldn't stop the whimper from escaping his lips. "Mmm… my nuh-name is Seth. Seth Rollins. I'm so sorry! I was just trying to get out of the storm!" His eyes darted around wildly before settling back on the dirty blonde's face. "If… if you let me go… I promise I'll just leave! I swear!"

Lightning lit up the sky and for a few seconds Dean was able to see the panicked young man clearly. His hair was a wild mess of tangles. His body was streaked with mud and dirt. But perhaps most importantly (to Dean anyway), was that he was nude. After a moment of contemplating he dragged Seth to his feet.

"Nah, I got a better idea. You're going to meet my partner. Then we're going to decide what to do with you." With that said he grasped both of Seth's hands and twisted them up behind his back before marching him up the porch steps and into the house.

Roman had just finished cleaning up the kitchen when he heard the backdoor close. He walked through the hallway to the living room to see his partner ushering along a muddy, nude Seth.

 _"_ _Showtime,"_ _thought Roman._ Out loud he said, "What the fuck? I thought you were going to take the garbage out, not bring in strays?!"

Dean snorted before throwing Seth down on the floor at Roman's feet. The Samoan fought not to wince at how hard their pretty boy hit the floor. Instead he watched as Rollins cowered there, appearing as if he expected blows to follow.

"He says his name is Seth. I found him sneaking around outside," said Dean by way of explanation. He paced back and forth in a small tight circle while wringing out his hands. "What should we do with him, Rome?"

Rollins chanced a look up at the older man and saw that his face betrayed nothing. Feeling anxious, Seth shivered a bit, though that may have been because he was naked and wet. At the moment he truly couldn't tell.

Roman cocked his head to the side as he studied the man at his feet. "Want to tell me what you were doing in our backyard?"

"And why the fuck you aren't wearing any clothes?" added Dean, whom had now moved to stand beside the other man.

Seth shifted so that he was on his knees with his hands resting on the tops of his thighs. He looked from Roman's carefully blank face to Dean vaguely sinister one then back down again before answering.

" I… I ran away," he said this rather low as if ashamed. "I belong to someone who's wealthy and powerful but… he's… he's cruel. He hurts me on a whim, tortures me just because he can…" Looking up suddenly with tears in his eyes, Seth cried, "I couldn't do it anymore! I had to leave! I had to escape! But now… I don't know what to do… I didn't mean to trespass on your property. I just have nowhere else to go."

Roman and Dean looked at each other briefly then turned their attention back to the young man on the floor; somehow they managed to be surprised at how this scene was making them feel. They were role playing sure, but the emotions here were absolutely genuine.

"What do you think, Rome?" Ambrose stopped shifting from foot to foot to give the man beside him some eye contact.

Reigns met his gaze for a second then knelt down in front of Seth, looking over his shivering nude form carefully. After a moment he cupped the smaller man's chin in his hand, lifting so that he could see his eyes. "Let's get him cleaned up first. Then we'll see."

Minutes later found the trio upstairs in the master bath. Seth was standing awkwardly near the tub as it filled while Roman and Dean walked to and fro gathering towels, body wash and other bathing items. Satisfied with the height of the water, Dean turned the faucets off. After shedding his wet clothes, stripping down till he only clad in boxers, he nodded his head towards the tub telling Rollins, "Get in."

Seth appeared unsure, looking from one man to the other before acquiescing. As he stepped into the large tub he hissed. The water was extremely warm, just this side of hot. It was a stark difference from the chill seeping into his body due to the rain. Despite himself he began to relax in the water, leaning back to rest his head and eventually closing his eyes. At feeling hands on his scalp he jumped and ended up sloshing some water onto the floor.

Ambrose was behind him and had begun massaging shampoo into his hair. "Just relax," he purred keeping his voice low. "You should consider yourself lucky. It's not every day we find ourselves taking care of random strays."

Roman chuckled to himself as he reached into the tub and began running a soapy towel over Rollins' body. "He's right. But I think this more than meets our Good Samaritan quota for the day."

They continued to bathe the younger man, mostly in silence. It wasn't until after Dean dipped Seth's head back to rinse the shampoo out that he said, "You're entirely too trusting Seth Rollins. Anybody ever tell you that?"

Eyes wide, Seth looked over his shoulder at Dean. "I have. But if you two were out to hurt me, you'd have done it long ago. Right?"

Smirking, Reigns shook his head. "Not necessarily."

"Yeah," cosigned Ambrose with a grin. "But you're as safe as you can be right now."

"I know."

The words came out in a whisper so low that Seth didn't seem to realize he'd said them out loud. But it was definitely heard. Both Doms had a sudden desire to kiss Rollins then; to wrap him up in all of their love and warmth. But in wanting to keep to the scene, they made a conscious effort to hold back. However Dean seemed to realize he was in danger of spoiling the moment and stood up abruptly before leaving the bathroom. And in taking his cue from the dirty blonde, Roman got to his feet.

"Come on," he said Seth. "You're clean enough."

Once he was dry, Roman escorted the younger man back downstairs. Dean was waiting for them in front of a solid rectangular stand or table. It was about hip high to the man and he stood there drumming his fingers across the top of it.

"Get your ass up here." The words were gruff but there was a twinkle in his eye as he said them.

Seth quickly scaled the structure, awkward though it was. It was just wide enough for him to squat on top of it, on the balls of his feet with his hands gripping the smooth edge in front of him. Since he was still nude, he felt incredibly open and exposed in this position but that also secretly thrilled him. He watched the two men openly eyeing his naked body and he was suddenly hungry for them to touch him. The yearning was so very strong his skin practically tingled with the need. His dick had swollen to half mast and his lips were parted as his breaths became a bit shallow.

The two older men walked wide around Rollins, making offhand comments about the weather and things they needed to do for work on Monday. Yet despite the dry everyday conversation, both Roman and Dean were taking note of Seth's reactions. The flush to his skin, the concentration on his face as he struggled to keep still, the now hard state of his cock, the tiny whimpers he was making under his breath…

_"_ _He's beautiful," thought Dean, pausing mid-step. "He's so goddamn beautiful."_

Roman stopped as well, his hand going up to rub at his beard. "You know what?" He couldn't stop his grin when Seth's eye snapped to his face. So attentive. "I think we might a place for you here."

"Really?" Seth almost couldn't get the word out, he was wound so tightly.

Reigns nodded and reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a collar. It was almost identical to the one that Hunter had destroyed when they first claimed Seth months ago. But instead of having a matte finish like the previous collar, this one had a glossy finish. It was shiny and new, seeming to indicate that their relationship was heading for new bigger and better things.

Dean was grinning now, enjoying the shell-shocked look on Rollins face. Roman couldn't stop smiling either as he walked up and fastened the collar around Seth's throat. He took a step back when he was done, nodding with approval.

"Yeah… I think we'll keep you."

The security Seth hadn't realized he'd been missing wrapped its way around him like a treasured childhood blanket. This was absolutely surreal. The role play itself had been a way to erase the months of ugliness with Hunter, a way to take that power back, not just for Seth but for Dean and Roman as well; to give them a choice, even if it was just an illusion. But then they had put him on a literal pedestal and collared him once more. That was completely unexpected and he didn't think he could love them any more than at that moment.

"You want to thank us, don't you?" Dean's happy grin turned wicked. "Come on pretty boy. Thank us."

Roman was closest to him and without even thinking Seth launched himself at the other man. Reigns caught him with a grunt that instantly dissolved into needy moans as their lips smashed against each other. The table toppled backwards with a loud thud but neither man noticed. It was frantic this kissing with Roman's lips gliding smoothly over Seth's. They were joined by Dean who wrapped his arms around both men. Roman continued to hold Seth even when Ambrose pulled the younger man's face away from his so that he could kiss him instead. Dean plunged his tongue into Seth's mouth, hardly giving him a chance to breathe but Rollins didn't appear to mind. He owned Seth's mouth, tasting him completely. And Roman merely watched, heated from the inside out, his dick hard and getting harder inside his slacks.

When Ambrose finally broke away, it was with a pleased smirk. "Let's go upstairs."

The three men tried. But it was hard. Dean and Roman were both nude as well by the time they made it to the stairwell and they ended up stopping to take advantage of that fact. Seth ended up on his hands and knees on the stairs with Dean at his head a couple steps above and Roman directly behind him. Ambrose's eyes had darkened in lust and he began fisting his hard cock just inches from Seth's face. Rollins would alternate between lapping at the leaking head and slurping noisily up and down the sides. But even that was hard to concentrate on when Reigns was rimming him so good. Roman had the sub's legs spread wide, his hands gripping the two rounded cheeks to get at quivering hole. With each swipe of his tongue he felt the pretty boy shiver and tense under his touch. The Samoan wanted to touch himself badly. His dick was swollen and leaking. He was so hard it felt like his heart wasn't beating inside his chest but lower. For a second he thought about just taking Seth on the stairs when the younger man disappeared from in front of him. He looked up, annoyed to see that Dean had lifted the pretty boy and was carrying him up the rest of the stairs.

At least this way they finally made it to the bed.

After slicking their hardness with lube, the positioning let Seth know they were about to attempt double penetration for the second time. They were much the same as last time as well, with Roman on bottom and after Seth was properly stretched, he lowered himself down onto him. Dean came in from behind and as he pushed in, inch by inch, all three men groaned at the sensation. Seth panted, damn near gasping for breath at the feeling of being so full. Roman watched his eyes screw shut from the initial pain and he reached a hand up to cup his cheek, offering the comfort he needed.

Dean swore repeatedly but slowly began to move. Seth was attempting to rock his hips back and forth, the need to do so was overwhelming. Roman loved the look of abandon on his subs face as he trailed his hands over his chest before settling on his hips. The room was filled with their sighs and moans as it got intense rather quickly. Emotions were already high, not to mention the foreplay on the stairs. It was obvious neither man was going to last much longer.

Ambrose could feel his orgasm fast approaching and he reached for Seth's arms, pulling them back behind him. His grip was tight and it kept Seth from being able to move at all but allowed him to change the angle of his thrusts a bit.

The younger man whimpered, his cock begging to be touched, the need to cum almost maddening. Roman could see the unasked plea all over his subs face and he decided to take pity on him in wrapping his hand around hardness and pumping in time to Dean's thrusts.

"Goddamn… I'm gonna fucking cum," growled Dean. He increased his pace, a sheen of sweat covering his body.

Roman smirked, keeping his eyes on the pretty boy's face. "You hear that baby? Are you gonna cum with us? Cum for us Seth."

Whether it was the final jab against his prostate or the sexy command Seth didn't know but he did as he was told and came hard. Dean and Roman finished within seconds of each other and all three men ended up collapsing in a sweaty sticky heap on the bed. After a moment of laying there trying to regain his breathing Dean slowly rose from the bed and went into the bathroom for a wet washcloth. He wiped Roman down first, chuckling at the satisfied look on the man's face. Then he cleaned Seth off next who already appeared to be succumbing to sleep. Shaking his head he wiped himself off last before tossing the towel back into the bathroom.

When Dean climbed back into the bed he joined the embrace of Roman in cuddling Seth in between them. He pressed a rather chaste kiss to the younger man's temple and watched as Roman did the same. They heard a muffled, "I love you, and realized that the sub wasn't quite asleep yet. The two shared a smile over top of his head.

"Love you pretty boy."

"We love you Seth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank each and every single person that read, bookmarked, kudo'd and reviewed this fic. I want to start off by saying that this epic work was not planned. This was initially supposed to be a short, fun, kinky BDSM romp, no longer than 12 chapters. But as I kept writing the inspiration continued to flow and this developed into something more than the PWP it started as. In the grand scheme of all the stories I've written, this one is without a doubt the most successful. Thanks guys for joining me on this ride :)
> 
> And last but not least, to those of you not ready to see the end of this trio, I'd like you to know that I've already started working on two separate mini-fics (not full stories but not quite one shots) in this universe. They both will take place sometime after the events in this epilogue. I'm pretty excited about how they will turn out and I hope you all enjoy them!


End file.
